Dépendance
by Yami Aku
Summary: Fic terminéDraco a 17ans est en 7eme année mais les vacances d'été l'on changé, Harry lui aussi à changer! ils sont tous les deux dépendants de quelques choses, mais de quoi? Slash Yaoi DMXHP!
1. Default Chapter

Kikou  
  
Voila ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première que j'ai mis sur ff.net!! Je vous préviens de suite je ne sais pas si vous aimerez le goût morbide et les sentiments qui y sont passé. Je dois aussi vous dire que j'ai été influencé par la fic désintox de mimi Yui dans le domaine gundam wing et consolation de Nyny dans HP,Je vous conseille vivement de les lire si vous ne les avez pas lu!!!!^^  
  
Voila fic dites moi ce que vous en pensez elle est totalement différente de la première!!^^  
  
Dépendance!  
  
Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard express.  
  
Le train siffla, le départ était imminent, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers le Poudlard express qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur école. La voie 9 3/4 était bondée de monde, personne ne faisait attention aux autres sauf si c'était des amis ou des proches à qui l'on disait au revoir.  
  
Un garçon de dix sept ans avançait les mains dans les poches, fondu dans la masse, personne ne le voyait et c'est ce qu'il voulait. La solitude et le calme, surtout le calme. Ses cheveux blond était maintenue en une fine queue de cheval qui descendait le long de son dos, qui aurait pu le reconnaître lui qui deux mois plutôt avait les cheveux courts. Draco Malfoy avançait en direction d'un wagon ou peu d'élèves avaient élus domiciles, ils y monta sans plus attendre et s'installa dans un compartiment seul.  
  
Il ferma les rideaux pour laisser le noir et les ténèbres envahir la pièce. Il ne voulait voir personne, rester là, seul avec ce qui c'était passé durant ces deux mois, deux mois les plus terribles de toute sa vie. Bien sur il avait l'habitude que son père le batte afin d'arriver à ses fins mais depuis qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de devenir mangemort, les coups et autres avaient redoublé.  
  
Sa mère avait quitté la maison, ne pouvant plus supporté les cris de souffrance de sa propre progéniture et ne pouvant non plus s'opposer à son mari. Depuis la perte de la seule présence féminine qui laissait un peu de douceur malgré la froideur de Narcissa Malfoy, le manoir était devenue l'endroit le plus ténébreux, le plus froid et le plus insupportable de toute l'angleterre.  
  
Draco se laissa aller dans le noir de la pièce, il se sentait bien ainsi dans le noir, il ne supportait plus la lumière vive, seules les bougies et tout ce qui le rapprochait des ténèbres lui plaisait. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que son père le torturait dans une salle ou la lumière vive le heurtait pire que les salle dans les hôpitaux, pire que ces lumières artificielles qui vous torture les yeux, il lui bandait rarement les yeux, voulant voir la douleur dans les yeux bleu glace de son fils ou plutôt de son ex fils tant que celui ci ne ce serait pas rangé du coté de Voldemort.  
  
Draco avait passé deux mois ainsi enfermé ne retrouvant que peu de temps le repos de sa cellule sombre mais ou le noir avait finie par lui être reposant et signe de sécurité.  
  
Il soupira, ce compartiment lui signifiait qu'il allait rentrer à Poudlard là ou il serait en sécurité, peu de temps certes mais en sécurité.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une voix retentit, Draco pesta contre l'oublie des sorts de verrouillage. Les verrous devraient pouvoir se mettre des que la personne était entrer. La lumière s'alluma le faisant sursauter et mettre sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
_Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas que ce compartiment était déjà pris!!!  
  
Cette voix, la poisse le poursuivait, la seule personne de tout Poudlard sur laquelle il ne voulait pas tomber était devant lui et visiblement ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de ses cheveux.  
  
_Et bien il l'est!!! Pas besoin d'excuse Potter!! Et ferme la porte en sortant!  
  
Le ton était froid, glaciale même, digne du serpentard qu'il était.  
  
_Malfoy???  
  
_Oui Potter c'est bien moi maintenant dégage!!  
  
Une tête rousse passa dans le compartiment.  
  
_Harry un problème............. Malfoy????  
  
Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains et maugréa contre la stupidité des Gryffondors.  
  
_Vous voulez une photo de moi!! Depuis sept ans!!! Les Gryffondors ont la mémoire courte pour ne pas être capable de reconnaître quelqu'un!!!  
  
_Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy, une photo de toi même pas en rêve!!!!!!  
  
Harry fit une moue dégoûtée.  
  
_De plus on pensait réellement que tu ne serais pas revenu cette année. L'espoir que tu sois mort avec tes potes mangemorts!  
  
Là, ce fut trop pour le moral de Draco qui commençait à sentir un certain manque dans son organisme et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, l'accident des cachots avec son père devait resté un accident. Mais la colère devenait bien trop forte, il se leva et décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire de Ron qui alla s'étaler contre la fenêtre du couloir. Le rouquin resta un moment au sol, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Harry lui regardait le serpentard fou de rage, des goûtes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Jamais il n'avait vu Malfoy perdre son calme ainsi, jamais un Malfoy ne se serait permis de craquer devant les autres et encore moins sont pire ennemie.  
  
_Foutez le camp!!!!  
  
Draco pris son visage dans ses mains et donna un violent coup de point dans le mur avant de rentrer dans le compartiment et de s'enfermer, cette fois prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière. Il porta ensuite sa main à sa poche et en sortit un petit flacon, il le débouchonna et laissa le parfum parvenir à ses narines, il le respira un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la colère s'en aille puis il le rebouchonna et s'endormit contre la fenêtre.  
  
A suivre......  
  
Voila notre nouvelle fic!!!  
  
Aku: Dites nous si ça vous intéresse!!!  
  
Yami: Vi reviews please!!!!!!!  
  
Kisu ! 


	2. Nouveau professeur !

Dépendance!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Artemis: kikou!!! Contente de te retrouver dans cette fic aussi!! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que la première !!!! Ce n'est pas du tout le même style mais elle me tient à coeur aussi et te retrouver ici me fait énormément plaisir !!!!^^ Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Tinga : La suite et bien la voila !!! Contente qu'elle te plaise !!!^^ 5 Fois tant que ça !!! Je vais rougir !!!^^ Il y aura des couples en effet normalement DMxHP et pi Severus tu verras avec qui même si je pense que tu devineras toute seule en lisant la suite et pi je verrais !!!!Lol!!Kisu  
  
DW/ptite elfe : Happy de te retrouver aussi sur cette fic !!!!^^ Ben le voila le chapitre2 !! Contente aussi que le style goth lolita te plaise, t'as raison je garde mon style mais bon tout les matins être regarder comme un animal en cage c'est pas drôle !!^^ Bref j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira !!!Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Hannange: Kikou!!! La suite la voila!! Je suis en vacances donc ça va aller vite pour le moment !!!^^ Kisu  
  
Angelyuna: Ohayo!!! Moi aussi adore Draco surtout avec les cheveux long!!^^ J'adore Duo et certes je mes plus facilement les mecs avec les cheveux long mais j'adore ça !!!^^ Voila donc la suite !! Kisu   
  


* * *

  
LOU4 : Hello !! En effet la finesse Gryffondorienne est toujours exquise je trouve aussi !!^^ Mais ça m'amuse à chaque fois !!^^ En espérant que la suite te plaira !!!Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Drakynouchette : La suite !!!! La voila !!! ^^ Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Tolkiane : Kikou à toi fane de Yaoi !!!! J'écris rarement autre chose que du yaoi !!!^^ Et encore moins avec mon couple préféré !!!^^ Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Syl2Sy: substantif!!!! Et bien tu viens de m'apprendre un mot!!!^^ Je suis nulle !!! Bref contente vraiment que tu aimes autant !!! Voila la suite avec l'espoir qu'elle ne te déplaira pas   
  


* * *

  
Emichou : KIKOU !! T'as de la chance, j'ai reçu ton mail en envoyant mon chapitre je peux donc répondre avant!!!!^^ C'est Ron qui l'as dit !!!! Voila la suite !!! Kisu   
  


* * *

  
Chapitre 2: Nouveau professeur   
  


* * *

  
Harry était toujours sur le cul de ce qu'il venait de voir. Malfoy entrer dans une colère noire et être fatigué ensuite. Jamais il n'avait montrer une telle agressivité et de la faiblesse en même temps. Sur le coup, Harry n'avait vu à sa place rien d'autre qu'un enfant fatigué. Un gémissement le fit émerger.  
  
_Aie!! Le con!! Il m'a démolit la mâchoire.  
  
_Harry!!! Ron  
  


* * *

  
Hermione arriva en courrant, elle portait son insigne de préfete en chef tandis que Ron était resté préfet.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas vue le préfet en chef de la maison serpentard, il y a un nouveau professeur à l'école et il désirerait nous voir tous.  
  
_Si tu parles de ce salop de Malfoy et bien si!!  
  
_Ron!! Par Merlin mais que c'est il passé???  
  
_Rencontre avec Malfoy!!! Expliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione s'agenouilla devant son ami et lança un sort de guérison simple mais du bien en lancer un second car le coup porté avait été plus fort que les simples coups que ce lançaient les serpentards et les gryffondor lors de leurs éternelles batailles quoi que souvent ils n'en venaient que rarement aux mains.  
  
_Voila!!  
  
_Merci 'mione!!  
  
Hermione fit face à Harry.  
  
_Alors que c'est il passé?  
  
Harry n'aimait pas quand son amie prenait cet air.  
  
_Et bien dispute habituelle, Malfoy c'est ensuite enfermé seul dans le compartiment prétextant qu'il ne voulait nullement être dérangé.  
  
Harry omit volontairement de parler de l'attitude étrange du blond. Hermione frappa donc à la porte mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.  
  
_Je t'avais di il ne veux pas être dérangé.  
  
_Malfoy!! C'est Granger il y a une réunion des préfets en chef dans le wagon suivant, ta présence est requise.  
  
Personne ne bougea. Harry vit bien que son amie commençait à s'énerver, elle lança un alohomora mais rien ne se passa. Elle exécuta un sort plus fort mais rien non plus. Harry s'approcha de la porte et ressentit la magie noire qui entourait la porte.  
  
Depuis l'année dernière, Harry Potter avait augmenté dans le secret ses pouvoirs, le fait d'avoir combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort lui avait fait accroître sa magie sans que personne ne le sache. Il était à présent capable de reconnaître les différentes magies et de confectionner de nouveaux sorts et il était a peu près sur que Draco Malfoy était aussi doué que lui.  
  
Une demi heure a près Harry consentit à arrêter Hermione avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser le wagon avec un sort. Ron essaya lui aussi de la calmer pendant que son meilleur ami s'occupait lui même de la porte. Il étudia la matière ainsi que le flux qui s'en échappait, il en déduisit un sort simple de magie noire mais qui tenait tête à la magie blanche. Il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir cette porte à moins que celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne daigne le faire.  
  
_Mademoiselle Granger c'est ça, que faites vous ici, je vous avait envoyé cherché le préfet en chef manquant.  
  
Harry regarda l'homme avancer, il ne lui inspirait rien de bon et pourtant il ne semblait pas méchant. Le professeur remarqua le regard du garçon et se présenta.  
  
_Je me nomme Mr Dataz, j'enseigne la défense, je ne me trompe pas si je dis que vous êtes Mr Potter.  
  
D'un sort il écarta les mèches brunes du front d'Harry pour découvrir la cicatrice.  
  
_Non vous ne vous trompez pas.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
_Alors Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione se racla la gorge avant e s'expliquer.  
  
_Il se trouve que Mr Malfoy qui est le préfet en chef des serpentards est, on peut le dire, enfermé dans le compartiment et ne semble pas vouloir en sortir.  
  
Le professeur Dataz observa à son tour la porte mais ne sentit rien en donnant trois coups pour s'annoncer mais entendit juste quelqu'un prononcer des paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur le compartiment toujours plongé dans le noir.  
  
_Mr Malfoy?  
  
_Oui c'est moi qu'est ce qui se passe encore?  
  
Une voix pâteuse venait de lui répondre ces quelques mots.  
  
_Je suis Mr Dataz votre professeur de défense, j'aimerais vous parlez ainsi qu'à vos camarades préfets avant que nous arrivions à Poudlard.  
  
_J'arrive.  
  
Une tête blonde apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Draco avait les yeux légèrement rougis par le frottement qu'il avait du faire afin de se réveiller et de s'habituer à la lumière.  
  
_Nous vous avons réveillé, j'en suis désolé.  
  
_Ce n'est rien professeur.  
  
Harry ne l'achat pas le blond du regard avec le boucan qu'avait fait Hermione c'était bizarre qu'il n'ai rien entendu de plus c'est yeux étaient anormalement rouge, même en se réveillant on était pas ainsi.  
  
Draco suivit donc le professeur sans faire plus attention aux autres élèves. Hermione les rejoignit vite fait et les deux garçons prirent place dans le compartiment abandonné par Malfoy. Ils allumèrent la lumière et ouvrirent les rideaux.  
  
_Ce bâtard de Malfoy!!!! Il arrive tout de suite à s'attirer les faveurs des professeurs tout ça parce qu'il est un Malfoy.  
  
_Hmm....  
  
Harry resta pensif tout le reste du trajet, n'écoutant même plus Ron déballer toute sa rancœur sur les Malfoy et les serpentards.  
  
A suivre............  
  
Voila la suite. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
  
Yami : Je sais mes chapitres sont courts mais je ne vois pas comment les rallonger !!!! Sorry !! Gomen   
  


* * *

  
Aku : allez ne te fais pas de bile pour ça ma puce   
  


* * *

  
Yami : Mais j'aime pas quand mes chapitres sont si courts   
  


* * *

  
Aku : Pfffff !!!!! Impossible c'te fille   
  


* * *

  
Yami : Missi mon chou !!! Moi aussi ze t'aime   
  


* * *

  
Aku : Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rien que pour me sauver reviewer là !! Au moins elle fera autre chose   
  


* * *

  
Yami : Il est vilain, ne ? Aku-chan te sauve pas   
  


* * *

  
Aku : Bye tout le monde   
  


* * *

  
Yami : Aku !!!!!!! Reviens là !!!!!!!! 


	3. Poudlard

Dépendance!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
celine.s: Kikou!! Ben ce qu'elle va advenir et ben c'est une bonne question !!!^^o et vi comme toute fic qui se respecte de moi et ben il y aura un HPXDM mais bon tu verras par la suite !! T'attends pas à quelque chose comme l'ombre maléfique ça sera assez différent du moins je pense !!!^^ Voila comme je fais environ pour le moment un chapitre par jour bref je peux te répondre par là !!!^^ Kisu tout plein !!!^^  
  
DW : Ohayo !! Je publie environ un chapitre par jour mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont très courts et par rapport à mon autre fic ben ça me fait bizarre !!!^^ Si tu aimes un Draco comme ça et ben tu vas être servie parce que c'est pas finie !!!^^ Voila je suivrais ton conseil, abat le regard des autres !!!^^ Kisu !!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Hannange: Hello!!!!! Nan on ne peut pas tuer Ron parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite!!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le hais aussi !!!^^ Et ben voila la suite !!! Kisu !!  
  
Émélie : Contente de voir que tu aimes !!! La suite la voila !!!^^  
  
Angelyuna: Coucou!!! Et vi je publie vite, c'est les vacances !!! Mais bon normalement je fais facilement des chapitres long !! Mon autre fic l'ombre maléfique, je fais environ 9 à 10 page Word !!!! Ça dépend mais avec celle là je sais pas j'y arrive pas, peut être que la suite sera plus longue mais enfin on est pas encore dans l'histoire à proprement parlé !!^^ Missi pour tes encouragements !!!!^^ Kisu !!!  
  
LOU4 : Kikou !!! Je pense qu'ils ne seront pas aussi cons jusqu'à la fin !!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Kisu !!!  
  
Saael' : Contente de t'avoir parmi nous !!!!^^ Ainsi que tu aimes mes deux références aussi !!!!^^ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas moi qui fait cette présentation !! Lorsque je me suis mise sur l ff.net j'ai remarqué, ben que leur façon de modifier les fics était zarb et en ce moment c'est pire !!!^^ Bref je vais sur mes 17 ans donc je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une petite madame !!^^o Voila donc le prof est d'écrit dans la suite !!!^^ Pas de Pb !! Kisu !!!^^  
  
Voila un chapitre de plus !!!!^^  
  
Chapitre 3: Poudlard.  
  
Draco n'écouta que d'une oreille se que racontait le professeur sur les défenses de Poudlard et les nouvelles règles qu'ils voulaient mettre aux points. Tout le monde l'écoutait sauf lui encore dans les vaps.  
  
_Mr Malfoy vous allez bien!  
  
Draco était resté dans le fond adossé au mur dans l'ombre afin qu'on ne le remarque pas trop et aussi afin de ne pas trop rester dans la lumière qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment supporter.  
  
_Oui professeur continuez je vous pris!  
  
_Vous en êtes sur vous me semblez bien pale!  
  
Draco sentait l'énervement montrer le bout de son nez ne pouvez t'on pas le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui.  
  
_J'ai toujours été pale, je ne suis pas malade!  
  
_Si vous le dites.  
  
Le professeur repartit dans son monologue, Draco resta pensif à regarder la fenêtre, planant totalement sur ce que disait Mr Dataz. Il sentit le train ralentir et s'arrêter. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et descendit du train sans laisser le temps au professeur de l'attraper. Il monta dans un carrosse avec des Serdaigles mais aucun d'eux ne le reconnurent pensant que c'était un nouvel élève. Les filles tentèrent de lui adresser la parole mais il resta coller à la fenêtre sans dire le moindre mot. Il fut tout de même soulager de les quitter pour le calme de la nuit du moins le temps que les autres élèves arrivent. Il soupira ce serait moins facile que ça à présent.  
  
Il entra dans le hall et rejoignit la grande salle, à peine eut il passer le seuil de la salle qu'une voix retentit.  
  
_Draco!! Mon chéri!! Ou étais tu passé!!!!  
  
Draco sentit monter la migraine mais ne fit rien, toujours sous l'effet de son petit flacon, il avançait au radar. Pansy se jeta sur lui avant de reculer.  
  
_Mon chéri qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La voix de la jeune fille fit se retourner tout le monde même les professeurs qui venaient de rentrer.  
  
_Rien qui t'intéresse!  
  
_Mais Draco chou!!!  
  
Draco ne s'en occupa pas plus et s'assit sur une chaise sous le regard des autres élèves qui se demandaient comment ses cheveux avait il pu pousser aussi vite, les filles piaillaient plutôt sur son physique et le charme que cela lui donnait. Harry resta songeur encore une fois. Ron claqua une fois, deux fois des doigts devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne réagisse.  
  
_Tu dors?  
  
_Non, non!!  
  
Les élèves de première année rentrèrent dans la salle et la répartition commença. Ensuite le directeur se leva et fit son discours de début d'année.  
  
_Bonsoir à tous! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans cette école. Je tiens à vous énoncer les règles à respecter mais avant tout à vous présenter un nouveau professeur. Mr Dataz qui vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Le professeur se leva et les filles retinrent un oh d'admiration. Il était grand, de courts cheveux châtain descendant en pointe sous ses oreilles, de magnifiques yeux bleu foncés et une peau légèrement halée.  
  
_Avec son aide nous avons mis au point quelques règles de sécurité qui j'espère seront respectées par la majorité d'entre vous et même la totalité. Donc la foret interdite l'ai toujours, ainsi que les sorties nocturnes, Rusard notre concierge y veillera ainsi que les préfets de vos maisons respectives. Quand aux préfets en chefs leur tache leur a été expliquée dans le train par Mr Dataz en personne. Ceci dit, bon appétit.  
  
Les tables se recouvrirent de nourriture et tout le monde se jeta dessus sauf les filles qui tenaient à leur ligne. Blaise installé à coté de Draco l'observa inquiet, certes Draco n'avait jamais beaucoup mangé mais là c'était pire que d'habitude, rien même pas une tranche de pain.  
  
_Draco!  
  
L'interpellé se tourna vers son ami, les yeux dans le vagues. Blaise vit vite les yeux rougis de son ami ainsi que son air endormit.  
  
_Draco je peux te parler!!  
  
Le blond lui fit signe que oui. Blaise était son meilleur ami, il était la seule personne à qui il parlait sérieusement et qui comprenait presque tout. Le blond hocha la tête.  
  
_Tu es sur que ça va, tu n'as rien à me dire!!  
  
Draco ne comprit pas trop la phrase mais hocha négativement de la tête.  
  
_Tu sembles fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher et nous laisser nous occuper des nouveaux.  
  
_C'est bon, je n'ai rien!  
  
Blaise ne fut pas convaincu pour autant, il se leva et tira la chaise de son ami avant de le faire se lever, Draco ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Pansy voyant la manœuvre des deux garçons, se leva à son tour mais Blaise la fit rassoire en lui indiquant que son travail de préfete était de s'occuper des nouveaux et non d'un autre préfet. Rogue qui observait lui aussi son protégé se leva et se rendit auprès de Blaise.  
  
_Que ce passe t'il Mr Zabini?  
  
_Draco est juste fatigué professeur, je l'amène à ces appartements!  
  
_Bien!  
  
Blaise passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et le mena jusqu'à son appartement, Draco murmura le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Blaise aida son ami à s'asseoir sur le lit et il prit place à ses cotés.  
  
_Draco tu peux me parler! Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien!  
  
_..........  
  
_Draco, on était inquiet de ne pas te voir dans le train et maintenant regarde toi tu es aussi fragile qu'une fillette!! Alors Par Salazar dit moi ce qui ne va pas!!!  
  
Draco fixa son ami, son seul et véritable ami, Blaise était au courant des agissements de Lucius envers lui et il se doutait de ce qui c'était passé durant les vacances sachant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à avoir de nouvelle de lui durant ces deux mois.  
  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Draco, Blaise en fut surpris car même lui n'avait jamais vu le blond pleurer une seule fois, une seconde larme joignit la première et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son visage soit baigné de larmes. Blaise ne sut comment réagir.  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Yami : C'est toujours aussi court !!!!!!!!!!OUINNNNN !!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Ce n'est pas vrai qu'elle la mette en sourdine !!!!^^  
  
Yami : J'ai fais pleurer mon Draco !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Osecour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry : C'est pas le tiens !!  
  
Yami : Pour le moment si !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry : Nan !!!  
  
Yami : Si !!  
  
Harry : Nan !!  
  
Aku : Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !!!!!!!!  
  
Draco : Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors !!!!!!????  
  
Aku : Comme moi rien !!! -_-  
  
Reviews Please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Kisu 


	4. Différent mais pas tant que ça !

Dépendance!  
  
Angelyuna : Kikou !! T'inquiète Harry n'a pas disparu !! Il est toujours la !!^^ Moi aussi je préfère Draco mais bon j'aime bien Harry aussi enfin surtout quand je le mes avec Draco !!!^^ Bref je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewé mon autre fic je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi !! Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur !!! Kisu  
  
Kalika : La suite bien sure la voila !!! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !!!^^ Kisu  
  
Hanna: Ils sont si mimi tous les deux!!!^^ Et c'est pas finie !!^^ Kisu  
  
DW : Je sais je suis méchante j'ai fais pleurer Draco !! Mais bon je me ressaisis !!! Moi aussi je voudrais le même à la maison mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible !!!^^ Bonne vacances à toi !!!^^ Moi je pars pas, je reste devant mon clavier !!!^^ Kisu  
  
LOU4 : Harry moins con tu découvriras toi-même quand ce sera le cas !!!^^ Allez contente que tu aimes !!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Saael' : Kikou !!!^^ Bien le club !!^^ Ben j'espère que la révélation te plaira lorsque tu la liras !!!!^^ Kisu et bonnes vacances !!!!!!!!^^  
  
Tinga : Normalement un chapitre par jour enfin si j'arrive à tenir le rythme !!!^^ Voila j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!^^ Kisu  
  
Voila un chapitre de plus, en espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes !!!^^ J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews !!!^^  
  
Chapitre 4: Différent mais pas tant que ça !  
  
Blaise n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Draco était déjà sur lui entrant de tremper sa chemise. Le blond ne le lâchait pas, il s'agrippait à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait.  
  
_J'ai si mal Blaise, si mal!!! Je ne veux plus retourner chez ce fou, je ne veux plus!! Jamais!!Jamais!!!  
  
_Calme toi!! Calme toi!! Je suis là!! Chut!!  
  
Mais les douces paroles réconfortantes n'eurent pas d'effet sur le garçon qui continuait à pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pus pleurer lors de sa captivité. Blaise passait machinalement sa main dans le dos de son ami, traçant des ronds afin de l'apaiser un peu.  
  
Dès que Draco se sentit mieux, il déversa contre son ami tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Du départ de sa mère à la séquestration de son père dans un endroit éclairé et qu'a présent la lumière lui faisait peur. Puis il passa aux coups, à la torture. Blaise se retint de hurler tellement ce que racontait son meilleur ami était horrible, la souffrance que cela avait du être, d'être ainsi enfermé et attaché, ne rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre, souffrir tout simplement et en silence le plus possible. Blaise sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues tellement l'horreur qu'avait subit Draco le faisait réagir, c'était si horrible, si.... aucun mot ne pouvait d'écrire cette horreur.  
  
Draco cependant ne raconta pas tout et Blaise ne demanda rien d'autre sachant que la souffrance de se rappeler tuerait un peu plus son ami. Il le coucha doucement, lui enleva ses chaussures, puis sa chemise et son pantalon pour lui passer son pyjama. Il fut surpris de ne voir aucunes traces sur le corps de son ami mais il se rappela vite que Draco était un Malfoy et que les faiblesses ne se montraient pas. Il lui passa son pyjama et le borda. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais Draco c'était déjà endormit. Il resta là à le regarder un peu, il ne ressemblait pas à un adolescent de dix sept ans mais à un enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite, tout comme Potter.  
  
Voila qu'il pensait à Potter à présent mais à bien y penser ces deux là était le jour et la nuit mais en même temps ils se ressemblaient tellement.  
  
Draco et lui étaient ennemies, ils étaient capitaines de leur équipe de Quidditch, attrapeurs, chefs en quelque sorte de leur maison, respectés et craints, l'un était du coté de la magie noire l'autre de la magie blanche, l'un était blond, l'autre brun, tant de différences physiques pour si peut de différences morales. Finalement tous les deux avaient vécu sans amour depuis l'age tendre, ils avaient grandi trop vite devant faire face à trop de chose. Chacun à sa manière. Et la haine qu'il se vouait n'était là que parce que l'un comme l'autre ils essayaient de se faire face et de se venger sur quelqu'un.  
  
La vie était bien dure pour eux, Blaise remonta la couverture sur son ami et enleva une mèche de son visage pâle. Un ange voila ce qu'il était un ange perdu dans le monde des vivants et des adultes.  
  
Blaise le laissa et rejoignit son dortoir avec une seule pensé, celle de Draco.  
  
""""""""  
  
Harry avait bien vue Blaise emmener Draco hors de la salle de plus que Rogue se déplace lui aussi c'est que le blond ne devait pas se sentir très bien. Harry se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.  
  
_Ce pauvre petit chou doit être malade!!!!! Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour attirer l'attention sur lui.  
  
_Il n'était déjà pas bien lors de la réunion, Ron!  
  
_Ben justement qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour qu'on s'occupe de lui!  
  
Hermione fixa Ron un instant avant de dire.  
  
_Tu n'est qu'un gamin Ron, je pensais qu'à dix sept ans, tu réfléchirais un peu plus avant de ne penser qu'à ta stupide haine contre les serpentards!  
  
Ron ne sut quoi dire, Hermione qui défendait les serpentards on aura tout vu! Harry regarda son amie se remettre à manger, elle n'avait pas foncièrement tord, la rivalité Gryffondor/serpentard était devenu assez débile si on y pensait mais on ne pouvait pas oublier non plus le fait que Malfoy était mangemort.  
  
Ils finirent de manger et regagnèrent leur dortoir. Harry se coucha mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir, il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis mais lui aussi avait changé et pas qu'en bien. Il soupira avant de se lever, le concert des ronflements l'accueillit, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette moldue. Il en alluma une et la fuma en regardant les étoiles. Que dirait Hermione si elle le voyait fumer, sûrement qu'il se bousillait les poumons et la vie mais après tout, sa vie ne durerait pas longtemps, il n'avait pas l'espoir de vivre dans le futur, pour lui tout se résumait à Voldemort.  
  
Il avala une deuxième bouffée de fumé et repartit dans ses pensés, Draco lui revenait constamment à l'esprit, le blond était bizarre depuis toujours, mais là, c'était autre chose, le serpentard semblait constamment ailleurs et se laissait aller devant des gens.  
  
Oui, cette année qui serait la dernière scolaire annonçait bien des choses, qui ne seraient pas de tout repos.  
  
Harry finit sa clope et la fit disparaître mieux valait que personne ne la trouve pour le moment, Hermione ne lui pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Il se recoucha relax et s'endormit.  
  
""""""""  
  
Rogue quitta la table pour rejoindre ces appartements, le professeur Dataz fit de même et le rattrapa à la sortie.  
  
_ Severus attend!!!  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Julian!  
  
Le châtain sourit à son homologue.  
  
_Allons soit plus chaleureux!!!!! Ça fait combien de temps?  
  
_Dix ans!!!  
  
_Dix ans, C'est long!!!  
  
Rogue soupira, oui, c'était long mais il ne se ferait pas avoir comme avant, il ne referait pas les erreurs du passé.  
  
Dataz vi bien le visage du professeur changer d'expression, le passé, Severus n'avait pas laissé tombé ce stupide passé. Julian se dit qu'il l'aiderait.  
  
_Moi je l'ai oublié et je vis sans.  
  
_Je ne suis pas toi!!!  
  
_Je le sais!! Écoute Sev, je sais que mon grand frère te manque, mais il est mort!!!  
  
Severus se stoppa net et se tourna vers Julian qui regardait le sol pour masquer ses yeux embrumés. Rogue lui prit le menton, le releva et plongea son regard dans le siens. Julian ressemblait vraiment à Rayan à présent.  
  
_Julian, je sais que tu essayes d'être fort, tu aimais ton frère et moi, c'était mon meilleur ami, il m'avait demandé de te protégé et j'ai faillit à ma mission, tu as faillit mourir et de ma faute.  
  
_Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute!!  
  
_Si ça l'était, j'ai préféré m'éloigner, tu sais pourquoi puisque toi tu n'as pas fait la même bêtise que nous deux.  
  
Julian baissa la tête et murmura.  
  
_Je ne suis pas devenu mangemort parce que vous me l'aviez interdit.  
  
_et tu as bien fait!  
  
_Nan!!  
  
Julian fixait à présent Severus.  
  
_Nan je n'ai pas bien fait, c'est de ma faute si Rayan est mort et de ma faute si on a du se séparer.  
  
Rogue ne su quoi faire, devant lui ce n'était plus son collègue de travail, ni un jeune homme de 25 ans environ mais l'adolescent qu'il avait abandonné, laissé seul après la mort de son frère dont lui aussi en était le responsable.  
  
_Tu devrais aller te coucher Julian, demain tu commences le boulot de professeur.  
  
_Moui tu as raison mais promet moi de ne pas me fuir, comme tu le fait depuis que je suis inscrit ici en tant que professeur, depuis que je suis passé voir Dumbledore et ou tu n'étais pas là. Ne me fuis pas.  
  
Rogue sourit légèrement, Julian n'avait pas changé toujours aussi tête brûlée. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
_Allez on se voit demain gamin!!!  
  
Julian sourit franchement.  
  
_Je ne suis plus un gamin!!!!  
  
_Pour moi tu le seras toujours!!!Bonne nuit.  
  
Julian regarda Severus tourner au coin du couloir et murmura.  
  
_Si seulement tu me voyais, à présent, autrement qu'un gamin!!!  
  
Il soupira et se dirigea lui aussi dans sa chambre.  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Yami : Rrrooo !!! J'adore Julian !!!^^  
  
Aku : Normal c'est ton perso !!  
  
Yami : et vip est a moi le beau professeur !!!!  
  
Aku : -_-  
  
Julian : Il est missant le Sevy avec moi !!!  
  
Severus : Et voila c'est de ma faute maintenant !!!!  
  
Draco : Julian te plains pas t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait de moi !!!  
  
Harry : Moi aussi j'aurais le droit au Draco pleurant sur ma chemise !!  
  
Draco : Hors de question que je pleurs devant un Gryffondor, j'ai ma fierté !!!  
  
Harry : Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel Gryffondor !!  
  
Draco : Même pas en rêve !!!  
  
Harry : Mais !!  
  
Draco : Nan !!  
  
Aku : ^^o  
  
Yami : De toute manière c'est moi qui décide !!!  
  
Aku : Grand chef a parlé !!!  
  
Yami : reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ Ça motive !!!!^^ 


	5. Soucis toujours là!

Dépendance!  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!!!!!!!  
  
Hanna: Kikou!!! Contente que tu apprécies Sev !!!^^ Sinon ben Hermione a mûrit !!!^^ Voila Kisu et encore missi de reviewer!!!!^^  
  
Onarluca: Kikou!! Ma date de naissance c'est le 22 mars très chère madame!!!^^ Ça me fait plaisir de te savoir toujours présente pour mes fics !!! Missi bicoup !!!!!!!^^ Kisu  
  
celine.s: Salut!! Une pitite confrontation, t'inquiète y en aura une bientôt!!!! Sev ouvrira les yeux mais quand, chais pas !!!^^o Sinon ben j'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle courte !!! Kisu  
  
Tinga : Draco est toujours chou !!!!^^ C'est ma devise enfin pour le moment !!!^^ Missi pour ta review !!!^^ Kisu  
  
Kalika : Et une pitite suite, et une pitite suite !!!!^^ Kisu  
  
Angelyuna : Toujours là !!!^^ Et ben moi ça fait une semaine que je suis en vacances et que je tape mes fics pour vous !!!^^ Happy que tu reste avec moi !!!^^ Pour la suite la voila !!!!!! Kisu  
  
Voila j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !!^^o Je suis un peut tête en l'air !!^^ Sinon je tiens à dire puisque je ne l'ai pas fait que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Julian et vi il est à moi !!!^^ Sinon je ne tiens compte du tome 5 que pour certain truc mais pas tout en plus j'ai pas fini de le lire !!!^^o  
  
Aku : Je me demande bien d'ailleurs quand tu le finiras !!^^ ?  
  
Yami : Quand j'aurais envie mais bon je la connais la fin pas la peine de se presser !!!^^  
  
Aku : C'te fille est déprimante !!^^o  
  
Yami : Moi aussi ze t'aime !!  
  
Aku : ^^o  
  
Chapitre 5: Soucis toujours là!  
  
Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête et des douleurs dans tout le corps. Il se leva difficilement, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, plus de ce qui c'était passé la veille, un espèce de voile lui bouchait la vue.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain, il fit couler la douche et s'installa dessous laissant l'eau passé sur ses plaies à présent visible sur tout son corps. Draco se lava et se plaça ensuite devant la glace pour coiffer ses longs cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit ses blessures, une larme se mis à couler et tout lui revint à la mémoire. Blaise qui l'avait raccompagné et sa crise de larme contre lui. Jamais il ne c'était sentit si faible face à quelqu'un, son meilleur ami allait le rejeter à présent, le prendre pour ce qu'il était vraiment un faible et rien d'autre.  
  
Draco donna un coup de poing dans le mur, mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, Blaise ne ferait jamais ça, jamais, lui n'était pas un traître mais un ami et pourtant il ne lui avait pas dit, il ne lui avait pas dit son plus gros problème et il ne lui avait pas demandé plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire.  
  
Draco lança le sort pour masquer ses blessures et s'habilla pour aller en cours, il passa près de sa veste et farfouilla dedans pour trouver son petit flacon. Il constata qu'il n'en restait plus beaucoup, il faudrait en trouver, la réserve de Rogue serait sûrement le meilleur endroit, il faudrait qu'il aille y faire un tour.  
  
Il porta le flacon à ses narines et respira longuement le parfum, il s'assit sur son lit et se laissa envahir par l'odeur. Puis il le referma et le rangea dans sa poche avant de partir en direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
"""""  
  
Harry se réveilla fatigué, les autres était déjà prêt à partir, et miraculeusement Ron aussi.  
  
_La marmotte se lève enfin!!!!  
  
_Hmmmm.  
  
Harry se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain.  
  
_Bon tu nous rejoind en bas!!!  
  
_Ouaip.  
  
Harry les regarda descendre tout ensemble, depuis quand ils le laissaient seul pour s'habiller et dormir aussi longtemps. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle d'eau pour prendre sa douche. Dès que ce fut fait, il sortit son paquet de clope et s'en alluma une devant la glace en se regardant.  
  
_Dis moi ce que tu vois Harry?...........Rien, rien d'autre qu'un adolescent qui fout sa vie en l'air en fumant!!!  
  
Il soupira et finit sa clope. Puis il sortit habillé afin de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.  
  
_Enfin te voila!!  
  
Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.  
  
_En route alors!!!!  
  
Ils se mirent tous ensemble en route pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
""""""  
  
Draco arrivait en vue de la grande salle en même temps que Harry et sa troupe. Il n'y fit même pas attention et du coup heurta involontairement Harry et Ron qui discutaient.  
  
_Malfoy!!!! Putain tu ne pourrais pas faire attention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Hmmmmm!!  
  
Draco se releva sans faire plus et passa à coté d'eux. Ron l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
_Hep, Malfoy, tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça!!!  
  
_Weasley? Je ne t'avais pas vu!!!  
  
_Et il se fou de ma gueule en plus!!!!  
  
Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, Harry quand à lui observait Malfoy, ces yeux étaient rouges, rouges comme hier et son regard était vitreux, étrange même pour quelqu'un venant de se réveiller.  
  
Draco ne fit pas plus attention à eux et entra dans la salle rejoindre ses camarades. Blaise l'accueillit un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Bien dormit!!!!  
  
_Mouai!!  
  
Draco s'écrasa sur sa chaise sans un mot de plus, Blaise vit lui aussi les yeux rougis de Draco mais mis ça sur le fait qu'il devait encore avoir pleurer. Draco ne toucha pas à la nourriture et Blaise du le forcer discrètement à manger et il comprit ite que ce serait le seul moyen qu'il mange.  
  
_Draquinou!!!  
  
Pansy lui sauta au coup, il ne réagit même pas, se contentant de manger ce qu'on lui avait dit de manger. Pansy contente de ne pas être rejetée s'assit.  
  
Harry de sont coté était assit et entrain de manger gardant un oeil sur le blond de la table d'en face. Que Blaise l'oblige à manger passait encore mais que Pansy lui saute dessus sans qu'il ne réagisse là c'était bizarre.  
  
_Harry on a histoire de la magie suivit d'un double cours de potion, le tout avec les serpentards!!  
  
Ron fit un eurk audible qui fit rire Deam et Seamus, Ginny et Hermione parlaient d'on ne sait quoi, surmenant un truc de fille et Neville contemplait la lettre que sa grand mère venait de lui envoyer, envoyer ? Harry prit alors conscience de sa chouette devant lui avec une lettre elle aussi. Il s'excusa au près d'elle et lui donna un morceau de bacon, elle lui mordilla le doigt avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Harry ouvrit la lettre, elle venait de Sirius.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Alors ça va!!  
  
Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te voir durant ces vacances mais un travail pour l'ordre m'a entraîné assez loin. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, toi comment vas tu?  
  
Je passerais te voir sûrement des que je le pourrais!!!! J'ai hate de voir mon grand neveu!!!  
  
Ton oncle"  
  
Harry pliât la lettre et la fit brûler sur le moment, une petite étincelle apparu discrètement sans que personne n'y fasse attention et brûla la lettre aussi rapidement qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch.  
  
Depuis que l'ordre avait été créé tout le monde plaçait leur espoir sur lui, un gamin et rien d'autre en y pensant, il n'était qu'un gamin.  
  
Il regarda Draco assit en face de lui, lui aussi n'était qu'un gamin et rien d'autre, un simple enfant dans un monde de guerre.  
  
Il soupira et se remit à manger.  
  
A suivre........................  
  
Yami : et un chapitre de plus, un !! Mais toujours aussi court !!!!!!!!!!!- _-  
  
Aku : Allez dans la suite ça ira mieux !!!!^^  
  
Yami : J'espère, j'espère, j'en ai marre de ces chapitres tout mini !!!!  
  
Harry : Now je vais passer pour un suicidaire !!  
  
Draco : Te plains pas, je crois que de nous deux c'est moi qui vais le plus souffrir.  
  
Harry : ^^o  
  
Yami : Allez reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais c'est pas bien de réclamer mais moi ça m'encourage vachement en ce moment surtout que j'ai le moral a zéro !!!-_-  
  
Aku : Ma puce courage !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kisu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ron craque !

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Angelyuna : Toujours là et j'espère que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin !!^^ Sinon pour le petit flacon tu le sauras bientôt normalement c'est expliqué dans le chapitre d'après !!!^^ Je te remercie pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur !!! Kisu  
  
Tinga : Kikou !! Combien de chapitres ? J'en sais rien !!! Mais je pense encore quelques uns vu qu'on n'est pas encore dans l'histoire même !!!^^o Je penses que mes chapitres vont grossir au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera !!! Kisu !!  
  
celine.s: kikou!! Oui je sais que c'est tristounet mais bon comme j'ai pas le moral, ça risquait pas d'être très joyeux surtout dans la suite!!^^o Contente que l'attitude d'Harry te convienne !!!^^ Kisu !! Éternelle revieweuse !!^^  
  
Hanna: Comme tu dis, heureusement pour Draco que Blaise est là!!^^ Voila missi à toi de toujours laisser une review ça me fait plaisir !!!^^ Kisu  
  
Onarluca: missi à toi ma revieweuse préférée !!!^^ De rien pour la date !!^^ Voila la suite et puis bonne lecture mademoiselle !!^^ Kisu !!!  
  
Voila un petit chapitre de plus pour vous !!!^^ J'espères comme d'hab., n'oubliée personne et puis je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic !!!^^  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 6: Ron craque !!!  
  
Le cours d'histoire de la magie eut pour simple effet d'endormir tout le monde chez les Gryffondors et les Serpentards qui se retrouvaient pour toute la matinée ensemble, pour le malheur de la plus part. Finalement tout le monde dormait sur tout le monde Serpentards ou pas.  
  
Draco était entrain de comater tranquillement sur l'épaule de Blaise qui somnolait sur celle de Goyle et ainsi de suite. Chez les Gryffondors, Harry pensait qu'il serait bien mieux dehors à fumer sa clope qu'ici à écouter des choses qu'il savait à présent par coeur, Ron lui rêvait de foutre la pâté aux serpentards, quand à Hermione, elle notait tout scrupuleusement pour l'examen de fin d'année.  
  
Enfin la fin de l'heure arriva et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots, Blaise traînait Draco qui somnolait encore.  
  
_Je me demande si ils n'ont pas un problème avec Malfoy? Dit Hermione.  
  
_Malfoy a toujours été un problème!!!! Renchérit Ron.  
  
Elle soupira devant les gamineries de son ami.  
  
_Je ne parle pas de vos fichus querelles mais de lui et de sa santé.  
  
_Parce que tu t'intéresses à la santé de Malfoy à présent?  
  
_Abrutis!!  
  
Elle partit devant sans plus d'intérêt pour lui.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit???  
  
Harry regarda Ron avec sa tête d'imbécile qui ne comprend jamais rien. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de potion, Rogue les y attendait calmement. Harry du s'assoire à coté de Ron car Hermione était déjà prise par Neville, ou n'était ce pas l'inverse ?  
  
Ron maugréa jusqu'a ce que le prof demande le silence.  
  
_Bien j'espère que vous avez bien révisé durant vos vacances car nous entamons la partie la plus difficile. Vous avez un examen à la fin de l'année et je tiens à ce que tout le monde l'ait. Bien sortez votre livre à la page 302 et vous me ferez la potion.  
  
Le professeur s'assit et les laissa faire seul en parfaite autonomie.  
  
Blaise se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients laissant un Draco peu intéressé par la potion à faire. Harry de son coté fit de même, Ron étant toujours entrain de pester contre Hermione.  
  
Tous les élèves firent donc la potion.  
  
Draco aidait Blaise comme il le pouvait mais vu le massacre qu'il faisait, le garçon lui enleva tout des mains et se débrouilla seul. La potion ne fut pas parfaite mais elle ferait l'affaire. Draco commença à se réveiller à la fin de la deuxième heure et un manque se manifesta très rapidement. Pour l'oublier il se pencha sur le chaudron et pu voir que le contenue était vert bleu au lieu d'être vert gris, bref ça n'allait pas. Blaise qui tentait de trouver dans son livre quels ingrédients avaient donner cette teinte, Draco récita une simple formule de son cru pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre et la potion prit la bonne couleur de suite.  
  
_Cherche plus Blaise c'est bon!  
  
Le garçon le fixa puis la potion et sourit.  
  
_Merci.  
  
_De rien.  
  
Ils s'assirent en attendant que Rogue vienne les voir.  
  
Harry quand à lui se débrouillait très bien, la potion n'était pas un problème du moment qu'on le laissait la faire seul et tranquillement, ce qui était le cas en ce moment puisque Ron ne faisait rien. Il fit tout convenablement et la potion fut excellente.  
  
Ils attendirent que le professeur passe ce qu'il fit quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Il félicita Draco et Blaise pour la leur puis il fut surpris par celle d'Harry. Le garçon vit juste la surprise passer sur son visage et plus rien. Ce fut assez pour le survivant qui en fut ravit.  
  
La sonnerie retentit et tous sortir. Blaise nota que Draco semblait pressé, il le laissa donc mais Pansy ne fut pas de cet avis. Elle lui sauta dessus dans le couloir, Draco perdit l'équilibre et bouscula Ron et Harry qui passait juste à coté. Le blond se retrouva sur les genoux du brun et le roux écrasé par son ami tandis que Pansy c'était étalé un peu plus loin.  
  
_Putain Malfoy là c'est trop!! Deux fois en une journée.  
  
Blaise se dépêcha d'aider Draco à se relever avant que les deux Gryffondors ne s'en chargent avant lui. Le roux semblait relativement énervé.  
  
_Deux fois? S'étonna le blond.  
  
_Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas te souvenir, ce matin en entrant dans la grande salle tu nous as bousculé.  
  
_M'en rappel plus!! Ça ne devait pas être si important que ça!!  
  
Draco remit sa veste en place et se remit en marche. Harry nota son air pressé et exaspéré d'être ainsi retenu. Mais Ron ne le voyait pas de ce coté.  
  
_Malfoy!!  
  
Le blond se retourna et reçu un coup de point dans le ventre.  
  
_ Ça c'est pour le train!!  
  
Draco alla choir un peu plus loin tellement le coup était fort, Blaise fut vite sur lui pour l'aider. Draco s'essuya la lèvre d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang du a une hémorragie interne que Ron avait faite en le frappant à un endroit ou les blessures n'étaient pas totalement refermées.  
  
_Ron!!! Cria Hermione.  
  
_Quoi je me venge j'ai bien le droit!!  
  
_Weasley!!  
  
La voix du Serpentard était sifflante, Harry crut même sur le moment que c'était du fourchelangue mais ça ne pouvait l'être.  
  
Draco sentait quelque chose bouillir en lui, ces blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal et le manque du parfum dans son organisme le faisait souffrir. Harry vit de nouveau la sueur perler sur le front du blond et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Blaise l'aida à se relever, il avait un peu peur de son ami sur le coup.  
  
_Ta gueule Malfoy!!!!  
  
_Que ce passe t'il ici?  
  
Le professeur Dataz arriva, il devait voir Rogue à propos d'une potion dont il aurait besoin l'après midi même mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir des jeunes gens se battrent. Rogue sortit au même moment de sa salle, il fit vite le point, le petit Malfoy avait la lèvre en sang et fixait Ron avec haine, trop de haine d'ailleurs à son goût. Dataz regarda lui aussi le blond et nota que les cheveux de celui ci s'allongeaient un peu au même titre que ces ongles et que son regard avait viré au gris tempête signe de l'orage. Cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Draco se jeta avec une telle furie sur le roux que personne ne réagit sur le moment. Ron fut vite plaqué contre le mur, le blond avait sa main sur son cou.  
  
_Ne relève jamais la main sur moi Weasley, sinon je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais bouger de ta vie!  
  
Ron resta sans voix devant l'agressivité du blond.  
  
_J'espère que tu as bien comprit, personne ne lèvera la main sur moi ici!! EST CE CLAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron hocha la tête, il sentait la peur ce qui était rare lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Malfoy. Harry qui c'était repris posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.  
  
_Malfoy c'est bon lâche le.  
  
Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et balança un coup dans le ventre du brun.  
  
_Ne me touche pas!!!  
  
Blaise fut plus rapide cette fois, il avait vite comprit que personne ne devait toucher Draco, à présent pour lui tout le monde pouvait lui faire du mal.  
  
_Ne le touchez pas!! Professeur Rogue auriez vous quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer sans qu'on ai besoin de le toucher. Rogue hocha la tête, disparut dans sa réserve et reparut peu de temps après avec trois flacon. Dataz observa Draco un instant et murmura.  
  
_Un Veela!!! C'est un veela male!!  
  
_Sev l'Itamia, c'est celui là qu'il faut.  
  
Rogue obéit il débouchonna le flacon et s'approcha doucement du blond, l'odeur calma Draco sur le coup et Blaise le soutint avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Ron souffla, il avait vraiment eu peur. Julian s'approcha du groupe.  
  
_A l'avenir Mr Weasley, ne fâchez pas quelqu'un comme Mr Malfoy, on ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauvez! Mr Zabini amener Mr Malfoy dans ces appartements, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer.  
  
_Bien professeur!  
  
_Mr Potter pourrais je vous parler deux minutes!  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Suivez moi!  
  
Le professeur Dataz fit entrer Harry et Severus dans la salle et referma la porte derrière eux. Rogue se tourna vers Dataz.  
  
_Que ce passe t il Julian! Pourquoi de l'Itamia! Ne me dit pas que...  
  
_Si s'en ai un!  
  
_Mais!!!  
  
_Que ce passe t il professeur.  
  
Julian regarda Severus puis Harry.  
  
_Mr Potter je préférerais vous prévenir vous, plutôt que toute l'école soit au courrant. Mais je crois que vous êtes le principal concerné.  
  
_En quoi?  
  
Severus prit la suite.  
  
_Bien que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que vous soyez au courrant, il est vrai que vous êtes celui avec vos amis qui risquez de provoque le plus la colère de Mr Malfoy.  
  
_Comme le dit Sev, cependant tout cela restera entre nous, seul vous serez au courrant. Il se trouve que Mr Malfoy est un Veela ou plutôt un demi Veela male.  
  
_Un Veela?  
  
_Oui, un veela. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais il a les caractéristiques.  
  
_Ses cheveux!!  
  
_Oui Mr Potter à chaque fois que Draco s'énervera, ses cheveux pousseront un peu plus. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, faites juste comprendre à vos amis de ne plus énerver Mr Malfoy.  
  
_Bien professeur, je me chargerais de calmer les autres.  
  
_Tout ceci ne doit nullement être répété.  
  
Harry regarda Rogue, il tenait vraiment beaucoup à son protégé.  
  
_Aucun soucis professeur ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'apprécie pas que je répandrais ces informations dans toute l'école.  
  
Harry s'apprêta à sortir.  
  
_Au faites Potter, cette potion était très bien, bravo!  
  
Harry sourit et le remercia avant de sortir rejoindre ces amis et de se rendre dans leur salle commune prendre les affaires pour l'après midi.  
  
Julian regarda Severus un sourire en coin, le maître des potions haussa les épaules.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Nan rien!!! Je suis venue chercher ma potion!!  
  
_Je te l'amènes.  
  
Rogue disparu dans la réserve, Julian laissa échapper un sourire ainsi qu'un murmure.  
  
_Menteur.  
  
A suivre..................  
  
Yami : Et un ch'tit chapitre de plus et un !!!!  
  
Aku : Enfin une petite confrontation !!^^  
  
Ron : Et bien sur c'est moi qui en pâtis !!!!!  
  
Yami : Hai toujours !!!  
  
Harry tout content que Rogue l'ai félicité pour sa potion.  
  
Draco partit se reposer.  
  
Yami qui passe au chapitre suivant.  
  
Aku qui demande de laisser une pitite review en appuyant sur le bouton là juste en dessous.  
  
Kisu. 


	7. Blaise parle!

SDépendance  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Blaise le poussin masque : Contente de voir que vous appréciez ma fic !! Pas grave que vous la découvriez si tard du moment que ça vous plait !!!^^ C'est le principal !!!^^ Ben la suite la voila !!!^^ Kisu à vous deux !!!  
  
Saael': Vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant et je prends ta critique en compte !!^^ Mais je lis pas toutes les fics donc je ne sais absolument pas qui sort quoi ou comment surtout que je ne lis que des Slash HPxDm donc j'ai une vision très réduites des autres fics !! Et puis en plus je n'écris que des fics ou Draco est un Veela !!!^^o J'aime bien quand il est en Veela donc c'est pour ça !!^^ Je ne prends pas ta remarques en mal et je t'explique le pourquoi du comment !!!^^ Voila et j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Kisu !!  
  
Hannange: Moi non plus et ce n'est pas fini!!!^^ Ron à mort !!!!!!!!!!!^^ lol on va se calmer !!!^^ Kisu et bonne lecture !!^^  
  
Cixi: Contente que le sujet te plaise!! Je dois dire que c'est dans cette optique que je l'ai écrite par ce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre sur la drogue et que je trouvais que ça pourrait être intéressant !!^^ Bon au pire de te décevoir j'ai un livre sur Harry Potter et vu ce qu'on dit dedans sur les veela, c'est à dire quinze lignes on n'en sait pas grand-chose donc je brode relativement !!!^^o Sinon pour Harry tu verras bien mais je ne suis pas sure que ça ira dans le sens que tu attends mais bon tu verra bien comment évolue la suite !!!^^ Kisu et encore missi de me lire !!^^  
  
Voila le chapitre suivant avec un peut de retard sur ce que j'avais dit à certain mais bon je m'excuse !!!!! Gomen !! Sorry !! Pardon !! Et puis dans toutes les langues que vous voulez !!!^^o  
  
Voila donc chapitre un peut explicatif !!  
  
Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que seulement Julian est à moi, que les plantes citées dans le textes n'existent pas ni dans les livres, ni en vrai mais sortent tout droit de mon cerveau !!^^  
  
Chapitre 7 : Blaise parle !  
  
La semaine se passa ainsi. Harry faisait en sorte que Ron ne croise pas Draco pour éviter que le Veela ne s'énerve et qu'il y ait d'autres accidents. Quand à Draco, Blaise le trouvait de plus en plus ailleurs qu'avec eux. Le blond parlait avec un temps mort, s'énervait dangereusement pour un rien et dormait le reste du temps. Blaise commençait à se faire vraiment du souci, ce n'était pas normal de plus Draco ne pensait plus à se nourrir, il n'y pensait plus, ce n'était pas parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas mais il oubliait. Blaise était obliger de le lui rappeler.  
  
La seconde semaine fut pire, bien pire pour tout le monde. Draco devenait insupportable et s'enterrait dans son coin, passant de moins en moins de temps avec les autres. Et de son coté Harry faisait de même. Il était nerveux après trois heures de cours et disparaissait ensuite. Ron et Hermione trouvait ça bizarre, il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain ou alors il partait en vadrouille la nuit ou dans la journée afin de trouver un endroit calme pour fumer en paix.  
  
C'est ainsi que chacun de leur coté, Draco et Harry tombaient dans la dépendance de leur produit.  
  
« « « «   
  
Rogue et Pomfresh attendait dans le bureau du directeur pour lui parler d'un problème.  
  
Ça faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et déjà il y avait des problèmes.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et fut surpris d'y voir les deux adultes.  
  
_Pompom, Severus que ce passe t il ?  
  
_Dumbledore, il y a un voleur dans l'école !!!!  
  
Le directeur les regarda surpris, ils avaient parlé en même temps et dit la même chose.  
  
_Asseyez vous !!!  
  
Les adultes s'assirent face au bureau du directeur qui s'installa dans son fauteuil.  
  
_Un à la fois s'il vous plait !!!  
  
Severus commença.  
  
_Il y a un voleur dans les bâtiments. Ma réserve a été visitée et pas par un rat.  
  
_Que vous a-t-on prit ?  
  
_De l'Itamia et de la Rosia !!  
  
_De l'Itamia et de la Rosia ?  
  
Pomfresh sursauta en répétant cette phrase. Son cerveau marcha au plus vite et elle laissa échapper un crie de terreur.  
  
_Par Merlin, c'est horrible.  
  
_Que ce passe t il ? demanda le directeur.  
  
Elle se ressaisit et reprit son air professionnel.  
  
_Il se trouve qu'une seringue m'a été volée, une seringue professeur. Hors vous savez que l'Itamia est un calmant pour Veela donc très fort et le Rosia est une plante toxique, les deux mélanger peuvent créer une drogue assez forte pour un humain. Mr le directeur nous avons un drogué dans l'établissement.  
  
Les deux homme regardèrent l'infirmière, il était vrai que c'est deux produits mélangés formait un drogue très utilisé ainsi que l'opium et l'absinthe, il y a un certain temps. Mais on ne trouvait plus ces fleurs n'importe ou et elles étaient interdites à la culture !!!  
  
Le directeur resta pensif, un drogué connaissant bien les plantes et surtout étant capable de s'introduire dans la réserve du professeur.  
  
_Je pencherais pour les élèves de la cinquième année à la septième, ce sont les seuls capables !!  
  
_Il faut vite le trouver avant que sont état ne s'aggrave vraiment !!!!  
  
L'infirmière semblait apeurée à l'idée qu'un élève de l'école en soit à ce stade.  
  
_Vous me dites qu'il en est à ce piqué !!  
  
_Et bien oui Dumbledore, une des seringues a disparu.  
  
Le directeur se leva.  
  
_Bien il faut que tous les professeurs soient mit au courrant, que l'on retrouve cet enfant, il doit être dans un état lamentable surtout si il se pique vous savez aussi bien que moi, que c'est deux produits inhalés, cela peut aller mais incorporé dans le sang cela est très, très mauvais.  
  
Le professeur de potion trembla rien qu'à l'idée qu'un de ses élèves le fassent, c'était suicidaire, inconscient.  
  
_En attendant bloquer votre réserve, vous ne deviez pas en avoir beaucoup, il va se retrouver en manque et à ce moment on le retrouvera surtout avec la sortie à Près au lard mardi.  
  
_Bien Monsieur le directeur !!  
  
_Quand à vous, préparer de quoi effectuer des analyses et autres pour cet enfant dès que nous le retrouverons.  
  
_ Oui Mr le directeur !!  
  
_Vous pouvez disposer !!  
  
Les deux adultes quittèrent le bureau, le directeur resta seul avec son phénix.  
  
_Fumsteck mon cher, je crois que nous sommes tombé bien bas, entre la guerre et l'école, Voldemort prend de la puissance et nous avons un drogué dans l'établissement sans parler du contrôle des élèves qui nous échappe un peu plus.  
  
Il soupira. Le phénix frotta sa petite tête contre sa main. Dumbledore sourit.  
  
_Oui allez courage.  
  
Il retourna s'assoire et s'occuper de la paperasse de l'école.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
Blaise marchait dans les couloirs, il voulait allez voir Draco, il lui faisait peur en ce moment, il n'allait pas bien et ça l'inquiétait encore plus qu'avant. Il marchait donc la tête dans les nuages et heurta quelqu'un sans faire exprès.  
  
_Pardon !!  
  
Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le professeur de défense.  
  
_Excusez moi professeur !!!  
  
_Ce n'est rien mais que faites vous si tard dans les couloirs.  
  
_J'allais voir Draco Malfoy !!  
  
Julian sourit.  
  
_Vous vous entendez bien avec Mr Malfoy ?  
  
_Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami !  
  
_Dans ce cas pourrais je vous parlez de lui un moment ?  
  
Blaise regarda son jeune professeur et lui sourit.  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Bien dans ce cas allons dans un endroit plus calme.  
  
Le professeur Dataz le mena dans son bureau qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, le fit rentrer, ils s'assirent. Blaise nota que le bureau était remplit de livres sur la magie et autres et il y avait beaucoup d'objets qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
_Ne faites pas attention, je ne range pas souvent.  
  
Blaise faillit éclater de rire, ça pour ne pas ranger, il ne rangeait pas, ce professeur ressemblait plus à un adolescent qu'à un adultes posé et réfléchit.  
  
_Bien, je voulais savoir et j'aimerais que vous soyez franc avec moi !  
  
Blaise acquiesça.  
  
_Est ce que Mr Malfoy a des problèmes en ce moment, rassurez vous je dois être le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais je le trouve étrange et comme je ne le connais pas vraiment.  
  
Blaise déglutit il ne pouvait pas lui dire mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui, Draco dépérissait à vue d'œil et il ne pouvait rien faire que regarder.  
  
_Et bien je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vous le dire.  
  
_Dites vous que seul vous ne l'aiderez pas, peut être en l'écoutant certes mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, ça restera entre nous mais qu'a-t-il ?  
  
_Blaise ne dit rien, Julian remarqua les légers tremblements du garçon. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et fixa l'adolescent qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
  
_Mr Zabini vous ne le trahirez pas en me racontant, vous ferez juste en sorte qu'on puisse l'aider si il en a besoin et je pense qu'il en a besoin. Je ne me trompe pas, si vous le souhaitez nous ne le dirons à personne d'autre.  
  
Blaise hocha la tête, le professeur lui inspirait confiance. Il lâcha d'une voix faible  
  
_Draco est battu !  
  
Julian faillit sursauter.  
  
_Draco est battu depuis qu'il est tout petit afin qu'il obéisse à son père, vous vous rendez compte, battu, torturé depuis depuis...........  
  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler, un serpentard ne devait pas pleurer encore moins devant un professeur et pour Draco c'était avoir de la pitié pour lui et il ne voulait pas ça.  
  
Julian se leva et s'agenouilla devant le garçon pour l'inciter à continuer.  
  
_Draco me la dit l'année dernière parce que ça c'est aggravé depuis que Vous savez qui est revenu, c'est pire bien pire. Draco a refusé de devenir mangemort alors d'un coté il est battu par son père pour qu'il change d'avis, sa mère est partie car elle ne supportait plus tout ça, et de l'autre il y a les gens qui le voit comme un mangemort, un mangemort ce qu'il a renié, ce qu'il ne veut pas être, surtout pas, vous imaginez, il ne le supporte plus, il se laisse mourir.........  
  
Blaisa craqua complètement, Julian le consola, il comprenait à présent pourquoi le petit Malfoy était ainsi.  
  
_Venez on va allez le voir ensemble.  
  
_Nan !!! Surtout pas !!! Il ne faut pas enfin pas maintenant !!!!  
  
_Pourquoi cela !!  
  
_Il va croire que je l'ai trahit !!!!  
  
_Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy n'est plus un serpentard, ni un adolescent comme vous, c'est un enfant apeuré, il faut que nous l'aidions.  
  
_Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour lui !!! Il se sent seul, délaissé, il ne sert à rien qu'a attisé la haine des autres, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourras l'aider, cette personne peut le comprendre car elle lui ressemble seulement, seulement........  
  
Blaise se tu, Julian répéta la fin de sa phrase.  
  
_Seulement ?  
  
_Seulement ils sont ennemis.  
  
_Vous voulez de Mr Potter ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Julian s'assit à même le sol et regarda le garçon dans les yeux, ces yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.  
  
_Expliquez vous ?  
  
_Et bien Potter et Draco sont deux personnes qui se ressemblent étonnamment et qui pourtant ont suivit deux voie différentes. Draco a été dans les règles de la magie noire tandis que Potter n'en a pas une seule fois entendu parlé jusqu'à ses onze ans puis s il a été tourné vers la magie blanche. Ennemi depuis le début, ils se battent l'un contre l'autre dans la vie, dans le sport tout le temps et pourtant vous le savez comme moi si ils s'unissaient ils deviendraient très fort.  
  
Julian sourit et s'appuya contre le mur.  
  
_Vous avez raison Mr Zabini, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy ont du grandir trop vite pour faire face à leur vie et leur destin mais au fond ils restent des enfants mais ça personne ne le voit.  
  
_Moi je l'ai vu lorsque Draco dort, ce n'est pas le Draco froid, impassible, orgueilleux, méprisant, c'est le petit enfant qu'il n'a jamais pu être. Vous le verriez il semble si serein, si paisible, rien ne pourrais l'atteindre.  
  
Blaise se rassit convenablement, il se laissait allé. Julian se leva en souriant. Je parlerais à Mr Malfoy mais pas ce soir il est tard, je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir pour que vous n'aillez pas de problème avec Rusard.  
  
_Merci professeur.  
  
_De quoi ?  
  
_De bien vouloir aidez Draco, il en a besoin vous savez, derrière sont masque il en a besoin.  
  
Julian sourit de plus belle Et ils partirent en direction du dortoir des serpentards. Blaise se soir là s'endormit bien plus serein qu'avant.  
  
A suivre  
  
Yami : J'ai réussit à faire un chapitre de 6 pages Word !!!!!!!!!!YYAATTTAAA!!!!  
  
Aku : Kamisama, ce fut dur !!!  
  
Yami : Happy !!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Bref comme d'hab. Reviews please!!!!!!!!^^ 


	8. Réveil mouvementé !

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nahamy: kikou!!! La suite!! La suite !! Que va-t-il se passer ? Aku : Moi je sais !!! Yami : toi tu te la fermes !!! Bref donc tu verras ce qui arrive à nos deux petits chouchou !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
celine.s: Hello!!^^ Dans ce cas bonne vacances!!^^ Ah et missi pour tes reviews pour le recueil de one shot ça ma fait super plaisir !!^^ Missi et missi encore !!^^ Bon j'en ferais toujours moins que toi mais tant pis !!^^o C'est tristounet et ça risque de l'être encore un moment, c'est pas une fic joyeuse !!^^ Allez Kisu !!^^  
  
Kyzara: Kikou!! Je sais bien que la cigarette ne fera rien à Harry par rapport à Draco et son flacon mais il en faut bien un des deux qui reste lucide!!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Blurp : Que va t il se passer? Là est toute la question !!^^  
  
Artemis: Ma revieweuse préférée !!!^^ Copineuuu !!! Contente que tu aimes autant comme toujours !!!^^ Kisu et la suite ben la voila !!^^  
  
Saael' : C'est tout naturel de répondre aux review et ça ne me gène pas les remarques donc si t'en a d'autre ne te gène pas !!^^ Pour répondre à ta question sur les Veela, j'ai un livre sur Harry Potter et je dois dire que sur les Veela y a pas grand-chose donc je brode autour de ce qu'on sait déjà donc vi c'est inventif !!^^ Missi d'aimer ma fic et de reviewer !!Kisu !  
  
Angelyuna : Missi pour ta review !!^^ Et puis t'inquiète pas ça s'éclaire de chapitre en chapitre !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Voila un nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles choses !! Et puis on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet !!^^ Contente !! Merci à tout ceux qui review et à ceux qui me lisent tout court !!! Grand merci !!!!!!!!^^  
  
Chapitre8 : Réveil mouvementé !  
  
Draco se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration était saccadée et son visage couvert de sueur. Il se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain, il fit couler la douche et se jeta dessous habillé. L'eau froide glissait le long de son corps, le glaçant au plus profond de lui mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentait. Il se laissa tomber tremblant de tout son être, son corps était secoué des spasmes violents. Ses yeux ne supportait plus rien, il était ainsi dans le noir sous la douche grelottant mais il s'en fichait il voulait que cette douleur sans aille, quitte à ce qu'une autre prenne le dessus.  
  
Il resta ainsi un long moment, il ne sut d'ailleurs pas ce qui le poussa à sortir de cet endroit mais il se plaça faiblement devant la glace et se regarda. Des cernes à faire pâlir n'importe quoi ou qui, des cheveux en bataille, une peau presque bleu glace et des lèvres violettes, ses prunelles ne montraient plus rien, plus une seule étincelle de vie ne brillait en lui. Il tapa du poing dans la vitre et la brise mais la encore même le sang qui s'échappait de sa mains ne le fit pas réagir, rien.  
  
Une voie résonna dans sa tête.  
  
_Je pars Lucius ! Je n'en peux plus fait ce que tu veux de lui mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire !! C'est ton fils fais en ce que tu veux !!  
  
Des paroles dures, glaciales, déchirantes. Draco se retint au lavabo et vomit, il ne supportait plus rien, il ne voulait plus que le liquide. Le faire passer dans son sang, et ne plus rien ressentir mais il ne pouvait pas un accès de rage se produisit et il se calma en projetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Sa chambre ne ressemblait plus a rien, tout était sans dessus dessous.  
  
Il vivait dans le noir le plus complet et plus personne ne venait plus dans sa chambre.  
  
Une fois calmé, Draco s'habilla, la journée allait commencer et tout allait continuer, le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait rien, plus rien pour se soulager si ce n'est fracasser quelque chose dans une rage a faire pâlir Voldemort lui même.  
  
On frappa doucement à la porte.  
  
_Draco c'est Blaise, je peux entrer !  
  
_Nan ! Je sors !  
  
Draco d'un claquement de doigts remit ses vêtements en place et se donna un aspect convenable avant de sortir. Son meilleur ami l'attendait adossé contre le mur.  
  
_Bien dormit ?  
  
_Nan !  
  
Blaise n'en demanda pas plus, la voix de Draco était sans appel. Ils arrivèrent à la salle pour le petit déjeuner, un bon nombre d'élèves étaient là, la sortie à près au lard, il l'avait oublié celle là.  
  
Il s'assit sans un geste pour les autre et le rituel pour Blaise recommença, il mit la nourriture dans l'assiette et Draco mangea difficilement. Le courrier arriva et un grand Duc se posa devant Draco, il ne détacha même pas la lettre. Blaise le fit pour lui et la lui donna. Draco de ses doigts fins la prit et l'ouvrit. Il se figea devant l'écriture de son père.  
  
« Draco,  
  
As-tu fais ton choix ? Si oui je te conseille de me renvoyer une réponse et vite ! Je ne resterais pas gentil bien longtemps avec toi !  
  
Lucius »  
  
Draco chiffonna la lettre et la brûla un sourire aux lèvres et murmura.  
  
_Ta gentillesse, je m'en moque !  
  
Blaise qui faisait attention aux réactions de Draco vit la lettre brûler, Draco était fort, bien trop fort pour Lucius et si quelqu'un le cherchait en ce moment, il risquerait de se brûler les ailes.  
  
« « « « « « «   
  
Harry se réveilla avec une brûlure au ventre, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain ! Il avait mal, si mal, d'où venait cette douleur. C'était prenant, quelqu'un appelait à l'aide, l'appelait à l'aide.  
  
Il fit apparaître une clope et l'alluma, le visage en sueur il tenta de se rappeler les brides de son rêve. Mais rien, rien du tout, il ferma les yeux et essaya plus attentivement.  
  
Il se revit dans un couloir, un manoir, sombre lugubre, il avançait au bout il y avait une salle d'où s'échappait des rires d'enfants, une voie cristalline. Ce rire que seul un innocent peut faire. Il rentra dans la salle et vit assis au sol jouant avec un petit chat ailé, un petit garçon aux cheveux blond.  
  
_Bonjour Mossieur.  
  
Etrangement le petit garçon l'avait vu et lui parlait.  
  
_Voici Cassy ma petite peluche.  
  
Harry s'assit aux coté de l'enfant et caressa la tête de la bestiole.  
  
_Elle est mignonne.  
  
_C'est mon bébé a moi !  
  
Harry regarda l'enfant si mignon un vrai ange.  
  
Puis le rêve se remodela pour la même pièce mais ce n'était plus des rires mais des pleures. Harry regarda l'enfant il pleurait.  
  
_Que ce passe t il ?  
  
_Cassy est............  
  
Harry vit le chaton mort au sol baignant dans une falque de sang.  
  
_Que lui ai t il arrivé ?  
  
_Il, il a dit que je m'y était trop attaché...Je ne devais pas...il la tué...mort.  
  
Harry voulut serrer l'enfant dans ses bras mais des bruits et quelqu'un qui tapait contre la porte le fit sortirent de sa rêverie.  
  
_Harry dépêche toi ou on va être en retard.  
  
Le brun finit sa clope et se lava puis sortit sans mot dire. Toujours troublé par ce rêve plus qu'étrange.  
  
Une fois tout le monde près ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour retrouver les filles avec qui ils allèrent manger.  
  
_Tiens, Les Serpentards sont déjà là !  
  
_Malfoy aussi !!!  
  
Harry s'attarda sur le garçon il n'allait vraiment pas bien, ça se sentait.  
  
Il s'assit et comment ça à manger lorsque le courrier arriva. Rien pour lui encore Heureux sinon il aurait achevé Sirius de lui envoyer une autre lettre. Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à près au lard et rien d'autre. Ron allait vouloir acheter a bouffer, Hermione des livres et lui et ben rien.  
  
Il jeta un regard à la table des serpentards pour voir un Draco limite furieux qui brûlait une lettre tout comme lui l'avait fait avec celle de son oncle. Il pouvait sentir la haine qui émanait du blond. Sur le coup il se dit que le veela allait peut être apparaître mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Draco retourna à son assiette, il sentit un autre regard sur lui et sur le blond celui du professeur Dataz qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Il croisa le regard vert émeraude du brun et lui sourit.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Julian c'était réveillé avec une douleur dans le coeur, il détestait ça, sentir son coeur se serrer, les larmes couler le long de ses joues et devoir se reprendre. Il ne supportait plus ça, et pour tant, dans d'autres cas ça lui était utile. Etre empathe n'était pas une chose facile, heureusement que Severus ne le savait pas et ne l'avait jamais su. Rayan aussi avait quelque chose de spécial, ce n'était pas de l'empathie mais un dont de psychométrie que leur parent n'avaient jamais comprit. Leurs parents ne les avaient jamais comprit de toute manière, ils les trouvaient bizarres et ils émanaient d'eux un pouvoir qu'ils ne pouvaient maîtriser et voir. Les deux garçons en grandissant avaient comprit qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce qu'ils possédaient et pourtant Rayan avait été surpris avec son don et ainsi leurs parents l'avaient fait rentrer dans l'ordre, depuis ce jour, le grand frère protégea le plus petit encore plus qu'avant, le cachant des autres. Son seul ami fut Severus avec qui tout ce passait bien. Une petite troupe de trois adolescents à Serpentards.  
  
Il se ressaisit en se souvenant de leur jeunesse et se leva il fallait qu'il descende manger et qu'il parle à Draco Malfoy, ce garçon avait un problème et il le sentait toute cette peur ne pouvait provenir que de lui, il n'avait trouvé que lui en grand désarrois quoi que Harry Potter ne semblait pas mieux.  
  
Il descendit à la grande salle, en chemin il croisa Severus qui semblait très inquiet.  
  
_Que ce passe t il Sev?  
  
_Ah! Julian il fallait que je te parle.  
  
Julian sentit la détresse de son ami et passa sa main autour de sa taille pour le stopper.  
  
_Je t'écoute?  
  
_Julian nous avons un drogué dans l'école, un garçon a un problème et se pique avec un mélange d'Itamia et de Rosia.  
  
_Mais il est fou!!!  
  
_Non inconscient, il faut qu'on le retrouve Dumbledore pense que maintenant il ne résistera plus longtemps au manque donc c'est un moyen pour nous de le retrouver.  
  
_Très bien, je prends note et je te dis si durant la visite a près au lard je trouve quelque chose de bizarre.  
  
Severus fit un sourire triste et ils repartirent. Julian avait été surpris parce que lui avait di Sev mais maintenant c'est doute était fondé, Draco Lucius Malfoy n'était pas que battu et il en était sur maintenant durant sa captivité Lucius Malfoy avait du lui faire incurgiter des produits pour qu'il se calme et Draco en était devenu accro. Il devait agir avant que les autres ne le sachent. Il devait gagner sa confiance ou alors.  
  
Ils s'assirent et son regard passa de Draco à Harry. Il ressentait en ces deux garçons la même détresse, la même douleur et en cherchant plus loin, une dépendance à quelque chose. Julian sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui et lui sourit. Il devait lui parler, si il en avait bien un qui pouvait aidé Draco c'était Harry Potter après tout comme lui avait dit Blaise, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.  
  
Julian soupira cette sortie à Près au lard risquait d'être actif.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers ses collègues de travail et leur expliqua le problème du moment c'est à dire un drogué dans l'établissement. Minerva manque de lâcher sa tartine dans son bol de thé et les autres restèrent stoïques, le regard complètement pétrifier. Jamais cela ne c'était produit dans cette enceinte et le fait que ce soit passé sous leurs yeux et qu'ils ne l'aient même pas remarqué. C'était bien pire.  
  
La nouvelle avait été donnée, chaque professeur allait a présent chercher cet élève en difficulté.  
  
A suivre.............  
  
Yami : et voila la suite comme toujours. Le prochain chapitre sortie à Près au lard !!^^  
  
Aku : On rentre enfin dans le sujet !!^^  
  
Yami : On aura mis du temps mais bon !!!!  
  
Aku : reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Près au lard ou Julian fait la connaissa...

Dépendance  
  
Alors avant de répondre aux reviews, je tiens à signaler que ben je sais plus Ah si voila il y a eu des problèmes avec ff.net, je sais pas si pour tout le monde ça a été pareille mais je n'ai pas reçut les reviews marqués dans le récapitulatifs des reviews donc si j'oublies quelqu'un, je m'en excuse grandement !!!^^o Voila !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Artemis : Kikou !!! Voila la suite et ben moi j'en suis pas convaincu !!!^^ Donc dis moi ce que tu en penses !!^^ Kisu !! Au faites je te le redis là mais j'adore le chapitre 4 de ta fic !!^^  
  
Kyzara : Hello !!^^ C'est bien de me faire des remarques ça me permet devoir ce qui va pas !!! J'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira tout de même !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
celine.s : désolé de ne pas avoir poster plus de chapitre mais j'ai repris l'école et y a eu une montagne de taf en trois jours, on était tous mort !!! Mais bon là on est sauvé pour le moment !!!^^o Voila j'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances !! Kisu !!  
  
virginie1 : Alors tout d'abord !! MERCHI !! Tout ce que tu m'as di m'a fait super plaisir !!^^ Ensuite je dois dire qu'au début je n'avais pas prévu qu'Harry fument et pleins d'autres choses !!^^ En plus je suis nulle en résumé !!^^o Sinon contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, moi aussi je l'aime bien !!^^ Voila la suite !!^^ Kisu !! Et encore missi pour ta review, vraiment !!^^  
  
Blurp : La suite la voila !!^^ Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas long mais cette fois je me suis rattrapé !!! 8 pages Word !!^^ Contente moi !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Angelyuna : Missi pour ta review !! Moi l'idée met venue d'un coup et j'ai foncé tête baissée comme une folle !! Bref je ne sais pas comment je vais continuer ni comment ça va finir !!^^ Ce sera la surprise !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
yuki-san3 : Ma Yuki à moi que j'aime !!!^^ Je me calme, c'est ça !!^^ Bref contente que ça vous plaise !!^^ Et ben la suite la voila pour le plaisir de tout le monde j'espère parce que moi pas en être convaincu de ce pauvre chapitre !!^^ KISU !! KISU !! KISU !!!^^  
  
Tinga : Contente que ça te plaise !!^^ Kisu  
  
Nahamy : Un ch'tit Draco tout kawai !! Attention le chat ailé est à moi !! lol !! Je pars en live là !! Kisu !! Bonne lecture du moins j'espère !!  
  
Saael' : Kikou !! Moi aussi j'ai reprit l'école et c'est horrible !!^^o Mais bon, voila le petit chapitre enfin petit chapitre c'est un bien grand mot !!^^ Kisu  
  
DW : ^^ Missi pour toutes tes reviews !!! Et en voila un de plus !! Kisu !!^^  
  
Cixi : Kikou !! Voila la suite !!^^ Mais pour ce qui est de Harry tu verras à quoi il passe mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendrais !!^^o Mais bon, je les pas encore écrit ce chapitre !!!^^o ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et missi !!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Blaise le poussin masque : Pas grave !! Le principale c'est que vous appréciez !!^^ C'est tout ce qui me fais plaisir !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Hannange : La suite !! Et en effet ff.net marche peut en ce moment, je trouve !!!^^o Mais bon voila !! Kisu !!!^^  
  
Voila j'espère n'avoir oublier personne et je ne garanti pas que le prochain chapitre viendra pi être mardi. En espérant que ff.net marchera mieux d'ici là !!!^^o  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre9 : Près au lard ou Julian fait la connaissance de Harry.  
  
La sortie commença bien pour tout le monde, Les Poufsoufles bavardaient dans les rues, les Serdaigles étaient partie à la bibliothèque, les Gryffondors cherchaient de nouvelles farces et attrapes plus des bonbons et les serpentards ce pavanaient dans les rues. Cependant deux groupes attirait l'attention celui d'Harry Potter stoppé en plein milieu de la rue ou le Hermione et Ron se disputaient pour savoir ou ils iraient Harry commençait à perdre légèrement patience. De l'autre coté celui de Draco ou Pansy essayait de les traîner dans une boutique de lingerie et Blaise qui ne voulait pas entrer dans ce genre de magasin il n'y avait rien à faire. Vincent et Gregory ne disaient rien et Draco commençait à craquer.  
  
Les deux garçons, chacun dans leur groupe, étaient entrain de se dire que si il partait personne ne s'en apercevrait et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils quittèrent leur groupe respectif et vaquèrent. Harry chercha un endroit calme pour fumer sa clope et il s'installa à la sortie du village près d'une barrière et regarda le paysage.  
  
Julian qui ne quittaient pas des yeux le brun se rapprocha de lui. Il avait laissé Sev dans une boutique de potion, il s'accouda à la barrière à coté d'Harry.  
  
_La nature est apaisante n'est ce pas?  
  
Harry ne détourna pas le visage de la foret aux paroles du professeur et se contenta de tirer un autre bouffer de sa cigarette avant de répondre.  
  
_Oui le calme est agréable professeur.  
  
_Julian!  
  
Harry sourit sans détourner les yeux.  
  
_Dans ce cas Julian que me vaut votre compagnie ?  
  
_J'ai besoin de vous, je suis persuadé que vous remplirez parfaitement cette mission mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vous parler et rien qu'a vous!  
  
Harry tourna enfin le visage vers son professeur, Julian sentit de nouveau une foule de sentiment ne lui appartenant pas entrer en lui et lui brouiller la conscience. Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant, de lui émanait la force, l'enfance, l'innocence et en même temps le courage, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse. Julian se ressaisit et sourit au brun.  
  
_Accepteriez vous de me parler de ce qui vous est arriver, je ne tiens pas à en parler aux autres mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous serez la bonne personne.  
  
Harry sourit et avala un autre bouffé.  
  
_Vous êtes direct professeur, pardon Julian, j'accepte parce que vous êtes comme moi au fond.  
  
_Comment ça.  
  
Harry posa sa main sur son coeur en souriant.  
  
_Vous ressentez ce que les gens éprouvent et vous avez perdu quelqu'un tout comme moi et vous essayez de le cacher.  
  
Julian fut surpris que le garçon devine son empathie mais après tout il était Harry Potter. Ils se sourirent.  
  
_Asseyons nous ici, ce sera parfait.  
  
Ils s'assirent.  
  
_Que voulez vous savoir et qui est cette personne qui a besoin d'aide.  
  
_Commençons par un point a la fois. Faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je m'appelle Julian Dataz et j'ai 25 ans, je suis professeur de défense.  
  
_Voue êtes bien jeune.  
  
_Laissez le vous.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Bien je m'appel Harry Potter et j'ai 17 ans et étudiant à Poudlard.  
  
_Pourquoi fumes tu?  
  
Harry sursauta à la question assez directe.  
  
_Et bien je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai commencé mais je sais que j'en ai besoin à présent, c'est comme un calmant qui m'aide à rester stable, à oublier tout ce qui m'entoure et en même temps quelque part un moyen de me rapprocher de la mort. Qui de Voldemort ou de la cigarette me tuera le premier, je ne vivrais pas longtemps alors me rapprocher un peut plus de l'heure de ma mort me plait bien, c'est un pari un peut fou.  
  
_Nan pas fou, tu es seul au fond de toi sans personne pour te comprendre. Je me trompe ou pas?  
  
Harry fit un sourire triste.  
  
_Nan tu ne te trompes pas, Hermione et Ron sont gentils, ils essayent de me comprendre mais ils n'y arrivent pas tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas comprit mon problème. Je n'ai pas de famille eux en ont une. Ils ont toujours vécut dans la joie d'un foyer aimant et moi pas. Ils ne sont pas continuellement pourchassés par quelqu'un et on ne se serre pas d'eux. Personne dans ce bahut ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que je ressens, je suis tout le temps accompagné et pourtant je me sens seul, je suis vide, vide de tout.  
  
Julian posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda.  
  
_Moi aussi tu sais, finalement je suis un peut comme toi. Je suis né dans une famille de sorcier ancienne un peut comme les Malfoy, mes parents étaient mangemorts et fidèles à Voldemort, cependant lorsque je suis né quelqu'un m'a tout de suite protégé d'eux. Mon grand frère m'a tout de suite prit sous son ailes, Je suis rentrer à Poudlard et là encore je n'ai pas eu d'amis. Pourquoi parce que je suis diffèrent, je suis empathe comme tu l'as dit tout a l'heure, je peux lire dans le coeur des gens comme un livre et mon frère était psychomètre, il pouvait voir ce que les objets ont vu en dernier les souvenirs. Nous étions trois dans cette bande, tu connais le dernier tout simplement parce que c'est Severus Rogue. Nous avons grandit ensemble et tous les deux ont fait la promesse de me protéger parce que j'étais un enfant. Malheureusement nos parents ont découvert le don de mon frère et l'ont fait rentrer dans l'ordre du mage noir et Severus a été forcé aussi. Une fois ceci fait mes parents ont décidé que moi aussi je suivrais cette voie mais mon frère s'y est farouchement opposé ainsi que Severus. Cependant ils n'y sont pas arrivé, ils voulaient me protéger et Rayan en a payé de sa vie et Severus m'a laissé pour que je sois plus mis en danger de sa faut. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'un jeune bébé avait perdu ses parents et tuer Voldemort je me suis dit que tu allais vivre un enfer. Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, tout t'était inconnu, étranger et pourtant tu as su t'y faire, tu as continué de vivre malgré tout ce qui t'arrivais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant envie de vivre que toi et puis là tu meurs toi aussi a petit feu.  
  
Julian respira.  
  
_Tu cherches un ami qui puisse te comprendre qui vit la même chose que toi.  
  
_C'est impossible.  
  
Julian bascula sa tête en arrière regardant le ciel qui se couvrait et revint vers Harry.  
  
_C'est la que tu te trompes, il y a quelqu'un d'aussi triste que toi, aussi seul que toi et qui souffre autant de ne pas avoir eu d'amour, tu le connais très bien, cependant lui est tombé encore plus bas que toi.  
  
Harry regarda Julian dans les yeux et murmura.  
  
_Malfoy.  
  
_Oui Draco Malfoy est dans un pire état que toi.  
  
_Et vous voudriez que je l'aide ?  
  
_Oui toi seul, je pense, peut le sortir d'ou il est tombé.  
  
_J'avais remarqué qu'il avait changé mais ce petit fils à papa.  
  
_C'est là que je t'arrête, Draco Malfoy est tout sauf ce que tu dis, il est comment dire aussi perdu que toi. Blaise Zabini m'a parlé de lui et je dois dire que ce que j'avais sentit ces trouvé fondé grâce à lui mais je veux savoir avant de t'en parler si oui ou non je peux te faire confiance et si oui, tu veux bien l'aider.  
  
Harry se leva et regarda le ciel, les nuages étaient bien épais et la pluie commençait à tomber.  
  
_Pas ici allons nous mettre à l'abri.  
  
Julian se leva et tous deux ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne en chemin ils croisèrent Draco seul qui marchait le regard vide de tout et qui partait dans une direction opposé aux autres, au lieu d'aller vers la taverne il partait vers la foret. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent et se regardèrent.  
  
_Bon d'accord j'accepte de l'aider mais on le suit.  
  
_Pas de problème, ses sentiments sont bizarres, confus.  
  
Ils firent demi tour et suivirent le blond.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Draco après avoir quitter ses amis c'était dirigé à la boutique de plante pour acheter quelque chose pouvant calmer ses blessures qu'ils se faisaient à chaque fois qu'il piquait une crise. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour son organisme, vraiment besoin et il connaissait quelqu'un qui lui fournirait tout ça sans aucun problème et qui lui ferait même la piqûre de suite.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la petite boutique coincée entre Zonko et une boutique de vêtement. Il rentra à l'intérieur, tout était sombre. Draco c'était toujours demandé comment cela ce faisait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la rue des embrumes au lieux de ce village de minable.  
  
Un garçon environ la vingtaine, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi noirs l'accueillirent.  
  
_Draco alors que me vaut ta visite?  
  
Le blond ne répondit pas mais le fixa. Le garçon ne vit rien d'autre qu'un regard vide sans rien. Il récita une formule rapidement et vi apparaître les cernes et autres traces de coupures et de mutilations faites il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
  
_Draco mais..........  
  
_T'aurais de l'Itamia et de la Rosia j'en ai besoin là tout de suite.  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de l'emmener dans sa réserve, il fit signe à une jeune fille de prendre sa place et il s'enferma.  
  
_Draco ne me dit pas que tu t'y es mis.  
  
_J'en ai besoin et vite!! Haru dépêche toi!!  
  
Haru farfouilla dans sa réserve et sortit les deux flacons et lui tendit. Draco trembla et ne réussit pas à les prendre. Haru le fit s'assoire au sol et remonta sa manche pour y trouver les marques de piqûre, il jura.  
  
_Depuis combien de temps n'en a tu pas pris pour être dans cette état.  
  
_Je ne sais plus, je n'en peux plu.  
  
Haru sortit une seringue de sous une pierre, il la stérilisa avec un sort et fit le mélange des produits avant de le piquer. Draco était dans un sal état, très sal état. Il vida le contenu de la seringue, Draco semblait un peut mieux mais pas encore assez.  
  
_Reste ici un moment, je retourne dans la boutique et je reviens, tu ne bouges pas.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et Haru sortit de la pièce. Le blond regarda le flacon au sol et se repiqua une seconde fois, il étouffa un cri quand la surdose de produit d'un coup entra dans son organisme et commençait à faire effet mais il le voulait, ne plus avoir mal, cette douleur, de ne servir à rien, d'être inutile aux gens de n'avoir personne. Haru revint quand il entendu le bruit d'un flacon qui explose, il retourna dans la réserve et vit Draco complètement perdu au milieu de flacon qui explosaient les uns après les autres. Le brun s'assit à ses coté et posa sa main sur son épaule mais une légère décharge le fit lâcher.  
  
_Draco c'est moi Haru tu m'entends.  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda l'autre qui se massait le bras.  
  
_Je vais y aller, je peux prendre ça.  
  
_Oui mais ne prend que la dose que tu dois sinon tu vas craquer.  
  
Draco sortit trois pièces et lui donna avant de sortir son bocal dans la poche. Haru regarda le résultat du passage de Draco, ça avait été terrible, il fit un mouvement de baguette et tout redevint dans l'ordre, il ouvrit un passage dans le mur et s'y engouffra. Là il retrouva un homme habillé que de noir.  
  
_Au rythme ou vont les choses Lucius ton fils craquera bientôt.  
  
_Il a intérêt, je ne compte pas attendre encore longtemps.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Draco marchait lentement dans la rue, complètement ailleurs que là, le liquide lui avait fait du bien, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Le soleil avait laissé place à la pluie ce qui allait déjà mieux, plus de lumière aveuglante et mortelle. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers la foret. Ses pas le menèrent près d'un chêne au large tronc, il s'y assit et laissa l'eau ruisselée sur son visage. Il s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Harry et Julian qui l'avait suivi restèrent en retrait regardant le blond.  
  
_Il va attraper froid à rester là! Dit Julian.  
  
_Il semble si désespéré.  
  
Julian le regarda un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
  
_Il va falloir que je te parle de lui et tu comprendras peut être pourquoi il est comme ça mais je pense qu'ensuite tu pourras faire des miracles.  
  
Julian remarqua qu'à la fin de sa phrase qu'Harry n'était plus là mais devant le blond au sol, il décida de les laisser ainsi seul finalement il n'aurait peut être pas besoin de lui dire ou juste certain truc.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla devant le blond, il pleurait il en était sur, il pleurait.  
  
_Pourquoi pleures tu?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas. Harry laissa son regard sur le garçon, il lui rappelait son rêve, le petit garçon qui pleurait son chat.  
  
_Pourquoi pleures tu?  
  
Draco releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude, tellement ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas que c'était Harry.  
  
_Qui es tu?  
  
_Quelqu'un qui voudrait savoir pourquoi tu pleures ??  
  
_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien, je suis vide de tout.  
  
Harry vit les yeux rougis du blond mais pas seulement par les larmes autres choses de plus loin, de plus fort. Il tiqua, ce que voulais dire Julian lorsqu'il disait que Draco était tombé bien plus bas que lui, c'était ça. Draco était tombé dans la drogue, une mort bien plus douloureuse que la sienne avec la cigarette. Voila pourquoi il était toujours ailleurs, et le jour ou il était pressé et c'était énervé contre Ron il n'y avait pas que le Veela mais aussi le manque.  
  
_Je suis seul!!  
  
_Nan tu n'es pas seul vu que je suis là.  
  
_Tu n'es qu'un mirage qui disparaîtra dès que je serais en manque. Une illusion et rien d'autre.  
  
Harry regarda une fois de plus le blond et il posa sa main sur son bras, Draco frissonna.  
  
_Penses tu que je sois un rêve, une illusion a cause de stupéfiant si je peux te toucher.  
  
_Nan ce n'est qu'un rêve personne ne serait gentil avec moi!!!! Je ne suis rien qu'un sal menteur, rien, rien.  
  
Harry remonta ses doigts vers la joue du blond et caressa doucement la peau pale et mouillé.  
  
_Je suis toujours un rêve pour toi ou juste la réalité.  
  
Draco fixa ses yeux dans les émeraudes devant lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Tu ne peux être réel, jamais toi tu ne seras gentil avec moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Tu me hais comme tout le monde, comme mon père, comme ma mère comme.....  
  
Harry posa son doigt sur les lèvres glacées du garçon.  
  
_Oui il est vrai que je te haïssais mais nous sommes si loin de ses querelles d'enfants, nous sommes loin de tout ça, parce que nous ne sommes finalement plus personnes. Regarde toi, tu n'es plus le Malfoy que je connaissais et moi je ne suis plus le Harry que tu connaissais aussi.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas, tu ne me hais pas, je ne suis pas un fils à papa riche et arrogant.  
  
_Là, tout ce que je vois c'est un garçon qui pleure et qui se lasse de la vie, tout comme moi et qui se sent seul. Je sais que j'ai refusé ton amitié mais toi accepteras tu la miennes.  
  
Draco regarda la main tendu vers lui, là sous la pluie, il ne voyait plus que devant lui un garçon brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne ressemblait plus au Potter des année d'avant, ce n'était plus lui, il avait le même regard que lu celui d'être abandonné, de n'avoir personne sur qui compté si ce n'est que sur soi même, si près et en même temps si loin de la mort.  
  
Il tendit sa main et effleura celle du brun qui l'attrapa pour la serrer, une douce chaleur le gagna. Harry avait les mains si chaudes comparé à lui qui les avait si froides, si froides comme la mort. Harry sentit que le blond couvrait quelque chose.  
  
_Allez viens on rentre.  
  
Il ne pu en dire plus qu'un bruit les fit se retourner. Un homme tout de noir veut était en face d'eux. Harry se pliât sous la douleur de sa cicatrice, il eut du mal à se ressaisir et l'homme en noir l'expulsa un peut plus loin. Draco ne bougea pas, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait réellement.  
  
_Alors petit Veela, tu n'as pas encore cédé à ton père et à moi et tu comptais rejoindre Harry Potter contre moi.  
  
Voldemort s'agenouilla devant le blond et releva sa manche.  
  
_Et bien ce mélange fait beaucoup d'effet à ce que je vois!!! Alors petit Dragon?  
  
Draco le regard toujours vide sentit une vive douleur sur son bras au niveau de la piqûre mais ne réagit pas.  
  
_Lâche le enfoiré!!  
  
Harry éjecta à son tour le mage noir et attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Avec un Draco dans cet état, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il courrait mais ou était il a présent. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Draco reprenait un peut ses esprits. Les doigts de celui-ci prenaient conscience de la main du brun dans la sienne.  
  
_J'ai mal!!!  
  
Harry se tourna vers le blond qui se tenait le bras de son autre main.  
  
_Ça y es tu te réveilles!!  
  
_Je croyais vraiment que c'était un rêve!!  
  
_Ben nan et en plus on à l'autre au trousse.  
  
Harry scruta la clairière et allait partir quand Draco le retint.  
  
_Que........  
  
Il se stoppa net devant le blond, la pluie les mouillait toujours mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui sur le coup paraissait visible et le frappa de plein fouet. Draco avait tout d'un enfant perdu : ce regard rouge du aux larmes et la drogue, ses prunelles grises et ses long cheveux blond battant ses reins.  
  
_Tu vas vraiment devenir mon ami?  
  
Harry fut surpris par la phrase mais le petit air d'enfant que le blond montrait le fit craquer, il le tira vers lui et l'enlaça avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Pourquoi cette pulsion, il ne le savait pas mais Draco l'avait toujours attiré par son air de serpentards, ses yeux sa peau et toujours à lui tenir tête, le seul qui ose lui tenir tête. Draco se remit de sa surprise, Harry était bien plus grand que lui, il était à présent sur la pointe des pieds, il n'aimait pas sa taille, il était bien plus petit que la plus part des septièmes années et il en avait un complexe monstre.  
  
Harry lâcha ses lèvres mais ne quitta pas les yeux du blond toujours sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Les deux garçons rougirent légèrement mais à la surprise d'Harry, Draco sourit.  
  
_Merci!  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se montre aussi gentil avec moi.  
  
Harry sourit et lui caressa la joue.  
  
_On y va sinon...............  
  
_Vous voila enfin!!  
  
Une troupe de mangemort les entourèrent, Harry mit tout de suite Draco derrière lui, geste qu'il avait prit à la suite de la mort de Diggory.  
  
_Je peux me défendre.  
  
_Désolé mon chou mais je doute que dans ton état tu le puisses.  
  
_Dans ce cas on fuit, le village est juste derrière ce fourré, s'il te plait Harry, je .................  
  
Le blond s'écroula derrière lui se tenant la tête. Un des mangemorts s'avança.  
  
_Alors Draco comment trouves tu se mélange, ton organisme ne peut plus s'en passer et bientôt ce sera pire bien pire. Draco poussa un cri de douleur Harry s'agenouilla à ses cotés.  
  
_Que ce passe t il?  
  
_Draco est tout simplement en manque mais le pire c'est que cette fois c'est qu'il y a eu un rajout dans son mélange habituel qui lui fait perdre complètement pied lorsqu'il est en manque.  
  
_Draco regarde moi!!  
  
Le blond le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Allons nous en!! Je t'en pris, j'ai mal, Harry, je t'en pris.  
  
Harry se releva et prit Draco par la main pour qu'il fasse de même. Puis il se rua vers la sortie sans que personne n'ait prévue ce revirement. Lucius les regarda partir la colère montante, il hurla qu'on l'est rattrape. Harry courrait avec un Draco perdu derrière lui, ils arrivèrent à la barrière et traversèrent le village qui s'était vidé de tous les élèves à présent qu'il pleuvait des trombes. Les mangemorts a leur trousse, ils courraient vers le château, là ils seraient en sécurité, le château. Ils ne savaient plus si ils étaient encore suivit mais juste que le château se rapprochait. Harry tourna la tête et vit encore les hommes en noires les suivrent. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du château et entrèrent complètement perdu, personne n'était là, personne tous étaient sûrement encore à la taverne. Cependant aucun ne rentra Harry et Draco se réfugièrent dans la chambre du préfet en chef des serpentards qui n'était pas dans le dortoir mais plus loin.  
  
Harry resta sous le choc fasse au foutoir qu'il y trouva, il alluma la lumière et un cri lui répondit.  
  
_N'allume pas!!  
  
Il éteignit de suite et se rua sur Draco qui allait se piquer au sol. Il lui enleva tout des mains.  
  
_Je crois que tu as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui!!  
  
_Rends le moi!! Rend moi ça!! J'ai mal rends le moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry la fit disparaître et la balança dans une pile de vêtement pour que le blond ne sache pas ou elle se trouve. Draco se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le calmer, il captura ses lèvres. Draco se débattit le griffant mais Harry réussit à le maîtriser après tout le blond était léger et plus petit. Il se retrouva au dessus de lui. Le blond essayait de se débarrasser de celui qui le bloquait mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
_Draco calme toi!! Calme toi !!!  
  
_Rend moi ça ou je te tues!! Je te jure que je te tues!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry lui assena un coup de poing dans la figure ce qui le calma, il le mena à la salle de bain et le mis sous la douche chaude ce qui le calma. Il en profita pour mettre le bain à couler et ainsi le remplir d'une bonne eau chaude. Dès que ce fut fait il prit Draco dans ses bras et le plongea dans l'eau qui l'apaisa.  
  
Harry s'assit le visage griffer de partout, ses vêtements en lambeaux et s'alluma une clope.  
  
_Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré!!  
  
A suivre  
  
Yami : Pas convaincu par ce chapitre mais alors là pas du tout !!!-_-  
  
Aku : c'est vrai que c'est assez zarb !!!^^o  
  
Yami : Mouai maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir si ça a plu aux lecteurs !!^^  
  
Aku : pour une fois que tu fais un chapitre long, t'es pas contente  
  
Yami : Ben si je l'aime bien mais bon y a des passages.... Bref reviews et dites moi votre avis !!^^ 


	10. Quand le plan de Julian se met en marche...

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
celine.s : Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions !! je partais un peu dans le flou !!^^ Donc ben chapitre suivant !! Kisu !!  
  
Artemis : chapitre plus long, quoi que je sais même pas !!^^o bon bref sinon ben histoire qui avance, auteur qui se fatigue et qui surtout fait trop de fic en même temps mais c'est toujours pareille, l'inspiration vient pour toutes les fics en même temps !!^^o Kisu !!  
  
Hanna : je garde ta proposition pour Lucius à vrai dire je ne sais pas encore ce qui va lui arriver !!lol !! J'avance en même temps que la fic parce que je n'ai pas de point de chut comme mes autres fics !!^^o Voila kisu !!  
  
Blackounette : Contente que tu aimes malgré la zarbisité, ça se dit ça, je cois pas tan pis !!^^ Bref Kisu et en espérant que la suite te plaira !!^^  
  
Blaise le poussin masque : Ben pas convaincu du tout !!!^^ Mais pas grave si vous avez aimé c'est le principal !!^^ Chapitre suivant moins zarb enfin je trouve !!lol !! Kisu !!  
  
Blurp : chapitre suivant !! Missi pour ta review et ne t'inquiète donc pas pour mon autre fic elle sera là !!^^  
  
Tinga : Haru si c'est un perso de fruit basket !!^^ Mais d'autre manga aussi et je dois dire que c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu !!^^ Draco tout choupi heureux !!^^ Chapitre plus long aujourd'hui encore !!^^ Kisu  
  
Kyzara : Ze suite comme d'hab !!lol!! Voila kisu et missi pour ta review !!^^  
  
Saael' : Contente que ça te plaise !!^^ moi j'aime bien que les persos principal soit plus petit plus fragile lol !!^^ Courte ou longue je prend tt !!^^ Kisu !  
  
Voila la suite !!^^ Bon ben bonne lecture !!^^  
  
Chapitre 10: Quand le plan de Julian se met en marche !  
  
Draco dormait à présent et Harry était épuisé, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'osait pas laisser le blond sans surveillance mais il devait parler à Julian et vite.  
  
Il mit un sort d'alerte sur le garçon et sortit prudemment avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur. Il le trouva entrain de parler avec Severus, il avança doucement et se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence.  
  
Les deux professeurs le regardèrent, Julian remarqua tout de suite ses griffures et son état, Harry avait complètement oublié comment Draco l'avait rendue. Rogue regarda Julian puis Potter.  
  
_Il se passe quoi ici, Julian???  
  
Le châtain fut vite sur Harry et le fit entrer dans son bureau, Severus à sa suite.  
  
_Par Merlin Harry, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu es couverts de sang, ne me dit pas que c'est.............  
  
_Si mais il est calme à présent, on a eu un problème, il faut prévenir Dumbledore, Voldemort est ici, Lucius aussi c'est lui qui a ................................  
  
Harry se tu lorsqu'il se rappela du visage de Draco, tant de haine, de peur, de douleur.  
  
_Il souffre encore plus que tu ne m'avais dit, je ne suis rien comparé à lui et puis cette merde il est agressif, perdu, il ne se contrôle plus, plus du tout.  
  
Julian écoutait tout ce que disait Harry tout en lui faisant des soins mais les coupures ou plutôt griffures ne disparaîtraient pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Rogue assit sur le bureau, regardait Julian s'occuper de Potter remarquant le « tu » et non le « vous » et puis les mangemorts.  
  
_Je vais appeler Dumbledore!!  
  
_Nan!! Ne lui dites rien, enfin ne lui parlez pas de moi!!!  
  
Julian vit bien ce que Harry voulait faire et après avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les blessures du brun, il s'assit tranquillement.  
  
_Harry à raison Sev, je vais t'expliquer.  
  
Rogue s'assit et écouta Julian.  
  
_Tu m'as dit ce matin qu'il y avait un drogué dans l'établissement et ben je sais qui c'est.  
  
Rogue alla dire quelque chose mais Julian l'arrêta.  
  
_Laisse moi finir, le drogué en question ce trouve être un de tes élèves et avec Harry nous avons décidé de nous en occuper, le problème c'est que nous ne voulons pas que cela s'ébruite ni que, excuse moi Sev mais je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en Dumbledore et donc j'ai décidé de m'en occuper personnellement et tu sais que je suis la meilleur personne ici à pouvoir le faire.  
  
Severus hocha la tête, il se rappelait bien le jour ou un jeune garçon de leur maison c'était drogué, jamais personne ne l'avait su car Julian s'en était tout de suite occupé et avait réglé le problème.  
  
_Mais il y a un hic, je ne peux pas m'occuper de cette personne là seul car je ne la comprendrait pas comme elle l'espérait, je pourrais juste être un soutien mais pas le pilier central et Harry lui le peux, il est le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour cette mission. D'ailleurs il a déjà commencé mais je voudrais savoir si lui te fais confiance.  
  
Harry rougit et Julian jugea donc que c'était le cas. Severus fut un peu perdu sur le coup. Qui Potter pouvait bien avoir daigné aider et qui le faisait rougir.  
  
_Bien donc tout est en place alors.  
  
_Nan, Justement je voulais vous dire que ben j'ai un problème avec le produit, même un très gros problème, il m'en faudrait pour pouvoir lui faire réduire la dose sans que pour autant il soit en manque trop profond et qu'il me fasse une overdose. Ainsi je lui ferais arrêter.  
  
_Vois ça avec Severus, c'est lui le maître de potion.  
  
Severus regarda Julian, ce gamin allait lui apporter encore plus de soucis qu'il en avait eu avec lui dans sa jeunesse. Un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres.  
  
_J'accepte que Potter me demande quelque chose mais mon très cher Julian, il va falloir m'expliquer parce que je refuse d'être laissé sur la touche.  
  
Julian sourit, il retrouvait petit à petit le Severus qu'il connaissait avant la mort de Rayan!  
  
_Bien ça ne te dérange pas que je le mette au courrant.  
  
_Nan si il peut l'aider aussi.  
  
_Oki et bien donc ton petit protéger Draco Malfoy est dans une très mauvaise passe, Blaise Zabini est passé me voir pour me raconter des choses sur lui et il m'a très gentiment expliqué quelques trucs. Je dois dire horrible sur Draco et lorsque tu m'as dit pour le drogué, j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui, après tout il excelle dans ta matière. J'ai fait quelque rapprochement et j'ai comprit que le seul à être capable de l'aider est quelqu'un qui connaît ce que ressent Draco et Mr Zabini m'a fait remarqué que Harry et Draco se ressemblaient en beaucoup de points. J'ai ainsi fait la connaissance d'Harry cet après midi et je lui ai expliqué le problème, nous avons croisé Draco dans la rue et nous l'avons suivit puis j'ai laissé Harry s'occuper du reste et apparemment vous avez eu quelques problèmes.  
  
_Oui, des mangemorts, Draco a réussit à ce reproduire de cette merde et Lucius c'est arrangé pour que son fournisseur y foute une autre saloperie dedans, ce qui fait qu'il devient bien plus agressif lorsqu'il est en manque.  
  
Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le flacon, Rogue le prit et l'ouvrit avant de le refermer de suite.  
  
_Je vais l'examiner, Mr Potter je vais suivre le choix de Julian mais sachez que si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Draco.  
  
_Oui je sais!! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un tout petit peu confiance et ranger votre haine au placard!  
  
Severus regarda Harry qui visiblement en avait marre, il sortit une clope et se l'alluma, Julian le regarda faire et Rogue fut surpris que le jeune Potter se soit mis à cette saloperie moldu, cela l'étonnait à moins que le rapprochement qu'avait fait Julian ne soit encore plus poussé. Le visage du maître des potions s'adoucit.  
  
_Vous ne devriez pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour votre santé.  
  
Harry regarda Rogue et sourit avant de l'éteindre.  
  
_Je vous suit Professeur!  
  
Ils se levèrent, Harry fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Julian.  
  
_Je crois que je vais passer plus de temps avec Draco qu'à la normal, je serais constamment avec lui sauf durant les cours, je lui ai mis un sort d'alerte mais je pense que ça va poser un problème qu'on se rapproche ainsi donc si vous pouviez vous arrangez pour que...  
  
Julian comprit où voulait en venir le brun et sourit.  
  
_Un petit travail inter maison c'est ça ? Aucun problème j'organise ça pour demain.  
  
_Merci Julian  
  
_Nan, merci à toi!  
  
Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe du professeur des potions, il ferma la porte et chercha dans sa réserve les deux ingrédients et les donna à Harry. Puis il ouvrit l'autre flacon et se mit à l'étudier. Harry s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir voir, Severus voyant que le garçon était intéressé lui expliqua.  
  
_Vous voyez les flacons que je vous ai donné, il ne contienne que ces ingrédients.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il les mélangea et une jolie teinte rouge apparu bien plus rouge que celle du flacon étudié.  
  
_L'Itamia est un calmant pour Veela et la Rosia un poison c'est deux produits sont censé être interdit enfin surtout mélangé, seul les sorciers qui font de la magie noire en ont, j'imagine que Lucius en a chez lui. Le troisième composant est de la ........De la Sépra??? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco vous a fait ses marques. Il s'en remettra si il n'en incurgite plus, voila le flacon et faites attention à lui.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Pas de problème professeur.  
  
Il sortit et rangea le flacon dans sa poche, le sort d'alerte n'ayant pas encore fonctionné, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver ce qu'étaient les fleurs dont parlait le professeur. Il entra et chercha dans les rayons, heureusement que c'est fleurs, même interdites, faisaient partis des fleurs qu'il fallait connaître en cour de potion même si maintenant on ne s'en servait plus.  
  
Harry prit le livre et s'assit à une table vide avant de se mettre à lire. Le premier chapitre était consacré à l'Itamia.  
  
"L'Itamia est une fleur assez belle, elle possède de magnifique pétale blanc. On les trouvait surtout dans les forets sombres, cette plante ne supportant pas la lumière. On l'utilise comme calmant pour Veela, lorsqu'un Veela est en colère, lui faire respirer ce parfum le fait rentrer dans une sorte de transe afin qu'il redevienne complètement doux. Les Veelas sont de nature jalouse et possessive, cette fleur est surtout utilisée pour les apaisés par leur compagnon.  
  
Harry soupira rien de bien intéressant. Il tourna les pages et tomba sur la Rosia.  
  
_La rosia est une fleur qui ressemble étrangement au rose cependant elle possède une couleur violette très attirante, elle possède deux pistils : un pour le poison, l'autre le contre poison. Il n'est pas mortelle sauf si on en a une trop grosse consommation, dans ce cas on dépérit a petit feu et on voit sa mort approcher. Cependant le contre poison ne fait effet que si le poison est incurgiter seul si par exemple cette fleur est mélangé à de l'Itamia ou bien de la Citra alors le poison ce transforme en drogue relativement mortelle interdit à ce jour.  
  
Harry se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, par merlin ou Draco avait il été se fourrer. Il referma le livre et alla en chercher un autre celui ne comportait rien sur la Sépra. Il rangea le livre et en prit un autre, il se rassit juste au moment ou deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Harry soupira. Hermione et Ron le repèrent et vint s'assoire.  
  
_Par Merlin, Harry que fais tu dans la bibliothèque?  
  
_Je lis ça se voit pas!  
  
_Oui je le vois bien mais disons que c'est assez surprenant de trouver là, je te connais bien et .....  
  
Harry le coupa.  
  
_Nan Ron, tu ne me connais pas alors tais toi que je finisse ce que je dois faire merci.  
  
Le ton fut sans appel pour le roux qui jeta un coup d'oeil à sa voisine qui semblait aussi surprise que lui mais ne dit rien. Harry content de son effet se remit à sa lecture.  
  
_Sépra ou aussi appelé Fleur du mal. Cette fleur à de longs pétales noirs et un pistil aussi rouge que le sang. Elle est interdite car son effet est dévastateur pour un humain normalement constitué. Elle s'insinue dans le sang et divulgue une sorte de dépendance et d'agressivité. La personne qui en est ainsi imprégné se voit devenir agressif et violente pouvant même tuer quelqu'un. Un bon moyen pour calmer quelqu'un qui en a prit est l'eau chaude qui atténue la furie.  
  
Harry souffla.  
  
_Cependant sachez que ça ne disparaît pas tout de suite donc éviter de mettre en colère quelqu'un qui en a en lui et surtout si c'est un Veela, une sirène ou un géant et encore plus un loup garou.  
  
Harry referma le livre, il n'avait pas de chance pourquoi Draco était il un demi Veela ? Tien en parlant de Veela il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose dessus mais pas avec eux.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
_Bon vous vouliez quoi?  
  
_Savoir pourquoi tu es partit?  
  
Hermione avait coupé Ron qui allait se mettre en colère.  
  
_J'avais autre chose à faire que d'entende vos simagrées de vieux couple pour savoir ou nous allions allé!!!  
  
Hermione regarda Harry et posa une autre question.  
  
_On peut savoir ou tu t'es fait ça ?  
  
Elle lui montra les pansements. Harry avait complètement oublié que ses blessures étaient encore apparentes, Draco allait s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait mal mais bon.  
  
_Rien je suis tombé sur...au et puis zut vous me gonflez, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.  
  
Au même moment ou il disait ses mots, l'alarme se mis en marche dans sa tête, Draco était réveillé et mieux valait qu'il soit vite là avant qu'il ne détruise sa chambre en entier.  
  
_Je vous laisse!!  
  
_Harry!!  
  
Mais il avait déjà franchie la porte, il parcourut tout le couloir et arriva enfin à la chambre du blond, il entra doucement et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Draco était entrain de détruire toute sa chambre et de déchirer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, se blessant avec tout ce qu'il y avait de tranchant. Harry prit les choses en main, il fit disparaître mais pour de vrai cette fois tous les objets pouvant couper ou le blesser ne laissant que les vêtements. Le blond leva la tête vers lui une rage profonde dans les yeux.  
  
_Rend moi mon flacon ou je te tue!!  
  
_Draco écoute moi!!  
  
_Nan!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le blond voulu se jeter sur lui mais il glissa et s'écroula au sol, Harry se rapprocha de lui et prit la seringue qui traînait sur le bureau et la stérilisa.  
  
_Donne moi ton bras.  
  
Le blond obéit voyant qu'il allait avoir le droit à son truc. Harry se maudit d'avoir à le faire mais le piqua tout de même. Draco souffla quand l'aiguilla entra et que le liquide se mis à couler en lui. Harry le fit s'asseoir et commença à soigner ces blessures, Draco le voyait mais semblait un peu lointain. Harry disparut un moment le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le débarbouiller.  
  
_Tu es là Harry??  
  
Harry revint de suite et prit ses mains, Draco avait les yeux vides.  
  
_Draco que ce passe t il?  
  
_Je ne vois plus rien.  
  
_Ça ta déjà fait ça!!  
  
_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Il passa sa main sur le visage du brun et petit à petit Harry vit la vie revenir dans les yeux de blond. Il lui sourit.  
  
_Harry tu restes ce soir?  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
Draco recula un peu et baissa la tête.  
  
_J'ai peur quand je suis tout seul.  
  
Harry posa sa main sur son front et sourit.  
  
_Si tu veux mais il va falloir tout de même allez manger. Tu viens.  
  
_Et on devra faire comme d'habitude.  
  
_Oui pour le moment.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Draco se leva et avec Harry ils sortirent de la chambre, ils avancèrent un moment ensemble et puis Harry le laissa pour que chacun aille manger de son coté.  
  
Harry rejoignit sa table complètement exténué de voir Draco dans cet état jamais ça ne lui aurait fait autant de mal, jamais mais là, il avait de l'affection pour lui, ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy mais juste Draco le petit garçon drogué qu'il avait choisit de protéger. Severus en entrant dans la salle vint le trouver. Toute la table des Gryffondore trouva ça étrange que les deux ennemies se parlent ainsi.  
  
_Tenez je pense que ceci vous sera utile!  
  
_Merci professeur.  
  
Rogue repartit et Julian fit un sourire à Harry pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Harry passa sa main sur la couverture cuivrée. Le titre était marqué en lettre d'argent. " Les Plante et leurs mystères" Il l'ouvrit et trouva un autre livre moins épais dedans et une lettre. "Les veela" Harry sourit et lut la lettre.  
  
"J'ai pensé que cela vous sera utiles pour Draco mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ne nous oubliez pas. Ça me fait bizarre de vous le dire mais merci de vous occuper de Draco et j'espère aussi que vous me ferrez d'autre potion aussi bien que la dernière fois. Si le fait d'être avec Weasley vous fait perdre dans ce domaine, je m'arrangerais pour que vous soyez avec Draco!  
  
S.R"  
  
_Il te voulait quoi le professeur, Harry? Demanda Dean.  
  
_Rien rien.  
  
_Hey regardez Malfoy et sa troupe.  
  
Harry regarda Draco rentre il avait été rejoind par Les autres se qui rassura Harry pour le moment mieux valait qu'il soit entouré et apparemment Zabini faisait attention à lui.  
  
Dumbledore entra à son tour dans la salle un air fatigué et sérieux, Julian avait du le mettre au courrant pour les mangemorts. Il fit taire la salle.  
  
_Bien J'ai une annonce à faire très importante, je tien à dire que toutes sorties hors du château est interdites et il n'y aura plus de sortie à près au lard. Nous avons été mis au courrant qu'une bande de mangemort avait attaqué des élèves cet après midi et nous ne désirons pas que cela recommence.  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, ces blessures devaient venir de là.  
  
_Harry, pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que des Mangemorts t'avaient attaqué?  
  
Le brun posa son regard sur le roux qui lui offrait le moyen de s'expliquer sans pour cela parler de Draco.  
  
_Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi!  
  
_Harry nous sommes tes amis alors tu peux nous parler!!! Insista Hermione.  
  
_Je sais! Je sais!!  
  
Les yeux d'Harry partirent dans le vide pour réfléchir, jamais il ne leur dirait que Draco et lui devenait ami et qu'il l'aidait, jamais il ne leur dirait qu'il fumait, jamais. Mais jamais est un bien grand mot parce qu'on a beau vouloir repousser le moment et cacher les choses, les personnes finissent toujours par le savoir. Il soupira et se mit à manger.  
  
Draco de son coté avait retrouvé Blaise et son groupe, son meilleur ami semblait inquiet. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent. Dumbledore fit son discourt et tout le monde se mit à gager dans son coin. Blaise voyant que personne ne s'occupait d'eux, entama la discussion avec Draco.  
  
_Où étais tu parti?  
  
_....me promener!  
  
Blaise nota la voix de Draco plutôt éloigné.  
  
_Draco??  
  
_...Hm quoi?  
  
_ Non rien.  
  
Blaise laissa tomber, il ne tirerait rien de son ami ce soir, il regarda Julian qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il avait comprit après le dîner il le retrouverait dans son bureau.  
  
Une fois le dîner finit, Blaise laissa Draco devant sa chambre avant de rejoindre le bureau du professeur. Il frappa et Julian lui dit d'entrer et ensuite de s'installer dans le siège.  
  
_Bien, j'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire Mr Zabini alors écoutez moi bien car je pense que vous serez le rôle qui faut.  
  
Blaise hocha la tête, Julian commença donc.  
  
_Suite à notre entrevu sur Mr Malfoy, j'ai pris quelques dispositions. Vous m'aviez parlé de son père et de sa ressemblance avec Potter. J'en ai ainsi convenu que ce ressemblant certes, ils pourraient s'entre aidé. J'ai donc parlé avec Mr Potter et il s'avère que vous aviez raison mais qu'en plus de cela cet été l'ai mûrit et que sa haine pour Draco se soit effacer lorsque je lui ai parlé.  
  
_Potter veut bien aider Draco??!!!  
  
Julian sourit.  
  
_Oui, il va l'aider et Mr Malfoy a apparemment accepté aussi seulement comme me la suggéré Mr Potter, jamais ils ne pourrons devenir ami d'un coup aux yeux des autres, cela poserait trop de problème entre vos maisons respectives.  
  
_C'est sur un serpentard et un gryffondor, cela ne passera pas d'un coup.  
  
_Voila le problème, je vais donc m'arrangé pour vous organisez un devoir inter maison afin que Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter se retrouve le plus souvent ensemble, le reste du temps par contre j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de Mr Malfoy vous et seulement vous. Le moins de monde pouvant être au courrant sera le mieux et je crois en effet que seul vous suffira car après tout vous êtes sont meilleur ami et de plus il se confit à vous.  
  
_Dans ce cas pour quoi ne faites vous pas la même chose avec Weasley et Granger ce sont les amis de Potter!  
  
Julian soupira.  
  
_Mr Zabini, il se trouve que Draco et Harry sont seul dans leur coeur car personne ne peut les comprendre, ni vous, ni moi, même si nous essayons nous ne le pourrons jamais car nos problèmes ne sont pas les même et non pas le même impact dans notre vie. Harry ne dit pas tout à ses amis tout comme Draco le fait avec vous seulement vous, vous avez vu que Mr Malfoy n'était pas bien, vous vous en êtes inquiété et vous avez essayé de savoir et même si je vous ai un peu forcé la main, vous m'en avez parlé, cela vous montre un peut plus concerné. Donc je vous fais confiance. Harry ne pourras pas être tout le temps avec Draco et l'aider mais vous oui du moins durant les cours vous pourrez le surveillez.  
  
_Je vois ce que vous voulez dire et ça me fera très plaisir de pouvoir aider Draco mais je pourrais avoir plus de renseignements.  
  
Julian sourit, oui il pouvait lui faire confiance ce garçon lui ressemblait lorsqu'il était jeune et son don d'empathie le confirmait, Blaise Zabini pourrait comprendre l'étendu des problèmes et faire quelque chose.  
  
_Ce que je vais vous apprendre n'est connu que de trois personnes, à savoir Le professeur Rogue, Harry Potter et moi même, je ne veux aucune fuite.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
_Bien donc il se trouve que Mr Malfoy, je ne sais pas encore comment mais cet été c'est retrouvé à inhaler un mélange assez néfaste et qui se trouve être une drogue interdite de nos jours. Je ne vous dis pas les composants, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Seulement sachez que cette drogue donne un caractère calme à Draco lorsque celui vient de l'inhaler mais que en période de manque celui devient agressif donc il faut éviter de l'énerver surtout qu'il en est passé à ce piquer. J'ai remarqué que Melle parkinson collait aux basques de Draco, évitez que celui si s'énerve contre elle. Vous surveillerez Mr Malfoy durant les cours et ferrez attention à lui. Prévenez Harry que vous êtes au courrant en passant ce soir, il sera sûrement dans la chambre de votre ami. Voila.  
  
Blaise ne dit rien, il pensait à tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Lucius Malfoy avait drogué son fils, c'était un monstre, il était horrible et Narcissa là dedans. Draco n'avait pas de chance, mais maintenant Potter et lui allait s'occuper de son état. Blaise sourit au professeur une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
  
_Je vous promet de tout faire pour Draco, je vous le promet.  
  
_Je n'en attend pas moins de vous.  
  
Blaise se leva et sortit du bureau, Potter se trouverait sûrement dans la chambre du préfet de serpentard, il fallait qu'il discute un peut tous les deux.  
  
A suivre.........  
  
Yami : contente chapitre plus long !!!^^ Je me maintiens !!^^  
  
Aku : Bref voila plus de renseignement sur les plantes et tout et je rappels que ces pantes sont inventé par l'esprit déluré de Yami et que tout ce qui est marqué sur les Veela en sort aussi !! Nous ne savons rien sur eux à part ce qu'en dit l'auteur d'Harry Potter et si quelqu'un à un site sur eux bien détaillé !! Please !!  
  
Yami : Vi parce qu'on a beau écumer le net, on trouve rien !!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Voila dites nous si ça vous a plus !!!! Et Ah vi est ce que quelqu'un sait comment on met en italique sur ce site !!!^^  
  
Missi d'avance !  
  
Kisu !!!!!!!! 


	11. Rêve et conséquence!

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Artemis: Kikou!!! Alors vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic, moi j'adore la tienne et je la conseille a mes copines qui aime bien le yaoi à l'école!^^ Je sais que c'est long d'attendre une semaine mais je peux pas aller plus vite en période de cours en plus faut que je bosse mon code parce que je le passe normalement le premier!! Et oui la bonne blague!!^^ Sinon ben voila la suite en espérant qu'elle ne te traumatisera pas moi c'est fait, je ne pensais pas avoir l'esprit aussi torturé. Bref Kisu!!^^  
  
Zan972: contente que ça te plaise!!!^^ et surtout que tu arrives à capter les émotions, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit arrive à passer!!!^^ sinon pour ta question sur Ron et Hermione je ne pense pas leur donner un rôle plus important enfin si quand même vu qu'un moment faudra bien qu'ils apparaissent mais je pense pas que je ferais en sorte qu'il ai un rôle aussi important que Blaise!! Voila j'espère que le suite te plaira!! Kisu!!  
  
Chanelle : Missi à toi!! Ça fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes et tout et tout!! Kisu!! et bien sur voila le chapitre suivant!!!^^ Angelyuna : Ne t'inquiète donc pas, les PC c'est vrai que c'est relou!!!^^ Sinon ben le plan de Julian se met en route doucement mais sûrement enfin on verra bien comment je profile le reste parce que pour l'instant j'ai vraiment rien programmé!!lol!! Kisu!!^^  
  
Blurp : Bien sur que je continue, ne vais pas les laisser comme ça!!!^^ Kisu!!  
  
Kyzara : Comme d'hab, merci pour ta review et Kisu!!lol!!^^  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : Meu nan faut pas avoir peur, regarde nous on a pas peur.......enfin je me tais!!^^o Bref missi pour les italiques je vais voir si ça marche!!! Kisu et que la suite vous plaises du moins je l'espère!!^^  
  
Saael' : Comment t'as fais ton compte pour avoir le bras cassé, en? ^^ Missi pour ta review, ça me touche que tu tapes même si tu peux pas le faire!!^^ Remet toi vite!!^^ Kisu! Tinga : kikou voila la suite !! Et puis j'aime bien Haru de fruit Basket mais j'en ai plein d'autre que je kif trop dedans mais c'est pas de lui dans tous les manga que je connais de qui je serais amoureuse !!! Kisu !! Cixi : Contente que mon idée te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira et voila !!! Kisu  
  
Voila le prochain chapitre, alors je préviens que ceux qui ne supporte pas les trucs gores s'abstiennent!!! Aku: C'est gore mais tout de même!!^^o Yami: Je préfère prévenir même si ce n'est pas le pire que l'on puisse trouver sur ff.net!! Aku: T'as raison!!^^ Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre11: Rêve et conséquence!  
  
Harry quitta la tables des gryffondors des qu'il le pu c'est à dire à un moment ou il réussit à se faire oublier et ainsi partir sans ce faire voir.  
  
Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs en pensant à Draco, son livre sous le bras. Il frappa à la porte du préfet, pas de réponse, il entra rien n'était fermé, il entendit le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires sur la table basse et passa directement au rangement. A l'aide de quelques sorts, il rangea la salle faisant disparaître comme il l'avait fait plus tôt tout ce qui pouvait couper ou avec quoi dans un accès de rage, le blond pourrait se blesser. Il s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil et se mis à lire son livre mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que le blond sortait de la salle de bain une serviette autour des hanches. Harry faillit hurler en voyant toutes les cicatrices et blessures. Draco se rendit compte pour la première fois que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, il se tourna complètement à phone vers le garçon.  
  
_????  
  
_Tu es couvert de blessure!  
  
Répondit instinctivement Harry à la question muette du blond. Draco remarqua alors que le sort ne marchait plus, il recula contre le mur. Le brun voyant la frayeur dans les yeux du petit Serpentard s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.  
  
_Je ne vais pas te manger!! Viens.  
  
Harry prit Draco par la main et le mena à la salle d'eau ou il le soigna doucement. Le blond regarda le brun s'occuper de lui avec tant de délicatesse qu'il baissa totalement sa garde. Puis Harry habilla Draco qui enfila juste le bas, histoire de rester pudique.  
  
Une fois tout cela fait Harry retourna s'asseoir dans le salon et Draco le rejoignit, il le regarda un peut et s'assit devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment puis Harry coupa le silence.  
  
_Tu as des devoirs?  
  
_Oui, un devoir de potion.  
  
Viens on va le faire, Draco se plaça à coté du brun et étala ses affaires sur la table. Harry regarda et avec le blond, ils firent le devoir qui était assez compliqué mais que lui l'avait déjà fait donc c'était plus simple, bien plus simple. Une heure plus tard tout était bouclé et Draco dormait sur l'épaule du brun. Harry ouvrit son livre et commença à le feuilleter, il fut couper une nouvelle fois dans son élan.  
  
Blaise entra dans la chambre lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller le garçon. Il s'assit en face d'eux.  
  
_Le professeur Dataz m'a tout dit.  
  
_Tout?  
  
_Oui tout du moins sur Draco, toi je ne veux pas le savoir sauf si tu tiens à me le dire. Harry sourit.  
  
_Tu es passé juste pour ça?  
  
_Oui et nan mais je ne vais pas le déranger, je devais juste te prévenir que je suis au courrant et que je m'occupe de Draco lorsque tu n'es pas là, je préfères ainsi ça évitera à tout le monde les complications.  
  
_Je suis d'accord déjà chez moi on va se demander ou je suis alors si en plus je dois traîner avec lui, ça ne va pas être très bien accepté.  
  
Blaise hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son siége.  
  
_Ça me fais bizarre je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour là entrain de te parler comme ça, comme des personnes civilisés. Dit il sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
_Si tu veux savoir moi non plus et encore moins en ayant Draco Malfoy endormit sur mon épaule comme un petit enfant.  
  
_Je pense que Draco non plus et je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour t'accepter si vite.  
  
Harry regarda le blond sur son épaule.  
  
_Peut être a t il tout simplement comprit que les querelles stupides ne servent à rien et que parfois il faut accepté l'aide quand elle vous tend la main.  
  
Blaise sourit et pencha sa tête sur le coté pour regarder le visage de son meilleur ami. Il se leva ensuite pour partir.  
  
_Bon je vais te laisser, je passerais demain pour vous réveillez et prendre la relève.  
  
_Merci!!  
  
_Nan merci à toi de bien avoir voulu aider Draco.  
  
Blaise quitta la pièce avec un tendre sourire, Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil Draco dans ses bras à présent, il n'eut pas le courage de remettre à lire et s'endormit tout doucement.  
  
Il se revit dans son rêve mais cette fois, bien plus long, bien plus réel que le premier avec plus de détaille. Il était dans un grand couloir noir avec une multitude de tableau, il s'arrêta pour en regarder quelques un afin de pouvoir reconnaître le propriétaire des lieux. Il se stoppa devant celui d'une femme, belle, de long cheveux argentés, des yeux d'un bleu gris magnifique et surtout des vêtements digne d'une vraie princesse puis il passa à celui d'à coté il y vit un homme assez beau, les même cheveux que la jeune femme le même regard et surtout la même pose. Harry baissa les yeux pour voir de qui était les portraits, il n'y vit rien de plus qu'un grigri. Il continua son parcourt et entra dans une grande pièce avec une cheminée. Sûrement le salon, il retrouva des tableaux mais cette fois autre que des portraits de famille mais plutôt des natures mortes peinte avec goût. Au sol un tapis aux couleurs froides qui ne rendaient pas la pièce vraiment chaleureuse. Harry en sortie et monta un grand escalier sombre, il posa le pied dans un couloir qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme celui lugubre qui menait à la pièce ou des rires d'enfant sortaient. La petite voix cristalline lui parvint et il rentra à l'intérieure pour retrouver le petit garçon blond jouant avec sont chat ailé.  
  
_Bonjour Mossieur.  
  
Le petit garçon lui dit la même chose et continua.  
  
_Voici Cassy ma petite peluche.  
  
Harry s'assit aux coté de l'enfant et caressa la tête de la bestiole en répétant la même chose que dans sont dernier rêve.  
  
_Elle est mignonne.  
  
_C'est mon bébé a moi !  
  
Harry regarda l'enfant si mignon un vrai ange. Puis les rires laissèrent place à des pleures comme avant. Harry regarda l'enfant il pleurait.  
  
_Que ce passe t il ?  
  
Il questionna mais il le savait.  
  
_Cassy est............  
  
Harry revit le chaton mort au sol baignant dans une flaque de sang.  
  
_Que lui ai t il arrivé ?  
  
_Il a dit que je m'y était trop attaché.. Je ne devais pas...il la tué...mort.  
  
Harry serra le petit enfant en pleure contre lui, cette fois personne ne le dérangerait et il pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'était ce rêve et ou cela devait le mener. La petite frimousse pale se releva et plongea son regard dans le siens, il frémit en reconnaissant ce regard mais comment avait il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître, comment avait il fait tellement d'allusion, tellement de ressemblance!! Qu'il était bête mais bon, ça c'était avant maintenant il fallait savoir pourquoi il était ici. Il mit ses idées en ordre et fit le point. Ce rêve était sûrement là pour qu'il puisse aider Draco en en apprenant un peut plus sur lui mais dans ce cas pourquoi le voyait il? Pourquoi arrivait il à lui parler alors que normalement personne ne pouvait le voir? Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà le rêve se remodela pour laisser place à la chambre dans le noir et de l'enfant pleurant dans son lit sûrement cauchemardant.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, une voix grave et puissante lui parvint de la porte mais personne n'entra.  
  
_Draco si tu pleures encore une fois je te mes dans la cage ainsi je pourrais dormir.  
  
Mais les pleures ne s'arrêtèrent pas, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas mais la voix retentit de nouveau.  
  
_Ne me fais pas me répéter!!!  
  
Harry se rua prés de l'enfant et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, les gémissements se calmèrent et le brun put entendre les pas sur le dallage froid s'éloigner. Le petit enfant ouvrit les yeux doucement et lui sourit.  
  
_Merci!!  
  
Il se rendormit, puis la salle changea cette fois il se retrouva au sous sol dans une grande salle sombre ou brûlait des milliers de petites bougie à flamme de couleurs étranges.  
  
"De la magie noire" Pensa le brun.  
  
Il se tourna vers le truc brillant qu'il apercevait au fond de la salle et repéra une cage, la fameuse cage dont parlait Lucius dans le rêve d'avant, là il y vu un garçon plus vieux. Draco était devant et regardait l'adolescent dans la cage. Lucius fière et droit derrière lui, parla doucement.  
  
_Tu vois Draco, ça c'est un moldu, une des sous race qu'il faut éradiquer de la planète pour ainsi pouvoir ne compter que des sorciers de sang pur pour gouverner. Nous ne nous cacherons plus d'eux mais eux oui! Ils auront peur de nous.  
  
_Mais pourquoi tuer, ils nous ressemblent?  
  
_Non, ils ne sont rien pour nous, ce ne sont rien que des anomalies nées pour que nous les détruisions, tu entends Draco tout comme Cassy ce ne sont rien!!!  
  
Le blond laissa couler une larme au nom de sa petite chatte. Il se prit une gifle.  
  
_Je t'ai di de ne plus pleurer et encore moins pour des enfantillages comme ta chatte!  
  
_Désolé père.  
  
_Bien regarde à présent.  
  
Lucius mis en marche une petite machine qui faisait en sorte de resserrer les liens autour du garçon. L'adolescent releva la tête et fixa le petit enfant et s'adressa au père sans quitter les yeux de Draco.  
  
_Pourquoi faites vous ça? Nous ne vous avons rien fait? De plus vous avez des manières horribles d'enseigner à votre fils!!  
  
_Tais toi Moldu !!!!! Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole, tu vas voir que mon fils est bien éduqué! Draco !  
  
Le blond sursauta, sans décrocher le regard, il répéta une formule dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qu'il identifia comme un sort de magie noire. Il voulait arrêter l'enfant mais il ne le pouvait pas. Dès que le sort fut lancé, l'adolescent devint livide et commença à se vider de l'intérieure, il recrachait ses boyaux, du sang et tout ce qui le constituait par tous les endroits à savoir les yeux, le nez, les oreilles et la bouche. Draco recula d'horreur devant le garçon qui continuait de le fixer retenant les hurlements, jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça, il se mit à hurler, à pleurer et son père riait. Le garçon lâcha prise et se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, recrachant à chaque fois tout, son visage blanc à faire peur Le rêve commença à se désagréger, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Draco dans ses bras criait, pleurait comme dans le rêve, il s'accrocha à lui. Harry hurla d'effroi se qui réveilla le blond et tout deux se ruèrent dans la salle de bain, Draco au toilette et Harry au lavabo, ils vomirent à l'unisson et se laissèrent tomber au sol en sueur.  
  
Harry essayait de se reprendre et Draco avait les yeux dans le vide. Le brun regardait Draco qui lui même reprenait des couleurs doucement et ses yeux redevenaient vivant. Draco croisa le regard d'Harry.  
  
_Tu as vu? demanda t il d'une voix faible et las.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, le blond fondit en larme.  
  
_Je suis un monstre, je l'ai tué tout comme pour Cassy, ils sont morts de ma faute!!!  
  
Harry voyant que le garçons se faisait du mal, il se rua sur lui et l'enlaça.  
  
_Nan, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Lucius.  
  
Draco le repoussa violemment.  
  
_C'est de ma faute, ils sont mort, C'EST DE MA FAUTE!! Je ne mérite pas de vivre, je suis un monstre, un monstre et rien d'autre !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco se débattait en disant ça, il griffait partout laissant des marques dans le mur et de longues traînées rouges partout du à ses blessures. Harry le regarda presque apeuré par la violence avec laquelle le blond se martyrisait, il en était même venu à se lacérer le visage, ne pensant plus à rien, juste à ce faire mal pour se punir d'être encore vivant. Les cries se renouvelèrent de plus bel et Harry resta complètement tétanisé.  
  
_JE ME HAIS, je hais ce que je suis, je ressemble à mon père, je me hais, je me hais et toi tu devrais me haïr après ce que tu as vu, je ne mérite pas ton aide, je suis un monstre, je ne mérite que de mourir.  
  
Harry se jeta sur le blond chopant au passage quelque coup et le plaqua au sol, le visage pale de Draco était recouvert de sang et les larmes baignaient dedans.  
  
_NAN JE NE TE HAIS PAS!!!! Draco écoute moi!! Ecoute moi et calme toi!!!!!!!!!! Ecoute moi entendu, je ne te hais pas, ce que j'ai vu ne me montre que les atrocités de ton père et non les tiennes!!! Draco tu comprends ce que je te dis, ne te hais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne te hais pas!!!!!!!!  
  
_Si C'EST DE MA FAUTE, je n'aurais pas du le faire, je n'aurais pas du le faire, j'aurais du dire non!!! Je suis un nul, un raté, je me hais!!  
  
Draco envoya un coup de griffe sur la joue du brun, Harry captura ses lèvres, Draco se détendit un peut même si au lieu de l'embrasser doucement comme les premières fois, ce fut violent et plein de sang. Harry le releva et le mit sous la douche chaude comme le disait le livre. Draco se calma des que son corps ressentit le jet d'eau, Harry recula le temps d'aller chercher la seringue et le piqua de suite.  
  
A partir de maintenant il lui donnerait trois doses par jours, matin midi et soir au lieu de toutes les deux heures comme devait le faire Draco avant. Il se débarbouilla, un coup d'oeil à la glace, il passa son doigt sur la longue traîné rouge, celle là non plus ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Il fit apparaître un pansement et l'appliqua dessus, la magie ne pouvait pas tout effacer malheureusement et il ne se voyait pas aller demander à Pomfresh sachant quelle voudrait savoir le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber au sol passant sa langue sur sa lèvre meurtrit, le chant de l'eau le berçant, une idée lui vint juste avant de s'endormir, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Julian.  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Yami: Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça donne ça!!  
  
Aku: C'est gore d'un coup là!!  
  
Yami: Vi trop mais bon on va faire avec!!  
  
Aku: Voila le pitit chapitre enfin nan pas pitit mais pas grave!!  
  
Yami: Envoyez une ch'tit review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!!!^^  
  
Kisu 


	12. gomen

Kikou !!!  
  
Bon je m'excuse que ce ne soit pas un chapitre mais j'ai de gros soucis et je tenais cette fois à prévenir que je serais en retard d'une semaine au moins et je posterais tous mes chapitres en retard le plus vite possible !  
  
Donc je tiens tout de même à vous expliquez parce que c'est plus simple. Alors je passe mon permis de conduire pour la conduite accompagné et cette c***e de secrétaire ne respecte pas le contrat (le patron est pareille que la secrétaire). Bref je suis dans la merde, on a gueulé et ça ne change rien. Je passe mon code mardi et je ne suis absolument pas prête mais ils veulent se débarrasser de moi donc je passe mon code et que je l'ai ou pas je suis dégagé.  
  
Voila mes problèmes je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup mais je tenais à vous donner la raison, donc je vais me bouffer du code tout le week end !!^^  
  
Donc Gomen pour le retard j'en suis la première navrée parce que j'adore écrire mes fics et là je peux pas !!!  
  
Voila missi de votre compréhension !!!^^  
  
Kisu  
  
Yami Aku 


	13. Le secret de Blaise!

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hanna : pourquoi personne il aime Lucius !!lol !! Vi Heureusement que chacun a quelqu'un sur qui compter !!!^^ Kisu !! et encore missi de reviewer !!^^  
  
Artemis : Voila la suite de cette fic aussi !! Et oui je rattrape mon retard !! J'espère que tu l'as trouveras encore palpitante !!! Et puis j'attends moi aussi ton chapitre !!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Nyny : je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu lis cette fic !! Comme j'adore les tiennent ça me fait plaisir !!! Kisu !!  
  
Kyzara : J'essaye de garder un Draco pas trop faible et je pense y arriver !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Syl2Sy : Ps grave du moment que tu aimes !! Les reviews c'est juste pour faire plaisir aux auteurs !!^^ Mais que tu aimes me fait déjà vraiment plaisir !!^^ Kisu  
  
blurp3 : gomen pour la torture du moldu mais je voulais un truc bien trash !!! Sinon la petite idée de Harry et ben c'est dans ce chapitre !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Zan972 : Je ne sais pas si je le ferais encore souffrir longtemps, a vrai dire je compte pas faire durer cette fic indéfiniment !!^^ Mais ne t'inquiète !! Y en aura pas que pour Draco !!^^  
  
celine.s : Vi c'est violent mais après tout la drogue est un sujet assez trash déjà !!^^ Contente que tu aimes toujours autant !!!Kisu !!  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : Contente que vous ayez aimé !!^^ Vraiment c'est vrai qu'il était violent ce chapitre !!^^ Kisu !!^^ au faite missi pour le conseil pour les italiques !!^^ Ça marche !!^^  
  
Sleepy Angel : Contente que tu es aimé et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Vif d'or : je ne lâcherais pas cette fic elle me fait trop galérer pour qu'en plus je la mette de coté !!^^ C'est contre mes principes !! Sinon ben merchi pour ta reviews !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Cacile : Heureuse de te voir dans mes reviews !! C'est vrai que j'avais adoré ta fic !!^^ Dsl si tu trouve que Draco fait trop enfant mais c'est nécessaire mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais que c'est un Malfoy et je vais essayer de le faire reprendre du poile de la bête !! Mais bon encore un peut de patience !!^^ Sinon ben Missi bicoup pour ta review ça fait très plaisir !!!^^Kisu !!  
  
Saael' : Si je crois que tu t'emportes un peu ce n'est qu'une fic !!^^ Sinon ben j'espère que ton bras va de mieux en mieux!! Et puis missi de reviewer quand même !! Kisu !!  
  
Gally-chan : Missi !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Missi à toi !! Kisu !!  
  
Bon je fais un rapide missi pour ceux qui ont reviewer aussi pour m'encourager !! Et ceux qui ont lu l'ombre maléfique le savent déjà mais je tenais à le dire ici aussi !! Donc j'ai eu mon code avec 2 fautes seulement !! Et puis j'ai aussi 17 ans depuis lundi, je me fais vielle tiens !!!^^  
  
Aku : on se fait vieux missi !!!^^  
  
Yami : Vi c'est sure, gomen mon chou !!!  
  
Aku : Bon bonne lecture tout le monde et encore un grand merci à tous de nous lire, de nous supporter et puis en plus on a dépassé les 100 review !! Alors grand missi !!!^^  
  
Kisu  
  
Chapitre 12 : Le secret de Blaise !  
  
Une silhouette entra dans la chambre du préfet, surpris que personne ne lui réponde et ensuite de ne trouver personne dans la pièce principale. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il alluma la lumière dans la pièce et resta cloué. Les murs étaient couverts de sang par endroit et le carrelage de même, Harry était allongé au sol et Draco dans la douche mais le jet ne laissait plus couler l'eau. Il se rua sur le brun, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, les deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent avec difficulté sur Blaise, il en fut d'abord surpris puis se souvint de tout, du plan de Julian et de la crise d'hier soir ainsi que du rêve. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et Blaise l'aida à se relever.  
  
_Que c'est il passé, il a fait une crise c'est ça!!!!  
  
Harry sourit à l'inquiétude du serpentard mais ne répondit pas de suite allant voir l'état de Draco. Le blond dormait contre la vitre, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé à cause de ses gènes de veela et ces blessures avaient cicatrisé mais resteraient voyantes encore un moment. Comment caché ça aux professeur, ça compliquait la tache. Blaise constata vite les dégâts et la fatigue des deux garçons. Il se décida à les aider, il sortit sa baguette après tout lui aussi pouvait être utile, il leur jeta un sort dans une langue que les deux autres ne devaient pas connaître, à savoir l'elfique. Harry sentant la magie l'entourer et le soigner se tourna vers le garçon qui lui fit un signe de la tête et l'emmena dans la salle d'a coté pour lui expliquer. Le brun déposa Draco sur le lit et rejoignit Blaise dans le canapé.  
  
_Pour te répondre, il a bien fait une crise cette nuit assez violente comme tu as pu le constater.  
  
_Je vois, dans ce cas de forte crise appelle moi pour tout ce qui est du domaine médical du moins soigner ce genre de blessure je peux.  
  
_Tu es?  
  
Blaise fit voler ces mèches argentées et vertes, Harry avait été surpris de voir que le garçon faisait des couleurs mais ça lui allait bien et ça changeait des autres très terre à terre.  
  
_Je descend d'une famille d'elfe mélangé avec des sorciers et donc dans mon enseignement obligatoire, la guérison est très importantes.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, voila de quoi était composé leur troupe, un Veela drogué, un elfe aux mèches colorés et lui le sorcier que tout le monde adore et vénère, sans oublier, un sorcier au don d'empathie, et un maître en potion ancien mangemort ou plutôt espion mangemort. Et ben cela faisait une sacrée troupe de combattant dites moi!!!  
  
_Je vais devoir y aller mais je ne sais pas si ...  
  
_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, donne moi juste les consignes et ne t'inquiète de rien au pire je peux toujours me servir d'une formule elfique mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas trop me faire remarquer.  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
_Je lui ai donné sa dose pour la matinée, mais il lui en faudra une ce midi et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la lui donner dans ce cas ramène le dans la chambre et fais lui, la seringue est sur la table, ni plus ni moins, rien d'autre, si il réclame ne cède pas dis lui juste ce midi et ensuite je lui en ferait une ce soir. Le truc c'est l'eau chaude pour le calmer.  
  
Blaise acquiesça et se leva. Il fit un autre sort pour rendre les vêtements d'Harry plus présentable.  
  
_Voila tu peux y aller.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre et retourna dans son dortoir discrètement. Blaise se pencha au dessus du blond qui dormait paisiblement, le serpentard lui remit une mèche en place.  
  
_Petit enfant il faut se lever, il est l'heure.  
  
_Déjà!! Fit une voix endormit  
  
_Oui déjà, il faut aller en cours et avant manger un peut.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim et.........  
  
Comme si tout lui revenait d'un coup il se releva et chercha à droite à gauche mais rien.  
  
_Ou est Harry??? Il est partit??? Il me hait n'est ce pas, ce que j'ai fais, il me hait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blaise voyant le blond devenir proche de l'hystérie totale, le prit dans ses bras doucement et lui dit bien calmement.  
  
_Nan Draco Harry est partit parce qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à son dortoir, tu le verras ce soir, d'accord!!!  
  
Draco se calma d'un coup au ton de son meilleur ami, le garçon avait une sorte d'autorité lorsqu'il le souhaitait et s'en servirait autant de fois pour que Draco comprenne bien ce qui se passait et ne ce fasse pas des films complètement loufoques.  
  
_Tu es sure!! Dit le blond d'une petite voix d'enfant prit en faute.  
  
_Oui il est partit et reviendra ce soir mais si ça se trouve tu le verras avant en cours on doit avoir des cours inter maison. Mais maintenant tu vas aller te laver et nous irons manger.  
  
_Je......  
  
_J'ai dit que nous allions manger, à moins que tu préfères que je le dise à Harry.  
  
Draco encore sous l'effet du produit trembla un peut et se dépêcha d'aller se doucher, Blaise se laissa tomber sur le lit, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il appréciait dans le fait qu'il soit deux à s'occuper de Draco, c'est qu'il pourrait se reposer entre.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
Harry remercia encore une fois Blaise intérieurement pour lui avoir arrangé sa tenue par ce qu'il redoutait bien le retour au dortoir. Ron et Hermione ne serait pas très content et il aurait le droit au discours de la gryffondor ainsi que les connerie de Seamus. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra en soupirant, sa petite troupe était bien là. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'il passa la porte et se jetèrent dessus en parlant tous, gueulant. Harry s'adossa au mur attendant qu'ils se calmement, les laissant parler dans le vide, il repensa à son idée il fallait qu'il passe voir Julian.  
  
_Harry tu nous écoutes ou quoi???  
  
Harry sortit de sa rêverie au hurlement du roux qui visiblement n'aimait toujours pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas.  
  
_Nan, je ne t'écoutais pas Ron comme tous les autres d'ailleurs vous parlez tous en même temps!  
  
La troupe se tut d'un coup voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas tord, une mise au point stratégique se fit et Hermione commença coupant le roux qui allait encore hurler.  
  
_Je crois que tout le monde aimerait savoir ou tu étais passé?  
  
_Et bien cela ne vous regarde aucunement!  
  
La réponse froide glaça tout le monde mais pas Seamus qui sauta sur l'occasion du silence pour le questionner.  
  
_C'est une fille? Je le savais, Harry le tombeur est en marche, C'est qui? Elle est de quelle maison.  
  
Harry voyant l'occasion rêvé de trouver une porte de secours fit un sourire typiquement serpentard qui montrait pourquoi le choixpeau avait mit autant de temps à trouver sa maison.  
  
_Mon pauvre Seamus, tu ne trouveras jamais qui c'est et je ne te le dirais que le moment venu, mais tu auras beau chercher, je suis sure que même en cherchant bien tu ne trouveras pas!  
  
_Même pas un indice!!  
  
Harry se pencha à son oreille mais le dit tout de même assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende bien.  
  
_Ne t'avise même pas de fouiner dans mes affaires, sinon tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'il pourra t'arriver.  
  
Harry sur ceux quitta le groupe pour aller se laver, puis il redescendit personne n'était là, il soupira enfin un peut d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
Il rejoignit la table, un coup d'oeil rapide à Blaise et Draco, le serpentard obligeait le blond à manger mais il ne répliquait pas. Blaise se sentit observé et voyant le regard d'Harry, il lui offrit un sourire de tout va bien et retourna à ses occupations. Harry s'assit à sa table mais le froid qu'il avait jeté ce matin était bel et bien présent, bien cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Son regard partit dans le vide ou plutôt dans la contemplation de Draco qui mangeait comme si on le forçait à vivre, il faudrait qu'il mette certains points au claire avec lui. Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude, il fit un sourire timide et Harry lui refit un mais plus franc et surtout lui fit un mouvement de la tête pour l'inciter à manger. Ce que l'autre comprit très bien et dévora presque le reste de son assiette sous le regard amusé de Blaise qui remercia le brun d'un hochement de tête.  
  
Harry porta ensuite son regard sur Julian et Rogue, le châtain le sentit et lui sourit. Harry articula un " Je dois vous voir" Julian acquiesça et salua la table, Severus le voyant partir ainsi que Potter, se leva et les rejoignit dehors, ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dataz. Une fois l'intérieure chacun s'assit et la discussion s'engagea.  
  
_Tu me voulais?  
  
_Juste vous demandez une chose!  
  
_Je t'en pris du moment que c'est dans les limites du possible.  
  
Harry sourit et Rogue à la vue des deux garçons surit lui aussi.  
  
_Et bien, j'ai appris par Draco qu'il avait eu dans le passé une petit chatte ailée appelée Cassy, il l'aimait beaucoup cependant.  
  
Harry s'arrêta cherchant ces mots et surtout voulant s'allumer une clope, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps sans fumer. Julian ressentit grâce à son empathie le dilemme du garçon.  
  
_Tu peux, nous ne dirons rien n'est ce pas Sev ?  
  
Le directeur de la maison serpentard ne comprit pas de suite mais hocha la tête, Harry soupira de soulagement et alluma sa clope prenant un bouffé et reparla.  
  
_Voila il se trouve que Lucius l'ai tué parce que Draco y était trop attaché, il l'a tué devant lui et je me disais qu'on pourrais lui en racheté une et lui offrir, je pense que ça pourrait l'aide.  
  
Julian et Severus enregistrèrent l'idée, si ça pouvait aidée Draco pourquoi pas mais ou trouver le financement pour un tel animal, rare qui puis être et en plus cher. Harry comprit le problème des deux professeurs et sourit.  
  
_Si il y a un problème d'argent, je lui offrirait pas de problème mais je ne m'y connais pas en animaux et je ne peux pas lui acheter c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous.  
  
Julian posa ses coudes sur le bureau semblant réfléchir puis sursauta un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus le regarda un peut effrayé, il n'aimait pas voir Julian avec ce sourire parce que la plus part du temps cela voulait dire qu'il avait une idée tordue en tête. Le châtain le remarqua.  
  
_Roooo Sev fait pas cette tête!!!!  
  
_Justement je te connais assez pour savoir ce que veux dire ce sourire et que je dois me faire du souci.  
  
_Meu nan!!!  
  
Harry se mit à rire face a la dispute des deux professeurs.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Potter??  
  
_Rien professeur, je me disais juste que comme ça vous ressembliez à deux adolescents en couple.  
  
Il leur fit un regard espiègle et les deux concernés rougirent.  
  
_Bon j'y vais!!!!  
  
Rogue quitta le bureau, Julian soupira lorsque la porte claqua, Harry prit une nouvelle bouffé de sa clope.  
  
_Tu sais Julian, je crois que ce n'est pas perdu pour toi.  
  
_Un?????  
  
_Allons ne rougis pas je ne suis pas dupe, y a qu'à voire comment tu es avec lui et ..............  
  
_Bon oki, je jette l'éponge mais ne dis rien s'il te plait.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_Si tu veux je peut t'écouter.  
  
Julian sourit et se mit à parler doucement.  
  
_Lorsque j'étais jeune, comme je te l'ai déjà raconté, Rayan et Sev s'occupait de moi, me couvraient comme un nourrisson, je n'ai connue qu'eux et personne d'autre de proche même les filles qui me tournaient autour je m'en méfiais à cause de mon empathie. Je ne le nie pas, j'ai été amoureux de mon frère mais est ce que c'était vraiment de l'amour, je sais que lui m'aimait beaucoup mais pour lui j'étais un enfant ou un peut comme un petit animal qu'on dorlote et qu'on protége alors je me suis tourné vers Sev, là mes sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes, mon coeur battait fort lorsque je le voyais, je rougissais bref tout. Mais les malheurs étaient sur nous, mes parents ont commencé à nous faire devenir mangemorts, j'ai été le rescapé mais pas les deux autres, là il m'ont éloigné d'eux et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Un soir, il y a eu une réunion chez nous, une réunion de l'ordre, les deux garçons étaient là, dans ma chambre, il s ressentaient tous les deux que quelque chose allaient arriver et que ça tournait autour de moi mais ils ne m'en ont rien dit.  
  
Julian respira un grand coup.  
  
_Lorsqu'on les a appelé, ils sont descendu, et moi je suis resté là haut, je voulais entendre alors je me suis mis en haut des escaliers et j'ai écouté, c'était une messe de magie noire, avec un sacrifice humain, étant empathe, j'ai ressentit toute la douleur de la victime. Je me sui effondré au sol. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais au centre de la salle et tous me regardaient, j'ai cherché Sev et Rayan mais ils n'étaient pas là. C'est ensuite que tout est partit en live, à savoir ils ont voulu m'imposer la marque mais les deux autres sont arrivés et en me défendant Rayan a été tué, Sev ma prit dans ses bras et on c'est enfouit, je pleurais mais lui non, c'est une fois loin qu'on a craqué tous les deux. Il m'a dit de partir loin, très loin, de changer de nom et surtout de ne jamais devenir mangemort et de ne pas chercher à venger Rayan. Je ne l'ai plus revu, je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, ni que je l'aimais, que j'avais besoin de lui pour oublier mon frère mais nan, il est partit.  
  
Julian eut un faible sourire.  
  
_Tu comprend pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, je ne suis qu'un enfant et rien d'autre pour lui, un gamin, il me voit comme celui de la mort de Rayan mais pas comme celui que je suis à présent, mais tout cela est bien compliqué, occupes toi de Draco et pas de moi, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul!!! Je m'occupe du chaton!!  
  
Harry sourit et se leva avec un sourire triste.  
  
_Parfois il suffit juste de parler à la personne concernée pour que le voile tombe!!! Merci pour le chaton, voici la clé de mon coffre prenez ce qu'il faut, j'ai confiance!!!  
  
Le brun quitta le bureau laissant Julian complètement perdu dans ses pensé. C'était peut être vrai ? Peut être pensaient t ils trop souvent aux autres et pas à lui.  
  
A suivre.........  
  
Yami: Pitit chapitre tapé, pitite histoire qui avance!!!  
  
Blaise: Je suis un elfe maintenant pourquoi pas!!!!  
  
Aku: Dit merci à Yuki-san pour ta couleur de cheveux c'est d'elle!!  
  
Yami: Yuki chérie je t'adore maintenant mon Blaise il est tout choupi!!!  
  
Blaise: Mouai!!  
  
Harry: Je veux mon pitit Draco!!  
  
Yami: Tu vas l'avoir ton Draco du calme!!!  
  
Aku: review please. 


	14. Petite crise bien maîtrisée

**_Dépendance _**

**__**

_Réponses au reviews :_

Onarluca : Ben j'espère que mes chapitres resteront bien !!^^  Et que ben j'ai l'impression moi aussi tu sais de me répéter à chaque fois que je te réponds !!^^ Kisu !!!

Hanna : Vi j'ai dans le projet de les mettre ensemble d'ailleurs c'est l'objet du chapitre d'après !!^^ Mais tu verras comment ça se passe !!^^ rooo et pi le pitit chaton voulais le mettre vraiment donc ben voila !!^^Kisu !!

Nyny : pas grave pour le retard !!^^ Sinon tu aimes et ben j'en suis ravis vraiment !!!! Moi j'adore ta fic donc voila !!^^ Kisu !!

Kyzara : Moi je l'aime bien Blaise !!^^ Ben qu'il prenne plus de place, je pense pas mais je verrais !! Mais même sis ma fic porte essentiellement sur Draco et Harry, j'aime bien faire évoluer mes persos secondaire quand même sinon ça reste plat !!^^ Kisu !!

Vif d'or : ton souhait sera exhaussé dans le prochain chapitre !!^^ Kisu !!

celine.s : une pitite suite pour la demoiselle !!^^ Kisu !!

Zazan : et ben que de rancœur contre le monde !!^^ lol Allons restons zen !!!^^ Voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira !!^^ Kisu !

Zan972 : nan on ne s'approche pas de la fin enfin comme je n'ai pas de fin en tête je ne sais pas mais je la prévois moins longue que l'ombre maléfique !!^^ Kisu !!

blurp3 : pas grave et missi pour mon anif et le code !!^^ Voila the suite !! Kisu !!

Cacile : j'ai pas du la voir l'image de chat ailé, ça me dit rien mais si tu l'as toujours je la veux bien !!^^ Allez bonne lecture en espérant que la suite te plaira !!^^ Kisu !!

yuki-san3 : N'est ce pas que c'est une jolie couleur ma puce !!!^^  Et je te rappel que c'est de toi, tu vois que je retiens ce que tu dis !!^^ Au faite j'adore tes talons faudra vraiment que tu les remettes !!^^ T'étais Kawai comme ça !! Bon je sors du sujet l !! Nan c'était trop court comme review, tu pourrais faire mieux pour moi !!lol !! Kisu ma Yuki-chan choupi à moi !!!^^

Saael' : Je ne pense pas qu'on considère ça comme du harcèlement !!lol !! Sinon ben tes questions auront des réponses dans le courrant des chapitres moi-même je ne le sais pas !!^^lol !! Kisu !!

Lee-NC-Kass : et ben je me serais jamais dit que e perso aurait autant de succès coiffé comme ça mais bon c'est ma Yuki qui à donnée l'idée une jour en parlant dans le couloir !!! Si tu aimes c'est bien, ça me fait plaisir !! Kisu !! Moi aussi j'aime bien les elfes !! en parlant de ça faudrait que je pense à mettre en ligne ma fic avec un elfe, mais faut que je la finisse avant sinon je vais me perdre avec tout mes envoies !! arg !!Vite au travail !!^^

Pitou : Contente que ça te plaise !!! Voila la suite !!^^Kisu !!

Nicolas : et ben voila la suite !!! Kisu !!

Voila le chapitre 13 !! Il est axé sur un peut tout le monde mais je tiens à vous prévenir que le suivant sera axé sur deux persos qui sont Julian et Severus ensuite seulement je reviendrais à nos deux chouchou !!! Voila je vous ennuies pas plus !!^^

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 13: Petite crise bien maîtrisée.**

Harry après avoir laissé Julian seul était partit en direction des cachots ou il était censé avoir court en inter maison avec les serpentards. Il arriva un peut en retard mais Rogue ne lui en tint pas vigueurs sachant pertinemment ou il était, c'est à dire avec Julian. Il s'installa dans le fond à coté de Neville. Le professeur commença donc, Harry croisa le regard de Draco, ça lui réchauffa le coeur de suite!! Cette petite bouille d'ange l'attendrissait, il avait hate de lui offrir son chaton.

_Bien avec le professeur Dataz, nous avons décidé de vous faire faire un binôme sur nos deux matières, à savoir mêlant les protections magiques et les potions de défense. Vous devrez, par deux, sur l'année nous construire sur toutes les notions de magies que ce soit en potion, en plante, en sorts et sortilège. Ainsi que les différentes créatures ayant des dons de guérisons. Ce dossier sera à présenter à la fin de l'année pour votre examen de passage. Alors les groupes sont: Zabini Seamus, granger Weasley, Crabbe Londubat, Goyle Parkinson, Malfoy Potter........................ Bien veuillez vous placer par binôme je vous prit et ses places seront celles définitives de l'année.

Harry se leva et prit place à côté de Draco qui semblait heureux mais le cacha tout de suite et puis le fait que Seamus et Blaise soient ensembles allait l'arranger. Le demi elfe pourrait surveiller ce fouineur et l'empêcher de foutre la merde dans ces histoires.

La journée, outre les binômes se passa bien, Blaise n'eut aucun gros problème avec Draco si ce n'est qu'il devenait un peut tendu à l'approche du midi et que de lui faire la piqûre le répugnait. Il se demandait comment Harry faisait pour lui faire ça, il devait avoir beaucoup de mal lui aussi. Harry lui eut plus de problèmes avec ses amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de piailler sur le fait qu'ils étaient avec un serpentard mais lui ne dit rien de toute manière le froid de ce matin était toujours présent et le resterait pour un moment.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « 

Julian lui n'avait pas de cours cette après midi et se décida à aller voir le directeur pour lui demander une autorisation de sortit pour se soir avec Severus. Il avait besoin de lui parler, Harry avait raison, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement comme ça!

Il donna le mot de passe et monta au bureau. Le directeur lui ouvrit la porte.

_Bonjour Julian vous désirez?

Le châtain rougit légèrement et ce reprit.

_J'aurais un service à vous demander ?

Dumbledore le fit entrer et s'assoire, son sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

_Je t'écoutes!!

Julian respira un grand coup et se lança.

_Et bien voila, je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangerait que Severus et moi sortions de l'enceinte de Poudlard vers six heures!!!!

Ça y est c'était dit, le directeur fit un grand sourire devant les rougeurs du jeune professeur.

_Je crois savoir que Severus et vous n'avez pas cours demain en première heure et je crois savoir que vous avez besoin de parler depuis si longtemps!!!

_Alors vous savez.............

_Que tu es le petit Julian frère de Rayan, oui en effet, c'est pour cela que je vous ai engagé!!

Julian fit un faible sourire à l'évocation de son frère.

_Tu sais ton frère à été  mis de force dans les rang de Voldemort, demandes à Severus de te parler de cette époque, il n'y a que lui qui pourra vous dire une chose, un secret qui je pense vous fera du bien à tous les deux!!

Julian eut un faible sourire et se leva.

_Merci!!

Il sortit, Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

_C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends me remercier.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry rejoignit Draco après mangé dans sa chambre, Blaise s'y trouvait et tentait désespérément de calmer le blond qui était sur excité. Le brun leva un sourcil inquiet se disant que ça n'allait pas mais à peine eut il franchit l'entrée de la chambre qu'une tête blonde se jeta sur lui prêt à le frapper. 

_Blaise m'a dit que c'est toi qui avais ma seringue!!! DONNE LA MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry arrêta la main du garçon et regarda l'autre qui tentait de s'éclipser.

_Donne moi la!!!! Donne la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le réveilla avant de passer un savon à Blaise, il allait s'occuper du plus pressant à savoir Draco. Il avait d'ailleurs certaines choses à mettre au point et vu que la douceur ne marchait pas souvent, il allait y aller franco! Il lui prit la main et le tira dans la salle de bain de manière à pouvoir lui parler. Blaise vit la porte claquer et s'assit sur le lit, ils allaient en avoir pour un moment et lui ne voulait pas y être mêler, ces deux là avait besoin de parler!

Harry lâcha le blond le regard froid.

_Mr Malfoy!!! 

_Qu'est ce que t'as Potter, je t'ai demander ma seringue!! Donne la!!!

_Je ne suis pas à tes ordres!!! Ecoute moi bien, ici c'est moi qui vais commander en ce qui est de ce stupéfiant, il est hors de question que tu en es plus de 3 doses par jours!!!

Draco s'indigna s'entend son manque se réveiller de plus en plus et le Sépra encore présent.

_3 doses mais depuis quand est ce que tu es mon infirmier!!!!!

_Depuis que je l'ai décidé et puis tu ne disais pas ça ce matin!!!

Harry sentit ses parole atteindre la cible mais Draco était buté et ça il l'apprendra à ses dépends.

_Oui peut être mais c'était ce matin maintenant c'est le soir et je veux ma seringue!!!!!!

_Ta seringue bien sure que tu vas l'avoir, je t'ai dis 3 doses mais ne prend pas ça comme une habitudes, de plus c'est moi qui déciderais quand tu les as et j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas de suite!!!!

Draco se jeta sur le brun pour l'étrangler mais celui ci l'évita et le fit tomber dans la douche avant de lancer un sort qui fit couleur l'eau chaude. Le blond se calma un peut mais était encore légèrement énervé. Harry posa sa main sur la cabine et regarda le Draco adossé contre le mur.

_Ecoute je n'ai pas l'intention de me fritter avec toi là maintenant mais ce qui est sure c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de toi que tu le veuilles ou pas MR Malfoy!!!

Draco le regarda dans les yeux puis acquiesça après tout, il aimait bien ça présence lorsqu'elle était si proche, si intense et surtout il n'était pas un faible, Draco, ne supportait pas les faibles. Harry vit bien le blond se détendre, il le piqua doucement et Draco lui tomba dans les bras comme si on venait de lui couper ses forces, de lui endormir les membres. Harry le réceptionna et le prit doucement dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il retourna dans la chambre avec son paquet trempé et le déposa sur le lit. La lumière tamisée à cause de la vue de Draco donna à la pièce cet aspect féerique. Draco ne quitta pas les yeux émeraude d'Harry et meut par une pulsion, il l'embrassa. Blaise tourna la tête dans un coin de la chambre, pas que cela le dérange que ce soit entre homme mais plutôt que c'était un moment intime dont un regard extérieure n'avait pas besoin. Harry répondit doucement mais Draco amplifia sa demande. Blaise voyant qu'il passait inaperçu décida de quitter la chambre, une fois ceci fait il soupira en s'adossant au mur. Ces deux là allait très bien ensemble mais ça lui avait donné le blues pour la soirée. Ses pas le menèrent à la volière ou il fit apparaître un papier et une plume avec un pot d'encre. Il posa le tout à la fenêtre et se mit à écrire, à la personne qu'il aimait tant, à la personne qui se trouvait si loin de lui en ce moment, à la personne qu'il ne verrait qu'aux vacances.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry lâcha les lèvres de son compagnon avec regret mais il était à bout de souffle et vu le visage rougit de celui qui était devant lui, c'était réciproque. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Harry cette fois l'embrassa, ces lèvres étaient trop tentantes, bien trop à son goût, après quelques embrassades Draco parla doucement.

_Harry, tu restes ce soir aussi, tu parts pas??

_Nan, je reste, faut que je te surveille!!

Draco fit la moue et Harry l'embrassa trouvant la petite frimousse devant lui tellement adorable. Harry l'aida à mettre son pyjama puis ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table afin de faire les devoirs. A la fin, Draco somnolait, l'effet de la drogue sur lui était assez néfaste mais lui et Blaise l'obligerait à redevenir comme avant, à redevenir ce garçon qu'était Draco Malfoy même si cela le gênait, il préférait nettement le petit garçon fragile mais celui arrogant et plein de fougue lui manquait aussi. Apres tout pourquoi ne pas combiner les deux.

Il fit apparaître son paquet de cigarette et un cendrier avant d'en allumer une et de la fumer doucement. Draco à l'odeur ouvrit un oeil, pas que cela l'incommodait, après tout, bon nombre de sorcier fumait et dans sa famille, c'était fréquent mais qu'Harry fume cela le surprenait. Il lui enleva la cigarette de la bouche et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

_Hey!!!

_Pas de Hey qui tienne, c'est mauvais pour toi, c'est une drogue!!!

Harry fit la tête et répliqua.

_Parce que toi tu ne te drogues pas peut être!!

Il se maudit d'avoir dit ça tout de suite des qu'il vit la frimousse de Draco gêner et se baisser.

_Si mais tu t'occupes de moi pour que j'arrête mais toi regarde tu fumes!!!

Harry releva la tête blonde et le fixa de ses yeux émeraude un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Entendu.

Il lui mit le paquet de cigarette dans les mains.

_Regarde je te donne mon paquet et moi je garde la seringue, comme ça chacun s'occupe de l'autre ok?

Draco regarda le paquet et fit un grand sourire.

_Bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent se coucher l'un lover contre l'autre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Une fois le soir venu, Julian se rendit chez Severus pour partir. Il trouva le maître des potions habillé et prêt à sortir. Comme Julian lui avait dit qu'il sortait et qu'il transplanterait au chemin de traverse mais qu'il avait aussi des choses à acheter dans le monde moldu, Severus avait enfiler des vêtements pour passer inaperçu, à savoir un jean noir et un pull noir à col en V laissant ressortir ces omoplates. Julian le dévora des yeux, qui aurait cru que derrière le professeur Rogue se cachait un homme terriblement sexy. Julian se reprit et se racla la gorge.

_On y va?

_On y vas!

Julian fit voleter son long manteau noir, Rogue prit une cape et ils sortirent. La soirée allait être bien longue pour deux âmes qui se cherchent!

**A suivre...................**

Yami: Pas de ma faute!! Pas taper moi!!!

Aku: Nan, c'est de moi cette fois, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de couper là, qu'en pensez vous? Nan, pas content, ben tant pis!!!!

Julian: J'ai peur!!!

Yami: Tu peux tu peux!!^^

Severus: Je suis toujours sexy moi!!! Nan mais qui a osé dire que je ne l'étais pas!!!

Aku: Ben je ne sais pas!!!^^

Blaise: Je suis maqué moi aussi!! Happy!!!

Yami: Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul alors que je t'adore donc tu es maqué et je suis sure que la suite va te plaire!!!^^

Harry: J'ai plus mes cigarettes!! -_-

Draco: Et ouiap c'est moi qui les ai now!!!^^

Aku: et ben la suite promet!!

Yami: Oubliez pas de laisser une ch'tite review!!!!

Kisu


	15. Rendez vous!

**_Dépendance_**

**Hanna** : Kikou !! Le chéri ou la chérie de Blaise tu le sauras bientôt mais hélas pas dans ce chapitre !!^^ Kisu !

**Zazan** : Aku est un mec !!^^ Et c'est fait exprès !!^^ Atta les yeux !!Nous revoila !!^^ Donc ben faut savoir patienter !!^^ Kisu !!

**Onarluca** : Voila le chapitre suivant !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore et toujours !!^^ Voila moi faut que je passe lire la tienne mais je suis un peut à la bourre en ce moment !!^^ Kisu !!

**blurp3 **: Une partie de tes souhaits va être exhaussé mais pour l'autre encore un peut de temps !!^^ Kisu !!

**Saael' **: Kikou !! Alors et ben pour l'inconnu(e) de Blaise un peu de patience et tu le/la découvriras bientôt !!^^Kisu !!

**celine.s **: je trouvais ça choupi aussi de prendre la « drogue » de l'autre c'est une douce confiance !!^^ Kisu !!

**yuki-san3** : Tu poses trop de questions Koi !!^^ Mais bon je t'adore tout de même ma puce à moi !! Alors quelques réponses dans ce chapitre et les autres ben dans les suivants !! Logique !!^^ Kisu watashi no tenshi-chan !!

**nicolas** : Voila le chapitre !! Alors nous disons normalement une maj par semaine mais là c'est les vacances et je suis overbook !!lol !! Donc je sais pas pour le chapitre suivant mais je trouve que ce chapitre fini mieux que celui d'avant, ne ? Kisu !!

**Nyny** : Voila la suite !!^^ Kisu !!

**Kyzara :** Missi !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : moi aussi je suis fumeuse passive !! Ma mère fume et c'est horrible !! Arg je ne supporte pas ça !! Sinon et ben je crois que si il était possible d'avoir un bout de tous ces persos ben je ferais la queue mais je suis fière d'avoir mon Julian à moi !!^^ lol !! Kisu !!

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Doucement allez pas vous faire trop mal !! lol !! Disons juste que la réciprocité est une chose qui en amour et autre est agréable !!^^ Sinon et ben je n'ai pas dit qui était le grand amour de Blaise et je sais pas encore quand je le dirais mais bon !!^^ Suspense !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Eowyn Malefoy** : C'est toujours amusant les pitits commentaires !! Moi je m'éclate à les écrire et Aku en profite pour sortir des conneries !!^^lol ! Sinon et ben contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Roo c'est bien d'arrêter de fumer, je suis à fond avec toi et te soutiens !! Si ma mère pouvait faire de même !!^^ Sinon promis Harry va se calmer sur les cigarettes surtout que la fic est plus basé sur Draco donc tiens le coup !! On t'encourage à fond !!!! Kisu !!

Voila le chapitre suivant par contre je suis désolé parce que en ce moment je suis un peut occupé et en plus la deuxième semaine de mes vacances je pars !! Vais crever quelque part en Auvergne !!^^ Donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire un chapitre suivant, de le taper et autre !! Et cette semaine et ben je suis un peut prise aussi et l'oral blanc de français arrive !!Arg !! 

**_Bonne lecture !!_****__**

**Chapitre 14: Rendez vous!**

Les deux professeurs une fois sortit de Poudlard transplanèrent au chemin de traverse afin de passer à la banque. Une fois à l'intérieure, Severus vit bien que Julian était assez tendu, le petit garçon qu'il avait connu avec Rayan existait toujours, ce petit gamin qui avait une peur affreuse de ces bestioles et pourtant il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne devrait plus lui foutre les jetons. Il fut interrompit dans ses pensé par deux bras serrant le sien et un corps coller à lui. Il sourit en voyant Julian tout apeuré, celui ci vit le sourire amusé de mon aîné et lui tira la langue.

_Quoi!! Je n'aime pas ça et tu le sais!!

_Oui, je me rappellerais toujours le jour ou nous sommes venu ici avec ton frère, c'était la première fois que tu voyais de vrai gobelin, tu t'étais carrément caché dans ma robe et tu ne m'a pas lâché et encore dehors tu restais accroché.

_c'est bon!! Maugréa le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent au guichet et saluèrent le gobelin.

_Nous voudrions retirer de l'argent du coffre de Mr Potter voici ça clé.

_Et du mien aussi!! S'empressa Julian.

Le gobelin récupéra les deux clés et fit un sourire à Julian toujours accroché aux bras de Severus puis il leur indiqua le fourgon et les coffres. Apres quelques secousses, ils arrivèrent au premier coffre celui de Harry. Severus sortit, le gobelin ouvrit la porte, les deux professeurs restèrent un moment surpris pas la tonne d'or mais après tout James Potter n'était pas un sorcier avec une famille pauvre. Il prit de quoi acheter le chaton et le reste et sortit il rangea la petite bourse et remonta dans le wagon. 

L'étape suivante ce fut Julian qui descendit, Le coffre familiale dont il avait la clé ne lui servait pas, il avait depuis longtemps transvasé de quoi survivre et puis son frère lui en avait crée un il y a des lustres afin de ne pas le laisser dans le besoin ou même lui si il venait a être bannit de chez lui en protégeant son petit frère. Le châtain ramassa une petite bourse qu'il glissa directement dans sa poche et en ressortit vite fait. Lorsque tout fut réglé, ils sortirent de la banque direction les boutiques d'animaleries.

Julian avait reprit du poile de la bête et entraîna le maître des potions dans une boutique avec de nombreuses bestioles toutes différentes les unes que les autres. Severus s'arrêta à la porte laissant le jeune homme courir à droite et à gauche. Puis ne le voyant plus rien faire et restant sur place devant une cage, il daigna bouger pour aller voir, il resta lui aussi quoi devant. Le petit chaton qui s'y trouvait correspondait tout à fait, noir, des yeux orangés fendus et de petites ailes blanches encore avec leur plume de bébé. 

_C'est celui là qu'il vous faut on dirait!!

Julian se retourna tout sourire vers la vendeuse qui rougit devant le visage enfantin et adorable de son client. Elle remit sa chevelure noire en place et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

_Vous le prenez?

_Oui avec ce qu'il faut!!!

La vendeuse prit le chaton et partit en direction du comptoir accentuant sa démarche. Severus vit bien la tentative de séduction de la demoiselle et un sentiment étrange, de la jalousie le submergea. Ayant été laissé derrière par Julian qui discutait à présent avec la vendeuse du chaton, vit tout ce qu'elle faisait pour le séduire, la colère lui monta rapidement et il se dirigea vers eux et glissa sa main autour de la taille de Julian qui fut surpris mais sentit très bien que son ami était relativement jaloux. Il sourit très content, il avait remarqué la tentative de drague mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça jouerait en sa faveur. Il sourit et la demoiselle n'ayant pas remarqué le bras et qui continuait de parler.

_Pour qui est cette petite bestiole?

_Pour notre fils!!!

Julian sursauta de plus belle et la vendeuse aussi.

_Votre fils??

_Oui!! Reprit le maître des potions! Nous somme ensembles et nous avons adopté un petit garçon qui se trouve adore les chatons!!

_Vous êtes ensembles??

Julian déposa un baiser sur la joue de Severus qui rougit légèrement.

La vendeuse fit une moue dégoûté et se dépêcha de finir le paquet de leur mettre dans les mains et des les foutre à la porte. Une fois dehors avec tout l'attirail, Severus réduisit tout et mit le tout dans sa poche ne gardant que le chat ailé dans sa cage à la main. 

_Tu voulait aller dans le monde moldu après c'est ça?  
  


Julian regarda sa montre et sourit.

_Oui c'est ça dépêchons nous!!

Il prit la main de Severus et ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur ou ils rejoignirent le coté moldu. Là Julian prit la caisse et la réduisit à son tour, la glissant dans sa grande poche et en s'excusant au chaton avant mais celui ci se roula en boule et s'endormit.

_Bien ou veux tu aller.

_Quelque part mais je pense que tu aimeras!!!

Julian prit cette fois le bras du professeur et ainsi ils parcourraient les rues de Londres sous le regard mauvais de certains habitants. Julian observa chaque rue et chaque numéro puis lorsqu'il arriva devant une grande enseigne bleu nuit, il y entra en saluant le portier.

_Julian, le patron m'a dit que tu passais avec un ami!

_Comme tu le vois!!! Y a du monde!!

_Non pas encore, il est tôt!!

_Bien dans ce cas on y va!!

Il leur ouvrit la porte et ils déboulèrent dans un grand couloir sombre éclairé par de petites lumières. Ils laissèrent leur manteau à la consigne et entrèrent dans la grandes salle, la lumière y était tamisée et de petites tables étaient placées autour d'une grande piste de danse.

_On est ou?

_C'est un restaurant qui fait boite de nuit, le gérant est.........

_Julian te voila enfin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un grand homme, la soixantaine, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

_Et bien tu n'as pas changé depuis...

_Même pas trois mois, Marc!!

_Mais trois mois quand même et dit moi qui est ce charmant jeune homme!!

_Je te présente Severus Rogue, un de mes amis d'enfance!!

Marc chercha doucement et avec un grand sourire serra la main du professeur.

_Ah oui je me souviens Severus Rogue, Julian m'a souvent parlé de vous!!! Il vous admirait tellement !!!

Julian rougit fortement.

_Marc ne me fait pas regretté d'être venu!!

Marc lui donna une tape dans le dos.

_Allons Julian, ne fait pas l'effarouché, je vais vous menez à votre table.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, Marc les laissa avec les cartes. Severus attendit bien que l'homme soit partit pour regarder Julian. L'empathie du jeune homme lui signala le doute de son ami.

_Quoi??

_Rien je me demandais juste....

Julian posa la carte sur la table.

_Je te conseille son poulet aux olives, c'est délicieux et c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux!!

_Julian!!

_Quoi??

_J'attends!

Julian soupira.

_Marc est celui qui m'a élevé après la mort de Rayan, j'ai grandit dans ce restaurant avec toutes les personnes que tu rencontreras!

_Chez les moldus.

_Oui mais c'était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher et là personne ne m'aurait cherché.

Severus tendit la main et caressa la joue du garçon, il semblait si triste à ce moment et il ne voulait pas le voir triste.

_Vous avez choisit!

Julian releva la tête tout sourire.

_Oui on va te prendre ton poulet aux olives!!

_Très bon choix, ça me rappel la fois ou.....

_Marc s'il te plait!! Et puis tu ajoutes ton meilleur cru!!

_Bien pitchou!!

Julian rosit et Marc s'en alla tout content. Severus le regarda un sourcil haussé.

_Pitchou?

_c'est le surnom qu'il m'a donné.

Severus sourit, pitchou c'était mignon !

Le dîner se passa bien, ils parlèrent souvent de cours et des deux adolescents qu'ils avaient prit sous leurs ailes. 

Puis la musique se fit plus insistante et la piste se remplit de jeunes et autres pour danser. Jullian ayant envi de s'amuser prit la main de son ami et le traîna sur la piste ou ils se firent un peut de place. Severus resta stoïque face à ce qui lui arrivait. Se retrouver en pleine boite de nuit moldu avec Julian qui se déhanchait très sensuellement devant lui ne faisait que le perturber. Sentant le trouble de son compagnon, Julian s'approcha félinement de lui et prit sa main pour l'aider. Severus entre la musique et le démon qui se trouvait devant lui se lâcha petit à petit et très vite prit le truc. 

Julian cherchait un moyen pour se rapprocher de Sev mais il ne voyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de son age l'accoste et commence à lui mettre délibérément la main au cul. Sev le vit et attrapa la taille du jeune professeur et le tira contre lui lançant un regard style « pas touche propriété priv », le garçon partit, mais Julian ne laissa pas passer l'occasion et en plus, la musique ce fit douce et lente. Le châtain passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sev se laissa faire se sentant étrangement bien. Marc qui vit bien son protéger, laissa les slows encore un peut pour leur laisser le temps. Julian respirait doucement le parfum de Rogue, celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps était là et il se trouvait dans ses bras. Son empathie fermée à cause de la foule où il se trouvait et la foule de sensation des amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui l'assaillaient, il ne pouvait même pas savoir ce à quoi pensait l'élu de son coeur. Il releva doucement la tête, le maître des potions avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Julian en profita, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres ainsi offertes. Le professeur sursauta un petit peu mais étant si bien ainsi, laissa la langue quémandeuse entrer et la passion prit en main le reste de la danse.

Julian lâcha les lèvres de son amoureux pour le fixer même si Sev avait réagit à sa demande il ne savait pas pour autant si c'était juste comme ça ou si cela avait un avenir. Rogue vit l'hésitation du garçon, le jeune professeur devant lui semblait si fragile et pourtant il savait qu'il était bien fort bien trop fort, tout comme Rayan l'était. Il le prit par la taille et le serra un peut plus avant de relever son menton et de prendre possession de ses lèvres, il avait des sentiments pour ce garçon et seulement lui. Il avait toujours voulut le protéger et comment mieux le protéger qu'en en faisant son petit ami. Ainsi il pourrait toujours l'avoir auprès de lui, toujours.

Deux âmes qui se cherchent se sont un jour trouvé et guériront ensembles les plaies du pass

A suivre............................................................................

Yami : rrrrro Kawai !!! Choupi ! Mignon !!!

Aku: C'est bon on a comprit!!!!!^^

Yami : Maieuuu J'adore ce passage, c'est si choupi !!!

Aku : Kamisama, elle est devenu fleur bleue à souhait !!!

Harry : Dit tout de suite que tu préfères lorsqu'elle torture mon Draco !!

Aku : nan mais y a de l'action tout de même !!^^

Draco : On a un peut de repos tout de même avec ce chapitre !!

Yami : T'inquiètes vous revenez dans le prochain chapitre !!!^^

Tout le monde regardant Yami et se demandant ce qui va encore bien pouvoir ce passer !!!!

Yami : Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. cadeau

**_Dépendance_**

**__**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca**: Kikou missi pour les vacances mais bon je vais crever en Auvergne alors que j'aurais pu rester chez moi à glander, réviser mon oral de français et faire mes fics!!^^ Mais bon missi pour ta review comme toujours!!^^ Kisu!!

**hanna **: Rrooo le chat!!! Et ben c'est dans ce chapitre!! J'ai lutté pour le faire mais je pense qu'il te plaira, je le trouve kawai!!^^ Kisu!!

**blurp3 **: Voila la suite, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible!!^^ Missi pour tes compliments et bonne lecture!^^ Kisu!!

**Nyny** : Missi à toi!! La suite la voila et moi j'en profite pour réclamer la tienne de suite!!^^ Kisu!!

**Kaorulabelle** : Missi!! Voici Voila la suite!!^^

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Et vi tout le monde reviens dans ce chapitre!!^^ C'est vrai que Draco et Harry manquait un peut tout de même!! Contente que Severus t'ais autant plus!!^^ Kisu!!

**celine.s** : Vi je sais que tu préfères lorsque c'est Harry et Draco mais il en faut pour tous les persos!!! C'est assez axé car l'histoire tourne autour d'eux mais faut pas oublier les autres persos!!^^ Kisu!!

**shunrei** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours!!! Et ben quatre chapitres d'un coup au moins t'avais la suite d'un coup!!^^ lol!! Kisu!!

**Ouky** : Vip voila la suite!! Je fais aussi vite que je peux!!lol!! Kisu!!

**Kyzara** : Missi!! lol!! Allez courage!!^^ Kisu!!

**Lyrathena** : Contente que les couples te plaisent!!^^ Attention un nouveau couple arrive!! lol!! Kisu!!

**Hayden** : Première fois que tu viens sur ce site et ben tu vas être comblé, y a plein de chose!!^^ Heureuse que tu es lu ma fic!! Kisu tout plein!!^^

**kat_chou** : Bon ben que dire à part c'est normal que se soit romantique sinon ben y aurait pas de sentiment!!^^ Missi à toi pour ta correction!!^^ Kisu petite Rion que j'adore!!^^

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Ben voila la suite!! Missi pour tes compliments et pi c'est vrai que Sev et Julian vont bien ensemble!!^^ Kisu!!

**Vif d'or** : Nos deux petits reviennent dans ce chapitre!!^^ Avec de nouveaux persos!!! J'aime bien partir dans des trucs zarb!! Allez bonne lecture du moins j'espère!!^^

Alors voici voila le nouveau chapitre que je me suis dépêchée de taper avant de partir en vacances!!! J'essaye de faire une grosse update avant et comme ça vous m'en voudrez pas si j'update pas la semaine prochaine!!^^ Voila sinon ben missi pour les reviews, missi à ceux qui ne review pas mais qui me lisent et missi à Kat_chou qui a gentiment betalectée cette fic afin de vous enlevez la plus part des fautes que je laisse passer!!^^

_Bonne lecture!_

**__**

**Chapitre 15: Cadeau.**

Il faisait sombre, un jeune garçon de quinze ans était en haut d'un grand escalier de bois verni. Les murs étaient gris d'un joli marbre sculpté digne de ces maisons de sorcier de sang pur. Le petit garçon était entrain d'écouter ce qui se passait en bas. Son empathie lui faisait mal, des personnes souffraient mais son frère lui avait dit de rester en haut, de ne surtout pas sortir. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas écout ? A présent il pouvait sentir toute la souffrance, la peine, la colère des personnes en bas. Des voix montaient à ses oreilles le blessant, des paroles qu'il comprenait alors qu'il aurait préféré ne pas les connaître, ne pas les comprendre, des choses qu'il ne voulait plus revivre et qui étaient là devant lui.

Soudain la musique s'arrêta et une voix plus forte retentit.

_Sang impur qui souillez ce monde, vous qui faites la honte des sorciers vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

Un éclair, une brûlure, un coeur qui s'arrête, le mal, le sang. Le petit être de quinze ans s'évanouit. Il se réveilla dans un champ de fleurs, des pâquerettes et des violettes ainsi que d'autres fleurs. Il aimait cet endroit qui inspirait la paix, la liberté. Il avança doucement en face de lui se trouvait son frère. Grand, de longs cheveux châtain, les même yeux que lui et surtout ce sourire rien que pour lui.

_Julian viens, allez dépêche toi!!

Le petit garçon se mit à rire et à sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son aîné et ainsi ils tombèrent à la renverse dans l'herbe faisant voleter les pétales et graines de pissenlits . Une séance de chatouilles se mit en marche et les deux frères se mirent à rire de plus en plus fort faisant s'envoler les papillons et les autres insectes. Julian se rappelait parfaitement de ce champ derrière sa maison, personne n'y venait, il était rien que pour eux, leur jardin secret.

Rayan caressa la joue de son petit frère avant de lui faire faire des couronnes de fleurs en lui expliquant comment on faisait et en lui parlant de son don. L'aîné utilisait sa psychométrie afin de savoir ce qu'avait vécu la plante qu'il cueillait et Julian sentait la douceur et la plénitude du lieu. Tout était serein seuls les rires d'enfants raisonnaient dans le champ. Rayan enfila la couronne sur la tête de son frère.

_Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça!!!

Julian rougit au compliment de son frère.

_Ne rougis pas, tu sais très bien que pour moi tu seras toujours l'être le plus cher que j'aie , tu es mon petit frère à moi!!!

Julian se jeta dans les bras de son frère

_Tu resteras toujours avec moi!! Tu ne me laisseras pas!!

_Nan mon bébé jamais!!

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres, l'adolescent fut d'abord surpris puis se laissa aller. Il aimait son frère même si Severus aussi, ils les aimait tous les deux et ne voulait pas les quitter.

Une voix grave le fit sursauter.

_Je te déteste!!

Julian releva la tête.

_Je te déteste, c'est de ta faute!!!

Julian s'éloigna d'un coup du corps de son frère, celui ci était revêtu de noir, de sa cape de mangemort et étaient couvert de sang.

_C'est de ta faute Julian!!

_De quoi!!

_C'est de ta faute si je suis mort!!! Je te déteste!!

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer en criant des non non ce n'est pas vrai mais rien ne changeait il sentait la haine et surtout la douleur de son frère.

_Je te déteste, c'est de ta faute si je suis mort!!!

_NAN!! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas de ma faute!!

Devant lui le corps de son frère était de plus en plus pale et sa lèvre saignait, le champ disparaissait pour laisser place à la salle de cérémonie tout de noir, tout de rouge, le sang et les cadavres au sol autour de lui. Son frère devant lui le maudissant et l'accusant de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il reconnut ses parents, d'autres mangemorts qu'ils connaissaient pour les avoir croisés plusieurs fois dans sa demeure mais surtout son frère qui pleurait des larmes de sang.

_Pourquoi toi tu as le bonheur et pas moi ? Pourquoi es tu vivant ? Pourquoi cette vie te parcours-t-elle et plus moi!!! Je te déteste Julian, je te déteste!!!!!!!!!!!

Julian se réveilla d'un coup dans les bras de Sev qui essayait de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Mais le professeur ayant toutes ses barrières ouvertes ne se calma pas et fut assailli par tous les problèmes des élèves d'un coup ainsi que de l'inquiétude de Sev. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à hurler. Rogue ne savait plus quoi faire, Julian souffrait et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry entra en courant.

_Poussez vous!!!

Sev obéit encore sous le choc. Harry s'assit devant Julian et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se focalise juste sur lui, juste sur ses pensées. 

_Julian c'est moi Harry!!! Concentre toi juste sur moi, juste sur moi!!

Il vit le jeune professeur le faire et lui, il vida son esprit de tous soucis de tous problèmes et surtout ne lui laissant qu'un espace vide et apaisant. Julian se calma tranquillement et Harry le recoucha des qu'il fut sur que les barrière étaient remontées, il se releva, fatigué. Il avait au moins une chose de bien c'est que à part être relié avec Voldemort pour le voir tuer c'était aussi le cas avec des personnes proches cherchant de l'aide. Il avait entendu l'appel de détresse de Julian et n'avait pas hésité.

_Potter qu'a-t-il?

Harry se tourna vers le professeur ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ça.

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il vous en parle lui même. Il se leva et Rogue l'arrêta avant de sortir.

_Le chaton vous le voulez de suite peut être.

_Vous l'avez!!!??

Le professeur sourit et lui montra la cape de Julian accroché. Harry prit la petit cage et ce qui allait avec dans la poche de celle de Sev, il le remercia et sortit.

 Rogue déplaça une mèche châtain du visage de son amant en soupirant.

_Julian que me caches-tu encore!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry retraversa le couloir en sens inverse heureusement que tout le monde était encore dans son dortoir et que personne ne le verrait entrer dans celui de Draco. Il poussa doucement la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Son petit ange blond dormait encore, il lui caressa la joue, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il se souvenait de leur soirée et des baisers échangés, juste quelques caresses mais qui en valaient déjà la chandelle. La peau du blond était douce et laiteuse et les ecchymoses et autres cicatrices disparaissaient même si un bon nombre resteraient. Il était complètement dans ses pensées quand une voix lui parvient.

_Harry!!

_Vi mon ange!!

Le blond rosit mais vite fait il sentit une douleur dans son estomac. Harry comprit qu'il lui fallait sa dose mais décida de ne pas la lui donner de suite.

_On va essayer de résister un peu ok, alors j'ai une surprise pour toi!!

L'effet fut vite fait et le blond sourit.

_Une surprise?

_Oui; tiens!

Il posa la mini cage sur le lit et d'un coup de baguette l'agrandit. Draco curieux l'ouvrit et un petit chaton noir se jeta sur lui pour lui lécher le visage. Draco surpris au début se laissa faire en riant.

_Tu me chatouilles!!!!!!!! 

Le petit chaton miaula et se donna un coup de langue à Harry.

_Il t'aime bien je crois toi aussi!!!

Harry sourit.

_Alors tu le nommes comment?

Draco sembla gêné.

_C'est vraiment pour moi?

_Oui c'est moi qui te l'offre !!

_Mais...................

_Chut alors un nom?

Draco réfléchit a peine trois secondes et sourit.

_C'est une fille alors je l'appelle Cassy!! Hein Cassy ça te plait!!

Il prit la chatte dans ses bras et la caressa. Harry se félicita pendant que Draco s'occupait de la chatte, il ne pensait plus au besoin de la drogue de plus il savait que le nom serait Cassy décidément il avait bien fait de voir ce rêve. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Blaise entra dans la chambre un peu déprimé mais le rire de Draco qu'il entendit cela lui redonna le sourire. Il découvrit Harry et Draco entrain de jouer avec un chaton ailé. Il trouva ça tellement attendrissant qu'il faillit lâcher un soupir de contentement. 

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

_Blaise regarde le cadeau que m'a fait Harry, elle s'appelle Cassy !!

La petite chatte miaula et léchouilla le nouvel arrivant qui lui caressa la tête.

_Enchanté Cassy, bienvenue dans la bande !

Harry  les regarda attendrit puis se décida à faire bouger un peu tout le monde parce que sinon ils finiraient à la bourre. Draco prit sa douche puis Harry y passa, c'était plus simple, il irait ensuite directement à la grande salle au lieu de retourner chez lui et donc d'avoir les commentaires de son groupe. Blaise en attendant jouait avec la petite chatte ailée, elle était vraiment adorable et apparemment Draco allait bien s'en occuper. Le brun lui administra tout de même une dose pour qu'il ne fasse pas de crise en classe. Il sortit avant eux et rejoignit la salle sans se faire remarquer, en chemin il remarqua que le blond avait toujours ses cigarettes et que sur lui aussi l'effet chat comme l'effet Draco lui avait fait oublier le fait de fumer. Depuis cette histoire, il fumait moins, apparemment cette histoire aurait un effet positif sur tout le monde, Draco arrêterait de se droguer, lui de fumer et ses deux professeurs étaient déjà ensemble quoi qu'il restait quelques trucs à mettre au point, des souvenirs à effacer mais ensembles ils ne pourraient qu'y arriver.

Il entra dans la salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle, et mangea sous le regard toujours curieux de ses amis.

Peut de temps après Blaise et Draco entrèrent, le blond avait daigné laisser sa chatte dans sa chambre après de nombreuses protestations mais le fait d'être légèrement drogué avait fait remporter haut la main Blaise. Ils s'assirent et le Serpentard du faire manger un peu le blond qui se décida finalement à le faire tout seul. Le Gryffondor en face voyait ça plutôt d'un bon œil. Le courrier arriva et une grande chouette blanche avec des petites taches châtain entra et se posa devant Blaise qui la regarda surpris. Elle portait un petit paquet et une lettre, il décrocha le tout et lu.

My Heart,

J'ai bien reçut ta lettre et je dois t'avouer que j'en étais le premier surpris, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu m'écrirais de nouveau mais ça m'a fait relativement très plaisir que tu vienne te confier à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirai pas tout ce que tu m'as dit dedans, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller raconter ça à nos parents et encore moins à Lucius. D'ailleurs j'espère que Draco va mieux parce que son état me semblait un peut critique lorsque je l'ai aperçut à Pré au lard ! Car j'y étais le jour ou tu y étais mais je n'ai pas osé t'aborder, tu étais avec une jeune fille, Pansy Parkinson je crois ! Fille de mangemort, je connais bien ses parents, je bossais d'ailleurs souvent avec eux. Et oui tu as bien entendu bossais. Tu vas être heureux car je ne travaille plus pour Le _maître_ du moins plus en fidèle, je suis espion et tu vois donc le problème que ça pose. Je suis dans le coin car je dois parler à Dumbledore, j'espère te voir en passant car tu me manques énormément mon petit elfe !!

Bon je dois m'arrêter là sinon je vais t'écrire un roman, mais sache que je pense à toi et que je tiens réellement à te voir, que dirais tu de demain soir à la roseraie, j'ai un rendez vous avec Dumbledore je t'y rejoindrai après. Réponds moi vite que je te donne l'heure.

L.M

PS : J'ai joint un petit cadeau pour toi ! »

Blaise sourit et ouvrit le paquet, ses lèvres s'agrandirent un peu plus à la découverte du cadeau. C'était un petit collier avec une petite plaque d'argent où on pouvait lire _My Heart_ gravé dessus. Draco passa une tête au dessus du bras de son ami pour y voir la chaînette.

_Je peux voir ?

Blaise la lui passa, le blond l'étudia en souriant et la lui mit autour de cou.

_C'est Luci n'est ce pas ?

Blaise rougit d'un coup et Draco caressa les longues plumes de la chouette.

_Je reconnaîtrais sa chouette entre toutes, alors que raconte-t-il de beau ?

_Pas grand-chose mais qu'il est de passage dans la région et puis il s'inquiète pour toi.

_Il s'inquiète pour moi ou pour toi ?

_Les deux !

_C'est bien lui tiens, il ne pourrait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, je parie qu'il s'est encore foutu dans la merde !

Blaise hocha la tête en signe positif et le blond soupira.

_Passe juste le bonjour de ma part et dis lui que je lui écrirai plus tard.

_Pour lui passer un savon dans sa décision c'est ça, ou alors parce qu'il fait toujours des conneries?

Draco sourit.

_Nan parce qu'il tarde à passer le cap avec toi, ça fait combien de temps, un an, deux ans ?

_Un an et demi !

_C'est pas mieux, Il prend le temps avec toi.

Blaise sourit de plus belle, Draco le faisait rire, il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il parlait de Lucié après tout ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Blaise fit apparaître une plume et lui répondit rapidement de peur aussi que la lettre soit interceptée, on ne savait jamais, Lucié avait déjà prit de gros risques en lui disant tout ça par lettre mais bon ce garçon aimait le risque et comme le disait Draco il additionnait les conneries ! N'empêche qu'il avait hâte d'être demain soir pour le voir.

La chouette s'envola et chacun partit en cours de son coté rêvant à la personne qu'il aimait !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « 

Lorsque Julian s'était réveillé complètement la première chose qu'il vu c'est le visage anxieux de son copain. Se remémorant ce qui c'était passé, il comprit vite le problème. Severus se leva mais ne dit rien se contentant d'aller se laver laissant seul le châtain. 

Julian se fit un remake de la soirée après la boite de nuit ils étaient rentrés tranquillement main dans la main et avait décidé de passer la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans aller trop loin pour le premier soir, cependant d'être avec la personne qu'il aimait lui avait fait remonter ses souvenirs d'où le rêve. Il fallait qu'il élucide pourquoi ça, et pourquoi ce moment, le problème c'est qu'il devait s'expliquer aussi avec Sev et ça c'est ce qui serait le plus dur.

Le professeur de potions revint habillé et se pencha vers son petit ami.

_Je crois que tu me dois des explications ?

_Oui en effet mais je préférerais pas de suite, tu pourrais attendre demain soir, promis alors je te raconterai tout !

Le brun ne fut pas totalement satisfait de la réponse mais demain était mieux que jamais, il accepta et le châtain put aller se laver. Ensuite ils se rendirent ensemble à la grande salle pour manger, à la table Dumbledore se tourna vers eux avec un sourire espiègle.

_Alors cette soirée ?

Les deux professeurs virèrent au rouge !

_Je vois alors tout est en ordre, c'est parfait !

Il retourna à sa tartine laissant les deux amoureux aussi rouges que deux tomates bien mûres qui le masquèrent en mangeant.

Les cours commencèrent et la journée s'annonçait excellente.

A suivre…….

Yami : J'ai réussi à le finir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YYYYAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Aku : Dur dur  le chapitre à taper, t'as eu du mal !!

Yami : vi beaucoup !

Draco : J'ai mon chaton !!!!!

Harry : tu comptes faire souffrir les gens encore longtemps ??

Yami : Chais pas !!

Blaise : N'empêche je suis casé, t'as intérêt à te grouiller de faire la rencontre !!

Yami : Vais y réfléchir !!!^^

Aku : Bon alors toujours pareille vous avez aimez ou pas, la suite ou pas !!^^

Kisu 


	17. Rencontre avec Lucié !

**_Dépendance_**

Réponses aux reviews :

blurp3 : Gomen j'ai pas vraiment respecté les horaires données !!!^^ J'avais pas le temps et pas les idées non plus !!^^ Missi pour ta review !!^^ Kisu !!

celine.s : Alors je sais que tu en a marre de Julian et Rogue mais ils vont encore être présent dans ce chapitre !!! Et puis Lucié aussi mais promis Draco et Harry reviennent normalement en force dans le chapitre suivant !!^^ Kisu !!

Zazan : je continue !!^^ Pas grave ça m'arrive d'oublier de reviewer aussi !!^^ Du moment que tu aimes toujours !!^^ Kisu !!

Lee-NC-Kass : je lui dirais que tu compatis !!! C'est sure que sur le coup c'est super dérangeant !! Déjà deux trois personnes c'est horrible mais tout une école !! Arg !!! Voila et pi c'est vrai qu'un chat ailé moi aussi ça me ferait trop kiffer !!^^ Déjà qu'un chat normal j'adore !!^^ Kisu !!

Onarluca : Me suis fait chier comme un rat durant mes vacances !!^^ Mais bon j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic mais pas HP !!^^ Sinon ben voila la suite et encore missi à toi ma grande !!^^

Hayden : Ben voila le chapitre pour ta curiosit !!^^ Kisu !!

Nyny : Tu es très gentille !!!!^^ Sinon avance à ton rythme mais ce que j'adore ta fic , je viens de la lire d'ailleurs, bravo et continues!!^^ Sinon du talent je ne vois pas ou tu en vois !! Ça me fait rougir les compliments de la sorte !! Voila je suis toute rouge !! Arg !! kisu !!

céline402 : J'adore ton enthousiasme donc voila la suite !!^^

Kyzara : Missi pour ta pitit review !! J'adore kisu !!^^

Eowyn Malefoy : Ben vi tout le monde est casé et le chaton est offert !!^^ Alors la rencontre la voici !!^^ Kisu !!!

Cholera : Pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte aussi d'écrire le passage ou Ron découvrira tout !!! Mais je sais pas encore quand, j'espère pas dans trois plombes moi qui voulais que cet fic ne soit pas trop longue c'est râp !!^^ Kisu !!

Vif d'or : Contente que ça te plaise et vi y a plein de trucs en réserve !!^^ Sinon et ben le talent mais  je vais finir par devenir encore plus rouge que mon tapis de souris et ça pas pour dire !!^^ C'est gentil mais ça m'embarrasse un peut !!^^ Voila sinon bonne lecture et kisu !!^^

akashana : Vip le copain de Blaise est présenté dans ce chapitre !!^^ Kisu et contente que ça te plaise !!^^

Saael' : Moi aussi lorsque je suis rentré la boite mail hurlait et en plus j'en ai deux !!!^^o Sinon ben la suite et pi contente que ça te plaise toujours !!^^ Kisu !!

tinga : Moi aussi j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !!^^ Kisu !!

Inferno-Hell : En effet tu connaîtras la réponses au fil des chapitres !!^^ Merci beaucoup !! Kisu !

Alors voici la fameuse rencontre avec Lucié. Il a fait un malheur sans apparaître vraiment !!^^ 

On remercie très fort ma bétalectrice Kat-chou !!^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Rencontre avec Lucié.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée avec les binômes des professeurs et aucun des élèves n'avait vraiment le temps de faire autre chose ! Harry à la bibliothèque avait bien compris que son partenaire Draco Malfoy en avait ras le bol de travailler et n'avait qu'une idée en tête retrouver Cassy et un peu d'intimité. Cela faisait un jour qu'il l'avait et il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer. Harry était tout de même content d'une chose, lorsque le blond était avec sa chatte, il ne pensait plus au manque à croire que son esprit avait réellement le dessus sur son corps même si les séquelles restaient fortes. Le nombre de fois où Draco cette nuit encore c'était réveillé avec des sueurs froide et pleurant. Le nombre de fois où Harry avait dû le serrer dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Il avait même été obligé de lui redonner une dose. Le passage de dose quotidienne à trois par jour avait été dur et à présent Draco en ressentait les répercussions mais il le fallait. 

Draco poussa un énième soupir qu'Harry ne manqua pas. Le brun ferma son livre et se leva.

_Tu vas ou ?

_Viens, on va dans la chambre ici tu n'arrives à rien !

Draco sourit et se leva, Harry fit un signe à Blaise pour lui signifier qu'ils rejoignaient la chambre, l'elfe savait que Seamus s'intéressait de trop près à Harry et là il l'avait à l'œil. Blaise fit remarquer une phrase au gryffondor qui ainsi ne vit pas la manœuvre de désertion de Harry et Draco.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent discrètement dans la chambre, une fois à l'intérieur Cassy voleta jusqu'à eux et les léchouilla chacun à leur tour. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et se remirent à travailler enfin façon de parler, Draco jouait avec Cassy et Harry tentait de travailler.

_Draco !!

_Oui !

_Travaille !!

_Mais !!

_Pas de mais !

Le blond fit la moue mais Harry ne lui laissa rien entendre, le blond fit un sourire sadique à sa chatte et se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun.

_Tu veux ? Demanda le brun.

_Moi rien !!

_C'est ça…….

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le blond s'occupait déjà de sa bouche en l'explorant le mieux possible, le brun se laissa tenter, lui il essayait de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à la cigarette mais c'était pas encore ça, Draco avait un esprit bien plus fort mais lui n'était pas au même point certes fort psychologiquement mais pas dans tous les domaines !! Il se laissa aller au moins ça, ça avait le mérite de le détendre.

_Tu es trop tendu Harry !!

_Sûrement je te signale que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ma deuxième clope de la journée !!

_Tu préfères la clope ou moi ?

_..........

_Je me disais aussi !!

Il reprit possession des lèvres tant aimées, les caresses se firent insistantes mais ça s'arrêtait là, ne pas brusquer les choses. Draco était encore drogué et le manque pouvait le rendre agressif à tout moment même si il arrivait à se contenir un peu, il arrivait qu'il lâche tout et encore cette nuit il lui avait fait une crise et l'avait agressé, lui laissant des traînées rougeâtre sur le corps. Mais ce matin ça avait semblé aller mieux et Draco c'était excusé. Même si ce n'était pas prêt d'être fini, Harry était vraiment fier de son petit dragon !

Draco laissait une petite marque dans le cou du brun qui grogna puis descendit un peu. Il se stoppa au claquement contre la fenêtre.

_Merde.

Harry sourit Draco était mignon en colère, la fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volé et l'oiseau entra, c'était une chouette de l'école. Harry prit le pli qui lui était destiné et le lut rapidement, son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Rien je dois me rendre au bureau du directeur.

_Maintenant ?

Harry le regarda et l'embrassa.

_Oui mon cœur, désol !

_T'as intérêt à revenir rapidement !

Draco descendit de ses jambes et partit bouder dans son coin avec Cassy, Harry le regarda et murmura un « gamin » avant d'arranger ses vêtements et de partir. Que lui voulait le directeur ? C'était bien là la question !!

Harry arriva et donna le mot de passe, encore une sucrerie. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta net dans la salle intermédiaire. Il était face à un jeune garçon enfin plus vieux que lui d'un ou deux ans, aussi blond que Draco si ce n'est les mèches rouges et noires qui parsemaient sa chevelure coupé sous les oreilles en fine pointes et la frange qui cachait tout juste ses yeux qui se trouvaient être d'un bleu totalement transparent. Le garçon lui sourit il nota la ressemblance étrange avec son Draco.

_Je suppose que tu es Harry Potter ?

_Tu supposes bien et toi ?

_Lucié Malfoy !

_Malfoy ?? 

Harry était perplexe mais Lucié s'avança et lui sourit encore plus.

_T'es vraiment mignon, Draco a bien choisi dites-moi !!!

_heu……….

La porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius. Harry se renfrogna à la vue de son parrain, celui-ci le vit bien mais ne dit rien.

_Harry tu as fait la connaissance de Lucié.

_Mouais si on veut !

_Bien j'ai à te parler, Lucié tout est arrangé avec Rogue et Sirius mais fais attention à toi.

_Merci. Ais-je le droit d'aller voir Draco ?

_Bien sûr mais évite de te faire voir.

_Vous me connaissez Dumbledore je suis très discret !

Il disparut aussi vite après cette phrase. Rogue maugréa.

_Tu parles de discrétion, il est aussi voyant qu'un dragon dans un magasin de cristal.

_Qui est ce ?

_Le cousin de Draco, Lucié Malfoy.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « 

Harry sortit de la réunion avec Dumbledore encore une de ces réunions sur Voldemort mais cette fois Lucié était ce qu'on appelle l'atout du jeu. Voldemort avait une certaine amitié pour lui tout comme avec tous les membres de la famille Malfoy et le fait que Lucié retourne sa veste était une chose assez bien pour tout le monde. 

Harry sortit du château, la cigarette à la main, si Draco savait qu'il lui avait piquée sans qu'il le sache, il était mort. Il la fuma tranquillement en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Rogue.

__Lucié est un garçon assez étrange, qu'il se range de notre coté est surprenant, il faudra faire attention_.

Il est vrai que ça pouvait être très surprenant. Pourquoi un garçon aussi bien placé que lui auprès de Voldemort vouait se ranger ainsi du coté de Dumbledore. Il soupira et se remit en route pour le château. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Draco après tout il était bien son cousin.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « 

Blaise attendait depuis cinq bonne minutes déjà près du lac que Lucié arrive, il lui avait pourtant bien dit ici, il ne s'était tout de même pas planté dans le rendez vous. Il allait vraiment finir par se le demander lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

_Devine qui c'est ?

_Pff j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !!!!

Le garçon fit tourner le serpentard afin de le voir de face.

_Jamais je ne manquerais l'occasion de te voir petit elfe.

_Arrête avec petit, je ne suis pas si petit que ça.

_Pour moi si.

Il captura ses lèvres tendrement avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer jusqu'au bord du lac, il faisait déjà nuit et la lune éclairait le rivage ou il marchait.

_Pourquoi es tu venu ?

Blaise regarda un point plus loin et répondit.

_Parce que je voulais te voir !

_Apres ce que je t'ai fait, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus, c'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris par ta lettre.

_Je me suis dit que le passé était le passé, et puis finalement tu as changé de coté.

_Hm ! C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait !

Blaise se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

_Comment ça.

Lucié fit de même.

_Et bien lorsque tu m'as crié dessus parce que je m'étais encore blessé et que j'avais fait des victimes, je me suis dit que j'allais te perdre et ça je ne le voulais pas, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre sur une querelle sur le sujet qu'est Voldemort et les mangemorts, je me suis dit que si je me rangeais du coté de Dumbledore peut être aurais je un peux plus d'importance à tes yeux.

Blaise le regarda sans rien dire, Lucié l'avait fait pour lui mais se rendait il compte qu'il se mettait encore plus en danger ainsi ? Comment pouvait il se dire qu'en faisant ça il aurait plus d'importance à ses yeux ? Blaise sentit de l'eau couler le long de ses joues et Lucié le voyant pleurer se demanda encore plus ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour en arriver là.

_Voila je te fais encore pleurer !! Je suis nul !!!

_Abruti !! Tu n'es qu'un abruti !! Draco a raison tu ne fais que des conneries, tu penses comprendre les gens mais tu t'enfonces, tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre encore plus dans la merde pour moi !! Je t'aime Lucié et toi tu me fais peur, à chaque fois je me demande si tu t'en sortiras indemne !!!! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends au moins ça !!!!!!!!

Lucié fit un pauvre sourire et prit l'adolescent entrain de pleurer dans ses bras. 

_je suis désolé blaise, vraiment désol !! Je sais que je ne fais que des bêtises, Draco vient de me le dire, je crois que c'est de famille !!!

Blaise releva la tête et l'embrassa, il aimait être en contact avec Lucié, il aimait ses lèvres … en fait il aimait Lucié tout court. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant de marcher un peu. Cette nuit là, ils la passeraient le plus possible dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « 

Rogue après la réunion avait rejoint Julian dans la chambre, le jeune professeur l'attendait le visage fatigué. Le directeur de la maison serpentard s'installa devant le châtain attendant que celui ci fasse le pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le brusquer.

_Tu sais que mon frère était psychométrique ?

_Oui.

Séverus se demanda en quoi le fait que Rayan soit psychométrique ai un rapport dans tout ça. Julian prit sa respiration et se lança, il y avait pensé depuis sa crise et il devait mettre la personne qu'il aimait au courrant.

_Je suis empathique !!

Rogue ne dit rien et Julian l'en remercia intérieurement.

_Rayan m'a toujours protégé et m'a aidé a le dompter si on peut dire, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a toujours couvert il ne voulait que personne ne le sache. Avant de te rencontrer on était bien tous les deux puis tu es arrivé, je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon frère mais je me suis mis à vous aimer tous les deux, je ne voyais pas le problème encore que d'aimer deux hommes dont un était mon frère surtout que lui aussi m'aimait. Cependant tout bascula le jour ou vous êtes devenus mangemorts. Là, Rayan a du me couver encore plus, priant pour que mes parents ne le sachent jamais. Il m'aimait mais ça ne pouvait marcher, nous étions frères, c'était impossible et puis tu étais là. Puis Rayan est mort, il m'a abandonné mais c'était de ma faute, si je l'avais écouté, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'interposer. Toi tu es resté vivant mais tu m'as laissé tout seul. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde me quittait, c'est donc qu'on ne m'aimait pas ! J'ai fui chez les moldus et là j'ai trouvé une famille d'accueil. Petit à petit j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi tout cela etait arrivé. 

Julian fit une pause et recommença.

_J'y ai très longuement réfléchi et malgré le fait que j'aime mon frère, il était mort et je ne pouvais pas le revoir tandis que toi si, toi celui qui m'avait finalement aidé à fuir pour me protéger. Sais-tu que je t'ai cherché des jours et des jours, et j'ai fini par te trouver. Professeur de potions à Poudlard, j'ai fait mes études en me faisant passer pour une nouvelle personne, un étranger venu d'un autre pays. Ainsi j'ai eu le poste. Ça m'a pris longtemps mais je voulais te revoir et être capable de te dire « regarde ce que je suis devenu » je suis arrivé premier de ma promotion grâce à mon empathie je dois dire. J'ai fait tout ça pour pouvoir te retrouver et t'aider. Je sais que tu es un espion maintenant, je sais que cette marque te fais souffrir. Mais je veux pouvoir être là et t'aider tout comme j'ai essayé de le faire avec Draco et Harry. 

Julian se tut et regarda le mur, il ne voulait pas ouvrir son empathie et savoir ce à quoi pensait Severus, il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement parce qu'un nouveau choc le briserait. Il sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ne voulait pas les montrer. 

Séverus de son coté comprenait ce qu'avait fait Julian, tout ce qu'il avait pu encaisser, ressentir, ses émotions. Et là est ce qu'il les ressentait ou avait il remonté ses barrières. 

_Pourquoi as-tu crié l'autre matin ? Explique moi !!

Julian répondit, il n'était plus qu'un automate, cependant il ne le regarda pas et essaya de ravaler ses sanglots.

_J'ai rêver de la mort de Rayan, de toute cette journée, de lui, de son amour pour moi puis il a changé, c'est devenu noir, Rayan m'a accusé de l'avoir tué, il me haïssait. J'ai eu trop mal, je ne pouvais plus rien contenir et tout c'est brisé. Mes barrières se sont déverrouillées et les sentiments de toute l'école sont arrivés d'un coup dans ma tête, un peu comme à l'ouverture d'un barrage et l'eau qui dévale sur la plaine en dessous. C'est là qu'Harry est arrivé, il m'a fait me concentrer sur quelque chose de froid, de vide.

Séverus comprit tout, Julian était peut être fort mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'attira contre lui. Le jeune professeur sursauta mais se sentit bien. 

_Ne dis plus rien, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. 

Il resserra sa prise puis releva son visage baigné de larmes, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il avait déjà trop pleuré. Entre Harry, Draco, Julian et lui, c'était sûrement lui le moins à plaindre, il avait peut être souffert des ordres de son maître mais depuis qu'il connaissait Dumbledore tout s'était arrangé alors que pour les jeunes ce n'était pas le cas. Il les protégerait tous, et surtout il prendrait soin de Julian en la mémoire de Rayan et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait. 

_Je t'aime Julian, alors ne pleure pas.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Julian se détendit, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger dans le silence, de leur relation à présent prête même si il restait encore des épreuves. Mais maintenant, il savait pour Julian et il l'aiderait.

A suivre………..

Yami : Alors mon petit Lucié vous le trouvez comment ???? Kawai, ne ?

Aku : C'est bon !! Elle bave ça y est, c'est son perso mais elle bave dessus !!^^

Blaise : Elle peut baver mais c'est moi qu'il aime !! NA !!

Yami : Je sais qu'il t'aime mais il est quand même à moi !!^^

Draco : Pathétique !! 

Harry : Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !!

Draco : Tien te revoilà toi !! Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer le coup de la cigarette ??!!

Harry qui s'esquive rapidement et discrètement.

Aku : pff !! 

Julian : c'est fini la torture pour moi ou pas ??

Yami : Je sais pas !!^^

Draco : HARRY !!!!!!!!!

Yami : Insupportable ces deux l !!

Aku : Tu crois que t'es mieux ?

Yami : Parfaitement !!

Aku : Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Luci : Il se passe quoi ?

Blaise : tu viens d'arriver tu verras comme c'est folklo ici !!^^

Yami : Bien sure que tu vas me croire !!

Draco : HARRY REVIENS ICI !!

Lucié et Blaise qui se regardent et Lucié qui se demande ou il est tombé.

Julian : On n'est pas tous comme ça, t'inquiète !!

Luci : J'espère, parce que là ça fait peur !

Regardent Draco courir après Harry et Yami et Aku qui s'engueulent.

Luci : On fait quoi maintenant ? Y a plus que nous !

Blaise : On dit au revoir je crois !!^^

Julian : Vi bye et review si vous voulez la suite.

Kisu


	18. Je prendrais soin de toi

Dépendance  
  
Réponses aux reviews : 

Saaeliel : Je crois en effet que tu as raison !! Vais baver sur mes persos et puis aussi sur pas mes persos !!lol !! Vais pas me gêner !!lol !! Sinon toujours contente de te voir sur mes fics, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews !! Et pi ben la suite avec nos deux bébés !! Kisu !!  
  
Tinga : Missi à toi ! Kisu !  
  
Lee-NC-Kass : Contente que tu aimes Lucié et son look !! J'ai longtemps hésité mais je dois dire que je le kiff comme ça !! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre !! Kisu !!  
  
Kyzara : moi je trouve pas qu'il tombe de nulle part enfin peut être parce que je savais qu'il devait arriver mais j'avais commencer à le présenter dans les chapitres d'avant !! Désolé si ça t'a marqu !! J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas ! Kisu !  
  
akashana : Contente qu'il t'ai plus, vraiment. Sur que ça rapproche les persos, c'est mieux dans l'histoire mais bon ce qui adviendra de la suite, mon cerveau n'en a aucune idée !! Kisu !  
  
Onarluca : Kikou ma grande, alors tu aimes toujours autant, et tu apprécies mon petit Lucié, contente moi !!!J'espère donc que la suite ne te déplaira pas même si je sais que tu vas me dire que ça m'étonnerais mais on sait jamais !!Kisu et vivement ton prochain chapitre !!  
  
Nyny : Ben vais t'avouer quelque chose moi je tape ma fic au lieu d'étudier aussi !! Pas bien mais bon le péché sera pardonné, du moins je l'espère !!! Yami se mettant à genoux et implorant le ciel Aku lui foutant une tape sur la tête pour qu'elle continue ses réponses aux reviews bon ben j'espère que la suite te plaira et puis bosses bien !! Kisu !! Vivement la suite de ta fic !!!!!  
  
Vif d'or : Yami encore plus rouge que rouge Missi à toi mais vais te dire quelque chose le rouge, j'aime bien mais j'ai la peau tellement pale que ben ça ressort trop !!!!! Mais vraiment merci, ça me va droit au cœur !! Pour Lucié je sais pas encore ce qu'il va vraiment advenir tout comme cette fic donc mystère pour tout le monde !! Vive Draco et Harry !!! Kisu  
  
celine.s : t'inquiète donc pas pour les autres persos ma fic reste axé Draco et Harry mais des fois j'ai pas envie d'écrire sur eux et puis pour moi pour qu'une histoire soit bien faite l'en faut pour tous les persos et il reste certain trucs à mettre en place mais maintenant c'est pratiquement fini du moins je pense et ce sera plus sur Harry et Draco comme tu le dis faut qu'il se désintoxique ! Kisu !!  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Heureuse de voir que tu aimes Luci !! Et pi merci encore pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment ! Kisu ! Voila le chapitre suivant ! Je crois être un peut en retard mais bon, que voulez vous, j'ai trop de fic en cours et je continue à en commencer de nouvelles, je suis folle mais bon, j'adore écrire et puis ça fait passer le temps !!!  
  
_Bien je préviens aussi que le prochain chapitre sera peut être long à arriver, pour la simple et bonne raison que je commence à pêcher un peu, et oui, plus trop inspirée et donc va vous falloir attendre que je trouve le fil de l'histoire mais si vous avez des idées n'hésités pas, je verrais en conséquence mais pour le moment c'est vraiment la déche et en plus les exams qui arrivent !!!ARG ! C'est bientôt la fin des cours et les contrôles tombent comme des mouches ! Pas croyable !! Mais bon pas ça qui m'empêchera d'être dans le coin !!!  
  
Voila missi encore de me lire, je vous adore vraiment et puis sinon ben à la prochaine.  
  
Si ça vous intéresse je commence une nouvelle fic, Draco Harry bien sure, elle ne devrait pas tarder à être mise sur le net !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous la lirez, elle change du glauque de la drogue pour un autre sujet !! Et on remercie très fort Yuki-san, ma chérie pour l'idée et puis si vous avez le temps passé lire Aveuglement et esprit frappeur sorcier frapp !! Elles valent le coup !!  
  
Missi à ma béta que j'adore, Kat-chou !!!! Et à tout ceux qui me soutiennent comme ma chérie !! Kisu !_

_Bon alors je tiens à prévenir que ce site à changer de maniere de présenter et c'est horrible!! pardonnez moi!!!_

Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 17 : Je prendrais soin de toi.  
  
Harry revint après avoir fumé sa clope dans la chambre de Draco. Tout était noir mais ça c'était normal vu que le blond n'était rassuré que dans les endroits sombres, cependant il n'entendait pas de bruit venant de la chambre, rien du tout. Il avança un peu et écouta attentivement. Des bruits venaient de la salle de bain. Il paniqua et se rua sur la porte close. Il y tambourina comme un forcené.  
  
-Draco !!!! Tu es là ??? Tu m'entends ????  
  
Pas de réponse, seul un miaulement lui parvint au début, Cassy était à l'intérieur avec Draco mais que faisaient ils ? Harry espérait sérieusement que ce n'était pas encore une crise, merde, il aurait du prévenir Blaise qu'il s'absentait. Il ne fallait pas laisser Draco seul mais quel idiot il faisait.  
  
-Draco putain répond, je t'en prie !!  
  
Un gémissement puis une plainte retentit, Harry frémit et sortit sa baguette murmurant le sort pour ouvrir la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il posa sa main sur celle-ci et il reconnut aux sensations le sort qui avait déjà été formulé lors de leur rencontre dans le train au début de l'année. Comme il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il utilisa aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Draco était enfermé dans cette salle, il l'ouvrirait donc même si pour cela il devait utiliser un sort qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser car il demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il mit le bout de sa baguette sur la poignée après avoir insonorisé la pièce bien sur de manière à ce que le bruit de l'explosion ne le fasse pas remarquer à l'extérieur.  
  
Il murmura la formule et sa baguette brilla et des étincelles rouges apparurent au fur et à mesure qu'il disait les paroles, elles se multipliaient et prenaient place autour de la porte. Harry dit le dernier mot et toutes les flammes disparurent, il recula et tout explosa. Il se releva battant des bras afin de faire disparaître la fumée et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Une fois que tout fut dissipé il remarqua d'abord Cassy au sol, apparemment effrayée. Il la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer mais celle-ci s'endormit des son contact, il la laissa là et se préoccupa de Draco.  
  
Il le trouva dans la douche, l'eau coulait encore et le liquide était gelé. Le petit blond au sol grelottait mais était encore conscient. Harry fit un examen rapide de l'endroit ou il se trouvait mais sans lumière cela n'allait pas l'aider, Draco supportait mieux la lumière mais après ses crises, nan, il ne fallait surtout pas l'agresser.  
  
Il se pencha vers le blond et posa sa main sur son épaule, celui-ci se dégagea et se calfeutra contre le mur.  
  
-Draco c'est Harry. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.  
  
-Nan, tu n'es pas Harry, tu n'es qu'un mangemort, un sale mangemort venu pour me tuer.  
  
Harry se renfrogna, lui un mangemort, jamais, Draco avait encore eu des hallucinations.  
  
-Draco mon petit dragon, tu crois sincèrement que je deviendrais un jour mangemort, j'étais en réunion, Lucié est venu te voir et moi je suis rentré ensuite.  
  
-Lucié est passé me voir ?  
  
-Tu ne t'en souviens plus, je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne vienne.  
  
-Tu connais Lucié, comment sais tu qu'il est venu ?  
  
-Il l'a demandé au directeur, j'en déduis donc qu'il est passé.  
  
Draco se rapprocha un petit peu.  
  
-Tu l'as vraiment rencontré, si c'est le cas, tu n'es pas un mangemort.  
  
-Nan Draco je ne suis pas un mangemort, je suis Harry, juste Harry.  
  
Le blond s'approcha encore un peu. Il plongea son regard effrayé dans le sien puis il perçut enfin au milieu du brouillard les deux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant. Il soupira.  
  
-Tu es enfin revenu !  
  
Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras, Harry fit attention et le porta précieusement jusqu'au lit. Là il le déshabilla, ses vêtements étaient gelés tout comme le corps du serpentard. Il partit chercher une serviette.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh !!  
  
Il revint aussitôt avec la serviette mais le cri l'avait fait se presser, il s'assit près du blond qui tremblait.  
  
-Chut je suis là !! Chut !!  
  
Draco se calma à la voix d'Harry.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus tout seul !  
  
-Je reste promis mon petit dragon, je reste près de toi !!  
  
Harry l'enveloppa dans la serviette et le frictionna, Draco se détendait mais gémissait tout de même. Harry se demanda pourquoi et fit apparaître une fable lumière après avoir caché les yeux de Draco avec un bandeau.  
  
-Ne l'enlève pas.  
  
Il examina le corps pale du blond et faillit pousser un crie, il s'était carrément mutilé de partout. Des coupures et autres blessures parsemaient son corps faible, il était en sang et l'eau froide n'avait fait qu'arrêter le saignement mais là, ça repartait. Il fit apparaître très vite la trousse de secours que Blaise avait préparée en cas de crise.  
  
-Je suis désolé ! Fit faiblement Draco.  
  
-De quoi mon coeur ?  
  
-De te causer encore des soucis...  
  
-Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
-Mais...........  
  
Harry captura ses lèvres afin de le faire taire, elles étaient gelées et bleutées.  
  
-J'ai dit chut !  
  
Le blond hocha la tête, malgré les yeux bandés, Harry crut voir la tristesse se former dans les yeux gris de son petit ami. Il reprit ses soins, Draco se laissa faire, gémissant de temps en temps quand c'était douloureux. Harry lui se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être resté avec lui, de ne pas avoir mit même un sort d'alerte et tout ça pourquoi, pour avoir prit le temps de fumer sa clope. Il jura et Draco releva la tête.  
  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
  
-Si si, tout va bien, j'ai fini !  
  
Il le banda et l'habilla puis le coucha. Il s'assit à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ce qui se fit rapidement. Il se leva ensuite pour s'occuper de la salle de bain, là il alluma la salle et la trouva dans un état lamentable. Les murs étaient taché de sang, le sol aussi, tout avait été saccagé même les glaces étaient brisées. Il soupira.  
  
-Quand est ce que ce cauchemar s'arrêtera t il ?  
  
Il rangea tout à l'aide de sorts, si tout pouvait disparaître aussi simplement, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps pour Draco, toute la drogue qu'il avait en lui, il l'aurait faite partir, mais ces choses là ne disparaissent pas à l'aide d'un simple sort et même les médicomages ne devaient pas savoir comment faire. Il prit une douche profitant du sommeil de son ange. Il soupira de nouveau et alla s'asseoir, Cassy dans ses bras, sur le canapé. Torse nu dans le sofa, il prit une clope.  
  
-Draco va vraiment me tuer.  
  
Il reposa le paquet et se l'alluma tout de même, il en avait besoin, Cassy se réveilla à l'odeur et miaula.  
  
-Quoi j'ai tout de même le droit, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !!  
  
La chatte s'envola en miaulant sa désapprobation dont Harry n'eut que faire. Il fuma tranquillement et finit par s'endormir ainsi.  
  
Il se réveilla avec une douce chaleur dans ses bras, il se souvenait s'être endormit sur le canapé mais pas d'avoir mis quelque chose de chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu de petits yeux qui le regardaient mi sévère mi anxieux.  
  
-Tu as fumé sans ma permission ?  
  
-Hm, juste une !!  
  
-Menteur, j'en ai vu deux manquantes et y en a qu'une dans le cendrier !!  
  
Harry déglutit, Draco était assis sur lui, ses yeux encore rougit, il avait prit sa dose mais depuis quand ?  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-En me levant, y a une heure ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !!  
  
Arg, Draco n'aimait pas être grugé et ça Harry le savait et ça allait lui tomber dessus.  
  
-Alors quand ?  
  
-Hier avant d'aller à la réunion !  
  
-Tu me l'as prise lorsque j'étais sur toi, non mais c'est quoi ces manières !!  
  
Il se mit à bouder, Harry le trouva adorable et le rapprocha de lui avant d'enfouir ses lèvres dans son cou et de le lui picorer puis de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement. Draco se décontracta puis se braqua.  
  
-Ne crois pas pouvoir m'amadouer comme ça, je suis pas comme...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase que le brun reprenait ses lèvres et lui faisait d'exquises caresses dans le dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis descendant jusqu'à ces fesses. Draco frissonna, il aimait ça et Harry avait de bons arguments mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.  
  
-Harry tu n'avais pas le droit et puis...  
  
Encore coupé par les douces lèvres de son petit ami, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de l'énerver pour qui lui fasse une crise alors autant le mettre à l'aise. Draco résista mais les caresses eurent raison de lui et il se laissa aller, baladant ses mains sur le torse d'Harry.  
  
Les deux garçons ne se préoccupèrent plus de rien et encore moins qu'ils avaient cours et qu'ils allaient être en retard mais comme Blaise ne venait pas. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte et puis ils avaient défenses contre les forces du mal en première heure. Pas que ça allait les déranger mais tout de même, si on ne les voyait pas tous les deux, on allait se poser des questions.  
  
-Draco...... faut y.... aller !!  
  
-Déjà ? Tu...es sur... ?  
  
-Hm....oui....  
  
Ils se parlaient entre deux baisers et ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissait le temps de finir sa phrase à celui qu'il aimait.  
  
Ils se lâchèrent à contre coeur et se dépêchèrent, pas de petit déjeuner ce matin pas le temps. En chemin ils croisèrent Julian à la bourre lui aussi.  
  
-Salut les garçons, Draco tu as fait une crise ?  
  
Le blond hocha la tête, il avait deux trois pansements sur les joues mais le reste Harry avait réussit à le faire disparaître seulement si Blaise avait été là, il aurait pu les soigner et Draco affaibli magiquement par sa crise et la prise de drogue n'avait pas réussi à faire le sors de disparition pour qu'au moins personne ne les voie.  
  
-Arrêtes toi deux secondes !!  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître une à une les blessures au moins pour son visage son corps on le voyait pas. Ils se remirent en marche tous les trois en discutant.  
  
-Pour le retard on n'a qu'à dire qu'on était dans mon bureau pour un problème de devoir, ok ?  
  
-C'est le plus simple pour tout le monde !!  
  
Harry sourit à son professeur, ils entrèrent en e ensemble et s'assirent.  
  
-Excusez mon retard des affaires à régler avec ces deux jeunes gens. Bien mais..  
  
Il fit une pause et recommença.  
  
-Il manque Mr Zabini, quelqu'un sait il ou il est ?  
  
Personne ne répondit, il y eut un court silence puis la porte s'ouvrit à la va vite sur un Blaise épuisé et essoufflé.  
  
-Pardon je.... j'ai...  
  
-A votre place, ce n'est pas grave, j'excuse les retards aujourd'hui parce que je le suis donc on s'y met.  
  
Et le cours se passa, arriva le déjeuner, Draco était affamé. Blaise et lui se rendirent à leur table. Là, Draco fit un sourire béat à son ami.  
  
-Alors racontes tout à papa Draco !!  
  
Blaise vira au rouge tomate bien mure !!  
  
-Et ben c'est que...  
  
-Si tu me dis que tu n'étais pas en retard à cause de lui et qu'en plus vous n'avez rien fait, je ne te croirai pas !!  
  
Blaise le regarda et répondit toujours rouge.  
  
-J'étais bien en retard à cause de Lucié, Draco mais on a rien fait de très.Hm...  
  
-Vous avez couché ensemble oui ou merde.  
  
-Merde !!  
  
Draco soupira et Blaise retourna à son assiette.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas des rapides !!!  
  
-Tu peux parler, toi et Harry, vous n'allez pas très vite non plus !  
  
Là, plus aucun des deux ne parla et ils se boudèrent tout le reste de la journée. Harry retrouva son dragon dans la chambre le soir entrain de faire les cent pas, la seringue posé sur la table.  
  
-Tu as ?  
  
-Nan, rien depuis ce midi ! Et ça va encore un peu, c'est supportable !  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça !!  
  
-Rien une broutille avec Blaise !  
  
-Avec Blaise ?  
  
Harry s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Draco faire les cent pas.  
  
-Oui rien de grave !  
  
Au bout de la trentième fois qu'il passait devant Harry celui-ci l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça, il s'est passé quoi ???  
  
-Mais rien, c'est juste que, nan, rien du tout.  
  
Harry fit la moue.  
  
-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance et que tu ne veux rien me dire je ne risque pas de pouvoir t'aider !  
  
Draco nota la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de celui qu'il aimait. Et lui répondit tout de même.  
  
-C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Blaise !!  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Et ben lui et Lucié sont ensemble et je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir si...  
  
-Ton cousin est avec Blaise ???!!!  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
-Oui depuis un an et demi, Lucié est un garçon très volage.  
  
-C'est de famille je crois ??  
  
Harry se prit une tape sur la tête et Draco continua.  
  
-Ils sont ensemble depuis bientôt un an et demi et je trouve que Lucié est différent avec lui, je pense qu'il est vraiment amoureux. Il va même jusqu'à se mettre dans une situation pas possible pour attirer son attention.  
  
-Tu veux dire que si il a retourné sa veste c'est pour lui ?  
  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et un peu pour moi, il est mon cousin mais c'est un peu le frère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Il s'est toujours occupé de moi. Mais il additionne les conneries en vivant au jour le jour. Jusqu'à présent il s'en est toujours sortit vivant mais on ne sait jamais.  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu étais fâché mon dragon ?  
  
-Moui.  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement, Draco se calla et se mit à ronronner, Cassy sur ses genoux. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi. Harry réfléchissait et Draco caressait son chaton. Ainsi si Lucié avait changé de coté c'était uniquement pour Blaise. L'elfe avait alors lui aussi quelqu'un dans son coeur et cette personne était le cousin de Draco. Cela compliquait un peu les choses parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient vu hier soir et donc qu'il devait être au courant au moins de ça. Si jamais lucius s'en prenait à Draco et qu'il apprenait que Blaise était aussi contre lui alors ça mettrait en péril Lucié qui ne ferait que des choses positives pour son amoureux et préférait sûrement mourir que de devoir faire du mal aux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Il faudrait faire attention à ça. Lucié était mystérieux aux yeux d'Harry et il ne savait pas comment celui-ci était capable de réagir dans une situation quelque peu dangereuse.  
  
Il se leva et Draco grogna mais il lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Au lit les enfants !!  
  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant !  
  
-Oh que si petit dragon allez plus vite que ça !!  
  
Le blond bouda mais Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Maintenant au lit !!  
  
Ils passèrent par la salle de bain, se changèrent et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de jour en jour mais ils y arriveraient, il fallait de l'espoir. Harry avait l'espoir au fond de lui, il ne le laisserait pas filer maintenant qu'il avait des personnes à protéger, des personnes qu'ils aimaient, des personnes qui l'aimaient lui et pas parce que c'était le survivant. Il prendrait soin d'eux.  
  
A suivre...... 

Yami : Chapitre que sur nos petits chouchous alors content ??!!

Aku : Rien que Draco et Harry comme c'est bien ! 

Harry : Me suis bien défendu pour les cigarettes ! 

Draco : et ça ne se reproduira plus, je peux te l'assurer ! 

Harry : --o 

Yami : Ces deux l !! 

Aku : Cause pour toi ma chère !! 

Yami : Maieuuu !! 

Luci : Mon pitit Blaise il est arrivé en retard !! 

Blaise : moui, j'ai eu chaud ! 

Yami : c'est le cas de le dire!

Aku : Bon petite review pour la suite parce que je peux vous dire que la motivation est faible !! 

KISU ! 


	19. Et les ennuis continuent!

**Dépendance.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nyny** : Kikou !! Voila inspiration un peu revenu mais juste pour le chapitre !!! Bref là c'est les vacances, enfin vacances révision du bac de français mais bon !!! Voila la suite, ça s'accélère un peu mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !!!Kisu

**Onarluca** : Missi ma grande de toujours être présente !!! ça me fait vachement plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira parce qu'il prend un sérieux tournant !!! Kisu !!

**celine.s** : Hop voila la suite !!! Centré un peu plus sur Harry mais bon faut bien que ça avance !!Kisu !!

**nicolas** : Alors je te dois un grand merci parce que avec ta proposition tu m'as donné un début d'idée !! Donc missi bicoup !! Voila donc la suite aussi avec ben une longue attente mais la voila tout de même !! Kisu !!!

**4rine** : Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**blurp3** : Voila la suite, j'ai eu l'inspi pour ce chapitre ensuite pour les suivants ben faudra le temps mais ça revient petit à petit !! Kisu !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Missi bicoup !! Vip Harry et Draco ont eu de la chance !!!! Kisu !!

**shadow** : lol !! Certes c'est court !!! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**Lee-NC-Kass** : lol !! Motivation quand tu nous tiens !!!!mdr !! Enfin elle est un peu revenue !!! Voila donc la suite et puis ben voila !!lol !! Kisu !!

**crayzsnap** : Ben pour Ron et Hermione tu verras là dans ce chapitre et puis ben voila la suite et bienvenue un peu à la bourre !!!Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Vi sont pas rapide, j'avais envie de changer des fics ou ils se sautent dessus de suite !!Là il faut attendre un peu, Draco est pas vraiment en état !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!!!!

**Saael'** : Dur dur la vie lorsqu'on gruge !!!lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!!

**Kyzara** : La voila la suite tan attendue !! Kisu !!!!

**Niano** : Voila la suite !!! Kisu et missi pour la review !!

**POH** : Sûr que ce serait marrant qu'il les ai fait exploser !! Nan, pas possible lol !!! Quoi que ?!! Mdr !! Retour des disparus dans e chapitre !! Kisu !!

**Lululle** : Voila la suite !! Tout lu d'un coup et ben !!!! Missi pour ta review et puis ben Kisu !!

**Zazan** : Meu nan ne t'inquiète pas pour être franche y a des fois ou j'oublie complètement de reviewer !!!!!lol !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**Angelus** : Et oui ça traîne mais faut pas oublier que Draco est drogué et ce n'est pas simple !!! Voila donc, je sais que je suis lente pour cette fic mais peut pas écrire si j'ai pas l'inspi !!!!! Là c'est revenu un peu !! Kisu !!

**Dreamy** : La suite ne vaut pas un meurtre !!lol !! La voila tout de même !! Kisu !!

_Qui a dit enfin!!lol!!_

_J'ai été très longue mais je vous avais prévenu et encore là ce n'est pas sûr que la suite arrive très vite !! Je fais tout de même ce que je peux !!!_

_Missi a ma bêta que j'adore !!!!!!!_

_Donc ben la suite !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 18 : Et les ennuis continuent !**

Cela faisait un mois, un long mois qu'Harry s'occupait de Draco, un mois que le blond faisait des cauchemars, se réveillait en sursaut criant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela devenait de plus en plus épuisant pour chacun mais la progression se voyait tout de même. Harry ne baissait pas les bras grâce à ça, grâce à l'espoir que son ange ne soit plus dépendant, au fond de son cœur.

Draco c'était petit à petit réhabitué à la lumière mais pas encore assez pour que lors de ses crises, Harry puisse l'allumer afin de le câliner ou tout simplement de le soigner parce qu'il venait de se mutiler.

L'espoir c'est tout ce qui le faisait encore vivre dans cet enfer, l'amour pour Draco aussi, il craquait petit à petit. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait facile mais là, il commençait vraiment à craquer surtout qu'il se forçait à fumer moins, pour en plus faire plaisir à son amour. Il savait qu'en faisant lui cet effort, Draco le sentirait au fond de lui et prendrait encore courage pour lutter lui aussi.

Harry soupira encore une fois en nettoyant les dégâts que Draco avait fait, murs, glace et encore, les dégâts matériels n'étaient pas trop graves mais ceux physiques et moraux l'étaient eux bien plus, tout cela s'abattait d'un coup encore plus sur lui.

En plus des cauchemars de Draco, il y avait les siens, effrayants du point de vue des morts, du sang, Voldemort tuait et tuait encore. L'alerte rouge avait été lancée au Ministère, tous les Aurors étaient à présent réquisitionnés ou presque. Dumbledore était inquiet et pas que lui, les habitants du château l'étaient tous un peu aux vues de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Blaise, lui, devenait instable et Harry tentait de le rassurer avec Draco quand celui-ci n'était pas en crise ou en train de dormir. Le survivant se retrouvait donc en plus de son amour, à s'occuper de l'elfe. La vie n'était vraiment pas facile, lors de ses pauvres moments de répit, il se demandait même si on ne lui en voulait pas vraiment finalement.

Julian l'aidait aussi mais avec son empathie et ses problèmes personnels à régler, ce n'était pas facile, heureusement Severus l'aidait, en ça Harry le remerciait très fort, les deux bruns n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, eux ennemis au début devenaient amis et s'entraidaient. Plus d'une fois durant le mois, Harry se retrouva chez Severus afin de se reposer et parler.

Chacun racontait ses problèmes mais en plus ils parlaient d'autres choses, choses qu'Harry était heureux d'aborder, ce qu'il n'avais pas fait avec Sirius vu que celui-ci ne se montrait pas et ne jouait pas son rôle de parrain comme il le fallait mais finalement c'était un peu compréhensible mais Harry n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner tout de même. Il avait besoin de lui et n'était pas l !

Severus avait bien compris que pour que l'adolescent reste calme et ne craque pas tout comme lui ils leur fallait un point de repère, une aide sobre et qui reste sur pied. Harry pour Sev jouait ce rôle et vice versa.

L'adolescent donnait des conseils pour l'empathie de Julian et le professeur de potion en donnait à Harry pour les drogues et les Veelas.

Echange de connaissances, amis dans la douleur, amis dans les peines, amis tout court.

Aucun des deux n'aurait cependant pensé qu'ils deviendraient aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais, la rancœur de coté, aucun ne pouvait à présent plus dire que l'autre n'était pas intéressant et qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

La nouvelle amitié ne passa cependant pas inaperçue aux yeux de tout le monde. Hermione, attentive depuis peu sur le comportement étrange d'Harry, avait bien remarqué que celui-ci et le professeur se lançaient des regards complices, que le méchant maître des potions enlevait moins de points aux Gryffondrors où du moins à Harry et que celui-ci progressait vraiment.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, Harry avait changé et c'est maintenant qu'elle le remarquait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris conscience que son meilleur ami s'éloignait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se le prennent en pleine tronche. Depuis lors elle avait écouté Seamus parler d'Harry qu'il était souvent avec Malfoy. Et puis ses découches toutes les nuits. Harry pouvait bien avoir une nouvelle conquête mais jamais cela n'avait été si discret. La jeune fille se pavanait alors à son bras comme une pimbêche trop heureuse. Mais alors jamais Harry n'avait avant caché ce qui l'entourait. Et puis il semblait si fatigué.

Elle décida donc de mener son enquête sans en parler à Ron, il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et rien d'autre.

Harry marchait doucement dans les couloirs, Draco venait de faire une crise et il avait du le laver, le panser et le coucher. Cassy avait manqué la crise cardiaque même si elle commençait à s'habituer aux brusques accès de folie du blond mais elle était triste que son maître aille mal. En ce moment elle montait la garde près de Draco, lui léchouillant la figure lorsqu'un mauvais rêve pointait à l'horizon. Le sort d'alarme enclenché, Harry était sorti prendre l'air, fatigué encore par la crise que venait de faire le blond.

Il se rendait à la bibliothèque où il devait se renseigner pour un devoir en métamorphose, pas en potion ni en défense, s'il en avait besoin il pouvait très bien demander conseil à Severus ou même Julian. Ils l'aideraient sans problème.

Il prit un livre et se laissa tomber sur le siège en soupirant, sortit sa feuille de parchemin et se mit à prendre des notes, il ne voulait pas laisser Draco trop longtemps seul, mais il avait besoin de respirer. Il n'arrivait même pas à travailler tellement il pensait à son amoureux endormi dans la chambre et il espérait ne ferait pas une autre crise. Il lui avait baissé ses doses encore, les laissant aussi régulières mais avec moins de produit et Severus avait fait une potion qu'ils incorporaient dedans afin de faire baisser la dépendance, mais ça marchait doucement, trop doucement.

Harry n'était pas dupe, les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter et Dumbledore devait savoir ce qui se passait dans son école. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans le parc, il avait besoin de fumer, Draco n'en saurait rien vu que cette fois il avait confié un paquet à Severus qui régularisait aussi sa prise mais le professeur avait bien compris que pour que le brun supporte tout il lui fallait tout de même de quoi dé stresser.

Harry s'adossa à un arbre et s'alluma sa clope, profitant du moment de calme qui s'offrait à lui. Il se rendit compte du regard poser sur lui et se ne fit rien pour faire comprendre à l'intrus qu'il avait été découvert du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre. Il prit une bouffée et sans se retourner il parla.

-Pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là !

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et fit face à son ancien meilleur ami. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Harry fumait, il avait réellement changé.

-Tu fumes, je ne le savais pas ! Ce n'est pas bien !

-Je sais !! Tu voulais ?

-Et bien……

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de la jeune fille de chercher ses mots mais Harry la laissa faire.

-Je voulais juste…en fait Harry je m'inquiète pour toi !!!

Elle finit sa phrase d'une traite, laissant ainsi le survivant pensif, il regarda le ciel qui se couvrait doucement, il pleuvrait sûrement dans pas longtemps.

-Pas besoin, je suis assez grand et puis je suis sur que tu as autre chose à faire !

Elle soupira, elle était sûre qu'il réagirait de la sorte avec elle.

-Nan, je n'ai pas autre chose à faire, tu es mon ami et je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe !! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu découches tous les soirs, que tu t'entendes bien avec Rogue !!!! Ron ne le remarque pas parce qu'il ne voit jamais rien mais moi je l'ai vu !! Harry je veux t'aider, je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant, je crois que tu peux me faire confiance !!!!

Le brun la regarda, elle semblait si sincère d'un coté il avait envie de la mettre au courant, avoir quelqu'un de chez lui dans son camp l'aiderait !!! Mais en même temps, comment le prendrait elle ? Là était une toute autre question parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait marre des querelles inter-maisons mais d'un autre coté comment réagirait elle en voyant l'état de Draco et lui même en voyant la Gryffondor mise au courant.

La jeune fille voyant son ami réfléchir et comprenant très bien qu'il était entrain de peser le pour et le contre elle s'approcha de lui et évitant la cigarette, le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme mon frère pour moi !!! Alors je t'en prie tu sais que je ne suis pas comme Ron et que j'approuverais tes décisions mais j'aimerais que tu me mettes au courant, je pourrais peut être t'être utile !!!

Harry se relâcha dans ses bras, en ce moment il avait besoin d'aide et de soutien et puisque Blaise relâchait un peu pourquoi Hermione ne l'aiderait elle pas et puis comme ça il aurait une couverture !! Il devrait réfléchir mais…..

Une alarme dans sa tête le fit revenir à la réalité et il s'écarta de la jeune fille faisant disparaître sa cigarette.

-Tu vas ou ?

-Viens mais ne parle pas, je suis pressé !

Ils partirent en courrant et parcoururent tous le château, la jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire en le voyant se diriger vers les cachots puis s'arrêter devant un tableau, dire assez bas un mot de passe et s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle le suivit, tout était sombre et en désordre.

Harry avait peur, lorsqu'il était entré il avait vu le foutoir anormal vu qu'en partant il l'avait rangé, il suivit les miaulements de Cassy, il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Draco mais bon. Il entra dans la salle de bain endroit ou le blond se réfugiait souvent quand il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit la porte et resta la, il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps, mais nan, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal de voir Draco comme ça. Cette fois ci il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre jusqu'à la douche, il s'était effondré au sol et tremblait de froid, ses vêtements déchirés et en sang. Cassy près de lui voletait essayant de le rassurer mais il ne faisait que trembler.

Dès que la chatte sentit la présence du brun elle vint se fourre dans ses bras, en miaulant.

-Oui je sais, allez va sur le lit, je m'en occupe. 'mione tu peux en prendre soin pendant que je m'occupe du plus gros.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il lui mit la chatte dans les bras et que lui s'agenouillait près du blond, il repoussa d'un doigt ses longues mèches blondes qui avaient encore poussé. Il était ainsi au sol couché sur le coté, ses cheveux étalés autour de lui. Harry le releva et doucement, Draco prit conscience de la présence de son bien aimé.

-Harry, c'est toi ?

-Oui mon ange, chut, allez ça va mieux je suis l !!

-J'ai eu peur, si peur, il était là et il voulait te tuer, tout allait recommencer comme Cassy….

-Chut c'est fini maintenant ...

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre, Hermione manqua de crier lorsqu'elle reconnut Draco et à la vue de son état, Elle resserra la prise sur la petite chatte et recula dans un coin pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses.

Harry posa Draco sur le lit et fit apparaître une trousse à pharmacie, il retira les lambeaux de vêtements et le nettoya avant de le panser. Draco semblait avoir prit quelque chose, depuis un mois Harry lui laissait le tranquillisant de Rogue, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il préférait qu'il prenne ça qui était nettement moins dangereux. Dès que tout fut fait, il fit signe à son amie de s'approcher.

-Draco j'aimerais te présenter ma meilleure amie, elle va m'aider.

Draco regarda Hermione approcher, trop fatigué pour repenser au passé, il fit juste confiance à Harry et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Voila tu sais tout 'mione, depuis tout ce temps je m'occupe de Draco avec Blaise Zabini mais en ce moment il a des problèmes personnels. Severus et Julian nous aident aussi c'est pour ça que je me sui lié d'amitié avec eux.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu crois que je t'en aurais voulu pour ça !!

-C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache pour Draco et puis un serpentard et un Gryffondor, j'étais aussi sur les nerfs; bref, beaucoup de choses.

Draco glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry pour lui donner un peu de courage. La gryffondor les regarda et leur sourit.

-Et si tu me racontais tout maintenant? Je te serais sûrement utile...

Ils se sourirent et s'assirent tous, Harry lui raconta tout du moins le gros des choses, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir toutes les tortures qu'avait subies Draco, juste le nécessaire, la jeune fille comprit vite ce qui unissait à présent les garçons et puis elle accepta très volontiers de les aider. Draco semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide et Harry n'y arrivait plus tout seul.

-Je vais t'aider Harry, et puis si Draco le veux bien aussi.

Le blond sentant en la présence de la jeune fille celle de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue, il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Comme ça Cassy ne sera plus la seule fille !!

Ils sourirent tous à cette phrase et ainsi commença une nouvelle amitié.

A suivre………..

Yami qui se cache derrière Aku : alors ???

Aku : Vous en avez pensé quoi ???

Harry : Vu le mal qu'elle a eut pour se pauvre chapitre !!!

Draco : Sûr !!!!

Yami : Bon c'est bon !!! Je suis lente pour cette fic mais j'ai du mal !!

Aku : allez review please !!!!!!!!!!

Kisu !


	20. Un plan pour déjouer un mauvais tour

_Dépendance _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Nyny** : Kikou !!! Alors alors, voici la suite !!! Missi pour mes exam, ça a été enfin, juste mais tout de même !!! Voila sinon !! Kisu en espérant que la tournure que prend la suite te plaira.

**virginie1** : Contente que ma fic te plaise autant moi je vais te confesser que je commence à m'en lasser, ben ouais au début c'était bien mais maintenant on s'approche de la fin et c'est moins drôle !! Bref mais bon, je l'aime bien tout de même !! J'aime bien quand Draco n'est pas Malfoy !!lol !! Voila la suite en espérant que ça te plaira tout de même.

**Onarluca **: Kikou ma grande, voici enfin la suite !! Oui je sais il m'en a fallut du temps mais bon, celui d'après viendra plus vite, il est déjà commencé !!! Alors alors, Hermione le retour et encore plus dans celui là !! Kisu !!

**celine.s** : Oui, comme tu dis, Kawaii !!!

**nicolas **: Je suis de retour avant que tu partes et je poste mon petit chapitre, je pense que celui d'après sera poster avant le 14 et donc que toi tu sois partit !!! Vais faire de mon mieux, sinon, je te poste tout ça sur ta boite mail !!! Voila encore missi à toi de t'en aimer ma fic, tu vas vraiment me manquer !!!! Pourquoi tu pars !!! Mais bon, moi j'aurais bien aimé partir comme ça en Angleterre mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds !! Snif !! Bon voila donc la suite, j'arrête mon délire et je poste !! Kisu !!

**blurp3** : Voila tout plein de nouvelle chose !! Ron, je ne l'aime pas non plus et ça se ressent dans toutes mes fics enfin la plus grande part !!! Voila donc la suite, j'attends ton avis !!! Kisu !

**Lululle **: Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le chapitre d'avant !!!Kisu !!

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Moi j'aime bien Hermione mais ça dépend des fois !!lol !! Sinon le coté maternelle, ben je sais pas s'il ressort à votre goût mais je pense que dans la suite ce sera mieux expliqué !!! Kisu !!

**Gally-chan** : Voila the suite tant attendu, enfin je crois !!lol !! Oui Hermione a le rôle parfait dans cette fic !!!mdr !! Kisu !!!

**Saael' **: Contente que l'idée te plaise !! Je n'aime pas Ron donc je ne pouvais pas le mettre en avant par contre lui en faire prendre plein les dents, oui !!! Voila donc la suite !!Kisu !!

**Drusilla **: Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, je suis juste très lente !!lol !! Contente que tu ais aimé cette fic, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir !! Kisu !!!

**Space girl2** : Contente que ça te plaise, voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**aikopotter **: Contente que tu ai aimé et que tu te sois même amusé en la lisant !! Voila la suite ! Kisu, par contre le fou rire sera dans le prochain chapitre !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Selann Yui** : Missi !! Yami qui prend un coup de blush !! Bon sinon la suite, je sais elle est longue à venir mais le prochain le sera moins !! Kisu !!!

**Crazysnape **: Ouais, il a fallu du temps mais que veux tu, c'est dur pour quelqu'un de voir son meilleur ami se refermé sur lui, et ne pas vouloir t'approcher, ça ne te donne pas vraiment envi ni donne le courage d'y aller mais bon, comme ils sont à gryffondor, fallait y aller !! Mdr !! Allez voici la suite ! Kisu !!

**Sanlylou** : Moi aussi Draco est mon perso préf, j'aime bien Lucius mais j'aime bien le faire méchant !! Sirius, je n'ai pas de projet encore pour lui mais je vais voir ce que j'en fait !!!lol !! Voila Kisu !!

**Tobby **: Contente que tu aimes !! Alors sinon pour Ron, disons que je ne l'aime pas trop même pas beaucoup du tout !!lol ! C'est vrai qu'on peu le cerner autrement, mais là j'avais besoin d'un crétin bouché qui comprenne rien !!lol !! Voila, kisu et j'espère que malgré tout ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer ma fic !!

**Kyzara **: Missi ! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or** : Missi beaucoup !Ben dans ce cas, j'espère que tu auras passé de bonne vacances quand tu liras mes chapitres !! T'inquiète pas je poste, je poste !!lol !! Kisu et voila la suite !!!

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Missi voila la suite comme promis !!!Kisu !

Bon voila un chapitre de plus, je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui nous on rejoint en cours !!!! Lol !! Je vous adore tous !!! Je suis entrain de crever de chaud devant mon pc et mon frère qui arrête pas de me dire que je suis folle, c'est pi être vraiment le cas !! Attention l'asile c'est moi que v'la !! Bon, arrêtons le délire qui ne sert à rien !!! Sauf à vous faire chier vu que vous vous voulez la suite !! Bon !!

J'avais autre chose à vous dire, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez si le tournant que prend cette fic vous convient, on quitte un peu la drogue, et oui faut pi être y songer pour se consacrer un peu plus sur l'histoire et les personnages, voila !! Enfin lisez et dites moi je vous prie ce que vous en pensez !! ça m'aiderait vraiment et puis ça me fera aller plus vite aussi !!! lol !!

Voili voilou bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 19 : Un plan pour déjouer un mauvais tour.**

Depuis qu'Hermione avait rejoint le groupe afin d'aider Draco cela allait mieux. Le brun passait plus de temps avec et donc effaçait les soupçons que se posaient la plus part du temps ses anciens amis. Harry avait eu raison de tout lui dire, elle en connaissait pas mal sur tout, sujet veela comme drogue, elle se documentait et les aidait dans leurs devoirs.

Draco s'était vite habitué à sa présence presque continuelle dans la journée sauf le soir ou elle les laissait tous les deux. Elle n'avait rien dit sur leur relation quelque peu étrange et était plutôt heureuse qu'Harry est trouvé en Draco une âme sœur, une personne en qui, il pouvait avoir finalement confiance, une sorte de but plus personnel que de sauver le monde.

Sur ceux sujet elle savait où elle en était. Bien sure elle savait que Ron avait des vues sur elle mais la réciprocité était elle là ? Nan, depuis Victor Krum elle avait comprit qu'elle n'avait pas de penchant pour le roux et n'en n'aurait sûrement jamais. Surtout qu'elle avait trouvé en quelqu'un, un amour plus que réciproque mais restait à en être sûr.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle aidait Harry et elle entendait bien les rumeurs sur lui au sein des Gryffondors. Tout le monde se demandait bien qui était la jeune fille qui avait son cœur en ce moment et où il passait sûrement toutes ses nuits. Elle n'y avait jamais participée ne voulant pas causer de tords à son meilleur ami et depuis qu'elle savait ce qui se passait réellement ça lui faisait bien plus mal.

Elle attrapa donc Harry à la sortie d'un cours bien décidée à lui parler et le tira rapidement dans une salle de clase vide.

- Faut qu'on parle Harry et vite ?

- Bien Draco doit être de la partie !

- Je te propose l'idée avant et ensuite on lui en fait part mais là ça se corse.

Il fit un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la préfète en chef qui tout comme celle du serpentard, ne faisait pas partit des dortoirs. Elle le fit s'assoire et une fois fait elle commença.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et Seamus et je crois que ça se corse. Ils veulent savoir avec qui tu sors et donc vont chercher un sort qui va te suivre partout et donc leur montera où tu te trouves. S'il découvre que tu es avec Draco toute l'école sera au courrant pour vous deux mais en plus pour la drogue. Je ne suis pas pour alors je me demandais si pour enlever tous les soupçons, il ne faudrait pas nous jouer d'eux comme ils le font de toi.

Harry écoutait, il avait compris qu'elle avait déjà un plan, Hermione était une fille réfléchit et elle ne parlait rarement sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, il l'incita à continuer.

- Donc avec ton accord et celui de Draco j'ai pensé que comme il voulait trouver la fille avec qui tu sortais et ben......

Elle rougit, Harry commençait a voir son plan, si s'était ça il ne serait pas contre.

- Vas y !!

- Et bien tu pourrais devenir mon petit copain et vis versa, je ne me suis jamais incrustée dans leur conversation, je n'ai donc pas prit de partit.

Elle se tu attendant la réponse d'Harry celui-ci lui sourit.

- Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée, Draco sera sûrement d'accord maintenant qu'il à confiance en toi par contre toi ?

- Moi ?

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron comme tout le monde peut le penser, je le trouve trop puéril, disons que j'ai une autre touche rousse aussi mais qui ne fait pas partit de Poudlard !

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin, Harry la regarda semblant chercher de qui elle parlait. La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Il est plus vieux que moi, fait partit en effet de la famille Weasley ainsi que de l'ordre, je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon passage au chemin de travers. Et depuis on s'écrit constamment et je suis censée le voir durant les vacances de Noël.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Billy !!

Elle rougit totalement.

- Et ben, j'espère de tout cœur que ça marchera avec lui parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse !!!

Elle lui sauta dessus et ils s'enlacèrent comme un frère et une sœur. Hermione était contente qu'Harry ait tout bien prit et puis son idée avait été acceptée. Ils se hâtèrent de retrouver le blond pour lui exposer le problème celui ci une fois mis au courrant accepta. Il avait confiance en Hermione et encore plus en son Harry.

Il avait même félicité la jeune fille d'en son choix. Ils en avaient ri parce que Draco avait bien montré qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas Ron. Ils étaient entrain de discuter de ça lorsque Blaise entra dans la chambre.

- Blaise te voila enfin !!

Il fut surpris de voir la Gryffondore mais Harry lui expliqua vite fait la chose.

- Alors que voulais tu avant que nous te disions à notre tour quelque chose ?

Demanda Draco avec plein de sous entendus.

- Et bien juste que Lucié vient de m'écrire, qu'il vous passait le bonjour à tous les deux et puis que ben tout semble aller pour le mieux.

- Alors arrête de stresser Blaise !!

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment été avec eux, il était bien trop préoccupé par Lucié.

- Qui est Lucié ?

- Et bien Lucié est le copain de Blaise, le cousin de Draco et un espion de l'ordre du Phénix auprès de Voldemort !

Elle acquiesça ayant tout bien enregistré.

- Et vous me vouliez ?

Harry lui exposa alors le plan. Blaise fit un sourire type Serpentard parfait mais vraiment parfait. Le plan allait être parfait. Bien sûr cela poserait des tensions dans les groupes, surtout que Severus et Julian ne voulaient pas changer mais peut être qu'en demandant gentiment et puis ce n'était pas tant que ça, juste mettre Hermione et Blaise ensemble, pas dur.

Hermione et Blaise laissèrent tous les deux les deux tourtereaux, chacun savait que la nuit était à eux et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger. Draco, dès leur départ, s'installa dans les bras d'Harry et Cassy sur ses genoux. Le brun le sentant trembler de froid lui remonta les draps sur son corps frêle mais qui recommençait à peu près à grossir.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, je le sais mon petit dragon.

Draco hésita un instant puis se lança.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Tu sais le plan de 'mione, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle mais j'ai des doutes...

Harry l'embrassa amoureusement avant de regarder fixement le blond.

- Ecoute moi bien Draco, des que ta désintoxication sera finie, je crierais au monde que je t'aime, que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Draco fit un tendre sourire, Harry dégageait tant d'amour et de chaleur, il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule hâte, c'est que ce jour arrive, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envi de se battre. Ils se couchèrent donc ensuite sur cette promesse d'amour. Demain serait le grand jour, la découverte du couple Harry Hermione, Ron ne serait sûrement pas content, Seamus déçu que ce soit la Gryffondore, et surtout que Blaise aurait sûrement les échos du groupe. Il faudrait qu'ils passent voir aussi Julian et Severus pour les tenir au courrant pour Hermione et puis s'il pouvait y avoir un petit changement de groupe, vu que de toute manière les partenaires respectifs des deux concerné ne foutaient pas grand-chose, ça leur donneraient une bonne excuse. Pas que Seamus et Ron soient très appliqués dans leurs devoirs.

Le lendemain matin, Harry réveilla sa belle au bois dormant d'un baiser délicat sur les lèvres qui l'étaient toutes aussi. Le blond ouvrit les yeux encore embrumés par les limbes du sommeil. Le rituel du manque de drogue se passa mais beaucoup moins fort qu'il y a une semaine, la seul chose qui risquait de faire tout empirer, étaient les cauchemars mais là il semblait y avoir eu une petite accalmie.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle, chacun de son coté, Harry retrouva donc Hermione et Blaise Draco, le plan était en marche. Ce jour ci, Harry se plaça en face d'Hermione comme toujours mais en plus se rapprocha assez prêt de ses anciens amis pour pouvoir écouter la discussion. Grâce à un petit sort d'amplification juste de manière à ce que les deux amis entendent. Ron et Seamus semblaient en très grand débat.

- Tu es sûr que ce sort va marcher.

- Bien sûr que oui, ce sont Fred et George qui l'ont inventés, c'est un sort pour pouvoir suivre une personne. Ça dur juste une demi heure, il faut le lancer au bon moment c'est tout.

- Hm, si c'est une farce de tes frères, je suis partant, alors ce soir avant qu'il disparaisse, au dîner.

- Oui, parfait.

Harry et Hermione se sourirent, ce soir Draco et Blaise serait dans la chambre et eux entrain de roucouler sûrement dans la salle sur demande ou encore mieux dans la chambre de la préfète.

Les cours passèrent dans une atmosphère plutôt intense pour ceux qui allaient faire un mauvais tour ce soir mais aussi pour ceux qui allaient voir le leur retourner contre eux. Ai prit qui croyait prendre, ils seraient parés à toutes éventualités. Avant donc d'aller manger ce soir là, ils passèrent par le bureau de Julian. Ils frappèrent, un bruit étouffé leur parvint et un regard mauvais passa entre Blaise et Harry. La porte s'ouvrit donc s'en en attendre plus et ils découvrirent leurs deux professeurs entrain de refermer les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire suivit d'Hermione et Draco. Situation plutôt cocasse entre leurs deux professeurs qui les feraient toujours rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle les garçons, que voulez vous ?

Harry prit une chaise et l'offrit à Draco pendant que Blaise faisait de même à Hermione. Le brun prit un air sérieux.

- Nous devons parler !

Les deux professeurs, au ton plutôt dur de l'adolescent, n'osèrent rien dire, puis Julian une fois convenablement installé, questionna muettement Harry sur la présence de la jeune fille.

- Hermione a rejoint notre groupe, il y a de cela deux semaines voir un peu plus. Elle nous est d'une grande aide.

- Je le conçois Harry, si tu as confiance en elle finalement, pourquoi pas. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas tout.

Harry lui sourit, Julian était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et son empathie une grande aide de temps en temps pour savoir quand les élèves étaient préoccupés par quelque chose. Dès que le silence eut de nouveau envahit la salle, Harry prit la parole.

- Nous allons faire simple, il se trouve que des Gryffondors aient dans l'idée de découvrir pourquoi je ne dors plus au dortoir, une fille sois disant. Deux élèves ont eu dans l'idée de lancer un sort de repérage afin de savoir où je me trouve et de me surprendre avec ma belle.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui lui rendit un sourire, Hermione en eut un tendre elle aussi au petit couple, elle avait hâte de rencontrer Lucié aussi pour voir qui Blaise avait pour âme sœur.

- Je comprends mais je pense que vous avez déjà un plan pour les déjouer.

Harry eut un sourire presque machiavélique, Severus se dit même que le garçon aurait vraiment pu être à Serpentard mais peut être que la demoiselle aussi.

- Hermione a eut l'idée de se faire passer pour ma petite copine, ainsi, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Hm...Julian réfléchit un moment puis reprit...Je vois où vous voulez en venir, vous voulez nous demandez de changer les groupes.

- Oui, exactement, professeur, en faites, disons que je serais bien mieux avec Blaise que lui avec Seamus, ce sera plus simple de plus pour nous de nous voir et puis sans vouloir être désagréable envers nos camarades, le devoir avancerait sûrement plus vite.

Julian sourit et regarda son amant, Severus était en pleine réflexion mais il savait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que la jeune fille n'avait pas tord et puis qui sait peut être comme ça arriverait il a créer une atmosphère plus agréable entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors en voyant ainsi étudier deux de chaque maison et ainsi faire nouer l'amitié entre les quatre plus facilement et les intégrer au mieux des le rétablissement de Draco qui semblait déjà aller mieux.

Julian ferma les yeux et laissa aller son empathie, Harry le sentit et se permit juste un sourire, il voulait sûrement savoir dans quel état d'esprit était Draco. Le jeune professeur se concentra donc sur son élève, laissant son empathie sonder le blond, il semblait bien mieux que les jours d'avant, la drogue avait moins de prise sur lui et Harry une très grande place. La dépendance de la drogue laissa place à une dépendance d'Harry. Julian partit de l'esprit du blond pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Draco se battait pour Harry, il avait confiance en Harry, il aimait Harry plus que tout, c'était son monde, vu que son père le battait, sa mère se fichait de lui, Lucié bien sur pensait à lui mais avait Blaise et c'était de même pour l'autre garçon, Hermione apparemment avait quelqu'un aussi dans sa vie et puis Cassy, ce n'était qu'une chatte. Harry était tout pour lui et il se raccrochait à ça pour pouvoir ce battre.

Julian laissa fleurir un sourire à cette idée, ces deux là régleraient leurs propres problèmes à eux deux, ils étaient liés en amour. Chacun réglerait ses problèmes, tout comme lui devait les régler avec son passé.

La voix de Severus le sortit de ses songes.

- Cela sera fait, je ferais un récapitulatif demain en cours pour voir où en son les dossiers et j'en profiterais pour faire des changements chez quelques uns pour pas que cela fasse trop irréelle.

- Merci professeur ! Dirent les quatre enfants ensembles.

- Maintenant allez manger.

Les quatre enfants partirent manger, Blaise et Draco les laissèrent, les deux jeunes garçons ayant supplié pour assisté à la scène de la soirée, Hermione leur avait donner son mot de passe, il devait partir un peu avant eut et se cacher dans sa chambre, il y avait un pan de mur coulissant et puis il y avait aussi la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Ensuite Hermione quitterait la table et Harry deux minutes ensuite. Là normalement le sort serait jeter et il rejoindrait la préfète dans la chambre, les deux garçons le suivrait donc à distance et le plan serait lancé.

La soirée risquait d'être drôle.

A suivre...

Yami : KIKOU !! Bon je sais on ne parle pas beaucoup de la drogue et autre mais bon faut bon faut bien commencer à en sortir et préparer la suite.

Draco : Pourquoi t'as pas laisser la suite !!!

Blaise : C'est vrai moi je voulais voir la tête de Ron et Seamus !!

Aku : Prochain chapitre, prochain chapitre promis !

Hermione : De toute manière je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement !

Yami : Certes mais on sait jamais !! Bon alors la suite vous va ou vous n'aimez pas ??????

Kisu


	21. Est prit qui croyait prendre

**Dépendance**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca**: Missi ma grande !! Voici la suite et puis je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera lui aussi à cette vitesse !! Kisu !!

**Eowyn Malefoy **: Voici la suite !!! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la réaction des deux va te plaire même si ça continue dans le chapitre d'après. Kisu !!

**celine.s** : Ben à toi de voir comment ça va évoluer !!! Kisu Miss !!!!

**blurp3 **: Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais la suite de Shinigami's pop est en ligne !! E tle chapitre suivant arrivera ce Week end, le temps juste que je trouve cette foute feuille ou j'ai mis les traductions exact de mes phrases en anglais !! Voila et missi pour tout !! Kisu !

**tatunette** : Missi d'aimer ma fic !! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelle personne !! Kisu !!

**mirrabella**: Je n'ai pas connu ce problème là personnellement moi-même mais autour de moi oui ! Je suis assez réceptive c'est surtout ça ! Voila, les questions ne me gêne absolument !! Contente que tu l'aimes parce qu'elle me prend tout de même du temps ! Kisu !

**Vif d'or **: J'espère que tu trouveras cette révélation drôle ! Enfin le prochain chapitre ce sera devant toute l'école !! Niack !! Kisu !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Contente vraiment que tu ais aim ! Vraiment et puis que tu ai tout lu d'un coup !! Missi pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**Dragon Bleu** : Contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!

**Lulune** : Et oui c'était la fin !!Mdr !! Voila la suite !! Kisu !

**Nicolas** : Missi vraiment pour tous ces gentils mots dans ta review !! tu es vraiment un super lecteur !!lol !! Alors voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère t'amusera un peu !!lol !! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !! Pour les chapitres suivant je te les enverrais donc sur ta boite mail si tu le souhaites toujours, cela ne me gêne absolument pas !!! Pour une suite à Dépendance, je ne sais pas encore, pour le moment faut que Draco soit désintoxiqué ensuite je sais pas si je ferais une fic suite ou que je ne resterais pas sous le même titre mais en tout cas, on va commencer à sortir un peu plus du sujet de la drogue pour l'amour des persos. Donc pour une suite proprement parler, je ne sais pas !! Kisu et puis ben bon courage pour ton voyage !! Tu vas me manquer !!

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, surpris par la rapidité ne ? Non mais c'est que là, j'ai plus de temps à lui consacrer !! lol !! Ensuite je sais que vous attendez enfin pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, la suite de l'ombre Maléfique, et bien elle est en correction et ce chapitre là je ne peux me permettre de vous le mettre sans correction, il me tient trop à cœur !!!

Voila donc ensuite que dire, ah si le chapitre suivant arrivera je pense à cette même rapidité par ce que j'ai déjà une idée de faite dessus !!lol !!!

Missi encore à tout ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait réellement plaisir !!!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 : Est prit qui croyait prendre. **

A table, le dîner fut agité, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais tout le monde parlait, parlait et parlait encore, apparemment le fait qu'Harry ait une petite copine avait fait le tour mais personne ne savait qui c'était.

Ron et Seamus étaient sur le qui vive en ce disant qu'ils seraient les premier à le savoir et surtout sans qu'Harry ne s'en doute.

Hermione et Harry faisaient comme si de rien n'étaient afin de pouvoir prendre les deux compères à leur propre jeu.

Blaise et Draco se dépêchaient de manger afin de rejoindre leur planque et de bien pouvoir se cacher pour assister à la scène.

Julian et Severus se disaient que ça allait sûrement mal tourner, joué avec le feu était très dangereux, surtout que le plus jeune ressentait en Ron un sentiment plus que fraternel et d'amitié pour la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Dumbledore quand à lui semblait avoir sa propre opinion, d'ailleurs Harry voulait bien croire que le vieil homme feignait de ne pas savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans ce château, il savait toujours tout alors pourquoi cette fois, non, cela n'était pas possible mais dans ce cas, il le remerciait de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas lui avoir enlever son Draco pour le mettre en centre de désintoxication à sainte mangouste.

Le brun vit les deux garçons quitter la salle, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui mangea son dessert et s'apprêtait à se lever.

- OH, Hermione tu pars déj ? Dit Ron.

- Oui, je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- Toujours dans tes livres, quand te laisseras tu vivres un peu, ce n'est pas en étant toujours fourré dans ces vieux parchemins que tu trouveras l'âme sœur. Sourit Seamus.

- Pour le moment je dois y aller. Bye les garçons.

Et elle quitta la salle sans plus de convenance, Harry la regarda faire, puis se concentra sur son gâteau au chocolat. Dès la dernière miette avalée, il se leva sans un mot et quitta la salle. Il sentit le sort lui arriver dessus, même sans être au courrant il l'aurait sentit, il faudrait qu'il prévienne les jumeaux comme quoi ce n'était pas très discret.

Il avança dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de la préfète, Hermione était entrain de cacher un peu mieux les garçons. Harry se permit un petit sourire et se plaça devant Draco.

- Tu ne seras pas jaloux mon petit dragon.

Draco fit la moue.

- Pourquoi donc, si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime le plus au monde.

Le brun se recula et repoussa le pan.

- Peut être que Cassy aussi.

Il ferma complètement le pan de manière à ce que les garçons ne puissent plus entrer et juste entendre, il entendit juste un Harry cinglant avant de lancer un sortilège pour qu'on ne les entende pas s'ils riaient. Ensuite, Hermione se dépêcha de mettre une nuisette violette à dentelle, Harry ouvrit un peu sa chemise, se mettant à l'aise, et puis un livre sur le lit ils se mirent en position.

Harry regarda la jeune fille, elle était vraiment ravissante ainsi, Billy avait bien choisit, s'il n'avait pas été Gay et amoureux fou de Draco, il l'aurait dragué sans aucune gêne. Ainsi elle avait l'air presque provocatrice au lieu de la gentille et studieuse petite Gryffondore. Un coté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Draco et Blaise se disaient exactement la même chose, elle était vraiment ravissante et heureusement pour elle qu'elle se trouvait en présence de trois homo et casé sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à sa virginité.

Seamus et Ron avaient suivit les grosses flèches jaune fluo qui parsemaient le chemin qu'Harry avait du prendre, ce n'était pas vraiment discret comme sort mais bon. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la préfète.

- Tu es sûr de toi Ron.

- Hermione est normalement à la bibliothèque non ?

- Si, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, alors tu penses qu'elle leur prête sa chambre.

- Hermione n'a jamais prit par à nos discussion sur le sujet et depuis peut elle traîne constamment avec lui, elle doit être au courrant.

Jamais il ne leur vint à l'idée qu'elle sortait avec lui, ce n'était pas possible. Hermione et Harry ensemble, jamais, c'était comme si ils pensaient que Rogue sortait avec Trelawney. De domaine de l'abstraction.

- Hm, bon on fait quoi maintenant.

- On frappe.

- Ok.

Seamus fit le premier pas et toqua donc à la porte, personne ne répondit, il frappa de nouveau et entendit des pas venir lui ouvrir. Hermione leur ouvrit elle même, une robe de chambre enfilée à la vas vite.

- Que voulez vous ?

Ron et Seamus la regardèrent comme des poissons.

- Tu ne devais pas être à la bibliothèque.

La fille jouant la comédie, vira au rouge, les deux garçons virent sa tenue plus que légère et la poussèrent assez brutalement pour passer. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce pendant que la jeune fille vociférait des injures et tout autres noms sur eux et leur impolitesse.

Elle arriva après eux pour les découvrir encor plus abasourdit que la première fois, devant un Harry souriant, en chemise entre ouverte et le pantalon ouvert sensuellement.

- Qu…Qu...Qu… Réussit à dire Seamus.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à attendre qu'on vous invite à entrer ! Hurla Hermione.

- Toi et lui ! Arriva enfin à articuler Ron.

La jeune fille comprit pourquoi ils étaient si choqué, elle prit une teinte rouge jouant son jeu à merveille et voyant la tenu débraillé d'Harry, elle rougit de plus belle. Pas que ça la dérangeait vraiment vu qu'elle sortait avec Billy mais tout de même. Même en le sachant homosexuel et avec Draco il ne fallait pas non plus la mettre aussi gêné, c'était tout de même un mec.

- 'Ry, ton pantalon.

Le brun fit mine de comprendre et de rougir en pensant à son Draco dans cette tenue, avant de le fermer et de reboutonner sa chemise pour être un peu plus décent.

Ron et Seamus n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux, Hermione et Harry, ensemble.

Derrière le pan de mur, Blaise était écrouler de rire au sol, et Draco continuait de regarder la scène en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment de très bon acteur mais qu'en plus la belette et l'irlandais avait l'air vraiment stupide ainsi à les regarder, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il venait de voir Dumbledore en tenue coquine, il effaça cette pensée rapidement avant de vomir et se reporta à ce qu'il voyait son voisin pleurant de rire.

- Vous vouliez quoi les garçons ? Demanda Hermione remontant sa robe de chambre sur son épaule dénudée.

- Ne change pas le sujet 'mione, que fait Harry ici ?

Ron semblait avoir retrouver de ces couleurs et de son courage de Gryffondor. Il regardait Harry et Hermione tour à tour, Son ancien meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie, ensemble, en secret, comment avait il pu lui faire ça, comment lui sur la touche. Il était jaloux d'eux, la jeune fille devait lui revenir de droit. Harry pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait et il lui avait prit la sienne. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines et la colère montait, il voulait des explications.

- Euh… Bégaya la jeune fille jouant avec le cordon de sa nuisette.

- Arrêter de jouer les pris en faute, je veux une simple réponse !

Harry se leva, et se posta derrière la jeune fille l'embrassant dans le cou puis sur ses lèvres. Derrière et dans la salle tout le monde se figea, Draco se souvint des paroles de son amant, il lui avait dis de ne pas être jaloux, il ne le serait pas mais son amoureux avait intérêt à se rattraper ensuite, Blaise quand à lui maudissait la témérité du brun, le roux ne resterait pas longtemps aussi gelé et surpris. Seamus pensa à peu près la même chose, Ron devait être entrain de perdre son sang froid. En effet le roux avait été surpris par l'acte du brun mais maintenant, il en avait assez vu.

Il s'avança rapidement et donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre d'Harry qui tomba sous au sol sous la force du coup, Ron n'était vraiment pas content, il le regardait en lançant limite des éclaires. Si son regard avait pu tuer, se serait fait depuis longtemps.Draco voulut sortir pour mettre lui aussi son poing dans la figure de celui qui venait de faire du mal à son petit copain mais Hermione en parfaite petite copine prit ses esprits.

- Non mais Ron ça ne va pas, Harry, tu vas bien mon cœur.

Elle s'agenouilla près de son sois disant amant, soulevant sa chemise pour regarder l'endroit frappé, c'était un peu rouge, elle se leva , se posta devant Ron et lui mit une gifle qui claqua tellement fort que Draco, Blaise, Seamus et Harry crurent que tout Poudlard avait entendu.

- Sort de ma chambre, Ronald Weasley, tu me dégoûtes, réagir de la sorte ! Sortez tous les deux !

Les deux garçons déguerpirent la queue entre les jambes, dès que la porte fut claquée, Draco sortit en courrant pour se jeter sur Harry, qui se tenait le ventre. Devant ce geste d'affection, le brun sourit.

- C'est bon Draco, ça va passer.

Le blond lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, Hermione les laissa se tournant vers Blaise qui souriait et semblait encore avoir quelques soubresauts dus à la scène. Il les félicita d'ailleurs, ils avaient super bien jouer la comédie.

Une fois tout le monde remit, ils établirent le plan de suite. Vu que Ron et Seamus étaient au courrant, le reste du château n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, et donc il devait frapper avant eux. Demain, Harry et Hermione se rendrait au petit déjeuner ensemble, s'embrasseraient en publique, bien sur ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, juste un smack, mais durant assez longtemps pour croire à plus. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle écrive une lettre à Billy, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il prenne cette histoire au sérieux, elle avait confiance en lui.

Draco, Blaise et Harry une fois sur grâce à la carte des maraudeurs que les deux garçons étaient partit, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre leur quartier. Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry sentit la légère tension de son amoureux, il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le lit, au dessus de lui, il sourit et l'embrassa, d'abord sur le front.

- Tu es tendu mon cœur.

- Je ne suis…

Harry déposa ses lèvres sur son nez.

- Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sens.

- Je ne suis…

Harry le fit taire de nouveau en embrassant ses joues.

- Draco, tu sais qu'il n' y a que toi que j'aime.

- Je …

Harry cette fois ci l'embrassa sur la bouche, glissant sa langue dans la cavité tant aimée de son dragon. Le blond se laissa faire, à quoi bon parler avec Harry, il l'aimait c'était tout, pourquoi chercher plus loin. Apres de douce caresses prodiguées par l'être aimé, ils se laissèrent aller l'un dans les bras de l'autre entouré par les brumes du sommeil.

Draco ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit là, à part voir, Harry embrasser Hermione puis son Harry lui dire qu'il n'aimait que lui, il n'eut pas le droit à Voldemort tuant Harry, ni son père venant mettre fin au jour de son amoureux, ni à la mort de Cassy, il dormit juste.

Une léchouille le réveilla, la petite chatte ailée, aimait bien faire ça le matin, et puis ça mettait de bonne humeur tout le monde. Draco cependant empêcha la léchouillade matinale d'Harry, d'ailleurs cela était étrange que la chatte ne l'ait pas fait à Harry avant lui, elle le faisait tout le temps d'habitude.

Un regard pour son amant, il dormait à ses cotés, le visage serein, s'il pouvait le voir comme ça tous les matins, le voir endormit à ses cotés, comme ça toujours. Il soupira, il fallait se lever, aujourd'hui il devait affronter le regard des autres avec 'mione, il faisait ça pour le protéger lui alors il ne serait pas jaloux et puis des qu'il serait complètement guérit, il démentirait tout en bloc et chacun serait libre d'aimer qui il veut. Oui, libre en attendant il fallait se battre, et vivre.

Deux yeux émeraude le regardèrent dès que le blond s'en rendit compte, il lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se lever et de se préparer pour la journée de travail qui s'annonçait riche en émotion.

**A suivre…**

Draco : Cette fin est tout de même mieux que celle d'avant mais pas c'est pas encore tout à fait ça !!!

Yami : Pff tu n'es jamais content Dray !

Harry : Tu l'as déjà vu content et pas entrain de râler toi ?

Aku avec un regard qui en dit long : En effet, quand il est dans tes bras par exemple.

Harry qui vire au rouge et qui bougonne un ouais à peine audible.

Blaise : Bon les tourtereaux, c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai adoré cette petite blague.

Hermione : C'est ce qu'on avait cru comprendre en effet.

Yami : Bon maintenant que tout le monde est à peu près content de la fin. Votre avis à vous lecteurs que j'adorent !!!

Aku : Ouaip !!!

Kisu


	22. Journée mouvementée

**Dépendance**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca** : Kikou !! Toujours en retard avec ce chapitre moi mais pas grave !!!! Donc missi pour ta review ma grande, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir que tu aimes !! Kisu !!

**blurp3** : Je suis désolée de te faire attendre avec mes fics mais en ce moment je suis vraiment à la bourre de partout !! Donc contente que la mise en scène t'aura plus en espérant que ce chapitre t'amusera tout autant !! Sinon il est vrai qu'il est dur de rester ainsi mais bon, Draco est Draco !! Kisu

**Sevie Snake** : D'une traite et bien y en a qu'on du courage !!lol !!! Contente que ça te plaise et puis que tu apprécies Lucié et Julian moi aussi tu sais je les aimes bien !! Comment ça normal ce sont mes persos !!lol !! Allez voici la suite !! Kisu !!

**Eowyn Malefoy **: Contente que tout t'ai plus, les réactions comme notre petit Blaise entrain de se rouler par terre de rire !!lol !!! J'espère que ce passage te plaira !! Kisu !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Contente que tu aimes ma fic la Miss, ça me fait très plaisir !! J'espère que la suite le sera tout autant !! Kisu !!

**Dragon Bleu** : Je te répondrais en deux mots aussi : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu.

**celine.s** : Je retiens ne t'inquiète pas !! Kisu !!

**nicolas** : J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi à Londres !!! Comme tu le vois, j'avance toujours aussi vite cette fic !!lol !! Un vrai escargot !! Donc je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup comme à chaque fois !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que moi je trouve qu'il fait avancer un peu l'histoire !! Voila Kisu tout plein et puis ben, passe un bon séjour.

**Hannange** : Je n'ai pas encore la scène révélation dans la tête mais je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à l'écrire !!! lol !! Kisu !

**Vif d'or** : Kikou !! Contente que ça t'ai plu !! Moi aussi je voudrais qu'ils puissent vivre librement, parce que comme ça, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais clos ma fic !! Enfin si la fin se passe ainsi !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Lulune** : Kikou petit clown !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré l'attente !! Kisu !!

**aikopotter** : Kikou !!! J'adore ta review !! T'inquiète je sais ce que veulent dire les mots que j'écris !! Je suis entrain d'essayer d'apprendre le japonais mais j'ai quelques soucis de temps surtout !! Sinon t'aurais pas msn parce que si t'es calé moi ça me tente !!!!!!! Voila sinon ben tu peux me contacter par mail à !!! Voila !!!! Et puis je peux te faire une remarque de français !! On dit moi qui suis japonaise et non pas moi qui est japonaise après je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès ou pas !!!! Kisu !!

**tatunette **: Encore une fois merci !!!! Kisu !

**niil-lemon** : Contente que cela t'ai plu !!!! Kisu et en espérant que la suite sera pareil !! Kisu !

**Micy** : Désolée, je n'aime pas trop Ron enfin ça dépend des fois !! Toi aussi fane de HPDM !!! Kisu !!

**Kyzara** : Désolée si parfois c'est un peu incompréhensible, lorsque je me relis moi ça ne me choc pas !! Sinon, ben que dire, merci déjà et puis ben j'espère que ça te plaira !!Kisu !!

**Kurapika** : Bon comme tu as du le remarqué, certaines on été updaté depuis ta review et ce Week end, c'est une grosse update ou tu auras le rythme de parution pour chaque. Pour les nombres de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore parce que tout change et évolue !!!lol !! Voila missi encore pour ta review !! kisu !!

**crazysnape** : L'amour fait souvent mal !!! Passé de bonnes vacances ???? Bon donc la suite est là, j'attends ton avis !! Kisu !!

**Zancthey** : Merci la miss !! La tienne aussi est super et j'aimerais bien la suite !!!! Voila la mienne en attendant !! Kisu !!

**shalimare** : Je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic, du moins pas que je m'en souvienne, c'est jusque je mes du temps à l'updater !! Voili voilou !! Kisu !!

**Blabla de l'auteur que vous lisez rarement je pense et qui pourtant ici est important :** Jetenais donc à faire savoir que cette fic sera à présent updater environ une ou deux fois par mois mais pas plus. Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire aussi aisément que d'autre donc veuillez excusez ce changement de rythme. Je pense que vous y étiez tout de même déjà habitué mais maintenant je préfère que ce sois écrit et que vous en aillez pris connaissance. Voila.

Ensuite je tenais à remercier profondément tout ceux qui me suivent et supporte mon retard !!! Comme vous avez du le remarquer j'ai fais une très très grosse update de toutes mes fics en cours, normalement, donc il y a un blabla de l'auteur dans chaque, lisez le. ****

Voila donc la suite à présent, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les reviews me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite.

**Chapitre 21 : Journée mouvementée.**

Harry et Draco regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de se quitter, aujourd'hui, Draco le savait il allait falloir qu'il prenne sur lui, rester calme. Il avait confiance en Hermione et surtout en Harry, confiance dans la véracité de ses sentiments mais le problème était tout autre, et il le savait. C'est que même si sa dépendance à la drogue devenait de plus en plus minime que le manque se trouvait de moins en moins présent, il n'en restait pas moins encore là et ses accès de rage pouvait être assez violente, surtout avec ses gènes Velane qui ressortaient. Mais promis il ne fera pas de scandale et puis au pire si ça devenait insupportable il pouvait toujours demandé à Rogue un calmant.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tant aimées de son petit dragon et puis il ne tarderait pas à se revoir suivant le plan et le changement de groupe de Blaise et Hermione ne devait être fait aujourd'hui donc ce soir même tout irait pour le mieux, maintenant restait à savoir comment ce passerait la journée.

- Je t'aime mon petit dragon.

- Je sais amour.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître rapidement au coin du couloir, Draco resta là en soupirant, oui tout cela allait être dur mais foi de Malfoy, il passerait cette épreuve. Blaise arriva peut de temps après essoufflé. Il trouva Draco assis dans le fauteuil entrain de caresser Cassy, quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait. Le demi elfe s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de Draco. Le blond releva la tête pour plonger dans les deux orbes de son meilleur ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ?

- …

- Allons tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, je n'irais pas le répéter à Harry, sois en sûr.

- Tu l'as pourtant fait auprès de Julian.

Blaise recula, ferma les yeux, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver en lui disant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait probablement mort. Il respira un grand coup Draco avait toujours besoin d'entendre quelque chose pour le rassurer, il fallait toujours bien choisir ses mots pour avoir pleinement sa confiance.

- Draco tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais cela. Ne me fait pas me répéter.

- Oui mais qui me dis que cette fois ci tu ne recommenceras pas.

- Cela dépend de la gravité de tes dires et puis si ta vie ou non est en danger et que je suis dans la mesure de faire quelque chose. Avant tout je suis ton meilleur ami et tu sais très bien que je fais tout pour toi.

Draco hocha la tête, Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui, il n'était pas question d'en douter, il l'était et le serait toujours. Draco planta son regard métal dans le sien et doucement sa voix se fit entendre.

- J'ai peur Blaise, très peur. Je n'ose même pas le dire à Harry, mais je suis terrifié. Toutes les nuits il me hante, je le vois venir, tuer Cassy, me prendre mon Harry. Me voler la seule personne que mon cœur aime. Il y a tellement de sang, tellement d'horreur dans ce rêve que je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est réel ou pas.

- Draco calme toi.

- Me calmer mais ces cauchemars m'arrivent même en pleine journée, je ne peux pu fermer les yeux sans l'entendre, sa voix, ses sermons, ses menaces de mort. Je suis fatigué.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas en parler à Harry, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider.

Draco eut un petit rire hystérique.

- Comment veux tu que je lui dise sachant que c'est lui qui est visé et que c'est moi qui le tue. Blaise tu comprends, je me suis vue moi-même, je tenais à la main l'épée, cette lame si brillante qui entrait dans le corps que j'ai aimé, dans ce corps que j'aimerais toujours. C'est moi qui le tuerais, de mes propres mains.

Blaise entendant ses mots si effroyables dans la bouche de Draco le prit dans ses bras. Comment pouvait on encore lui faire tant de mal, comment Lucius pouvait il en arriver à faire ça ? Certes il comprenait pourquoi Draco ne disait rien à Harry, lui même garderait le secret mais le blond devait tout de même informer le principal intéressé, pour savoir comment il prendrait la chose mais pour le moment ce n'était pas encore le moment venue.

Blaise posa ses lèvres sur le front du blond.

- Ecoute moi bien Draco, tu aimes Harry, tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde, sois certain que ce rêve si tu as fois en toi ne se produira jamais. Dis toi juste que tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux lui faire de mal étant consentant.

Draco hocha la tête et tous deux se levèrent pour aller assister à la scène dans la grande salle, Harry et Hermione allait devoir jouer franc jeu pour berner la population des lieux.

Harry marchait doucement, il avait sentit ce matin que Draco n'allait pas bien mais le blond n'avait rien voulu lui dire comme à son habitude. Il savait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le plan d'Hermione, c'était autre chose comme là fois ou il l'avait trouvé dans la douche pleurant et criant, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, que Lucius allait lui faire du mal. Draco avait sûrement peur pour lui. Il soupira, pour le moment avec son ange, il avait réussit à faire naître une relation de confiance mais ce n'était pas encore total mais il savait que Blaise arriverait lui à savoir. Même s'il ne lui disait pas ensuite, Draco aurait au moins parlé à quelqu'un.

Harry arriva devant la porte de la préfète. Il sourit et frappa. La jeune fille le fit entrer prestement, apparemment pas encore prête. Il s'assit sur le lit attendant donc qu'Hermione ait fini de se pomponner. Des que ce fut fait, la jeune fille s'assit à ses cotés.

- Je crois que le moment est venu.

- Tu as envoyé ta lettre à Billy ?

- Oui, elle est partit ce matin, j'attend sa réponse même si je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, après tout lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très chaud pour que son frère l'apprenne, ce n'est pas lui qui ira donc démentir.

- Bien.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le coté pensivement, Harry ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, enfin si, rooo, je ne sais pas, Draco me cache quelque chose.

- Encore des crises ?

- Non, c'est autre chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire.

- Dans ce cas laisse lui le temps de t'ouvrir son cœur pour le moment, tu fais déjà tant pour lui, il n'a peut être pas envie de te mettre un autre soucis sur les bras.

- Et bien s'il savait que je n'attend qu'une chose c'est l'aidé.

- Il le sait Harry, il le sait. Tient.

Hermione lui tendit une cigarette, Harry la regarda étrangement, depuis quand elle lui permettait de fumer et dans sa chambre en plus.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Draco qui me l'a confié en disant que tu en aurais sûrement besoin avant de passer à l'acte.

Harry sourit et commença à fumer sa cigarette tranquillement, c'est vrai que malgré tout le blond prenait toujours au décompte ses paquets si bien que rien ne passait vraiment à las mais il avait remarqué que sa fréquentation de l'objet néfaste avait relativement baissé grâce à lui. Il prit une autre bouffé avant d'écraser le reste avant même de l'avoir fini dans le cendrier tendu par Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit voyant qu'il n'allait même pas jusqu'au bout, cela était bon signe.

Harry et elle partirent donc pour la grande salle, tout était pratiquement vide, bien sûr ils n'avaient attendu que ça pour que tout le monde soit réunit dans la grande salle et que ça fasse l'effet escompté. Une fois devant les grandes portes, Harry prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et tous deux entrèrent ainsi dans la salle. Tous les regards se posèrent inévitablement sur eux, il manquait étrangement un petit bout de la troupe des Gryffondors dont Ron et Seamus. Dès que les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent à leur table, ils furent applaudis par leurs amis, certaines filles crissèrent des dents en voyant le beaux survivant au bras de la sang de bourbes comme l'appelait les Serpentards.

De son coté, Draco ne regardait pas la scène et mangeait tout comme Blaise, ce fut Pansy qui ramena sa fraise pour commenter ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez vu !!! Potter sort avec cette traînée, cette sang de bourbe !!! Quel mauvais goût.

- Allons Pan's, entre Chô et Granger, il fait bien ces choix, deux filles aux jolis minois je suis sûr qu'il les choisit suivant leur cul et leur aptitude aux lits. Granger doit être un bon coup.

Draco resserra les points, ce qu'il entendait lui déplaisait par ce que cela sous entendait qu'il était de ce genre là vu qu'Harry était son petit ami mais en plus il insultait son amour et une amie. Blaise posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, cela ne servait en rien de s'énerver, pour le moment laisser ce dérouler le plan comme il était prévu ensuite ils aviseraient de leur faire payer ce qui venait d'être dit.

Ginny un peu dépitée de ce voir voler son Harry mais aimant de beaucoup Hermione elle laissa de coté sa tristesse et les félicita, son frère ne tarda pas à entrer, elle blêmit, il était en colère en rentrant la vielle, il devait savoir. Hermione attira l'attention d'Harry sur les arrivants, celui-ci sourit et attira sa sois disante copine dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent dans un tendre baiser. Draco avala de travers mais se rattrapa vite fait, Blaise s'amusait de voir le visage de Ron passer à toutes les teintes mais en plus commencer à faire une grimace. Seam hochait la tête de dépit, ce disant que ces deux là allait vraiment attirer les foudres de Ron.

A la table des professeurs, ça parlait de tout et de rien. Julian y faisait parfaitement attention, Minerva semblait surprise mais finalement elle dit qu'elle s'en était toujours doutée, la jeune surdouée finirait avec l'un des deux garçons. Hagrid souriait mais d'un autre coté, il avait un peu peur de la réaction du roux. Severus mangeait tranquillement sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui se passait mais ne se gênant tout de même pas de voir le visage de Weasley changer de couleur, il posa tout de même son regard sur Draco qui semblait étrangement calme. Julian lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter, il semblait résigné.

Ainsi ce passa donc le matin, dans tous les couloirs on entendait plus parler que du couple far du moment, Harry et Hermione, les deux Gryffondor ensembles. Et bien sûr pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, les serpentards rajoutaient des piques à l'adresse du fauché qui restait seul au monde. Draco s'en amusait un peu car lui non plus ne perdait pas une seule occasion pour le faire. Voir le visage du roux se décomposer par la colère était comme une douce victoire pour lui. Car après tout n'était ce pas lui qui lui avait ravit son Harry en première année dans le train.

Il entra suivit de Blaise dans la salle de potion, tous les deux étaient excités rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il y allait avoir du changement, surtout que Hermione et Weasley n'allaient pas s'entendre du tout. La jeune fille ferait tout pour faire en sorte de se faire changer de groupe et de finir avec Blaise même si leur professeur le savait déjà. Draco prit donc place aux cotés d'Harry qui l'attendait. Hermione elle attendait un peu plus loin son voisin, elle savait qu'allait avoir lieu une petite mise au point avec le roux qui allait sûrement dégénérée mais elle mettrais ce point sur son plan pour aider Severus à les faire changer de groupe.

Le roux entra rouge de colère, suivit de près par Seamus qui essayait de le calmer, Harry suivit des yeux son ex meilleur ami qui se placer devant sa sois disante petite amie. Draco suivit son regard main dans la main, caché par le bureau. Blaise lui aussi gardait un œil sur la châtain, il n'avait pas l'attention qu'elle se fasse amocher. Hermione releva la tête sentant un regard coléreux et emplit de haine sur elle, tout marchait comme prévue.

- Hermione, faut qu'on parle !

- Et de quoi Ron ? Il me semble que tout a été dit hier !

- Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit, pourquoi sors tu avec Harry.

- C'est mon petit ami rien d'autre, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne.

Ron rougit encore plus, Hermione avait l'air de se foutre de lui totalement, comme s'il n'existait pas, pourtant Ginny lui avait assuré qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle s'était vraiment trompée puis que maintenant elle était dans les bras d'Harry. Harry qui avait tout et lui jamais rien, encore une fois. Il était le pauvre et lui le survivant, il avait la renommé et lui rien, maintenant il lui ravissait son aimée, ce n'était pas possible.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit Harry ?

Sa voix tremblait, maintenant tout le monde avait fait silence et écoutait ce qui se passait entre les deux Gryffondors.

- Tout simplement parce que contrairement à toi, il grandit.

Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe, les Gryffondors mirent leurs mains sur leur bouche, les serpentards esquissèrent un sourire, changeant un peu leur idée sur Hermione comme quoi cette fille avait tout de même de la répartie. Harry avait resserré sa main sur celle de Draco, Blaise et Seamus attendait l'explosion qui ne vint finalement pas à cause de leur maître de Potion.

- Puis je savoir ce qui se passe dans cette classe ? Monsieur Weasley pourquoi n'êtes vous pas assis ?

Ron se calma mais garda sa couleur rouge, Severus sourit tout comme ses élèves.

- Oh je vois, jaloux que Monsieur Potter vous ait encore prit quelque chose.

Le rouquin entendit le rire sadique des serpentards, Rogue avait raison et il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

- Ecoutez moi Monsieur Weasley, je veux que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Vos états d'âme n'intéressent personne en ces lieux alors j'aimerais qu'ils restent sur le pas de la porte. Allez vous asseoir et ne me faites pas répéter.

Ron exécuta rapidement et posa ses affaire ainsi que ces fesses à la place à coté d'Hermione.

- Je commence mon cour veuillez y faire attention.

Severus se plaça à son bureau, il regarda quelque chose puis avec un petit sourire qui en disait long, il se releva faisant voler ses robes.

- Je me suis entretenu avec votre professeur de Défense, et nous avons été d'accord qu'aujourd'hui je vérifierais l'état d'avancement de vos projets en binômes. Je vais passer dans les rangs afin de voir ou vous en êtes.

Le professeur prit de court ses élèves, heureux de l'effet de surprise.

- Mais pendant ce temps, vous allez me faire cette potion toute simple.

Il fit un petit mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et tout s'écrivit au tableau. Les élèves se mirent au travail et Severus passa dans les rangs. Chacun à leur tour les binômes furent étudié, Severus semblait où non content de ce qu'il voyait mais personne ne savait vraiment le but finale de cette vérification. Dès que tout fut fait, le professeur se plaça devant son bureau, une moue regrettable sur son visage.

- Je suis peiné de voir que certain ne prenne pas en compte ce devoir qui dois je vous rappeler servira de note pour vos ASPIC. Donc je me dois pour ne pas pénaliser les élèves qui travaillent de vous changer. Donc, Miss Parkinson j'aimerais que vous passiez avec Miss Lavande. Ensuite Monsieur Eldam vous passerez avec Miss Sylnae. Ensuite Miss Granger vous passerez avec Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Thomas avec Monsieur Weasley. Voila je crois que c'est bon maintenant j'espère avoir fait des groupes de niveau.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'était plus avec Hermione, tout cela était un coup monté où quoi. Rogue vit bien l'incompréhension de son élève, il avait envi d'en rajouter une couche.

- Cessez de regarder ainsi Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, il me semblait normal que vu qu'elle travaille pour deux dans ce dossier, de lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure note avec Monsieur Zabini que vous. Travaillerez vous donc un jour, ou vous voulez finir dans un trou toute votre vie. Quoi que cela ne devrait pas trop vous déranger.

Il y eut des rires, des soupires, Ron allait craqué si on continuait de le faire chier de la sorte. Il bouillait de rage et Seam s'écarta un peu de peur de prendre un coup. Tout cela ne se passait vraiment pas bien pour lui.  
  
Cependant ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce sont les sourires de vainqueur qui ornaient à présent les visages de cinq personnes présentes. Tout pour eux se passait très très très bien. A savoir si la suite le serait tout autant.

**A suivre…**

Draco : Un chapitre qui débute mal mais qui finit bien !! A mort le weasel !!!

Harry : Draco chéri, j'aimerais que tu te calmes un peu, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Ron : Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la tronche !

Aku : Parce que l'auteur sadique avait besoin de quelqu'un à faire souffrir et il s'est avéré que tu avais la tête pour.

Ron : Nonnnnn pauvre de moi !

Blaise : Allons moi j'adore te voir te faire lincher de la sorte.

Yami : Tout le monde est contre lui, le pauvre !! Allons je t'ai laissé un allié au moins.

Ron : Mouais, mais pas le mieux !

Seam : Merci pour moi.

Seam partant bouder, Ron courrant après lui pour se faire pardonner.

Blaise : Bon en voila deux de moins !!

Hermione : J'adore ce chapitre, mais j'aimerais bien retrouver mon mien d'amoureux !

Billy arrivant prenant Hermione dans ses bras et partant avec.

Blaise : Et moi alors !!

Yami : Arrête de te plaindre, il va pas tarder ton Lucié d'amour, tient, d'ailleurs c'est pas la sonnette ?

Blaise partant en courrant, manquant de se casser la figure dans les escaliers mais qui finalement arrive à la porte.

Draco : bon reste plus que nous.

Harry : Ouais, Julian et Sev squattent la chambre du frère de l'auteur.

Yami : Que voulez vous, bon dans ce cas, on passe à autre chose ?

Aku : Tu proposes quoi ?

Draco méfiant.

Yami : Passer à une autre fic !!

Harry : Je le sens mal, mais je le sens mal.

Aku : Une petite review pour nous même si on était en retard !!!

kisu


	23. Un rêve qui sera peut être réalité

**Dépendance.**

**Genre : **Yaoi, drogue, et puis voila. HP/DM

**Blabla de l'auteur que vous lisez rarement je pense et qui pourtant ici est important : **Et ouais c'est moi que revoila, cette fic n'avait pas été arrêté, et non. Je n'arrête pas mes fics, même si elle a été suspendu à cause de l'histoire de l'ordinateur, je ne les pas ranger au placard. Et donc voila la suite.

**Résumé : **La septième année commence, Harry va faire la rencontre d'un Draco plus que changer, celui-ci a en effet les cheveux longs et les yeux fatigués. Blaise s'inquiétant de l'état de son meilleur ami, va faire part de ce qui se passe au nouveau professeur de défense, Julian qui est empathique et se trouve connaître Severus. En effet, Rayan le frère de Julian et Severus sont devenus mangemort ensembles et lors de leurs années, se sont occupés du plus jeune. C'est ainsi que Julian apprenant qu'un élève se drogue dans l'école va faire le rapprochement entre les agissements bizarres de Draco. Mettant un plan au point, il va faire en sorte qu'Harry se retrouve à s'occuper de lui, s'en suit une histoire d'amour entre eux. Du coté de Blaise, on apprend que celui-ci est un descendant des elfes et qu'il aime Lucié Malfoy, le cousin préféré de Draco qui est mangemort mais décide de mettre ses service aux ordres de Dumbledore pour être du coté de son petit ami. Julian et Severus mettent les choses au point sur le passé et sortent également ensemble. Draco lentement sort de son intoxication. Et Hermione qui avait été rejetée par Harry, revient du coté du brun et ils mettent au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Ron et Seamus qui sont relativement collants et qui tentent par tous les moyens de savoir avec qui sort Harry. C'est ainsi que Hermione qui normalement voit Bill, va sortir avec Harry pour bluffer tout le monde.

**Voila, je crois avoir fait un résumé d'à peu près tout. Il n'est pas complet, je le sais, mais normalement, ça devrait vous rappeler le gros de la situation. **

**Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews dans ce chapitre, sinon je ne le posterais jamais. Mais je vous remercies vraiment tous de laisser un petit mot malgré le temps que je mes sur cette fic. **

**Chapitre 22 : Un rêve qui sera peut être réalité. **

Draco sortait de la classe de potion, cela faisait à présent une semaine que son amour faisait semblant de sortir avec Hermione, tout le monde marchait mais lui il avait de plus en plus mal au cœur. Pas à cause du couple naissant enfin, du faux couple surtout, mais à cause de son rêve. Il était là, constamment, ne lui laissant aucun répit, comme s'il voulait s'encrer dans sa tête.

Il soupira en passant la porte, Blaise le remarqua, si Harry ne devait pas faire autant attention dans la journée, peut être aurait il pu voir la détresse que le blond tentait de cacher au fond de son cœur. Mais il était vrai que depuis que Ron savait, il était sur leurs dos afin d'être sûr que c'était la vérité.

Draco avançait lentement, et s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir, il avait mal, très mal même, son cœur se serrait, il avait chaud, il se mit lentement à haleter et sa vue devint floue avant de devenir complètement noir.

Il changea d'endroit, il n'était plus dans le couloir de l'école mais sur une plate forme qui ressemblait à celle du manoir, il n'était pas seul, tout autour d'eux la guerre grondait, les cries fusaient, l'odeur acre du sang envahissait les lieux. La bataille finale, un asseau lancé apparemment par l'armée de Dumbledore puisque c'était sur les terres des Malfoy.

Il vit au centre de cette plate forme, un jeune homme, cheveux longs blonds au vent, les mains couvertes de sang, une épée dans les mains, la lame était rouge tout comme la lune qui éclairait le champ de bataille. La tête baissée, on ne voyait pas son visage, et pourtant il émanait de lui une furieuse haine.

Reconnaissant son rêve, Draco recula, non pas encore, il avait si peur, des sueurs froides descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant trembler de toute part. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite, il ne le voulait pas.

Quelqu'un entra sur la plate forme, une silhouette assez grande, il savait très bien qui c'était, tout simplement parce que son cauchemars étaient toujours le même. Il se passa toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles.

- Draco, ne te laisse pas contrôler, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas avoir une telle emprise sur toi.

- Emprise, qu'elle emprise ?

Un sourire sadique vint naître sur le peu de visage qu'on voyait, puis lentement il releva la tête, plantant ses yeux argent dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient légèrement fendus, et sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée avait des ongles assez longs, signe évidant que ses gênes étaient présent.

- Celle de ton père, Draco, écoutes moi.

- Non toi écoutes.

Draco était à présent debout devant lui, sa lame en ligne droite sur le jeune homme, la haine et la furie de ses gênes de Veela se voyait dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne, et je ne te laisserais pas dicter ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas me faire du mal. Ne m'approche pas traître.

- Traître ? Draco, je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Menteur.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à présent devant lui, lui même, venait de fondre sur Harry et lui assenait le premier coup. S'en suivit bien d'autre, encore et toujours. Le sang giclait, Harry avait été obligé de sortir sa lame lui aussi et il se battait d'égale à égale. Sauf que la furie du Veela était bien plus dangereuse.

Le dernier coup allait arriver, Draco ferma les yeux, il sentait sur ses joues les larmes couler, couler et couler encore. Il les rouvrit quand le silence prit place. Il vit la scène qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir, plus jamais revivre ça.

La lame d'Harry était jetée au loin comme si lui même l'avait fait, la sienne était enfoncée dans la chair et le corps de celui qu'il aimait tant. Draco le tenait dans ses bras, il retira la lame ensanglantée et la posa à ses cotés. Il encra ensuite son regard dans celui d'Harry et un sourire naquit une fois de plus sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es faible, vivre ou mourir pourquoi avoir fait le choix de te laisser tuer au lieu de me vaincre et ainsi de tuer celui qui t'était donné.

Harry sourit lui aussi, il recracha un peu de sang et sa main lentement vint se placer sur la joue pâle du garçon, celui-ci sembla un moment surpris.

- Je ne suis pas faible Draco, j'ai fais un choix, celui de mourir au lieu de te tuer parce que pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est que la personne que j'aime vive. Je t'aime Draco.

Il cella ses lèvres à celles du blond, une lumière les entoura, une lumière aveuglante, douce et pourtant, elle n'était là que pour clôturer ce qui venait de se dérouler. Lorsque la lumière se tarit, il pu voir le corps d'Harry reposant dans les bras de son adversaire, les yeux étaient clos, il avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Comme dans un rêve, le blond se réveilla, il regarda le visage a jamais fermé de son amour, une larme coula le long de ses joues pour tomber sur celles de son amant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Un crie de désespoir, une douleur qui traverse la poitrine et qui vous fait enfin comprendre que jamais, vous ne reverrez celui que vous aimiez, jamais, un mot que l'on ne veut pas prononcer, car rien éternelle mais en fait, si, la mort l'est.

- Cesse donc de pleurer petit dragon, ta douleur a été sa douleur, c'est à toi de voir à présent si tu veux que ça change.

Draco ce retourna vivement, il vit une silhouette se rapprocher de lui, pas de l'image qu'il voyait mais belle et bien de lui. Il la reconnu de suite, il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi assurant.

- Pourquoi me montres tu ça ? pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te montre ça petit dragon, c'est ton père, il veut que tu souffres et il fera tout pour que ce futur arrive, pour que lentement la douleur te submerge et que tu t'offres à lui et son maître, pour que ton sang soit versé pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi es tu dans ce rêve ?

- Je ne fais que passer, il y a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas sur moi petit dragon et quoi qu'il en soit, mon futur est lié au tien, alors je prévois.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde ce qui se passera si jamais ce que tu as vu ce passait.

Il fit un mouvement de la main et tout autour d'eux changea, il se retrouva dans une salle, une salle beaucoup plus bas, Draco pu remarquer que c'était une des grandes salles souterraines du manoir. Devant lui se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et encore bien d'autres, de l'autre, il y avait le mage noir ainsi que des mangemorts.

- C'est fini pour vous tous, comprenez que jamais Harry pourra tuer Draco et l'inverse par contre le sera, si bien que je remporterais cette guerre.

- Jamais, Draco ne pourra pas tuer la personne qu'il aime tant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Zabini.

Lucius Malfoy s'avança, un sourire serpentardesque aux lèvres.

- Draco a été conditionné, son coté Veela c'est réveillé.

- Que lui avez vous fait pauvre fou. S'emporta Hermione.

- Rien, rien de bien important, puisque le combat vient de prendre fin et une âme s'en est allée, et une autre pleure.

Un cri leur parvint, il était déchirant, tous comprirent que c'était fini. Le premier à s'élancer fut Blaise, il frappa Lucius de plein fouet, mais le blond riposta. Ce fut le signe déclencheur de ce qui suivit.

Draco dans la peine ombre ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce qu'il voyait, à coté de lui, Lucié regardait aussi.

- Vois ce qui se passera pour moi.

Draco regarda alors deux personnes se battrent, un sort fusa et Blaise fut touché, il tomba au sol, un autre sort allait être lancé, mais un des mangemorts s'interposa, sa capuche tomba montrant le visage de Lucié, crispé.

- Alors c'était toi le traître. Lucié, décidément, tous les membres de cette famille son pourrit.

- Parles pour toi Lucius.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent, tu as perdu ton cousin préféré, celui que tu aimais tellement et maintenant tu vas perdre celui auquel tu as donné ton coeur.

- Jamais.

Lucié se jeta sur Lucius, Blaise regardait son amour se battre, mais il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, encore assommé par les coups qu'il venait de prendre. Et puis tout bascula, Lucié fut envoyé contre le mur, Blaise se rua sur lui, mais reçu un coup mortel, il s'effondra au sol. Lucius souriant et fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Les deux regards s'accrochèrent, et Blaise rendit son dernier souffle en murmurant quelque chose à Lucié qui vit tout son monde s'écrouler. Portant lui aussi les gênes de veela, tout se réveilla et sa colère prit place.

Lucié fit un mouvement de bras et tout s'effaça pour qu'il ne se trouve plus que dans une salle sombre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas venus, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes venus vous battre et nous aider. Ceci est ce qui se passera si jamais ce qu'a prédit Lucius pour toi se passe, si jamais cela n'avait pas lieu alors tout changerait et il y aurait un espoir.

- Que faire dans ce cas ?

- Parles en Harry, dit lui tout, si vous deux êtes au courrant alors, peut être trouverez vous une idée.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, comment se fait il que tu es pu voir ce qui se passerait si Lucius ne te le fais pas voir, il ne peut pas prédire ça vu qu'il ne le sait pas. Moi il peut me faire souffrir en me montrant ce qu'il a prévu mais toi.

- Je t'ai dis, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

Et il s'effaça lentement, Draco se retrouva sur la plate forme, il voyait le blond tenir le brun dans ses bras et pleurer. Son cœur se serra rien qu'en se souvenant tout ce qui serait engendré par un tel malheur. Les larmes se remirent à couler, il était faible, et là encore il l'avait bien montré.

Il se sentit reprendre pied dans la réalité, les murs du château autour de lui reprenaient formes, le changement s'effectua et un sursaut le prit. Il partit en courrant vers les toilettes.

Blaise n'avait rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer, il avait vu les yeux de son meilleur ami se vider, puis il était devenu froid comme s'il n'était plus ici. Son corps avait tremblé à plusieurs reprises et des larmes avaient coulé, si bien que voyant qu'il commençait à attirer les regards, il avait poussé Draco dans une salle vide. Et maintenant, il le voyait courir, vite, très vite.

Il se mit à sa poursuite et il le vit entrer dans les toilettes, s'agenouiller et vomir. Blaise s'adossa au mur détournant le visage pour que Draco fasse tout ce dont il avait besoin sans se sentir épier. Puis dès que ce fut fait, il vit le blond se laisser aller contre la paroi.

Il s'approcha donc de lui et passa une main encourageante dans son dos.

- ça va mieux.

- Oui, désolé Blaise.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste inquiet.

- Harry ?

- Il n'était plus là, ils sont allés en cours, ce n'étaient pas des cours en communs.

Blaise aida Draco à se remettre sur ses jambes mais il chancela.

- Tu devrais peut être rentrer te reposer.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Je te raccompagne.

Blaise portant à moitié Draco le ramena à sa chambre, là, il l'aida à se déshabiller et se coucher, il avait besoin de repos. Cassy vint le retrouver et lui fit une petite léchouille. Puis le serpentard les laissa, se promettant de prévenir Harry dès que possible.

Draco regarda le plafond, il commençait à haleter, il attrapa maladroitement le flacon sur la table de chevet et le but, lentement, il se sentit se calmer, il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Severus pour ses potions. Il ferma les yeux et partit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

« « « «

En cours, Julian se tendit, quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment très fort, il porta sa main à son cœur et se pencha un peu en avant.

Ginny se leva inquiète de l'état du professeur.

- Monsieur, ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui, continuez votre cours.

Une douleur sourdre déferla en lui, un mélange de colère, de haine, de désespoir, des sentiments bien trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse les stopper.

Sa vue commença à devenir floue, les murs disparaissaient pour un endroit sombre, il se rattrapa rapidement au bureau, sa main toujours sur son cœur. Comment pouvait on ressentir autant de souffrance ? Un mot, un nom lui vint à l'esprit, et il sombra au sol.

Draco.

« « « «

En voyant son professeur tomber, Ginny se leva et elle partit chercher l'infirmière, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne comprenait plus rien en réalité. Harry qui sortait avec Hermione, son frère qui lentement s'enfonçait dans une rage contre le couple, Hermione, Harry Zabini et Malfoy qui traînaient ensembles, le professeur qui tombait dans les pommes. Cette année était vraiment étrange. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour son professeur.

« « « «

Une main jouant avec ses mèches le réveilla, il avait chaud mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement bien. Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage inquiet d'Harry. Blaise avait du lui parler. Il voulu se relever mais une douleur dans son corps le fit rester au lit.

- Ne bouge pas, la potion n'a pas encore fini son office.

- Potion ?

- Oui, celle que tu as prise, ta force n'est pas encore totalement revenue.

- Blaise…

- Oui, il m'a dit que tu avais fait une sorte de crise.

Draco détourna le regard, voir son amour devant lui, lui rappelait au combien il était faible et au combien il allait lui faire du mal.

Un doigt vint caresser sa joue ou plutôt essuyer la larme qui coulait.

- Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Draco se releva et se jeta dans les bras de son amour, oubliant totalement la douleur dans son dos, il voulait le sentir contre lui, il voulait son odeur, son corps, ses lèvres. Chasser ses images qui lui faisaient si mal. Oublier que par sa faute, il allait lui faire tellement mal, il allait le tuer et que ça engendrait la perte de Blaise pour Lucié. Il ne voulait pas tout ça, il avait si mal.

- Ne me laisses pas, je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas, jamais, ne le laisses pas m'approcher. Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire du mal, je ne veux pas.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ange blond lui disait tout ça, il semblait que la crise qui était passée avait fait du dégât dans l'esprit de son amour. Il passa sa main réconfortante dans le dos du blond, fermant les yeux, il le laissa aller contre lui, afin de l'apaiser.

- Je ne te laisserais pas promis, tu ne me feras jamais de mal parce que tu es celui que j'aime, comprends tu ces mots Draco.

Le blond releva son visage et encra ses prunelles dans celles de son amour. Il pouvait lire de l'assurance mais surtout de la tendresse, de la sincérité, de l'amour, pour lui, tous ses sentiments étaient pour lui, rien que pour lui.

- Je t'aime, c'est tu ce que ce mot veux dire Draco, quoi que tu puisses me faire, je ne t'en voudrais jamais parce que tu es celui que j'ai choisi, tu es mon ange.

Draco se remémora les paroles que disait son rêve, c'était presque les mêmes.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, mais moi aussi je t'aime et je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, jamais.

Harry ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, Draco savait quelque chose mais ne voulait pas lui en parler et pourtant, il faudrait bien. Draco savait qu'il devait lui parler, mais pour le moment, juste savourer la tendre étreinte.

« « « «

Julian se réveilla à l'infirmerie, Severus était à ses cotés, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne à lui.

- ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ça c'est calmé.

- Empathie.

- Oui.

Julian tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel se faire gris, la douleur avait vraiment été forte, mais que cela le fasse tomber dans les pommes et de cela en plein cours, c'est que les sentiments avaient du vraiment être assourdissant pour le jeune homme. Mais maintenant il le sentait, il était calmé.

- Tu pourras remercié la petite Weasley d'avoir réagit.

- Ah.

- Oui, c'est elle qui est venu voir l'infirmière.

- Je la remercierais alors.

Severus caressa la joue de son amant avec un tendre sourire.

- Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur Julian, plus jamais.

Le jeune homme sourit et ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière.

« « « «

Lucié rouvrait les yeux dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné au manoir Malfoy. Il essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé à cause du rêve et se releva.

Ça y est, il avait fait ce qu'il devait pour Draco, c'était à lui à présent de faire en sorte que tout ça ne se produise pas, il fallait qu'il soit plus fort, même en connaissant en ce moment son état, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, c'était un Malfoy après tout.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre en salle de réunion, regardant sa montre, il comprit qu'il serait encore en retard, de tout manière, ils devaient tous commencer à avoir l'habitude, il n'était jamais à l'heure.

Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il pénétra dans la salle, où au centre, des tables avaient été regroupé en cercle et où une bonne partie des chefs mangemorts se trouvaient.

- Excusez moi, panne de réveille.

Lucius soupira devant la simplicité de ce garçon et il faisait partit de sa famille, c'était une honte, mais il plaisait bien de part sa témérité et son assurance au combat au Maître, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était et pouvait être véritablement dangereux.

- Assied toi Lucié et à l'avenir essaye de ne pas nous retarder.

Le jeune homme sourit à Voldemort en prenant place à sa gauche, Lucius étant la droite du maître, celui-ci s'était entouré de deux Malfoy et en était très fier.

- Bien nous pouvons commencer.

Lucié en entendant cette phrase, su que ce serait pour bientôt, mais il avait espoir en Draco et surtout il aimait Blaise.

**A suivre…**

Yami : La li ho !!! Et ouais, vous avez enfin, je dis bien enfin le chapitre 22 !! Wouaaa vous pouvez le dire.

Draco : Si c'était pour me torturer un peu plus, tu aurais du ne pas le faire du tout.

Yami : Gniagniagnia.

Lucié : De toute manière, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais encore avoir mon rôle à jouer.

Aku : Pi être, sûrement même, de toute manière, tout le monde à un rôle.

Draco : Je te file le mien si tu veux.

Aku : Euh non, sans façon.

Draco : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Harry : Allons, un peu de calme ici.

Julian : Comment veux tu du calme, sachant qu'elle a pioncé toute l'après midi.

Harry : Avait oublié, bon, notez de lui faire évité les fic au réveille, c'est mauvais pour nous.

Draco : Pour moi oui.

Aku : Bon alors, après que vous ailliez pu lire ce chapitre, parce que bon, il est enfin arrivé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Kisu. **


	24. Confession

**Dépendance**

**Genre : **Yaoi, drogue, et puis voila. HP/DM

**Blabla de l'auteur que vous lisez rarement je pense et qui pourtant ici est important : **Cette fic continue donc son court, oui, updater rarement mais updater tout de même. Nous ne l'arrêtons pas, seulement nous avons du mal à tout suivre. Voila donc le chapitre suivant, je pense, pour ceux qui se le demande, qu'il doit rester environ cinq chapitres, oui ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais voila. Normalement, donc dans cinq chapitres environ, peut être six, cette fic sera finie. Il n'y aura pas de après, de suite ou autres choses du genre. Voila, c'était la petite note du jour pour cette fic.

**Résumé : **La septième année commence, Harry va faire la rencontre d'un Draco plus que changer, celui-ci a en effet les cheveux longs et les yeux fatigués. Blaise s'inquiétant de l'état de son meilleur ami, va faire part de ce qui se passe au nouveau professeur de défense, Julian qui est empathique et se trouve connaître Severus. En effet, Rayan le frère de Julian et Severus sont devenus mangemort ensembles et lors de leurs années, se sont occupés du plus jeune. C'est ainsi que Julian apprenant qu'un élève se drogue dans l'école va faire le rapprochement entre les agissements bizarres de Draco. Mettant un plan au point, il va faire en sorte qu'Harry se retrouve à s'occuper de lui, s'en suit une histoire d'amour entre eux. Du coté de Blaise, on apprend que celui-ci est un descendant des elfes et qu'il aime Lucié Malfoy, le cousin préféré de Draco qui est mangemort mais décide de mettre ses service aux ordres de Dumbledore pour être du coté de son petit ami. Julian et Severus mettent les choses au point sur le passé et sortent également ensemble. Draco lentement sort de son intoxication. Et Hermione qui avait été rejetée par Harry, revient du coté du brun et ils mettent au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Ron et Seamus qui sont relativement collants et qui tentent par tous les moyens de savoir avec qui sort Harry. C'est ainsi que Hermione qui normalement voit Bill, va sortir avec Harry pour bluffer tout le monde.

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Draco fait un rêve étrange, apprenant que la personne qui tuera Harry ne sera d'autre que lui et que tout ça entraînera la perte du coté de L'ordre. Ginny commence à se demander ce qui se passe dans cette école. Et Lucié continue d'aider son cousin comme il le peut.

**Chapitre 23 : Confession. **

Draco commençait à réellement aller mieux sur le point de vue drogue, les crises étaient vraiment moins nombreuses et il commençait à pouvoir vivre sans la potion de Severus, il reprenait lentement des couleurs normales, ses cheveux ne bougeaient plus en taille et il pouvait contrôler beaucoup mieux ses gênes de Veela.

Seulement, Harry avait remarqué une chose, enfin remarqué, Blaise lui en avait touché deux mots un soir en le croisant, Draco ne le savait pas mais comme son meilleur ami s'inquiétait, il était normal qu'Harry soit mis au courrant des faits qui ce passaient la plus part du temps en sa non présence.

Et maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, allez droit au but afin d'apprendre le secret du blond ou alors le laisser venir à lui, mais il avait la nette impression qu'il ne viendrait jamais à lui. Soupirant, il passa la porte de la bibliothèque où il était censé retrouver Hermione, Draco et Blaise. La jeune fille faisant toujours office de petite amie au brun, mais ne montraient pas trop son attachement lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, laissant à ce moment là, tout le loisir au vrai couple de s'aimer.

Harry passa donc la porte et trouva juste Hermione et Draco entrain de lire tranquillement, Blaise avait du être retenu à un quelconque endroit durant un petit moment. Le brun s'assit donc en face de son amoureux.

"A va la compagnie ?"

"Oui."

"Hum." Répondit simplement Draco dans son livre.

"Qu'est ce que tu lis mon 'tit dragon."

"Livre sur les contre sorts."

"Ah. Et pourquoi ?"

"Au cas ou."

Draco referma le livre en le claquant avant de le poser sur la table et de regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, il avait bien comprit que temps qu'il ne lui aurait pas accordé la moindre attention, il n'aurait pas la paix de toute la soirée. Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de faire tourner le livre pour lire les inscriptions.

Hermione ferma son livre en voyant la personne qu'elle semblait attendre passer les portes de la bibliothèque, elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Harry et Draco regardèrent la personne qui arrivait, ils furent surpris de voir une tête rousse et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la plus jeune des Weasley. Celle qui était censée aimer éperdument Harry Potter, seulement, tout le monde en la voyant s'asseoir au coté du brun remarquèrent que dans son regard, il n'y avait plus que de l'amitié, simple, pure, et sincère.

"Bonjour tout le monde."

"Ginny. Répondit gentiment Harry."

"Weasley."

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux sans rien dire puis Draco hocha doucement la tête pour montrer que la jeune fille ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, reprenant son livre, il se mit à lire. Harry sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire alors que Ginny sortait elle aussi quelques cours pour qu'Hermione l'aide. Tout se passait ainsi calmement jusqu'à ce que la tempête Blaise Zabini arrive. Il entra en s'excusant au près de la bibliothécaire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"T'es en retard. L'accueillit Draco."

"Je sais, j'ai été retardé."

"Je m'en serais douté."

"Dracoooo, j'y suis pour rien si on a tenu à m'aborder dans le couloir, d'ailleurs c'était…Ah tient, la soeurette rouquine de l'autre."

Ginny releva un sourcil avant de lui faire un salut rapide, elle ne se formalisa pas plus de sa présence et se remit à écrire ce que lui dictait Hermione.

"Donc je disais que votre grand ami Weasley a tenu à me faire la cosette, pas que ça me dérange beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur votre couple."

Hermione et Harry relevèrent la tête pour regarder le jeune homme, Ginny posa sa plume cette fois et hocha la tête.

"En effet, il pose souvent des questions sur vous deux, il cherche désespéramment un moyen de vous séparer et tente par tous les moyens d'en apprendre plus sur vos habitudes, vos points communs, ce qui fait que vous vous intéressez l'un à l'autre, bref tout."

"Il ne nous lâchera jamais."

"Oh non, Hermione, tu connais pas encore Ron, il est tenace et têtu."

"On l'avait remarqué." Soupira Draco en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière un rouquin qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Hermione soupira et Harry se remit à gratter faisant signe qu'il n'avait rien remarqué du tout.

"En plus d'arriver en retard, tu nous ramènes l'autre abrutit."

"Hey." Dit Ginny.

"Désolé Weasley, seulement, ton frère m'énerve à nous coller ainsi."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rapidement, le rouquin ce plaça au bout de la table, et fixa un à un, les membres de la troupe. Son regard aurait pu mettre le feu à tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Harry ne faisait toujours pas attention à lui, Draco avait le nez dans son livre et Hermione continuait de dicter quelques phrases à la jeune fille.

"Belle brochette."

"Tu es collant Weasel." Dit Blaise.

"Je n't'ai pas parlé."

Blaise haussa les épaules, Hermione finit tout de même par lever le nez du parchemin de la rouquine, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu désirais quelque chose Ron, sinon je pense tu peux retourner avec Seamus, lui au moins au lieu de courir partout, il bosse."

Elle fit un signe de tête vers le jeune homme qui était assis un peu plus loin avec Deam, essayant apparemment d'avancer ses devoirs. Ron eut un soupire exaspéré et revint à sa principal préoccupation.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Lâcha t il de but en blanc."

Harry releva la tête de ses parchemins cette fois ci, la conversation prenait un tournant bien changeant.

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous ne le sommes pas."

"Beaucoup de chose, d'abord, Hermione ne pourrait jamais sortir avec toi, tout comme l'inverse."

"Et pourquoi ?" Demanda cette fois ci la jeune fille.

"Parce qu'Harry ne t'a jamais aimé, j'étais son meilleur ami, il s'est souvent confié à moi, et il ne t'aimait pas, voila."

Hermione et Harry relevèrent de concert leurs sourcils tout en regardant le rouquin. Qu'avait il encore été cherché pour dire ça ?

"Ron, c'est du passé tout ça."

"Peut être mais on ne change pas de sentiment comme ça."

"Peut être, mais tout de même, comment peux tu dire que j'aime ou pas Harry. Tu n'es pas moi !"

Le gryffondor allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Draco ferma son livre bruyamment faisant sursauter tous les occupants de la table. Il n'arrivait même plus à ce concentrer sur le sujet de son livre, il avait d'autres soucis que se prendre la tête avec un abruti roux qui croyait trop aux jolies contes de fée.

"Bon écoute Weasley, que tu ne souhaites pas travailler, c'est ton problème, seulement vois tu, c'est très gênant d'avoir quelqu'un hurlant dans ses oreilles alors qu'on tente d'assimiler rapidement le contenu d'un livre."

"Je me fiche que tu tentes quoi que ce soit Malfoy."

"Dans ce cas, fous le camp et règle tes soucis en dehors de la salle. Ici silence demandé."

Ron regarda Draco replonger dans son livre, Blaise avait un sourire moqueur et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de monter son pied après avoir retirer sa chaussure le long de la jambe de son amour pour lui dire qu'il le soutenait et qu'il était fier de sa tirade. Draco rougit un tout petit peu mais garda son comportement froid et impassible.

Hermione hocha la tête de dépit en voyant ce qui se tramait sous la table, ils étaient pas sérieux de temps en temps ces deux là. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, elle avait un devoir à rendre demain et aurait aimé le finir avec Hermione.

"Ron, tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser, j'aimerais finir ce devoir de potion."

Draco releva la tête de son livre et regarda la rouquine, devoir de potion, il regarda le sujet puis se leva rapidement disparaissant dans une rangée et ressortant aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

"Tiens, ceci devrait combler tous les trous que tu auras après le cours prochain."

La jeune fille fixa le blond étonnée de son aide, mais il était déjà repartit dans son livre à lui. Ron ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, apparemment, il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Ça commençait à l'énerver, et si en plus sa sœur s'y mettait. Qu'avait il fait au ciel pour que tout le monde se retourne ainsi contre lui ? Etait ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas totalement accepter que son meilleur ami sorte avec celle qu'il aimait lui ? Etait ce le fait qu'il était encore une fois hors course de l'histoire totale ? Etait ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas encore tout ce qui arrivait ?

"Bon Weasley, si tu te poussais un peu, tu me fais de l'ombre."

Ron regarda Blaise qui était en effet à l'ombre de ce dernier, sentant une grosse colère l'envahir, il se détourna d'eux.

"Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment, si vous vous aimiez, se serait autre chose."

Il quitta la salle ainsi, sans rien demander de plus, Hermione regarda Harry et celui-ci fit de même avant de retourner dans ses feuilles, Ginny était d'accord pour une fois avec son frère, quelque chose d'étrange ce tramait dans ce petit groupe, et elle aussi apparemment n'était pas dans la confession.

Leur étude continua dans le silence et finalement, ils furent mis à la porte par la bibliothécaire. Prenant chacun leurs affaires, Hermione partit en compagnie de Ginny alors que Harry prétextait devoir parler encore un peu avec Draco. La rouquine suivit ça d'un drôle d'œil mais ne dis rien.

Draco marchait en silence, Blaise finit par les laisser pour retourner dans son dortoir, le blond et le brun se rendirent donc aux appartements du préfet. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry attrapa le bras de Draco, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas pu de toute la journée et la saveur ainsi que la douceur des lèvres de son petit ami lui manquaient plus que tout, même la cigarette ne lui avait pas fait cet effet là lorsqu'il était en manque.

Draco sourit avant de se laisser mener jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laissa tomber dedans, Harry un genoux de chaque coté de son bassin, l'embrassant toujours avidement. Le serpentard glissa une main dans la chevelure brune et l'ébouriffa un peu plus, alors que le gryffondor commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son cher et tendre. Il allait enfin pouvoir arriver à la peau douce et pâle de son aimé, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Harry grogna mais ne se détacha pas de la bouche tant appréciée, Draco voulu le repousser pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis, posant sa main délicatement sur le ventre plat, il la fit glisser en un lente caresse. Draco gémit mais un autre coup se fit entendre, Draco réussit tant bien que mal à décrocher la bouche de son amour de la sienne.

"Il faut aller ouvrir Harry."

"M'en fiche."

Harry repartit à l'attaque des lèvres du blond, Draco ne pu le repousser tout de suite, mais y arriva tout de même, il plaça ses mains sur le torse du rouge et or et le poussa doucement, tout en lui volant des petits baisés, dès qu'il fut un peu plus libre, il encra son regard argent dans celui émeraude. Un autre bruit ce fit entendre.

"Il faut ouvrir cette porte."

Harry grogna de nouveau et essaya de voler un baiser au blond, mais Draco mit sa main avec un petit sourire serpentardesque.

"Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette personne entre dans ma chambre et nous découvre ainsi."

Harry grogna de nouveau et Draco le poussa une dernière fois, le brun tomba sur les fesses et Draco se rhabilla rapidement tout en allant ouvrir la porte. Il cria un petit j'arrive avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son petit lion qui était assit dans le fauteuil et bougonnait pas très heureux en maudissant jusqu'à il ne savait quelle génération celui ou celle qui les avait dérangé.

Draco ouvrit donc la porte et fut surpris de trouver Ginny et Hermione, apparemment, elles avaient dû oublier quelque chose.

"Hum, désolé, Draco, j'ai oublier de te rendre ta plume que tu m'avais prêté à la bibliothèque."

"Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain." Râla Harry dans le fauteuil.

Draco se tourna vers le brun et lui lança un regard noir pour revenir à Hermione et lui offrir un petit sourire.

"C'est gentil d'avoir tenu à me la rendre ce soir."

Il appuya bien sur chaque mot et Harry grogna de plus belle alors qu'Hermione commençait à se mettre à rire. Cassy vint se poser rapidement sur l'épaule de Draco et miauler pour saluer Hermione. Ginny craqua directement pour la petite chatte ailée.

"Elle est trop mignonne, elle est à toi ?"

"Oui."

"Elle est top adorable, dis je peux ?"

Draco sourit, attrapa la petite chatte et la mit dans les bras de la rouquine, celle-ci ce mit à la caresser, au loin, Hermione regardait Harry fulminer, apparemment, Draco venait de faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus au brun. Mais à en croire ses cheveux ébouriffés et la lèvre un peu gonflé du blond, ainsi que sa chemise mal reboutonnée, elle était presque sûre, qu'elle venait de les arrêter en plein ébat.

Ginny rendit Cassy à son propriétaire en demandant un peu gênée si elle pourrait venir la voir de temps en temps. Draco fut un peu surpris par cette proposition, mais Hermione lui fit la promesse de venir avec elle, de ce fait, Draco accepta. Une fois ceci fait, la plume rendue, Hermione fit un petit clin d'œil à Harry avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny était tout de même surpris d'une chose, que Draco et Harry s'entendent si bien et surtout pourquoi le brun ne rentrait il pas avec sa petite amie. Elle était complètement dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où Hermione l'en sortit.

"Peut on savoir ce qui te tracasse Ginny."

"C'est que…"Commença la jeune fille.

"Oui, vas y, tu sais que je suis ton amie."

"Oui, c'est juste que je trouve qu'Harry passe beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy."

Hermione sourit avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine.

"Tu sais Ginny, ces deux là, sont devenus très proche pour une chose dont tu n'as pas connaissance, mais sache qu'ils ne s'entre tuent pas."

Ginny se mit à rire de concert avec la préfète et toutes les deux se quittèrent pour rejoindre dortoir ou chambre.

Draco referma la porte et rejoignit Harry qui maugréait encore dans son coin, le blond sourit en voyant l'air boudeur de son petit ami, Cassy alla s'installer dans le panier que lui avait préparé le blond dans un coin de la pièce et se plaça en face du brun.

"Tu aurais peut être préféré qu'Hermione essaye tous les sors d'ouvertures."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle ne connaît pas celui que tu utilises."

"Détrompe toi mon grand, elle en connaît bien plus que tu ne le penses."

"Ouais peut être mais j'en aurais rajouter un."

Draco rit de la mauvaise fois de son amoureux, il pencha la tête sur le coté et admira un moment le gryffondor.

"Tu sais que tu es mignon lorsque tu boudes."

Harry releva la tête un mauvais sourire sur le visage et rapidement, Draco se retrouva sur les genoux du brun.

"Peut être, mais tu sais que c'est très mauvais que je sois d'humeur maussade."

"J'ai cru voir en effet et quelle va être ma punition pour avoir braver le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique Harry Potter."

"Hum, je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse, j'ai été frustré toute la journée de ne pas te voir, et alors que je pouvais t'avoir pour moi tout seul, tu m'as filé entre les pattes. Hum, ça mérite réflexion."

Draco tressaillit au ton plutôt aguicheur et légèrement serpentardesque de son petit ami, Harry Potter pouvait vraiment être terrifiant des fois.

"Tu sais Draco, j'aimerais vraiment, maintenant que tu vas mieux, qu'on passe à l'étape un peu supérieure."

Draco frissonna, étape supérieure, pas qu'il était contre, mais il lui arrivait encore de sentir un léger manque, et puis il y avait ses rêves, il arrivait à les calmer la nuit, à ne pas faire de bruit pour que son amour ne se réveille pas, seulement, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction dans un moment si intime, ni s'il arriverait à passer ce capte. Après tout, c'était un Veela, aimer était quelque chose que les Veela ne donnait qu'une fois à une personne, alors de là, à le faire tout de suite avec Harry, il tremblait un peu d'appréhension.

"Mais si tu veux on peut attendre, tu sais, Severus m'a donné un livre sur les Veela, je sais très bien ce que représente le premier acte d'amour pour cette espèce, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ne sois pas d'accord, je…"

Draco sourit amusé, finalement, Harry pouvait aussi être adorablement mignon lorsqu'il s'embrouillait dans ses mots, Draco posa sa main doucement sur la joue du brun, il encra son regard dans celui d'Harry.

"Tu sais Harry, je t'aime plus que tout, seulement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais…aller jusqu'au bout."

"Dans ce cas, essayons au moins de commencer, pas forcément de le faire totalement, juste débuter et voir."

Draco hocha doucement la tête et Harry captura les lèvres de son petit serpent, commençant un baiser plein de douleur, il glissa petit à petit sa main sur le ventre plat pour faire sauter les boutons à peine remis. Arrivant à la peau douce, il recommença les caresses lentes et sensuelles qui faisaient si bien tressaillir le serpentard qu'il avait sur les genoux.

De son coté, Draco avait passé une main dans la chevelure d'Harry et l'autre glissait le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules pour aller dans son dos et dessiner de petites arabesques.

Lorsque la bouche du brun quitta celle du blond pour monter le long de sa joue et atteindre l'oreille qu'il lécha sensuellement avant de faire trembler le blond légèrement sensible à cette endroit, il descendit ensuite vers le cou libéré de la cravate rapidement pour laisser sa marque de propriété, Draco était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Le blond gémit à la succion et se serra un peu plus contre le brun, Harry sentant son désir grandir en lui, se leva ne lâchant par son amour, pour le déposer sur le lit. Draco haletait et regardait le brun dans les yeux, le gryffondor lui offrit un tendre sourire avant que le serpentard ne lui prenne ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

La main d'Harry ce fit baladeuse, elle s'aventura vers le bas ventre, faisant adroitement sauter les boutons du pantalon, Draco trembla, mais Harry reporta son attention sur la bouche de son amant, il aimait Draco, il l'aimait plus que tout et ne voulait pas que ce début qu'il offrait ce passe mal.

"Chut, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer."

Draco attrapa les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il disait ses mots pour ne pas les quitter, il voulait le contact, rien que le contact, ses cheveux étaient étalés tout autour de son visage, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver aussi beau qu'un ange, même plus beau encore, il était son ange et en ce moment, il n'était que luxure et envi.

"Tu es beau."

Draco rougit et caressa doucement la joue du brun.

"Toi aussi, tu es magnifique."

Harry sourit et repartit à l'assaut du corps de son amant, s'attardant sur ses tétons déjà durcis, il s'amusa à le faire gémir en passant sa langue dans le creux des hanches qui semblait eux aussi, être un endroit trop sensible du Veela.

Draco ce sentait partir au fur et à mesure que le brun descendait, il sentit vite les tissus quitter ses jambes et le laisser aussi nu que possible devant son petit ami, ne savant pas comment réagir, il rougit seulement. Le rouge et or ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le vert et argent ce sentit complètement happer dans un autre monde.

Ses sens partaient dans tous les sens, il ne voyait plus rien, partant complètement dans un autre monde, fait uniquement de sensations qu'Harry lui procurait. Il sentait une langue taquinée trop bras, beaucoup trop bas, il ne réussit qu'à gémir de plaisir en sentant la chaleur ce faire de plus en plus forte.

Puis tout bascula, alors qu'il se voyait atteindre le septième ciel, il se mit à avoir froid, horriblement froid, sa vision se teinta de rouge et il fut prit d'un spasme plutôt fort. Une image passa furtivement devant ses yeux et les larmes se mirent à couler. Il avait mal au cœur, et le rouge s'accentua entre chaque image.

Harry s'était arrêté en sentant son petit ami réagir différemment, il releva la tête pour le voir trembler non plus de plaisir mais de froid, il se dépêcha d'attraper une couverture dans l'armoire et de l'en couvrir. Draco avait les yeux dans le vide et lui ne savait que faire. Etait ce une réaction lié encore à le drogue, il était pourtant sûr que les crises étaient beaucoup moins importante, alors pourquoi là, pourquoi maintenant.

Il attrapa la fiole sur la table et voulu la faire boire à Draco mais celui-ci la balança au loin, Harry vit bien qu'il était complètement dans un autre monde, il fallait qu'il le ramène et vite. Cassy miaula au loin, elle avait réussit à stopper la fiole en l'attrapant dans sa mâchoire, elle s'était vite habituée à tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider son maître.

Harry prit donc Draco dans ses bras pour le rassurer, le blond tremblait toujours et ne bougeait pas autrement, les larmes coulaient mais il n'était pas présent, ce n'était pas comme ces crises de manques, ce n'étaient pas pareil, là, c'était comme si quelqu'un entrait dans son cerveau pour lui faire voir bon nombres de choses. Harry se calma donc et ferma les yeux, il allait voir si les derniers cours d'occlumentie effectué avec le professeur Rogue allaient servir à quelque chose.

Il se concentra donc et se retrouva sur une plate forme, il repéra vite Draco recroqueviller dans un coin, il se rua sur lui pour lui faire relever le visage et voir ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

"Draco, Draco, regarde moi."

Le blond hocha la tête pour ne pas le regarder mais Harry accentua la pression et il fut obliger d'encrer son regard dans le sien.

"Draco, c'est moi Harry, le vrai Harry."

"Non non non non, laissez moi."

D"raco, ne me fais pas me répéter, reviens avec moi tout de suite."

Devant le ton impérieux du brun il ne pu faire autrement que d'accepter, tout le paysage autour d'eux disparu pour laisser place à la chambre, le blond pleurait toujours et Harry resserra sa prise pour le calmer. Etait ce de ça que parlait Blaise ? Etait ce bien de ce genre de choses étranges pour lesquelles il était si inquiet pour son meilleur ami ? Soupirant de lassitude, il caressa doucement la joue de son amour pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

"ça va mieux ?"

"O..oui…désolé…"

"Ce n'est pas grave."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et que c'était tout, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres choses, d'excuses. Il avait eu peur un instant mais à force d'être habitué aux crises, il avait su réagir vite, mais maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui ce passait.

S'allongeant, son petit dragon toujours dans ses bras, il déposa un autre baiser dans le creux du cou où les mèches blondes s'entremêlaient. Draco resta ainsi dans la douce étreinte, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu éloigner ce rêve, ces images, il s'en voulait parce que l'acte qu'ils commençaient tous les deux étaient celui qu'il voulait et appréhendait tant. Et être gâché par ça, c'était nul.

Se mettant à ronronner doucement, Harry sourit, son petit dragon se remettait doucement mais sûrement, ils restèrent donc ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment puis le brun soupira avant de parler. Il fallait bien qu'il avance un peu.

"Qu'était ce ?"

Draco ferma les yeux, il devait lui dire, il avait réussit à lui cacher pendant un temps, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il parle, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour que ce rêve n'arrive pas, il devait lui en parler, c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis il avait confiance en Harry, même si sa confiance en lui même n'était pas énorme, il savait que son amour pour le brun et celui-ci saurait faire quelque chose si tout ça arrivait.

"Je…J'aurais du t'en parler plutôt, mais je n'y arrivais pas…je, ce que tu as vu, là où j'étais…c'était le lieu de la bataille." finale.

Harry se tendit, Draco attendit que celui-ci parle mais il ne fit rien l'entraînant par ce fait à continuer son récit.

"Depuis quelques mois, je fais ce rêve qui n'en est pas vraiment un, d'après Lucié, ce serait mon père qui joue avec moi. Il me fait voir ta mort en boucle."

Harry soupira, alors c'était ça, Draco avait peur pour lui.

"Ecoute Draco, je ne me laisserais pas tuer par Voldemort ou même pas ton père. Je ne suis pas si faible."

Draco tressaillit, les larmes se mirent à couler, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Y avait il autre chose, y avait il encore une donnée qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

"…Je…C'est…"

Harry se releva pour se pencher sur Draco et ainsi encrer son regard vert dans le sien. Quelque chose restait bloqué chez le blond et ça lui bouffait le moral ainsi que sa santé encore fragile. Il devait savoir le fond de la chose pour arriver à soigner le mal à la racine.

"C'est moi qui tu tuerais Harry, ce n'est ni Lucius, ni le Lord, mais moi. Et toi, tu te laisseras tuer, par amour tu te laisseras tuer par ma main."

Draco avait dit ça d'une traite avant de mettre sa main sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de son petit ami, pour ne pas voir le dégoût ou d'autres choses passer dans ses yeux si prenant. Harry ne revenait pas des paroles du blond, lui, le tuer, il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, alors dans ce cas comment ?

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, Cassy était roulée en boule dans un coin faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger le couple.

Draco avait peur, pourquoi Harry ne disait il rien ? Allait il le laisser ? L'abandonner ? Ce serait le mieux, ainsi il ne pourrait pas le tuer, s'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, alors ce serait bien plus simple pour eux. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent, mais arriverait il à vivre sans l'amour que lui portait le brun, sans ses bras dans lesquels il était si bien ?

Il allait continuer encore dans ce sens lorsque la voix d'Harry brisa le silence.

Il avait pensé, rapidement, certes, mais il avait réfléchit, tuer par Draco, c'était impossible, le blond ne lui ferait jamais de mal, dans ce cas, c'est que quelque chose se passerait entre temps, et dans ce cas là, il fallait se préparer. Oui, il fallait appréhender, ne plus jouer ce petit jeu à l'école, ne plus vivre sur un nuage.

Draco allait mieux, il était temps de prendre un tournent, il était temps de passer à un acte plus poussé. Son amour pour le blond était sincère, il savait que si jamais confrontation il devait y avoir entre lui et son amour, il y lasserait la vie pour que son ange avance, mais à présent qu'il était au courrant des desseins du camps ennemi, il fallait voir de l'avant.

"Ecoute Draco, peu importe ce qui se passera, seulement, ce que tu viens de dire, suggère beaucoup de chose. Je t'aime et je sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, c'est ainsi. Tu es pour moi, la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai réussis à acquérir durant toutes ses années. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je t'ai toi et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux te laisser."

"Mais…"

"Je sais très bien que tu as peur, j'ai peur aussi, mais si je devais mourir, je veux que ce soit par ta main."

"Je…"

"Mais maintenant que nous savons ça, maintenant que nous connaissons ce qu'ils comptent faire pour nous anéantir, pour nous faire souffrir, il nous faut aller de l'avant."

Draco fit un petit sourire triste, ce que disait Harry était plein de bon sens, seulement était il sûr de lui ? Etait il sûr que même en allant de l'avant, en essayant de devancer son père et son maître, ils arriveraient à empêcher ce massacre ? Harry remit une des mèches blondes en place et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son tendre petit dragon.

"Demain, nous irons en parler à Julian et Severus, mais maintenant dormons."

"Oui. Merci Harry."

"De quoi ?"

"D'être toujours là pour moi, de m'aimer comme tu le fais."

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

"Tais toi et dors."

Harry se recoucha serrant contre lui son amant, Draco passa un bras sur le torse du brun avant de caler sa tête dans son cou et de se laisser aller à un doux repos. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira en sentant la respiration calme et posée et pu s'endormir, ne perdant pas de l'esprit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire le lendemain et que le futur qui s'annonçait serait tout aussi dur que le passé qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers moi.

Apparemment l'enfer ne comptait pas les quitter de si tôt.

**A suivre…**

**Yami **: Ouais le chapitre est finit, vous pouvez crier.

**Draco** : Et bien celui là, tu as eu du mal à nous pondre une fin.

**Yami** : Ben quoi, tu crois que j'aime écrire les crises, va plutôt te plaindre à Aku qui n'a pas tenu à le faire plutôt.

**Draco** : Celui là de toute manière.

**Aku **: J'ai cru entendre mon doux nom prononcé par ici.

**Draco et Yami regardant le sol** : Ah oui ?

**Aku** : Ouais il me semble en effet qu'on parlait de moi.

**Harry** : T'as du rêver, en tout cas je te félicite pas pour avoir rendu mon petit Draco tout triste.

**Aku** : Ben écoute, si t'es pas content, c'est pareille. Na !

**Harry** : Surtout que la suite n'a pas l'air calme.

**Aku** : On se demande bien pourquoi tu dis ça.

**Harry **: J'ai peur.

**Aku** : Tu as raison.

**Harry** : Et puis je veux mon lemon !

**Yami** : On dit pas je veux.

**Harry** : ça ce fait pas ce que vous m'avez fait.

**Yami** : Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était Aku.

**Harry** : M'en fous.

**Aku** : Et voila, ça râle de nouveau. Bon alors avez-vous appréciez ce chapitre malgré, son, comment dirais je, sa très longue absence. Oui, non ? Faites le nous savoir en appuyant sur la touche en bas de votre écran prévu à cet effet. Merci.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Non tu n'as pas rêvé, c'était bien la suite !mdr ! Alors comment trouves tu l'avancée, je sais, c'est long à venir, mais ça avance tout de même ! Kisu ma grande et puis ben, que dire de plus, hum, à la prochaine.

blurp3 : Et oui, encore un chapitre, quatre mois seulement, faut que j'inscrive ça dans un livre des records ! Mais bon passons, contente que le chapitre d'avant t'ai plu et puis que tu espères toujours la suite. Moi je commence à me demander si je perds par des lecteurs en route, mais c'est le risque de mettre longtemps entre les chapitres. En tout cas missi à toi d'être toujours là. Kisu.

Crazysnape : Faire souffrir Draco est amusant, enfin, Aku s'amuse beaucoup de ce genre de scène. Mais pas de soucis, Harry va avoir son lot de problème. Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

vert emeraude : Quatre mois, considères tu ça, longtemps ? Ouais je pense aussi. Donc désolée déjà pour ça. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la fin, tu verras bien comment tout ce déroulera, et puis on aime bien les faire souffrir. Kisu en espérant que tu seras toujours présente.

satya : Missi et puis ben, en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

chimgrid : Ouais énorme évolution du style d'écriture dans cette fic. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire des rêves, et bien, tu en seras plus dans le chapitre suivant normalement. Contente que tu ai tout lu et aimé. Kisu coupineuuu et kikou à Sev !

hermionedu69 : Désolée de pas être rapide pour la publication de cette fic. Pardon ! Contente tout de même que tu aimes. Kisu.

Sélène : Et bien te remercie de me suivre dans toutes mes anciennes fics, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est pas encore tout a fait rangé dans un placard ! Missi donc d'être présente et puis en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Vif d'or : Oui une toute petite chance que Draco ne tue pas Harry. Ginny devient doucement plus importante, mais prendra plus d'ampleur dans le prochain chapitre et les suivant. Missi encore de nous suivre. Kisu.

Alia : Missi beaucoup à toi. Kisu.

Kyzara : Merci de laisser un petit mot, c'est touchant. Kisu.

inconnueromantique : Pour toutes tes questions, je te répondrais oui, tu auras toutes les réponses que ce soit pour la Drogue, pour Bill, pour tout en fait. Merci vraiment de nous suivre, c'est tout gentil comme review ! Ça nous touche beaucoup. C'est donc en espérant que tu seras toujours là et que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre que nous t'embrassons.

Oni : Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça mais voila le chapitre, je sais c'est long, mais on fait comme on peut.

**Voila, nous vous remercions encore de nous suivre et de pas perdre cette fic. Nous aimerions vous demander une faveur. Le compteur, 300, ce serait super. Histoire de savoir si nous sommes encore suivis surtout. Missi encore. **

**Kisu.**


	25. Alors qu’on pensait pouvoir l’empêcher…

**Dépendance.**

**Genre : **Yaoi, drogue, dark et puis voila. HP/DM

**Blabla de l'auteur que vous lisez rarement je pense et qui pourtant ici est important : **Nous revoila, comme nous avons eu notre bac, nous nous permettons d'updater cette fic. Et ouais, un chapitre de plus.

Comme les autres d'ailleurs, il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant août vu que nous sommes en vacances. Seulement sachez que le mois d'août sera sûrement le mois de la fin de cette histoire.

Voila, je préviens qu'à partir du chapitre prochain, ça redeviendra un peu glauque mais pas trop non plus.

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Résumé : **La septième année commence, Harry va faire la rencontre d'un Draco plus que changer, celui-ci a en effet les cheveux longs et les yeux fatigués. Blaise s'inquiétant de l'état de son meilleur ami, va faire part de ce qui se passe au nouveau professeur de défense, Julian qui est empathique et se trouve connaître Severus. En effet, Rayan le frère de Julian et Severus sont devenus mangemort ensembles et lors de leurs années, se sont occupés du plus jeune. C'est ainsi que Julian apprenant qu'un élève se drogue dans l'école va faire le rapprochement entre les agissements bizarres de Draco. Mettant un plan au point, il va faire en sorte qu'Harry se retrouve à s'occuper de lui, s'en suit une histoire d'amour entre eux. Du coté de Blaise, on apprend que celui-ci est un descendant des elfes et qu'il aime Lucié Malfoy, le cousin préféré de Draco qui est mangemort mais décide de mettre ses service aux ordres de Dumbledore pour être du coté de son petit ami. Julian et Severus mettent les choses au point sur le passé et sortent également ensemble. Draco lentement sort de son intoxication. Et Hermione qui avait été rejetée par Harry, revient du coté du brun et ils mettent au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Ron et Seamus qui sont relativement collants et qui tentent par tous les moyens de savoir avec qui sort Harry. C'est ainsi que Hermione qui normalement voit Bill, va sortir avec Harry pour bluffer tout le monde. Draco fait un rêve étrange, apprenant que la personne qui tuera Harry ne sera d'autre que lui et que tout ça entraînera la perte du coté de L'ordre. Ginny commence à se demander ce qui se passe dans cette école. Et Lucié continue d'aider son cousin comme il le peut.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco se confit enfin à Harry après avoir fait un cauchemar. Harry décide d'en parler avec Julian et Severus. En même temps, Ron continue de chercher à savoir la vérité sur le soi disant couple.

**Chapitre 24 : Alors qu'on pensait pouvoir l'empêcher…**

Harry et Draco se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Julian. Ils lui avaient glissé deux mots durant son cours et attendaient à présent de pouvoir être reçu pour lui parler du léger problèmes qu'ils avaient. Léger, oui très léger problème.

Draco sautait d'un pied sur l'autre assez nerveusement, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait découler de cette entrevue, mais une chose était certaine, il devait tout faire pour qu'Harry ne ce fasse pas tuer, et surtout pas par sa main.

Ce serait la pire chose, il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire ce qu'il avait vu tellement de fois en haut de la tour. Il ne voulait pas voir le sang de son amour couler le long de ses doigts, voir sa lame transpercer son corps. Il ne voulait pas être l'assassin de la personne qu'il aimait plus que lui-même.

Il allait se préparer mentalement pour ne pas à avoir à endurer cette scène.

C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait et un Malfoy ne trahissait pas ses promesses.

Il l'avait dit, il le jurait, il ne ferait jamais de mal à son amour, tant bien même qu'il devrait mourir pour ça.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Julian leur offrit un petit sourire avant de les faire entrer. Le bureau était vide et pourtant, ils se seraient jurés que le professeur de potion aurait été présent. Mais le sourire de Julian leur fit comprendre qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Le jeune homme empathique s'assit un mauvais pressentiment le prenant, il sentait la tension qui émanait des deux élèves. Surtout du blond qui semblait bien perturbé, encore plus que la normal. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise alors que d'un geste de baguette, il faisait apparaître deux pour ses élèves. Draco s'assit élégamment alors qu'Harry le faisait assez lourdement. Il n'était pas là pour faire dans les manières et cela amusait Julian de voir la telle différence entre les deux jeunes.

Deux opposés tellement semblables. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

Tous les opposaient, mais en même temps tous les rapprochaient.

« De quoi souhaitiez vous me parler ? »

Il y eut un court silence mais ce fut Harry qui prit la décision. Il le faisait surtout pour Draco, il fallait qu'ils en parlent, ils fallaient qu'ils se préparent, et surtout ils fallaient qu'ils restent souder jusqu'au bout.

« Draco fait des cauchemars concernant la bataille finale et nous aimerions prendre les devants pour empêcher ce qui s'y passe d'arriver. »

Julian pencha la tête sur le coté. Le blond avait des visions de la bataille finale, comment cela se faisait il ?

« Des visions ? »

« Oui. Fit Harry. »

Le brun regarda son petit ami qui se tortillait les doigts, puis sentant qu'on attendait qu'il parle, il se lança.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des cauchemars parce qu'ils apparaissent alors que je suis pleinement réveillé. J'ai des sortes de flash, j'arrive sur une plate forme et je me vois. C'est comme si j'assistais à une pièce comme spectateur. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder impuissant ce qui se passe. Une sorte de transe. »

Julian avait écouter religieusement ce que lui avait dit le blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir un instant. Il ne les rouvrit même pas alors qu'il faisait un geste de baguette pour que la porte s'ouvre. Il l'avait sentit venir, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux alors que son regard restait ancré dans celui de Draco.

« Raconte moi ce qui se passe. »

Draco déglutit alors que Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Assied toi Severus. »

Il obéit, Draco semblait assez tendu mais finalement, il se décontracta et se laissa aller au fond du siège, fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je suis sur la plate forme, en face il y a lui, c'est moi d'une certaine façon, c'est mon corps, mais en même temps ce n'est pas moi. il ne contrôle pas ce qu'il est, ses yeux sont légèrement argentés, signe des gènes VeelaIl est là et attend, patiemment que quelqu'un arrive, une seule et unique personne. Il a les mains couvertes de sang, une épée qui a servit plus d'une fois. »

Il fait une courte pause avant de reprendre doucement.

« J'ai mal, la personne qui se trouve sur la plate forme à mal, très mal, elle est blessée. Puis entre le second protagoniste, cette silhouette qu'il attend patiemment avec haine et envi de meurtre. Et là, elle lui dit qu'il est sous emprise, mais lui, lui répond que non. Il lui a dit qu'il ne se laissera pas guider, pas approcher, pas attendrir, il a été trahit et il a mal. Les gènes de Veela son fortement présent, bien plus que normalement. Il n'a qu'une envi se venger de la seule personne qu'il ait aimé. Malheureusement cette personne n'a pas l'intention de se battre de se défendre. Il se laissa tuer, pour sauver son amour, pour lui prouver qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Et là, il se rend compte, il se rend enfin compte du geste qu'il vient de se faire. La douleur est encore plus forte que celle d'avant. Et il pleure, il pleure tout ce qu'il peut et se prépare à se donner la mort par la suite. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Et je vois ça tout le temps, je revois Harry se faire tuer par nul autre que moi car il ne veut pas me faire de mal. Il fait en sorte que ce qui devait normalement arriver ne le soit pas et enchaîne ainsi une catastrophe. Lucié me l'a montré, par la suite, chacun à leur tour, ils vont mourir pour sauver le peut qu'il leur reste. Car jamais Harry ne viendra accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir. »

Harry se leva pour aller se mettre à genoux devant le blond et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je les ai vu, mourir, mourir tous les uns après les autres. Tout ça parce que le Lord et mon père auront trouvé la faiblesse du survivant, la plus grosse de ses faiblesses et par ce fait ; ils assoiront leur suprématie en se débarrassant de la seule personne gênante. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, où seul les pleures du blond se faisait entendre. Julian réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait d'être dit alors que Severus tentait de comprendre par quel moyen Lucius arrivait à faire voir ce genre de vision à son fils. Une potion, un sortilège, un lien. Sûrement celui de sang mêler avec un sortilège de magie noire qui se liait au destin.

Julian se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui se poussa. Le jeune professeur s'agenouilla devant le blond et sourit. Il ressentait tout ce que son élève ressentait. Il était tellement désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas trahir son amour, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

C'était touchant comme amour. Un amour sincère. Un amour qui durerait car beaucoup de chose les liait.

Mais est ce que le lien pourrait tenir ? Est qu'il ne se briserait pas s'il était aidé à faiblir ?

Cela était autre chose. Et c'était le problème.

« Ecoute moi Draco, ce rêve, il faut que tu arrives à le bloquer seulement, il faut que tu t'en rappelles au fond de toi. Car quoi qu'il arrive, Lucius a fait une énorme erreur, il t'a permit de savoir, de pouvoir garder en toi cette douleur et le fait que tu ne veux pas que ça se produise. Qu'importe l'emprise qu'il aurait eut sur toi avant, tu le sauras. Que tu sois toi ou pas… »

Draco hocha lentement de la tête, il comprenait parfaitement de quoi parlait Julian, il l'avait lu dans le livre des contres sortilèges. On pouvait vaincre un sortilège par la volonté, tout comme Harry arrivait à résister à des sortilèges, lui y arriverait pour que ne se reproduise pas cette horreur.

« Seulement, j'aimerais t'enseigner deux trois trucs que j'ai appris. »

« M'apprendre ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais qu'une fois par jour tu viennes me voir, qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux. »

Draco accepta l'idée avec un petit sourire. Harry était soulagé de voir que ce sourire était tout de même sincère et que Julian avait réussit à le rassurer. Il savait qu'en emmenant son petit ami à son professeur, celui-ci réussirait à lui rendre l'espoir.

Severus était fier de Julian, il n'était vraiment plus ce jeune garçon timide et dans les robes de son frère, il avait grandit, mûrit. Et en bien. Il était peu être encore hanté par son passé à des moments, menacé par son don, seulement, il avait changé. Et il était quelqu'un digne de confiance et sur qui on pouvait compter pour se faire remonter le moral. Il savait trouver les mots justes et ça, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Draco essuya les dernières larmes du revers de sa main et Julian lui proposa de commencer dès maintenant ce que le blond s'empressa d'accepter.

« On se retrouvera au dîner Harry. »

« Je l'espère bien mon petit dragon. »

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de les quitter, il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione et Blaise. Il fallait qu'ils mettent au point quelque chose pour sa protection et la jeune fille saurait certainement ce qu'il faudrait.

Il allait se diriger vers la bibliothèque où il était à peu près certain de trouver sa meilleure amie mais il fut rattrapé par Severus qui lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il voulait lui parler.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'avait fait réfléchir et pour le moment, il voulait que tout le monde soit au calme.

Une fois dans les cachots, dans la salle de classe du maître des potions, celui-ci se tourna vers Harry avec une petite fiole qu'il avait été cherché dans un placard de sa réserve. Un que les élèves avaient interdiction de toucher.

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez prendre ceci à Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Qu'est ce si je puis me permettre ? »

Harry y avait mis la forme pour qu'une dispute ne commence pas entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'il fallait arrêté les guerres infantiles.

« C'est une potion qui calmera les gènes de Monsieur Malfoy. Même si Lucius arrivait à déclancher la colère Veela, cette potion pourrait permettre que cela soit amoindri, ainsi on peut espérer qu'elle aura un impact. Qu'il commence à en prendre maintenant, elle sera d'autant plus efficace par la suite. »

Harry regarda la petite fiole.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? »

« Monsieur Potter, sachez que Monsieur Malfoy est en parti Veela. C'est en lui, il ne doit pas le renier et vivre avec. Seulement, il se trouve qu'un incident est sur le point de se produire qu'il ne désire pas à cause de ce coté qu'il a. Et ce n'est que parce que ça risque d'arriver que je prends cette précaution, pour lui, comme pour vous. C'est dangereux, on ne renie pas une partie de soi. Alors je vous prierais de faire extrêmement attention. »

Le brun fixa intensément la petite fiole. Etait elle si dangereuse que ça ?

« Uniquement trois gouttes dans un verre de ce que vous voulez. Trois gouttes. »

« J'ai compris. Peut il être mis au courrant ? »

« Non, on ne sait jamais, je préférerais que Lucius ne puisse pas être mis au courrant de ça par n'importe quel moyen. Vous et moi, uniquement. »

Harry hocha la tête et mit la fiole dans sa poche en faisant attention de ne pas la briser. Elle était très importante.

« Vous pouvez y aller à présent. »

« Merci professeur. »

Le Gryffondor quitta prestement la salle de classe et se mit à courir pour retrouver Hermione. Il passa les portes de la bibliothèque en se faisant critiquer par la bibliothécaire car on ne courrait pas dans ce lieu. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention. Par contre il s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il vit son amie en discussion avec Ron.

« Ecoute moi Ron, arrête de me harceler. On a l'impression que tu es mon père. Laisse moi vivre à la fin. »

« Mais Hermione, je veux juste que tu évites de faire la gaffe de ta vie en sortant avec Harry. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. »

« Depuis quand juges tu ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi ? Vas-tu cesser de me harceler de la sorte. »

« Je ne te harcèle pas, j'essaie juste de te remettre dans le droit chemin. »

Hermione soupira apparemment excédé par le comportement puéril du roux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le motiver autant pour la faire casser avec Harry. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait un penchant pour elle, mais tout de même, à ce point. Ne pouvait il pas tout simplement accepter le fait qu'elle sortait avec Harry, qu'elle aimait Harry ? Nan, il fallait qu'il envenime tout. Il était énervant.

Harry qui avait suivit la discussion sourit en tapotant l'épaule du roux. Son ancien meilleur ami était vraiment tenace. Il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction si jamais il apprenait que finalement c'était Bill que la jeune sorcière aimait, un membre de sa propre famille, son frère plus vieux.

Ron se retourna rapidement pour tomber sur le regard émeraude du survivant. Il sentit monter en lui une étrange colère contre le brun. Il lui avait voler celle qu'il aimait, il l'avait trahit et abandonné. Et surtout il avait ce sourire qu'il n'aimait pas, ce sourire de bonheur. Comme s'il avait enfin pu trouver quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Il en était sûr, il avait trouvé l'amour. Et que ce soit dans les bras d'Hermione, ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal. Il devait à tout prit prouver à Hermione, que ça n'irait jamais entre eux.

« Tu m'excuses, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma petite amie. »

Il appuya bien sur les derniers mots. Ron vit rouge et serra les poings, il n'avait jamais été véritablement patient.

« Je n'ai pas finit avec elle. »

« Oh que si tu as fini. Harry j'arrive. »

« Ah nan, je n'ai pas fini. »

« Ron ce que tu as à me dire ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Tu m'écouteras tout de même. »

Hermione ramassa un livre sur la table et rejoignit Harry qui lui prit son livre pour être galant. Ron les voyant partir attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

« Hermione, tu ne partiras pas. »

La jeune fille eut un réflexe tout naturel. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui assena une gifle qui résonna dans toute la salle. Tout le monde se tu et regarda la scène. Hermione était en train de fulminer sur place alors que Ron se tenait la joue sans comprendre ce que venait de faire la jeune fille.

« Laisse moi Ron. ! »

Harry reprit le bras de sa soi disante petite amie et la fit sortir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète où ils entrèrent. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le silence était vraiment pesant. Harry attendait qu'une chose : ce soit qu'elle se lâche et ça se produisit.

« J'en ai marre de ce crétin. »

Harry vint se placer sur l'accoudoir passant un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille vint nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Harry il m'étouffe. Il est toujours là, toujours sur moi dès que tu n'es plus dans les parages. »

« Calme toi ; calme toi ma belle. »

« Mais j'en ai marre. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça. Mais là, c'est de l'obsession, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

Hermione agrippa fortement la robe d'Harry, continuant de déverser ses larmes. Il fallait absolument que tout cela cesse. Hermione faisait beaucoup pour eux et ses nerfs ne tarderaient pas à craquer, c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle se calme elle aussi. Et puis elle avait besoin de voir Bill, elle avait besoin de son amour.

« Je te promes 'mione, qu'il ne t'ennuiera plus. Tout va bientôt se finir. Tout sera bientôt finit. Je te le promes. »

En parlant, il continuait de former de petits ronds dans son dos afin de l'apaiser, mais ce qu'il disait était plutôt angoissant en fin de compte. La jeune fille releva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami.

« Tu me fais peur Harry. Quelque chose c'est passé ? »

Harry fit un petit signe de tête et la jeune fille essuya rapidement ses yeux afin d'écouter ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Ecoute 'mione, si tu veux on peut attendre un peu, histoire que tu te reprennes. »

« Nan nan, vas y. Dis moi. »

Elle se mit en position assise pour lui prouver qu'elle était attentive et lui se déplaça pour aller se mettre dans le fauteuil en face.

« J'aurais aimé en parler avec Blaise aussi. »

« Tu veux que je lui envoi un hibou. »

« Merci. »

Hermione se leva pour aller envoyer son message, une fois fait elle vint se rasseoir. Regardant son ami, elle pu voir qu'il était tout de même fatigué et surtout que quelque chose c'était produit. D'où le fait que Draco ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Voir l'un sans l'autre était à présent du domaine de l'abstraction mathématique.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe. Hermione fit un mouvement de baguette pour laisser place à Blaise. Celui-ci entra en maugréant, tenant par la patte un volatil qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler et il avait ses vêtements complètement froissés.

« Qui a envoyé cette chose me chercher ? »

Devant la question, Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire. Blaise soupira avant de montrer l'emplumer.

« Cette chose m'a heurter de plein fouet et n'a pas arrêter de m'agresser. »

« Au moins il t'a ramené jusqu'ici c'est une chose. »

Il maugréa encore quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, ayant prit soin de lâcher le volatil pour qu'il se taise. Il allait d'ailleurs directement se fourrer sur le perchoir.

« Je pensai que tes animaux étaient aussi performants que toi. » »

« Ce n'est pas mon hiboux c'est celui de Ron. »

« Tu as les animaux de Ron maintenant. »

« Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin et comme je n'ai pas répondu, et bien, il est toujours là. »

« Tel maître tel volatil. »

Harry sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Si on revenait au but de cette petite réunion. »

Tout le monde redevint calme pour écouter ce que le brun avait à leur dire.

« Voila, tu te souviens Blaise que tu m'avais dit que Draco avait des sautes d'humeur étranges. »

« Hum. »

« Et bien j'en ai eut la confirmation. Et il m'a tout dit. J'étais rassuré de l'entendre se confesser, seulement, ce que j'ai appris était comment dire…horrible. »

« De quoi s'agit il ? Demande Hermione qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Harry prit sa respiration et dit d'une traite.

« Draco a des visions de la bataille finale. »

« Comment ça ce fait ? S'exclama Blaise. »

« Un sort de Lucius, un lien de sang à ce qui paraît. »

« Mais ces visions … »

« Elles sont précises. Il voit ma mort. »

Là ce fut le gros blanc. Aucun des deux ne parla, aucun des deux ne réussit à penser quelque chose de logique. C'était trop, trop, improbable.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se dire que Harry allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était à lui de les sauver, la prophétie pouvait parler. Elle savait qu'il tuerait Voldemort tout simplement parce que contrairement à lui, il avait quelque chose à protéger, quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Un avenir, une envi d'aller plus loin. Alors comment ça ce faisait que Draco avait vu sa mort.

Blaise ne comprenait pas tout non plus. Il avait réussit à recevoir une lettre de Lucié, il y avait juste deux jours, il n'en avait pas parlé parce qu'elle l'avait mis un peu en émois, mais là. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, elle confirmait les doutes de son petit ami. Apparemment, Lucius avait réussit à affaiblir Draco mentalement. Lucié lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le blond et surtout de rester calme. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça, en recevant cette lettre.

« Je ne comprends pas Harry, pourquoi Draco verrait il ta mort. C'est un moyen de te l'éviter. »

« Oui et non. »

« Il veut déstabiliser Draco. » Fit Blaise.

« Exactement. Draco est en train de perdre les pédales, il craque à cause de ses visions. Il veut tenter de le récupérer pour me faire du mal. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui faire voir ta mort. Draco viendrait directement te le dire et alors, tu pourrais l'éviter. »

Harry regarda Hermione sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, mais elle ne savait pas tout. Il fallait qu'il les mette au courrant de toute manière. Mieux fallait, car au moins, ils seraient préparer eux aussi.

« Il se trouve que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui me tuera, mais Draco. »

Hermione retint un cri de terreur alors que Blaise prenait sa tête dans ses mains. Il y avait pensé, il y avait pensé tellement fort qu'il l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment diable Draco tuerait il la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Ce n'était pas pensable et réalisable. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ils vont utilisés ses gènes de Veela... »

« Tu as tout compris Blaise. Draco sera à je ne sais quel moment confronté à Lucius et celui-ci lui fourrera dans la tête que je l'ai trahit. »

« Mais tu ne pourras jamais le trahir. »

« Je le sais, et il le sait. Soupira Harry. Seulement, nous ne savons pas comment ça se passera. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment, Draco est avec Julian, il lui enseigne quelques trucs pour résister et tout. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Hermione et Blaise assimilaient toutes les nouvelles donnes à l'affaire. Ça devenait bien compliqué d'un coup. Et pourtant, c'était si simple à réaliser.

« Il va falloir garder un œil sur Draco. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai mis au courrant. En aucun cas, il ne doit rester seul. »

« Bien. »

Un petit temps passa et ils finirent par se lever pour se rendre à la grande salle. Draco s'y trouvait déjà, et mangeait un peu. Harry sourit en le voyant faire, apparemment son entraînement lui avait donné faim. Blaise lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, et celui-ci lui sourit.

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre. Harry tenait un gobelet rempli d'eau où il avait versé les trois gouttes que lui avait dit de mettre Severus.

« Tient mon petit dragon. »

Draco but le verre d'eau sans se poser trop de question, bien trop fatigué pour répliquer. Il avait raconter brièvement à son petit ami ce que Julian lui avait enseigné, et à présent il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, dormir dans les bras réconfortant de son amour.

« « «

Quelques temps étaient passés, Harry était heureux de voir que les cauchemars de son amour se faisaient de plus en plus lointains et faibles. Son entraînement avec Julian portait ses fruits, il reprenait de l'assurance face à ce qui devait se produire et lui donnait de plus en plus de courage.

Le Gryffondor avait au début cru qu'il allait sombrer à cause de l'intensité des entraînements, mais en fin de compte, il s'était avéré que le blond était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Au bien sûr il savait qu'il résisterait, après tout, il était passé par la drogue et en était sortit, il avait ce quelque chose en lui. Mais il ne pensait pas le voir aussi développé.

Même Blaise avait été surpris de le voir entrer dans la grande salle un soir avec cette étincelle dans les yeux, comme s'il était prêt à faire quelque chose de dangereux.

De son coté, Harry tentait de protéger Hermione de la folie de Ron, celui-ci continuait de la harceler, et de hurler partout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble, que c'était quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais ce faire. Les autres élèves le regardaient d'un drôle d'œil tout simplement parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas d'où lui venait une telle fureur contre le couple.

Seamus avait abandonné l'idée de faire son devoir avec lui et de continuer aider par Deam, pour justement arriver à décrocher une note potable. Parce que vu comme il était parti avec le roux, ils n'auraient pas la moyenne, c'était certain. Alors il le regardait s'énerver tout seul contre Hermione. Il avait été lui faire ses excuses pour ce qui c'était passé avant

Harry avait même écrit une lettre à Bill pour l'informer de ce qui se passait. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione, parce que celle-ci ne le voulait pas, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. D'ailleurs il l'avait signifié à Bill. Si bien que deux jours après la jeune fille recevait une lettre de son amour.

Le Gryffondor était tout de même heureux de ce qu'il avait fait, car, lorsque la jeune fille avait vu de qui était la lettre, elle avait sourit. Ce sourire qu'il voulait voir sur les lèvres de son amie, un sourire sincère, joyeux. Draco avait remarqué le jeu qui avait eut lieu et avait fait comprendre à Harry un peu plus tard, qu'il était content qu'il ait prit cette initiative.

En attendant de l'autre coté, Ginny n'arrivait pas vraiment à percer le secret de ce groupe. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été voir Cassy avec Hermione. Elle s'était arrangée pour que son frère ne soit pas dans les parages par ce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il faisait du mal à son amie.

Mais rien, elle ne voyait rien et pourtant, elle était sûre que c'était énorme.

Un secret.

Une promesse.

Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'ils étaient là, les uns pour les autres.

« « «

Un soir alors qu'Harry était tendrement en train de brosser les cheveux de son petit ami, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre contre la porte. Draco qui c'était endormi contre la cuisse du brun ne bougea pas. Ce fut au second coup, qu'Harry décida d'aller voir. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son petit blond, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il y trouve Ginny en panique.

« Harry, il faut que tu viennes, Hermione, elle a un problème. »

Le regard émeraude se voila, il lui fit signe d'attendre, rentra dans la chambre, gribouilla rapidement un mot pour Draco et ferma la porte, faisant bien attention de jeter un sort léger pour que personne ne puisse entrer mas que seul le blond puisse briser.

Ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs et rapidement rejoignirent la chambre de la jeune fille. Ginny n'avait pas eut le temps de demander ce qu'il faisait avec Draco mais elle se doutait qu'ils travaillaient encore sur leur devoir bien qu'elle trouvait suspect de les voir toujours dessus.

En arrivant devant la porte de la préfète, il vit qu'en effet, Hermione avait un léger problème avec Ron, celui-ci était dans sa chambre et brandissait une lettre.

« Hermione vas-tu me répondre ? »

« Te répondre, je ne te dois rien Ron. »

« Tu ne me dois rien mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione regarda le roux sans amorcer le moindre geste ou signe pour répondre. Harry se racla la gorge en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ron que fais tu ici ? »

« Oh tient voila le chevalier servant de sa belle princesse. »

« RON ! Hurla Ginny. »

Ron regarda sa petite sœur et Harry. Le brun pu voir que la lettre qu'il avait entre ses mains n'était d'autre que celle de Bill. Il sentit le coup venir et eut juste le temps d'esquiver le poing du roux.

« MENTEUR ! »

« Menteur, moi, je ne vois pas en quoi Ron. »

Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long. Il n'avait pas l'intention de plier devant Ron.

« Pourquoi avoir joué cette mascarade ? Pour te venger de moi ? Pour vous foutre de moi ? »

« Mais pas du tout Ron. Rend moi cette lettre. »

« NON ! »

Hermione était sidérée de la rage avec laquelle Ron lui parlait. Ginny ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait et surtout qu'était cette lettre. Elle avait juste remarqué que c'était la même que celle qu'avait reçu Hermione, il y avait peu de temps et qui l'avait rendu si joyeuse.

Ron était donc en train de menacer les deux adolescents lorsque Blaise arriva le front en sueur.

« En entendant tout ce bruit je me doutais que vous seriez là. On a un problème. C'est Julian qui m'envoie. »

« Julian ? »

Harry se tourna rapidement vers le Serpentard. Il avait vraiment dû courir pour les trouver.

« Oui j'étais avec lui en train de parler de Lucié, et…il c'est sentit mal. Une haine, de la douleur. Dans l'enceinte du château. »

« Dans ce cas ça doit être Ron. » Fit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au roux.

« Nan 'mione, c'est pire que ça. »

Puis Blaise regarda à gauche puis à droite et blanchit.

« Où est Draco ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Harry où est Draco ? »

« Dans la chambre, il dormait. »

« Merde… »

Blaise partit en courrant, Harry réagit lui aussi au quart de tour. Il rejoignit Blaise.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait réussit à s'introduire dans le château. Julian a apprit ça par Severus, et comme il ne se sentait pas bien. Il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher ; en passant devant chez Hermione j'ai entendu du bruit, me suis dit que vous seriez ici. Mais Draco n'est pas là. »

« C'est pour lui. »

« Je le pense. »

Harry accéléra et arriva devant une porte ouverte ; son sang ce glaça. Il la poussa et entra dans la salle. Quelque chose dans son cœur se brisa.

La pièce était sans dessus dessous, un vrai boxon. Les fauteuils étaient couchés, la table brisée, le lit défait. Il y avait de petite tâche de sang sur le parquet.

« DRACO ! » Hurla Harry.

Rien ne lui répondit. Juste un faible miaulement. Blaise chercha Cassy pendant qu'Harry fouillait toutes les pièces de la chambre du préfet. Il passa par la salle de bain mais rien, les placards étaient grands ouverts ne permettant aucune cachette. Il vit juste le mot sur le bureau, celui qu'il avait lui même laissé.

Il attrapa la feuille et vit une fine écriture.

_Ton absence t'aura été décisif survivant. Je te l'avais dit, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger._

Alors qu'il lisait ses mots, Hermione, Ginny et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Par Merlin, Draco… »

Hermione vit Blaise faire un signe de tête tenant dans ses bras Cassy qui avait apparemment tenté de protéger son maître et qui était dans un état plus que misérable.

« La pauvre. » Fit Ginny.

« Elle s'en sortira, elle doit avoir la patte cassée et un léger traumatisme. »

« Et… »

Blaise se tourna vers Harry qui était devant le bureau, son poing se serrait convulsivement, ses ongles entrant dans sa chair laissant couler un fin filet carmin. De l'autre, il froissait le papier, ce papier qu'il avait lui-même rédigé. Il avait attendu qu'il parte, il avait prévu qu'il s'absenterait, il était resté cacher, tapis dans un coin et avait attendu. Attendu qu'il fasse cette erreur.

« Harry… »Tenta Hermione.

« Je vais le tuer. »

La voix d'Harry était froide, il restait tourné.

« Harry il faut aller voir Dumbledore. »

« Je me fiche de Dumbledore 'mione, il n'a jamais été là, depuis le début, c'était ma tâche. Je lui avais promis. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Je lui avais promis aussi et je n'étais pas là. »

Blaise confia la chatte à Ginny qui était un peu perdu. Ron tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main mais était resté surpris de l'état de la chambre. Il y avait dû avoir une sacrée lutte et il ne voulait pas être Malfoy.

« Oui, mais j'étais avec lui, j'aurais pas dû le laisser, je n'aurais pas dû… »

D'un mouvement rapide, il tapa sur le bureau faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il avait la haine, ça se sentait, sa magie se dégageait autour de lui.

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le calmer. Harry se retourna et dévoila son regard remplit de larme. Il alla se loger contre son ami.

« Je le savais, je savais qu'il le récupérerait, je le savais, et je l'ai laissé tout seul… »

« Chut, calme toi, il c'est entraîné… »

Julian et Severus arrivèrent et comprirent ce qui venait de ce passer. Julian passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ressentait toute la tristesse d'Harry.

« Alors finalement ça c'est passé ! » Fit Severus.

« Oui j'en ai bien peur Severus. »

« Que c'est il passé professeur ? » Demande Ginny.

Severus ne fit pas attention à qui lui posait la question, il répondit d'une voix calme.

« Monsieur Malfoy c'est fait enlevé. Il va falloir en parler à présent. »

« Moi qui souhaitais que tout ce passe dans la discrétion. J'ai raté, encore une fois j'ai failli. »

« Calme toi Julian. »

Julian se retourna vers Severus, il était encore sous le choc des sentiments d'Harry. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu plutôt. Il aurait dû le sentir plus vite, il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Julian, calme toi. »

« Oui calmez vous ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le professeur McGonagall était là aussi. Hermione soupira, tout allait être su.

« Cessez donc de pleurer monsieur Potter. » Fit McGonagall.

Harry sortit la tête du cou de Blaise, son regard rougit par les larmes. Le professeur trembla, son regard était si froid. Un vase éclata sur le coté. Julian fut rapidement à ses cotés, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun pour le calmer. Sa douleur lui faisait mal, si mal. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cette allure.

« Calme toi Harry. Ils n'y sont pour rien. »

« Pour rien. Draco c'est fait enlever. Ils ont laissé un mangemort, Lucius Malfoy entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…Et tu voudrais que je me calme. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais reste calme tout de même. »

Harry fit un mouvement brusque pour se détacher de la poigne de Julian.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous calmer. »

Harry encra son regard dans celui de son professeur de potion et se résigna. Il avait raison, Draco avait prit sa potion, il s'était préparé, il devait avoir confiance, par contre, il ne calmerait pas sa colère contre ses incapables qui laissaient entrer des mangemorts dans l'école. Non.

Il leur en voulait.

Draco s'était finalement fait enlevé.

La roue du destin était enclenchée.

**A suivre….**

**Yami** : Et voila, c'est le début de la fin.

**Aku** : Ouais, c'est le chapitre qui va entraîner la dernière partie de cette fic.

**Draco** : Et je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule…

**Yami** : Ben, dis toi qu'après ce sera fini.

**Draco** : Et ça doit me rendre heureux.

**Aku** : Ben, au moins cette histoire sera finie.

**Harry** : Mais justement la fin fait peur.

**Yami** : MEU NAN ! Faut pas mon chou.

**Julian** : On n'a jamais eu confiance.

**Yami** : Rooo toi chut einh !

**Aku** : Alors alors, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un tit mot pour nous le dire…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Fanli :

Voici donc la suite, ça avance un peu plus rapidement, ne ? En tout cas, nous on trouve ! Miffi pour la tite review. KISU.

Nicolas :

Comme tu le vois, il n'y a pas eut de cours ni d'amulette. Nous allons jouer sur tout autre chose dans les chapitres suivants. Pas d'objets magique, juste la force des personnages. C'est plus symbolique qu'un objet. Enfin je trouve, ne ? En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras toujours malgré que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce que tu attendais. Disons que nous avons une trame qui repose sur une seule chose et donc que nous allons tenter d'y rester fidèle. En tout cas miffi de nous suivre toujours, ça fait plaisir de te savoir toujours sur cette fic. C'est donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plu, que je te laisse. Kisu.

Crazysnape :

Et bien écoute, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu parce que ce n'est pas très explicatif non plus. Mais bon, on en apprend un peu plus, mais on en saura encore plus dans les derniers chapitres. Donc je te remercie de nous suivre et espère que tu vas bien. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé il me semble. LOL ! Kisu tout plein.

vega264 :

Je crois que tout le monde attend que la fin se passe bien, mais pour le moment c'est mal partit, mais advienne que pourra. LOL ! Oui, le pauvre petit, il a pas eu son lemon, roooo, il doit être tout tristou, m'enfin on ne peut pas vivre que de ça ! Mouahaha, le pauvre, il l'aura pas tout de suite son tit dragon. Lol ! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Muse :

Je peux pas te répondre, happy end ou pas ? Mystère ! Il faut en garder un peu sinon ça gâche tout ! Bon je te rassure on n'est pas vraiment adepte des fin super triste, mais bon, ça peu arriver. En tout cas, tu verras bien en lisant la suite, si tu l'as li bien sûr. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

Vert emeraude :

Ouais, nous avions un énorme retard, mais nous finirons cette fic au mois d'août. Il ne reste presque plus de chapitre comme tu auras dû le remarquer, on commence à vraiment entrer dans la fin et donc synonyme de fin de l'histoire. Donc nous allons tenter de la finir pour qu'elle ne traîne plus en longueur. Pas obsédé, non juste un peu. Pour le lemon, mystère, parce que vu comme tournent les choses, ils sont loin du lemon ! lol ! Mais bon, on ne sait jamais ce qui se passera. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu et bonnes vacances si tu n'es pas encore partit. Sinon en espérant que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances.

Alia :

Ouais on est sadique mais maintenant, tu devrais le savoir ! Les pauvres, ils n'y arriveront jamais à conclure vu comment c'est partit !LOL ! Pour Ron et ouais il est tenace, mais là, il vient de prendre un bon coup dans la tronche. Il va y avoir des explications dans l'air. Donc en espérant que la suite de l'histoire t'aura plu et que ce qui se passe aussi…Kisu et à la prochaine.

Amy Keira :

Merci à toi d'avoir aimé les chapitres ! En espérant donc que tu aimeras autant la suite. Kisu.

Pomme :

Chapitres longs, mouais si on veut, on a vu plus long en tout cas. Mais bon contente que ça te plaise. Pour Ron et bien, ça commence à se faire savoir, va y avoir quelques explications dans le prochain chapitre, mais bon. De toute manière faut bien que la fin arrive. Alors en espérant que ça te plaira toujours. Kisu.

Sélène :

Miffi à toi, et oui nous avons eut nos 300 reviews ! Happy ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois !MDR ! Mais bon, pas grave, miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Surtout que tu es ma 300ème reviews ! MIFFI TOUT PLEIN A TOI ! KISU.

niil-iste :

Miffi beaucoup à toi pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai qu'elle devient un peu dark mais bon, on n'est pas encore à la fin. Donc on verra bien la fin comment elle se déroule. Pour Ron et bien, il s'en prend encore plein la gueule, mais bon, on va commencer à ce calmer un peu parce que c'est pas tout, mais Draco, il c'est fait enlevé. Pour Ginny, oui, elle commence à prendre un tout petit peu d'importance, Draco n'est plus le méchant serpentard, alors autant aidé un peu. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. KISU.

Slydawn :

Et bien miffi d'avoir lu cette fic et d'y être resté jusqu'au bout. A présent j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**Miffi à tout ceux qui ont laissé un tit messages pour le chapitre !**

**Voici donc un chapitre de plus qui touche à sa fin. **

**Kisu**


	26. Attente

**Dépendance.**

**Genre **: Dark, Slash Yaoi, drogue, et HPDM

**Blabla de l'auteur que vous lisez rarement** : Et oui, de retour pour la fin de cette fic. Et oui, le 28ème chapitre sera le dernier, donc vous savez compter.

Voila donc un chapitre interlude en quelque sorte, ensuite ce sera la vrai bataille.

Death ou Happy ?

Mystère qui reste entier.

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry et Draco vont voir Julian et Severus pour leur raconter ce que le blond a vu dans ses rêves. Julian décide d'entraîner Draco pour qu'il puisse résister. De son coté, Harry met au courrant Blaise et Hermione. La jeune fille elle commence à craquer avec Ron qui ne la laisse plus respirer. Ginny se rapproche du groupe. Un soir, la rouquine vient chercher Harry chez Draco car Hermione est en train de se prendre la tête avec Ron qui a trouvé une lettre de Bill. Seulement pendant son absence, Draco est enlevé. Un mot est laissé, un mot écrit par Lucius.

**Chapitre 25 : Attente…**

Draco avait sentit que la chaleur l'avait quitté, il avait papillonné doucement des yeux et avait cherché Harry. Il n'était pas là, il avait fait le tour des pièces avant de trouver le bout de parchemin. Il avait sentit son cœur se serrer en apprenant qu'Hermione avait des ennuies et lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mais en même temps, il était fatigué et aurait sûrement été un poids ce soir.

Il prit sa longue tresse entre ses doigts et souris. Harry lui avait tout de même fait avant de partir. Il la repassa dans son dos, prit de quoi se changer et passa dans la salle de bain.

Cassy avait miaulé pour venir avec lui, mais il lui avait fait comprendre que les filles ne devaient pas se laver avec les garçons. Il l'avait embrassé sur le bout de sa truffe avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Il s'était délassé de cette dure journée passée avec Julian, à s'entraîner encore et encore. Puis alors qu'il allait sortir, il avait entendu frapper.

Passant rapidement ses affaires, il était sorti encore humide. Cassy était roulée en boule sur un fauteuil et avait relevé la tête en voyant passer son maître. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant la porte et avait sentit la magie d'Harry. Posant doucement sa main sur la porte, le sort c'était brisé et il avait ouvert.

A ce moment là, son cœur avait cessé de battre et il avait reculé rapidement.

Devant lui se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, encapuchonné de noir de la tête au pied, le toisant de sa hauteur, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Draco avait reculé, son esprit s'était vidé de tout à l'approche de son père. Cassy avait craché en voyant l'homme entrer et avait attaqué, seulement d'un revers de baguette, elle avait été envoyée voler dans un coin de la salle.

- Cassy…

Un souffle sortit des lèvres du blond lorsqu'il avait vu sa petite chatte s'écraser contre le mur. Lucius avait alors sourit encore plus.

- Cassy ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir apprit que c'était futile.

Draco avait tourné son regard froid vers son père.

- Pour vous mais pas pour moi.

- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant. Tu vas gentiment me suivre, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir recours à la force.

Une image d'Harry était venue se placer devant ses yeux, il ne fléchirait pas, il devait se battre pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il avait vu arrive, il devait le changer et pour cela il fallait plus de courage, il lui fallait cette volonté, son amour pour Harry serait plus fort que son père.

- Cette flamme qui brille dans tes yeux, elle ne t'aiderait pas à aller contre la volonté de ce que tu as vu.

- Et pourtant je ferais tout pour.

Lucius fit un mouvement rapide de baguette et lança un sort. Draco recracha un peu de sang en atterrissant dans l'armoire, mais il reprit pied. Il avait vécu pire, il avait enduré bien pire.

- Fils ingrat, où est passé l'éducation que je t'avais donné ?

- J'ai du oublier.

- Oublier, ne t'inquiète pas, ça te reviendra.

Lucius lança un autre sort, mais Draco l'évita et se rua sur sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui fut dévié par Lucius mais qui lui laissa le temps de se déplacer. Après ce qui se passa, il n'arriva pas vraiment à le discerner, tout alla très vite, jusqu'à ce sort qui l'avait touché de plein fouet et qui l'avait rendu inconscient.

Lucius avait alors été ravi de trouver le corps de son fils allongé inanimé. Puis la lettre sur le bureau.

Haine.

Ce bon a rien de Potter qui avait volé le cœur de son fils.

Qui l'avait rendu faible.

Il le haïssait.

Il allait lui prouver qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui.

Il allait le faire souffrir.

La plume écrivit les quelques mots puis rapidement, il ramassa le corps de son fils et se dépêcha de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu sans se faire voir.

Les passages secrets de Poudlard avaient du bon.

« « « «

- Ouvre les yeux héritier Malfoy.

Draco sentit quelque chose le forcer à se réveiller. Sa tête lui faisait mal, très mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffe en chaleur.

Ses membres aussi lui faisaient mal et il sentait que quelque chose le maintenait à genou. Relevant doucement la tête il pu voir qu'il se trouvait dans une salle ronde sans fenêtre.

Son cœur se glaça en remarquant les hommes en noir autour de lui. Son esprit lui revenait petit à petit, il revoyait tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors c'était fait, il avait été capturé par son père, il était devant Voldemort, à sa mercie.

Il avait échoué une fois de plus.

- Alors voici donc notre petit rebel.

Il entendit un mouvement de robe à ses cotés, il lui tournait autour comme s'il était une proie et c'est ce qu'il était. Une jolie petite proie sans défense.

- Te revoilà finalement parmi les tiens.

- Les miens, jamais.

Il avait craché ses paroles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il y avait eut un petit mouvement dans les hordes autour mais vite, ce fut calme lors qu'un cri déchirant retentit dans toute la salle.

Draco se tenait le ventre, il avait mal.

Doloris.

Un impardonnable qui portait bien son nom.

La douleur était fulgurante, mais il avait l'habitude, il ne devait pas fléchir.

Pour Harry.

Il releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui rubis du Lord.

- Hum farouche et courageux. Vivre aux cotés de Potter, t'a bien arrangé.

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de rester calme.

- Seulement vois tu, maintenant tu es a nous.

Ne rien dire, juste attendre, il ne devait pas attirer les foudres de Voldemort, sinon il ne serait pas apte à se défendre ensuite.

- Je vois…Lucius, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le releva, Draco se laissa faire. De toute manière il ne réussirait rien face à autant de mangemort. Il était cuit pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Harry. Il espérait qu'il allait bien d'ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il reste calme, qu'il ne s'énerve surtout pas.

Il fut emmené par son père.

Au loin, Lucié était là et avait suivit la scène. Alors le destin avait finalement décidé de jouer en leur défaveur pour le moment. Mais combien de temps cela durerait. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Seulement la flamme qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son cousin lui prouvait qu'il s'était préparé.

Apres que ce passerait il ? Il espérait que son amour pour Harry serait plus fort que le reste.

Son rêve ne devait pas se réaliser.

Il ne devait pas…

« « « «

Harry était assis dans la chambre du blond. Cela faisait une journée, une longue journée qu'il avait été enlevé. Il avait peur pour lui, s'inquiétait, mais il gardait espoir.

Soupirant il se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller, l'odeur de son petit ami l'envahissant. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et ressasser ce qui c'était passé lors de son kidnapping.

« « «

- En effet, nous avons laissé un mangemort entrer en ce lieu, mais nous ne l'avons pas souhaité Harry.

Dumbledore avait dit ça d'une voix lente mais douce. Harry le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, de s'en vouloir. Poudlard devait être le lieu le mieux garder, là où ils seraient en sécurité, et pourtant, Lucius avait réussit à entrer et kidnapper Draco, son Draco.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, mais ça c'est passé. Apres cela, comment allez vous annoncez aux élèves qu'un mangemort est entré. Ils ne se sentiront plus en sécurité.

- Professeur…Fit Ginny mais Hermione l'arrêta.

Dumbledore regarda Julian, il l'avait sentit, ce garçon n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il avait gardé une certaine rancœur contre lui. Et ça il n'y pouvait rien.

- Nous ne dirons rien aux élèves. J'aimerais éviter la panique. Ils sont et resteront tout de même en sécurité au sein de l'établissement. Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Malfoy. Cela, est un autre problème.

- Autre problème…

Harry avait dit ça d'une voix glaciale, en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Oui, c'est un autre problème. Le fait que son père est décidé de le récupérer est une chose, l'état dans lequel est sa chambre montre que ça a été par la force. Il ne lui fera rien car il a besoin de son fils…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, il était en train de rire, un rire cynique. Blaise se retenait lui aussi de rire tant c'était risible ce que leur directeur disait. Pour avoir besoin de Draco ; ça il en avait besoin vu qu'il était censé tuer Harry. Et si Draco avait été enlevé, Blaise était sûr que Lucié ferait quelque chose pour sauver son cousin et dans ce cas il se mettrait en péril.

- Harry calme toi, je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

- Ils ne comprennent pas, tu m'étonnes Blaise. A mon avis ils n'ont pas idée de leurs paroles.

Hermione passa une main sur son front, ces deux là, ces deux là avaient senti que leur amour était en péril. Et tout ça parce que la sécurité avait été négligée.

- Si nous ne comprenons pas, pourriez vous ne l'expliquer ? Fit Dumbledore qui comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude des deux garçons.

- Bien sûr, c'est tout simple. Draco est le pilier du château de carte, si on l'enlève tout s'écroule. Alors c'est sûr que Lucius ne lui fera rien. Il va juste le retourner contre nous, histoire de frapper bien fort là où ça fait mal. Lâcha Blaise.

- Ce que veux dire Blaise, c'est que Draco est notre ami. Le voir au coté de l'ennemi est quelque chose de très désagréable. Fit Hermione espérant que leur fureur ce calmerait.

Dumbledore regarda les trois adolescents semblant voir ce dont ils parlaient. Cependant, ils semblaient en savoir bien plus qu'ils n'en disaient. Comment ces trois là avaient ils pu être tellement soudé autour de Draco ? Comment tout ça avait il pu se passer sous son nez sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien ?

Et maintenant que Draco était du coté ennemi, que ce passerait il ? Que ferait ces trois là s'ils se trouvaient en face de lui ?

- En aucun cas nous ne ferons de mal à Draco.

La réponse qu'il redoutait.

- Même s'il vous faisait du mal ?

- Même s'il nous faisait du mal. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai fais une promesse.

Un regard sincère, une étincelle de chaleur. Une amitié qui ne se briserait pas si facilement.

- Moi je ne pourrais pas, car il a comblé la personne qui m'est chère.

La personne chère ? De la chaleur et une voix claire. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Droite et juste.

Harry fit un pas en avant. C'était à lui de poser la dernière carte, celle qui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment de leurs attitudes. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Finit la mascarade, les choses avaient empirées, il fallait agir.

- Et moi, je ne pourrais pas, car il est celui à qui j'ai offert mon cœur. Et c'est en ça, que Voldemort veut me faire du mal. Il a trouvé mon point faible et s'en servira.

Tout le monde regarda Harry, il avait dit ça avec tant de sérieux. Julian posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, il avait bien fait de tout faire tomber. Severus regardait sa robe mais en même temps ; il devait avouer que voir la tête de la directrice de Gryffondor était assez risible. Ron était sur le cul alors que Ginny pensait avoir raté un épisode. Quand à Dumbledore, il ne quittait pas des yeux Harry ce qui était réciproque.

- Alors depuis le début vous vous êtes joué de nous en faisant croire que vous sortiez avec Miss Granger ?

- Oui.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour les protéger.

- Vous étiez au courrant ?

Dumbledore posa son regard sur Julian qui hocha la tête. Il lui sourit, il n'aimait pas particulièrement Dumbledore et voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire quelque chose dans cette guerre. Même en étant fils et frère d'un mangemort, même en ayant été fragile étant enfant et en ayant aimé deux hommes.

- Oui, je suis à l'origine ainsi que monsieur Zabini de leur rapprochement.

- A l'origine ? Demande le directeur.

- Harry n'allait pas bien, Draco non plus. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils se trouvent.

- Et ils se complètent merveilleusement bien.

Harry fit quelques pas pour sortir, il passa à coté de Ron.

- Tu avais raison, mais pas totalement.

Il quitta la pièce pour se retrouver seul. Dumbledore voulu amorcer un geste pour stopper le garçon mais Severus lui fit comprendre que ça ne servait à rien.

- Il a besoin d'être seul pour des raisons que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Severus vous aussi.

- Hum.

Dumbledore soupira même la personne en qui, il avait beaucoup de confiance lui avait caché ça. Il avait vraiment été dépassé par les événements ce coup ci.

- A ce que je vois, beaucoup de monde était dans le secret.

« « « «

Harry soupira alors que Cassy venait se lover contre lui. Que devait il faire en attendant que la bataille finale ait lieu ? Draco, que lui faisait il subir ? Comment allait il ? Souffrait il ? Le détestait il pour ne pas avoir été là ? Pour l'avoir laissé aux mains de son père ?

Ils devaient bien rire là bas, vraiment beaucoup même. Il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher ça de se dérouler alors qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main. Il s'en voulait tellement, parce que de sa faute, il allait peut être perdre Draco.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il attrapa le paquet de cigarette sur la table de nuit. Ces cigarettes. Si Draco était là, il les lui aurait arraché des mains en lui hurlant dessus de ne pas fumer, que c'était mauvais pour lui et qu'ils avaient un pacte. Mais rien, personne pour le lui dire.

Il était seul, dans cette chambre sans Draco.

Il alluma la cigarette et se laissa aller un moment.

Est-ce que tous les moments passés avec Draco avaient été vains ?

Il soupira et fit tomber la cendre au sol sans aucun souci de propreté. De toute manière cette chambre était toujours dans le même état depuis le départ de Draco. Il avait bien fait comprendre aux elfes que personne ne devait y toucher. Ça lui permettait de se dire qu'il était faible et de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui entra. Une petite main attrapa sa cigarette et l'écrasa au sol. Ne sentant plus l'odeur il releva la tête pour tomber sur un visage tacheté, de long cheveux roux mais surtout un regard furieux.

- Tu es encore là a te morfondre alors que tout le monde est en train de chercher un moyen de vaincre.

- A quoi bon chercher, je sais déjà ce qui se passera.

- Et alors, tu devrais te préparer afin de pouvoir te battre.

- Je te le répète, à quoi bon vu que de toute manière, ce qui doit se passer se réalisera et …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la main de Ginny claqua contre sa joue. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passa, il fixait la jeune fille qui tremblait et dont les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il posa sa main sur la tâche rouge qui dégageait de la chaleur. Cassy n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et attendait ce qui allait découler de tout ça.

- J'ai honte de toi Harry. Vraiment honte de toi. Et dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi avant. Je voyais en toi quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui ne perdait jamais espoir. Pour moi tu étais celui qui nous sauverait au départ, mais ensuite je t'ai vu comme quelqu'un faisant partit de ma famille. Famille Harry.

Elle reprit son souffle et continua alors qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la fillette devant lui qui lui parlait.

- Malgré le fait que tu nous ais rejeté, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et te voir te renfermer sur toi-même me faisait du mal. Et puis quand tu es sortit avec Hermione, je me suis ditsque tout allait repartir comme avant mais non. J'ai rangé ma haine contre Draco et finalement je me suis mis à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était avec nous. J'ai remarqué que quand tu étais avec lui, tes yeux brillaient. Tu avais repris espoir. Mais maintenant, je comprends que ce n'était que passager que tu as de nouveau baissé les bras.

Elle passa sa main rapidement au niveau des ses yeux pour les essuyer.

- Hermione est en train d'affronter maman et papa ainsi que Ron avec Bill pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'aiment. Blaise est en train de subir un entraînement avec Julian pour aider la personne qu'il aime le plus et pour Draco aussi. Et toi, tu ne fais rien tu baisses les bras déjà vaincu. Que dirais Draco s'il te voyait ? J'ai appris qu'il s'était entraîné lui aussi pour résister à ce destin. Que dirais il s'il te voyait ne rien faire ? Dis le moi Harry, dis moi ce qu'il dirait ? Je sais très bien que tu sais qu'il serait à ma place, là, t'arrachant ta cigarette et te hurlant dessus qu'il faut que tu te bouges, que tu te battes.

Harry émit un petit rire avant de soupirer.

- Tu as sans doute raison, oui il serait là en train de faire ce que tu fais. Mais vois tu il n'est plus là.

- Et alors Harry. Espoir, connais tu ce mot. Pour moi tu représentais l'espoir, pour Draco aussi. Et tu abandonnes aussi facilement.

- Je ne suis pas apte à lutter…

Une seconde baffe partit mais cette fois elle laissa une fine coupure sur la joue du brun.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Harry. Puis que je n'arrive à rien avec toi, je vais retrouver ceux qui iront se battre le cœur à l'ouvrage en gardant espoir. Même si la flamme sera éteinte, nous nous battrons, avec ou sans toi.

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Harry resta seul dans un silence pesant, les paroles de Ginny résonnaient encore dans la pièce comme un échos. Espoir, où voyait elle qu'il représentait l'espoir, il n'était plus rien qu'une coquille vide.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour respirer un grand coup. Il voulu se baisser pour ramasser son paquet de cigarette que Ginny avait jeter au sol avec la cigarette dans sa fureur. Il était complètement écrasé. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il ne devait pas se renfermer autant et si rapidement. Il avait fait une promesse à Draco, celle de le protéger et surtout de ce battre. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Il était temps de se reprendre, il s'était laissé abattre alors que tout le monde à côté tentait de faire de son mieux pour rendre à ce pays sa liberté. Il ne devait pas être dans cet état là.

Le coup de la perte de Draco devait passer, il devait se relever et se mettre en marche. Il s'était dit que ce destin ne se réaliserait pas, alors ce serait le cas, il ferait tout pour le changer. Pour Draco et pour lui. Pour Blaise et pour Lucié. Pour Hermione et pour Bill. Pour Ginny qui était venu lui hurler dessus. Pour Julian et Severus qui avaient été là pour les aider.

Cassy lui lapa la main en signe amicale. Elle était heureuse de sentir que son maître brun était dans un meilleur état. Elle voulait revoir son maître blond avec son sourire et ses caresses.

- Oui Cassy, nous reverrons Draco.

Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de se mettre sur ses deux pieds et de se diriger vers le couloir. En fermant la porte il se jura de se préparer. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. La pièce close, il ne restait plus que le désordre et le paquet de cigarette.

« « « «

- Allons Draco, calme toi.

La voix de Lucius résonna dans les cachots alors qu'il reculait vers la porte.

- Je vous hais, je vais vous tuer.

Le bruit des chaînes qui heurtaient le sol accompagnait la voix froide qui hurlait.

- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité.

- Je ne vous crois pas, jamais. Je vais vous tuer vous et votre stupide maître.

- Draco je ne te permets pas.

Un doloris retentit dans le cachot et le bruit des chaînes tombant au sol ainsi que le gémissement de douleur se firent entendre. Il avait mal et se tenait les côtes mais ne pouvait empêcher sa haine et sa colère de grandir en lui. Il avait tenté de rester calme au début mais là il n'y parvenait plus.

- Si tu restes calme, et que tu m'écoutes gentiment, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire de nouveau.

Draco haletait, Lucius regardait son fils se défendre, il tentait vraiment de résister, même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait eu du mal à le mettre dans cet état, toute les injections et les sortilèges n'avaient pas eu grandes répercutions. Il avait dû s'entraîner et bien. Cependant, comme tout être humain, il finissait par craquer. La fatigue se faisait sentir et ses défenses faiblissaient avec.

- Rester calme. Je vous hais…Comment pouvez vous faire ça à votre propre fils ?

- Et toi comment as-tu pu choisir Potter à ton propre père ?

- Je vous hais tant.

Lucius s'approcha, la dernière phrase avait été presqu'un murmure signe que c'était bon. Il était finit. Il voulu prendre le visage pâle et en sueur de son fils mais à la place, il se prit un coup de griffe.

- Je vous hais plus que tout. Et c'est moi qui vous tuerais. Quoi qui soit décidé, quoi que j'ai pu voir dans ce rêve. Je vous tuerais de mes propres mains. Je le jure.

L'homme était contre la porte, sa main sur sa joue, son fils, il était sûr qu'il était cuit et pourtant, il avait encore de l'énergie. Finalement, ça s'avérait plus dur qu'il ne le pensait de le faire plier. Mais il y parviendrait, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il devait lui obéir, et au maître aussi. Le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts et la silhouette d'où s'échappait un sentiment de haine le lui confirmait. Il devait absolument en faire leur pantin.

- Je reviendrais.

- C'est ça.

Et la porte claqua, une fois que les pas disparurent, la fine silhouette se laissa aller contre le mur. Ses chaînes faisant un bruit métallique contre le sol de pierre humide du cachot. Il haletait en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ça lui prenait tellement de force de résister et il avait si peu le droit à de la nourriture et de l'eau que c'était pire que tout. Mais l'image d'Harry lui faisait garder espoir, il le lui avait promis mais arriverait il a tenir le choc encore longtemps.

Il ferma son esprit a tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et ne garda en lui que les souvenirs d'Harry, ce garçon qu'il aimait tant. Celui qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres. Il revoyait ses lèvres, son visage, ses yeux. Il devait tenir pour lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il viendrait le chercher. Il en était sûr, il le lui avait promis.

Il s'endormit dans ses pensées.

« « « «

- Il résiste encore maître.

- Vraiment, je ne pensais pas qu'au bout de quatre jours de torture, il serait encore apte à se défendre.

La voix de Voldemort laissait entendre une certaine fierté mais en même temps un petit peu de ras le bol. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec un gamin amoureux. Il lui fallait le jeune Malfoy de son côté, et rapidement.

- Que dois je faire Maître ?

- Attend. Lucié entre.

Le jeune homme entra et s'inclina respectueusement devant le lord.

- Quelles sont les dernières informations ?

- Il semblerait que tous vos hommes soient presque prêt à ce battre. Même les plus faibles ont atteint un bon niveau.

- Bien, très bien. Siffla t il.

Lucié garda la tête basse mais avait relativement envi de prendre sa baguette pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre siffler. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui ce passait dans ce rêve se produise réellement. Il avait peut être un léger don qui lui avait servit à montrer la suite à Draco, mais il avait aussi celui de garder espoir et d'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule issue.

A tout côté sombre il y a sa lumière. A tout destin pour l'un, il y en a un autre pour son jumeau.

Et il gardait espoir que ce serait ce destin jumeau qui serait d'actualité et pour cela, il fallait croire et garder espoir.

- Tu peux te retirer Lucié, tu as fait du bon travail. J'espère que tu seras à mes cotés pour la bataille.

- Oui maître, je serais à vos côtés.

Lucié se releva et quitta la pièce, il avait encore à faire. Il avait réussit à parler une fois à Draco mais maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il puisse se reposer et lui, qu'il puisse se préparer à se battre. Il protégerait Blaise quoi qu'il arrive.

« « « «

- Que penses tu de tout ça Julian ?

Le jeune professeur releva la tête de sa pile de copie et regarda son amant sur son lit. Celui-ci était allongé de tout son long et regardait le plafond.

- Ce que je pense de quoi Sev ?

- De tout ce qui se passe…De ce qui va se passer…

Julian posa sa plume et regarda par la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste devant son bureau.

- Et bien, pour parler franchement, je doute mais je garde espoir. Blaise se débrouille pas mal, il a le cœur à l'ouvrage et j'ai pu lui faire maîtriser un bon nombre de sort qui pourrait l'aider à défendre Lucié. Hermione est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Elle étudie de plus en plus et Bill est avec elle, c'est un membre de l'Ordre et il a déjà beaucoup de bonne base. Ginny s'est trouvée être une jeune fille qui veut aider. Tout comme Blaise, elle apprend vite quand elle veut quelque chose. Ronald a finit par se ressaisir un minimum, même si je sens encore cette haine dans son cœur.

Severus écoutait le résumé que lui faisait son petit ami, il savait qu'avec son don il arrivait à cerner bien mieux que lui ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Harry, alors lui je crois qu'il a reprit conscience. Je pense que Ginny n'est pas étrangère à ce changement. Il ne se morfond plus, à la place, il passe son temps à s'entraîner, à étudier. En ce moment même, je crois qu'il est en train de courir autour du lac.

- Il aime vraiment Draco.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je garde espoir en lui. J'ai fois en son amour pour notre petit blond.

- Seulement, est ce que cela changera quelque chose ? Je veux dire, Draco est aux mains de l'ennemi et peut être qu'il ne faut pas trop espérer.

Julian se tourna complètement vers Severus, il lui parlait les yeux dans le vague et il sentait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir en lui.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses à Rayan et qu'il faudra forcément un sacrifice. C'est ça ?

- Hum…Tu aimais ton frère et pourtant il est mort…

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que ses lèvres furent capturées pour un long baiser. Il reprit conscience pour trouver son amant assit sur son ventre, ses deux bras de chaque coté de sa tête et son visage à quelques millimètres du siens.

- Oui il est mort et c'est parce que je n'ai pas été capable d'être assez fort pour l'aider. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Ce rêve, je ne veux pas avoir à continuer de courir après ce que j'ai perdu, je ne veux pas continuer à avoir des remords. C'est pour cela que je serais sur le champs de bataille, c'est pour ça que je me battrais et c'est pour ça que je continuerais à garder espoir en leur amour comme je garde espoir dans le notre.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, les paroles de Julian l'avaient frappé fort au niveau du coeur. Il était vraiment fier de lui et il était sûr que Rayan l'était aussi là haut. Le plus jeune sourit avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres si tentatrices et ses mains partirent se promener sur le corps de son amoureux.

- Alors toi aussi garde espoir.

« « « «

Deux corps étaient allongés l'un cotre l'autre, le drap les recouvrant, la faible lumière de la lune éclairait la chambre où traînait des vêtements jetés à la vas vite.

Il y eut un mouvement de drap et la silhouette la plus grande resserra sa prise sur celle plus fine.

- Ça va ?

- Hum oui.

La jeune fille embrassa son petit ami avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule en baillant. Elle était si bien dans les bras forts de son amant. Un petit temps passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent.

- Je suis heureuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis dans tes bras.

Le jeune homme embrassa le nez de sa petite amie avant de caresser son dos nus.

- Et puis Harry a reprit des forces. Il a reprit espoir.

- Oui Ginny est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait vu cette flamme dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait avant.

- Oui.

Elle laissa ses doigts jouer dans le creux des hanches de son amant. Bill soupira en sentant que sa petite amie n'était pas si heureuse que ça enfin de compte.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

- Hum, pas vraiment, c'est juste que la bataille approche et que j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, on résistera tous les deux à cette bataille, et on se mariera ensuite.

Hermione se releva d'un coup pour regarder Bill qui lui faisait un tendre sourire. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Se marier, après la bataille.

- Cela ne te plait pas ?

- Si mais, ta famille ?

Bill caressa la joue de sa petite amie en soupirant.

- Laisse les, c'est moi qui t'aime, c'est moi qui vais vivre avec toi. Que ma mère ou mon père ne soit pas d'accord parce que tu es trop jeune et que tu dois encore aller en cours ne les concerne pas. C'est toi et moi. Je t'aime Hermione.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec ta famille pour ça.

- Et la tienne ?

- La mienne.

Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté, ses parents n'étaient pas au courrant mais elle se doutait que ce serait comme pour Molly. La mère de Bill avait beau l'adorer, elle avait aussi les pieds sur terre et avait bien remarqué que Bill et elle avait un bon nombre de chiffre les séparant. Et puis parler de mariage alors que la guerre grondait ce n'était pas vraiment d'occasion. Déjà qu'elle avait été plus que surprise d'entendre parler d'amour entre Harry et Draco alors apprendre que son fils sortait avec une adolescente. Ça avait fait deux chocs.

Mais elle saurait leur faire comprendre qu'elle aimait, qu'elle était amoureuse. Apres tout, la guerre faisait rage, ils avaient peut être le droit de penser un peu à eux avant de penser à ce qui se déroulait dehors.

- Je ne sais pas ce que penseront mes parents, tout ce que je sais et ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner.

Bill embrassa Hermione avant de faire descendre sa bouche le long de sa gorge. Hermione haleta et fut rapidement mise sur le dos, son amant au dessus d'elle. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

Oui, elle s'habituerait très facilement à ça.

« « « «

Harry courrait le long du lac, la nuit était tombée depuis peu et il ne se sentait plus apte à continuer. Se laissant tomber comme une masse, il regarda la surface du lac refléter l'astre lunaire. Reprenant son souffle doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de produire.

Cela faisait une semaine que Draco c'était fait enlever, il avait réussit à oublier ce qui c'était passer en courrant, en étudiant. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se forcer à ne pas penser à sa faiblesse et y pallier.

- Je me disais que tu devais être là.

Blaise s'assit à ses cotés, regardant un point au loin. Lui aussi semblait sortir de son entraînement. Il était en sueur et essoufflé d'avoir couru pour le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer à reprendre son souffle.

- C'est ta cigarette.

- Je pense, mais le fait que Draco m'ai restreint a dû faire quelque chose.

- Sûrement.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Blaise reprenne.

- Dis moi Harry, est ce que c'est normal que j'ai peur ?

- Peur ?

- Oui, peur, pour Lucié, pour Draco, pour toi, pour moi. J'ai peur de ce qui va advenir lorsque nous serons sur le champs de bataille. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de n'être qu'un poids. J'ai…

- C'est normal. La peur fait partit intégrale de toi, si tu n'avais pas peur je te dirais que ce n'est pas normal. J'ai peur aussi, toutes les fois où j'ai affronté Voldemort j'ai eu peur. Même si j'arrive à prononcer son nom, je n'en ai pas moins peur de l'homme qui se trouve derrière. Seulement, je dois l'affronter.

Blaise hocha la tête avant de continuer de fixer son point imaginaire au loin. Harry fit de même avant de soupirer.

- Je pense que ce sera pour bientôt.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, la lune est presque pleine.

Le serpentard regarda l'astre, en effet, ce serait pour bientôt. Il se laissa tomber en arrière avant de tendre le bras vers les étoiles.

- J'ai l'impression que l'aboutissement de cette bataille est aussi inaccessible que les étoiles.

- C'est ce que je pensais lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Draco et que je voulais le désintoxiquer et regarde.

- Oui, je pensais la même chose pour Lucié, je pensais que jamais il ne m'aimerait pour de vrai.

- Tu me parleras de cette époque ?

- Oui si tu veux.

- Dans ce cas, faisons nous une promesse. Apres la bataille, tu me parleras de ta rencontre avec Lucié et comment étais Draco lorsqu'il était petit. Je suis sûr que lui ne voudra jamais me parler de ça.

- C'est sûr, il trouverait que certain moment sont trop futiles mais je te le promets, je te raconterais les moments que nous avons passés tous les trois.

Harry et Blaise se firent face et se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur promesse. Et d'une même voix, ils prononcèrent ces mots : Je promets.

« « « «

Lucius avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, cela faisait à présent une longue semaine qu'il torturait son fils et le maître avait enfin consentit à le laisser essayer la dernière chose. Une potion aux effets assez étrange mais qui semblait avoir marché. C'est donc d'un pas joyeux qu'il se rendait au cachot de son fils.

La pleine lune approchait à grand pas et la bataille était fixée pour se jour afin que les loups garou puissent leur être utile et faire un beau gros carnage. Il savourait d'avance cette victoire. Lucié avait beau lui dire qu'il devait se méfier, surtout des loups garou car une fois la pleine lune atteinte, ils ne contrôlaient par leurs instincts et risquaient de se retourner contre eux. Mais lui n'y songeait pas.

Son cerveau était annihilé par le fait qu'il allait avoir sa revanche, enfin, il allait pouvoir faire souffrir Harry Potter de la main de son fils.

Il arriva enfin au cachot, les gardes somnolaient devant la porte et sursautèrent en entendant les pas de quelqu'un. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Lucius tout guilleret. Il était vrai que son fils était devenu quelque chose, mais personnellement eux préféraient ne pas s'en attirer les foudres.

- Poussez vous.

Ils exécutèrent et Lucius ouvrit la petite trappe pour regarder dans la petite pièce sombre. La faible lumière montra un cachot vide, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas dedans qu'une main l'agrippa par le col de sa robe. Les deux gardiens furent aussi rapide que possible et repoussèrent Draco au fond de la salle d'un coup de baguette. La porte claqua et Lucius reprit son souffle et massa son cou. Les deux gardiens pouvaient déjà voir la rougeur faite par les mains de Draco Malfoy.

Lucius rouvrit la petite trappe pour voir son fils adossé au mur, son souffle saccadé, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, ses yeux argentés. Ses chaînes étaient brisées mais pendaient encore le long des bras. Il n'avait peut être pas beaucoup été nourrit mais sa haine lui donnait de la force.

Une présence malsaine se fit sentir et Lucius se retourna en s'agenouillant rapidement.

- Maître.

- C'est bon Lucius, tu peux te retirer, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te voit.

- Bien maître.

- Lucié le fera pour toi.

Le jeune homme arriva à la suite de Voldemort et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme blond ne bougea pas. Lucié sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état de son cousin. Il soupira avant de s'agenouiller devant la bête assoiffée de haine qu'il était devenu.

- Draco, il faut que tu me suives. Le maître veut te voir.

Le visage du blond se releva.

- Il est l'heure ?

- Oui presque.

Une lueur étrange vint briller dans les yeux argentés du demi veela. Oui c'était bientôt l'heure et Lucié espérait que son cousin, le Draco qu'il aimait n'avait pas complètement disparu même si en le voyant dans cet état, il en doutait franchement.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila. Un pitit chapitre de plus. Bon alors, calculons, il en reste…euh….je diras trois, allez ouais trois. Avec l'épilogue bien sûr.

**Draco** : J'ai une chance d'en sortir vivant.

**Aku** : Suivant les probabilités de fins, tu as une chance sur deux.

**Harry** : Espérons que ce sera la bonne chance.

**Aku** : Ah mystère. Si on la jouait à pile ou face la fin ?

**Draco**** et Harry** : Non surtout pas.

**Yami**** regardant la pièce** : Pourquoi, ce serait plus simple, ne ?

**Lucié**** arrivant sagement** : Je pencherais plutôt pour l'avis des lecteurs moi.

**Blaise enlaçant sont petit ami** : Moi aussi.

**Aku** : Bande de tricheur.

**Julian** : Ils ont raison, l'avis des lecteurs sera meilleur, niveau pourcentage.

**Yami** : Trouillard ! Avec les lecteurs vous êtes sûrs de vous en sortir vivants.

**Toute la petite troupe avec un grand sourire** : Ben oui qu'est ce que tu crois.

**Aku** : Déplorable….Fin bon la suite vous a-t-elle plue ? C'est juste pour savoir si ça va vous plaire jusqu'à la fin ou pas ?

**Réponses aux reviews ;**

**Onarluca** :

Kiou ma grande ! Et ouais bientôt finit cette fic, mais ça va faire du bien d'en voir enfin une aboutir. La prochaine fic, elle est dans notre profil ! Voila, donc en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu, nous on l'aime assez. T'as vu, on aime à peu prés un chapitre !lol ! Kisu.

**Amy Keira **:

Contente que tu ais aimé, oui un peu d'action et il y en aura dans le suivant vu que ce sera la bataille. Voila, donc en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

**alinemcb54 **:

Miffi bicoup à toi, c'est zentil de laisser un tit mot. Kisu.

**Muse **:

Alors et bien, on va bien, on est un peu crevé par le nombre d'update fait ce WE mais bon, c'est fait. Tu penses que cette histoire va mal finir, hum, c'est vrai que c'est tentant de la faire finir en death, mais vous verrez bien ce qui arrivera. En tout cas, miffi à toi de laisser un tit mot. C'est super zentil. Kisu.

**Fumy**:

Ouais il a été enlevé, et t'as vu ce qu'il devient le petit dragon ! LOL ! Il a la haine ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Alia**:

Death, pourquoi pas ? Vous verrez bien comment ça finira !lol ! Pour Ron, mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, on aimerait bien mais en fait, on s'est attaché à Ron et sa connerie !lol ! Et puis on a prévu autre chose pour lui. Enfin, voila quoi. Miffi à toi et puis miffi encore. LOL ! Kisu.

**mini pouce06 **:

Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas non plus notre préféré de fic !lol ! Même si l'écrire est agréable. Enfin bon, pour la fin, death pas death, vous verrez bien. LOL ! En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

**Nicolas Potter **:

Rooo mon tit Nicolas ! Oui toujours là et on est heureux de te voir à chaque fois ! Pour Draco, et bien tu vois ce qui lui arrive, hé hé, non nous ne sommes pas sadiques avec les persos ni les lecteurs ! LOL ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres te plaira. Kisu.

**Kyzara **:

Un des rares HPDM que tu aimes…pourtant y en a des biens mieux que celui là. 'Fin chacun ses goûts !lol ! En tout cas, miffi à toi et puis et bien que dire de plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira…et puis et bien, je crois que c'est tout ! KISU.

**Kaorulabelle **:

Miffi à toi ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Leni Lenou **:

Gniaaaa tu as eu le courage de la lire en entier ! Bravo parce que le début est vraiment pas super bien écrit ! Fin bon, miffi en tout cas d'avoir laissé un tit mot et d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**lunathelunatique **:

Et ouais Ron est con, mais il en faut bien un, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. 'Fin bref, ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé. J'espère que la conversation Dumby 'ry, t'aura plue. Et puis que la suite te plaira aussi. Kisu.

**Vif d'or **:

Fin de chapitre non sadique ? Ça veut dire quoi « non sadique » ? Tu connais ce mot toi Aku ? C'est bien ce que je me disais, il connaît pas non plus. Etrange, ça fait partit d'un dictionnaire ? Bizarre, en tout cas, ce terme fait pas partit de notre vocabulaire. Ça veut dire quoi ? LOL ! En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un mot. Kisu.

**la-shinegami **:

Tu n'as pas entièrement raison, ils ne passent pas vraiment du je te hais au je t'aime si facilement. On va dire que le côté drogué de Draco annihile un peu tout et puis tout n'est pas si simple entre eux tout de même. 'Fin contente que tu aimes tout de même et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Miffi. Kisu.

**potterXmalfoy **:

Et bien heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Vraiment, même si on trouve pas que ce soit la plus mieux qu'on est écrit. 'fin bon. Sang et amour, début septembre, on n'a pas le temps ce mois ci de pondre un chapitre avec ce qu'on veut mettre dedans. Donc voila. Pour le Draco en bonne santé, mdr, c'est mal partit. Miffi. Kisu.

**Dia **:

Voila la suite. En espérant qu'elle ne t'aura pas déplu. Kisu.

**Vert emeraude **:

Happy end ? Pourquoi pas…mais pour le moment, hé hé, c'est mal partit. 'fin bon, tu verras bien comment tout ça finira. Plus que trois chapitres avant la toute fin. Avant le mot END. LOL ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Miffi**** à tout le monde pour tous ces petits mots qui nous encouragent à vous pondre la suite. **

**Et voila, vous avez finit le chapitre numéro 25, plus que trois avant le mot END. **

**Encore miffi. **

**Kisu**


	27. Garder espoir

**Dépendance.**

**Blabla des auteurs : **Et voila un chapitre de plus…on arrive au bout là…c'est triste à dire mais c'est le cas. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres…Snif Snif…

Chapitre assez dur à écrire, enfin bon, on a eu du mal à en voir le bout.

Nous ne ferons pas trop de blabla car il faut qu'on finisse Les rouages du temps pour pouvoir le poster avant la fin du WE.

Miffi.

Dsl d'avance pour l'orthographe de ce chapitre, mais on va dire qu'on est un peu passé au dessus à cause de la fatigue.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 26 : Garder espoir. **

La lune était pleine, le ciel était teinté de rouge annonçant que le sang allait être versé. Le lieux de se massacre, la manoir Malfoy, pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le lieu où le plus connu des mangemorts habitait. Pourquoi personne n'avait jamais rien attenté contre ce manoir ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était particulièrement bien gardé par de trop nombreux sortilèges.

Mais en ce soir, tout était prévu pour accueillir les troupes ennemies et personne ne pouvait reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Harry était en tête, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à sa ceinture, sa présence ne rassurait absolument pas mais il se devait de l'avoir. C'était son rôle en tant que représentant de la maison Gryffondor et en tant que Harry Potter.

Blaise était à ses côtés, il ne tressaillait pas, n'avait aucune peur. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse tous les deux et la tiendrait coûte que coûte pour vivre avec leurs Malfoy.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient été surpris de voir que des enfants allaient participer à cette bataille. Car Ginny, Ronald, Lavande qui apprenant que Ron partait pour se battre lui avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et qu'elle voulait se battre à ses cotés. Personne n'avait très bien compri comment ça c'était déroulé vu que personne n'avait été présent au départ, mais après, les membres de la maison avait entendu des cris, des pleures. C'était Lavande qui tentait de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il n'y avait pas que Hermione dans la vie et qu'elle voulait se battre à ses côtés elle aussi, qu'elle voulait se montrer courageuse.

Pour cesser de la faire pleurer, Ron avait dit que c'était bon, même s'il n'avait pas de réel sentiment pour elle, Lavande lui avait promis qu'après la guerre, elle lui apprendrait à l'aimer.

Hermione avait été soulagé tout comme Bill et Ginny de voir le râleur, celui qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, se retourner pour voir qu'il existait une personne qui l'aimait. Il ne fallait pas courir après des chimères, il fallait voir la réalité en face et l'affronter.

Lavande et Padma s'étaient donc joint à la troupe d'adolescent, inséparables jusqu'au bout. Neville avait aussi prit place au sein du groupe pour se venger de celle qui avait fait du tord à ses parents, il se l'était juré et Harry avait été surpris de le voir aussi sûr de lui. Ginny et Hermione étaient donc là aussi, la jeune fille au côté de son petit ami alors que Ginny avait prit place prés de Neville. Dean et Seamus s'étaient joint tout comme Pansy, Vincent et Grégory qui avaient été mis au courrant de ce qui c'était passé autour de Draco.

C'était Ginny qui le leur avait dit, accompagnée par Hermione. Elles avaient décidés de dévoiler la face cachée de cette année. Les trois serpentards avaient été surpris de ces agissements, pour eux qui devaient normalement rejoindre les rangs de l'ombre, pour eux qui avaient toujours été auprès de Draco et qui l'avait délaissé cette année se retrouvaient avec la vérité en face. C'était rageant de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas agit, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leurs parents, mais à présents, ils ne pouvaient concevoir tout ça. Ils étaient donc là, à la surprise de beaucoup de monde qui les pensait mangemort et en train de lécher les pieds du serpent albinos.

Julian un peu en retrait, sentait ce qui se passait, Severus à ses côtés au cas ou tous les sentiments seraient trop forts et qu'il aurait besoin d'assistance, mais le jeune professeur semblait content. Bien sûr il sentait de la peur, de l'angoisse, mais en même temps, il y avait des sentiments tel que l'amour, la confiance, l'espoir qui remontaient le tout et lui donnait courage pour cette bataille.

Dumbledore s'avança pour faire un discours léger mais qui énoncerait tout ce qui allait se passer.

- Bien, le grand jour est arrivé, vous devez vous dire que nous ne sommes pas nombreux. C'est normal, les autres arriverons après nous pour faire un contrecoup. Je vous demanderais de ne pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir et surtout de penser à vous protéger un maximum. Cette bataille est celle que tout le monde attendait, n'allait pas vous faire tuer sans réfléchir et surtout faites attention à ce qui se passe autour de vous. Il y a des plus jeunes…

- C'est là que je vous arrêterais ! Fit Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la petite troupe où il connaissait un bon nombre de personne vu qu'il les avait déjà rencontré au moins une fois dans sa vie. D'autres non, mais la plupart oui et il savait qu'ils étaient là pour se battre. Et ses amis, ces enfants comme on les appelait n'étaient pas là pour se faire gardienner.

- Nous sommes peut être des enfants à vos yeux, mais tous sont là pour se battre. Ils ont fait le choix de se battre pour avoir un avenir non pas pour être une gêne dans ce combat. Nous savons très bien que nous serons blessés, peut être même tuer, mais sans aucune façon, nous sommes là pour nous faire gardienner. Tout le monde aura à penser à la sauvegarde de sa propre vie, si vous vous mettez à penser à la sauvegarde de celle des autres, vous êtes morts. Je ne dis pas de ne pas aider son prochain, mais de simplement ne pas vous dire que parce que nous sommes des enfants nous avons besoin d'être protégé.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder de nouveau la troupe.

- Nous avons tous notre motivation, vengeance, amour, espoir de paix. Nous avons tous nos peurs, la mort, la torture, la perte de l'être cher. Si nous ne défendons pas nos principes, cela ne sert à rien de se battre. Vous êtes sûrement surpris de voir des jeunes comme nous, mais vous le serez encore plus quand vous verrez les autres arrivez, car beaucoup de sixième et septième années ont connaissance du lieu et risque d'être présent. Ne faites pas ces têtes là, c'est la vérité. Cette bataille n'est pas que pour les adultes, elle est pour tous ceux qui aspirent à vivre dans un monde où l'on pourra espérer ne pas avoir peur.

Le silence accueillit les paroles d'Harry et tous les adolescents s'avancèrent pour se tenir prés de lui. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas les sous estimer. Ils n'étaient pas là sans savoir ce qui les attendait, ils étaient tous la en connaissance de cause et se battraient pour aider, pour changer, pour vivre sans mensonge.

Dumbledore ne put rien ajouter, les paroles d'Harry avaient fait leur chemin et Julian avait se sourire qui montrait bien que tout le monde avait compris. Apparemment la vieillesse avait fait son lot cette année pour qu'il soit autant dépassé par les évènements.

La portoloin apparu, il était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse le toucher. Chacun mit sa main, en faisant ce geste, c'était le premier pas vers la bataille.

« « « «

Comment débuta la bataille, comme toutes les batailles de ce nom. Deux armées s'attaquant, la première portant le nom de la lumière et la seconde des ténèbres. Toute deux se battant pour ses idées. Certaines ne valant pas mieux que d'autres, mais chacun avait un but à accomplir.

Le portail du manoir fut dur à atteindre pour la petite troupe, mais ils finirent par y arriver, ils savaient tous que c'était une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment que tout se corserait.

On se moquait d'eux en disant qu'ils étaient trop peu nombreux, on se mordait les doigts en voyant la rage avec laquelle ils se battaient. Certains étaient même surpris de voir des sois disant mangemorts ou futurs mangemorts à leur coté. Mais il se battait toujours et puis les renforts étaient arrivés : une horde d'auror et d'autres personnes qui pouvaient se battre.

Et ce fut vraiment à ce moment là que tout commença à tourner au massacre. Julian avait du monter ses barrières mentales pour éviter d'être submergé par la haine qui émanait des combattants. Ce n'était plus une bataille, c'était un massacre. C'était à celui qui lancerait le sort le plus horrible contre l'autre. Severus se battait dos à dos avec lui, il avait peur qu'il ne puisse contenir tous les sentiments qui étaient présents et ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de ça.

Hermione et Bill étaient aussi l'un à côté de l'autre, le roux gardait toujours un œil sur la plus jeune, pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais il ne voulait pas la voir se faire tuer stupidement. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Ginny et Neville étaient aussi ensembles, tentant de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient et furent rejoint par Padma, Lavande et Ron pour les aider. Un autre groupe constituer de Pansy, Vincent et Grégory, Seamus et Dean était présent un peu plus loin et se battait aussi comme ils le pouvaient.

Chez les plus jeune, Harry et Blaise étaient déjà bien avancés, étant pressés d'arriver à la fin, de connaître ce qui allait advenir d'eux par la suite. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, simplement tuer et avancer. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisait, le brun la baguette dans une main son épée dans l'autre, était assez meurtrier et Blaise ne faisait pas moins de dégâts.

La porte du manoir fut enfin atteinte, elle tomba sous l'assaut des aurors mais mal leur en prit car une horde de loup garous les attaquèrent. Blaise et Harry eurent juste le temps de se ranger pour les laisser passer sans qu'ils ne les voient, mais ils ne furent absolument pas surpris de les voir attaquer aussi bien les mangemorts que les aurors.

Il n'y avait pas de camps pour ces êtres là une fois transformés.

Les sorts, les coups, les cris brouillèrent à peu prés la visibilité et l'audition de tout le monde, le fait que la porte soit ouverte avait permis à beaucoup d'en profiter pour entrer formant un mouvement informe. Blaise et Harry furent entraînés dans ce mouvement et se séparèrent malgré tout.

Il y eut un boom dehors et des cris leur parvint, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer mais une chose était sûre, encore quelqu'un venait d'arriver pour blesser leur compagnon. Harry tourna la tête et remarqua que les mangemorts qui arrivaient à leur niveau étaient déjà essoufflés, il avait dû se passer quelque chose à l'intérieure même du manoir.

Se dépêchant, Harry suivit le flot d'Auror qui faisait une percé, avançant à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs, il bifurqua à un moment sans savoir où il allait se retrouver.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle dans laquelle il entra, elle était vide de toute âme mais belle. Décorée finement, il aperçu un portrait au dessus de la cheminée, celui d'une belle femme tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Il reconnu Narcissa pour la seule fois où il l'avait vu. Draco ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa mère et pourtant là, elle semblait douce envers lui.

Il secoua la tête et se remit en marche, il devait trouver Voldemort avant que les autres ne le trouvent. Il devait le tuer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à son Draco aussi facilement sans devoir en payer le prix.

« « « «

Blaise regarda à droite puis à gauche mais ne vit plus Harry, ce n'était pas bon signe. S'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher le fait que Draco ce soit fait enlever, il pouvait empêcher le fait que le brun se retrouve sur cette plateforme, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il ne le laisse pas. Lui avait une connaissance complète du manoir pour y être venu étant petit, ce que n'avait pas Harry.

Et il avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche, il n'était plus à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas bon mais vraiment pas bon.

Il évita de justesse un sort qui fusait vers lui et tua le mangemort qui se trouvait devant lui. Il haletait, décidemment, il n'avait jamais été très bon en ce qui s'agissait d'endurance physique.

Faisant un mouvement rapide pour former un bouclier, il se permit de chercher Harry du regard. Mais personne. Il avait vraiment disparu. Il soupira, si ça devait vraiment se passer ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir confiance en eux. Oui garder espoir en Draco, son meilleur ami et en Harry à qui il avait fait une promesse.

Faisant appel au sang elfique coulant dans ses veines, il ferma les yeux et se rua dans la bataille. Oui il avait confiance.

« « « «

Hermione et Bill avaient fini par entrer dans le manoir et avaient aperçu une étrange lumière se dégager de plus loin, mais pas de qui elle provenait, ne se posant pas plus de question, ils se ruèrent dans la bataille de nouveau afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Un sort fusa et Bill intercepta le tout, Hermione le remercia rapidement avant de continuer à se défendre le plus possible. Au loin, les deux autres groupes d'adolescents n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme mais continuaient de se battre avec fureur.

Si chacun gardait cette envie de se battre alors il pouvait y arriver.

« « « «

Il ne savait plus où il était, il marchait avec pour seul but celui de tuer Voldemort et pourtant il ne le trouvait pas. Il avait fait trois salles, monté et descendu quatre escaliers et n'étaient tombé sur personne. Vu de l'extérieure, il ne pensait pas que ce manoir serait si grand. C'était incroyable de vivre dans un tel lieu sans se perdre.

Il avait traversé la bibliothèque, le salon, des chambres, des couloirs, et personne. C'était silencieux et de là, il n'entendait même plus le bruit des sorts, les cris, les hurlements provenant du champ de bataille. Il était vraiment seul.

Il arriva enfin à un escalier après avoir traversé un long couloir où les tableaux l'avaient regardé passer en murmurant le fait que ça devait être un ennemi, un de ceux qui attaquaient le manoir et qui brisaient le silence de ce lieu.

- Où mène cet escalier ? Demanda Harry au portrait d'une jeune femme à la beauté effacée par l'ombre du couloir.

Celle-ci le regarda avant de faire un petit sourire charmeur.

- Tu es plutôt mignon, j'ai toujours adorée les hommes couverts de sang. Ça leur donne un aspect viril.

- Je me fiche de ça, où mène cet escalier ?

La jeune femme sembla offensée mais reprit son petit sourire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que ce devait être l'une des Veelas de la famille Malfoy, ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage et ses yeux avaient cet aspect étrange que ces créatures prenaient lorsqu'elles étaient en colère. Elle essayait de le cacher cependant il avait vécu avec un demi Veela et connaissait les signes.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, alors ne vous énervez pas.

- Je ne m'énervais pas, mais il est étrange pour un jeune homme comme toi de connaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une transformation de Veela.

- La personne que j'aime est demi Veela, j'ai appris à les apprendre.

Il avait dit ça sincèrement, il avait comprit que cette jeune femme n'était pas méchante si on savait être honnête, comme tous les Veelas avec elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis tapota de son doigt sa joue.

- Je m'appelle Esmeral Malfoy et tu es ?

- Harry Potter.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom ici, ah oui, Harry Potter. Et bien je suis ravie de te rencontrer Harry.

Harry devant la sincérité de la phrase de la jeune femme recula d'un pas. Un tableau à côté d'elle sembla se réveiller et hurla à Esmeral de se taire un peu, il voulait dormir.

- Ne soit pas si grincheux Karin, ce jeune garçon est le jeune Potter. Tu te souviens, Narcissa nous avait parlé de la famille Potter un jour.

Harry porta son regard sur le second tableau, l'homme était jeune aussi et avait de courts cheveux miels. Encore un Veela s'il en jugeait par ses ongles étrangement longs.

- Ah oui, la famille Potter, Narcissa aimait bien cette Lily je crois. Malheureusement cette famille fut décimée à ce que j'ai entendu. Alors tu serais un rescapé. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Karin Malfoy.

Harry était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si gentil dans ce couloir. Une voix rugueuse se fit entendre.

- Vous perdez ce garçon dans vos discussions. Il ne doit pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes aussi gentils.

Harry fit volte face pour tomber sur une vielle femme, ses cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses épaules souplement. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien avant de soupirer.

- Ici mon grand, tu te trouves dans le couloir des damnés de la famille Malfoy.

- Damné ?

- Oui, damné. Les Malfoy ne peuvent pas nous brûler car nous faisons partit de leur famille, mais ils nous gardent dans ce couloir. Dame Narcissa venait souvent nous voir mais depuis peu, nous ne l'avons plus revu. Par contre, le jeune Lucié vient de temps à autre pour nous mettre au courrant de ce qui se passe dehors.

- Lucié est vraiment un charmant garçon. J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer le jeune Draco aussi. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et il avait cinq ans.

- Cesse donc de parler pour ne rien dire Esmeral, Nathalia à raison d'expliquer à ce jeune homme où il se trouve. Il doit s'être perdu.

Harry fit signe que c'était en effet ça avant de regarder le grand escalier derrière lui.

- Oh c'est bon, je vais répondre à sa question. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un jeune homme aussi mignon qui de plus est amoureux d'un demi Veela, j'en profite juste. Cet escalier monte vers une plateforme assez joli je dois dire.

- Certes, c'est là où les damnés sont exécutés.

- Merci de nous le rappeler Karin.

Le brun releva la tête pour voir le haut de l'escalier dans l'ombre, alors c'était ce lieu où étaient exécutés les parias de la famille Malfoy. Ça devait être cette plateforme que Draco avait vu dans son rêve, dans ce cas, il l'y attendait peut être. Que faire ? Monter ou ne pas monter. ? Affronter le destin ou ne pas l'affronter ?

- Savez vous si quelqu'un est passé avant moi dans ce couloir ?

- Hum, oui il me semble, mais je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose c'était assez rapide. Fit Nathalia.

- Dis moi Harry, de qui est tu amoureux ?

- Esmeral, ça ne se demande pas. S'offusqua Karin.

- J'ai le droit de savoir. J'ai toujours été curieuse.

Esmeral pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant la moue. Harry se surpris à trouver qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Draco. Elle avait gardé se côté enfantin. Il l'aimait bien.

- Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy. Oh le jeune maître.

- Beuuu un garçon.

- Karin, je te prierais de te taire. Tu n'as pas fait cette tête là lorsque je t'ai dis que j'étais sortit avec Tya Zabini.

Là, il était vraiment perdu, c'était quoi cette famille de dingue. Esmeral se retourna vers lui.

- En tout cas, si je peux te donner un conseil, pour les Veelas, la trahison est quelque chose d'effroyable mais la sincérité de tes paroles saura toucher le cœur d'un Veela.

- Merci.

Harry posa sa main sur la rambarde et soupira.

- J'espère qu'on te reverra jeune Potter.

- Si mes paroles arrivent à toucher le cœur d'un être qui pense que je l'ai trahit. Oui sûrement.

Il resserra sa poigne contre son pommeau et gravit les escaliers en courrant sans faire attention à ce qui se passait derrière. Esmeral ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle avait entendu ses paroles et avait comprit.

- Je pense qu'il y parviendra.

- Ah vraiment et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Karin.

- Il l'aime vraiment. Fit Nathalia.

Karin se tourna vers le tableau de la veille femme et soupira.

- Décidemment vous les femmes, vous êtes trop compliqués pour moi.

Elles se mirent à rire et Karin se mit à bouder.

« « « «

Harry avait cette crampe au ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la plateforme. Il n'aurait pas dû monter, il le savait mais en même temps, il voulait prouver à Draco qu'il pouvait changer ce destin, du moins qu'il essayerait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il arriva enfin au palier et la porte devant lui était ancienne. Il hésita à approcher sa main de peur qu'elle ne le brûle. S'il la poussait, il risquait de déclancher ce qu'avait vu Draco…Il resserra sa poigne sur le pommeau et d'un coup sec il poussa la porte qui grinça.

Il ne fuirait pas.

Montant le petit escalier de pierre, il sentit l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage. Il entendit de nouveau les cris, les hurlements de douleur. Après avoir été prisonnier du silence, il se retrouvait les deux pieds dans la bataille. L'odeur du sang attira son attention et son regard se stoppa devant la créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il le vit au centre de cette plateforme, un jeune homme, cheveux longs blonds au vent, les mains couvertes de sang, une épée dans les mains, la lame était rouge tout comme la lune qui éclairait le champ de bataille. La tête baissée, on ne voyait pas son visage, et pourtant il émanait de lui une furieuse haine.

Il le sentait, cette haine était tournée en partie vers lui. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que toute la haine était pour lui. Par contre, le sang qui coulait sur la lame prouvait qu'il avait participé à la guerre un peu avant de venir ici. Les cheveux blonds voletaient au grès du vent et lui donnait cet aspect irréel. Il avait mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés, son visage plus pâle qu'a son habitude. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal et c'était parce qu'il avait manqué de vigilance.

- Draco…

Le corps fut prit d'un spasme mais ne bougea pas plus.

- Draco, ne le laisse pas te contrôler, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas avoir une telle emprise sur toi.

- Emprise, quelle emprise ?

Harry vit les lèvres de son petit ami s'étirer en un sourire sadique. Il releva doucement la tête pour ancrer son regard argenté dans celui émeraude. Harry comprit à ce moment qu'il était vraiment en colère et que ses gènes Veela étaient vraiment sortis.

- Celle de ton père, écoute moi.

- Non toi écoute moi.

Draco avait mis son épée droit devant lui pointée vers Harry. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement ce qui fit trembler Harry.

- Je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne, et je ne te laisserais pas dicter ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas me faire du mal. Ne m'approche pas traître.

- Traître ? Draco, je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Menteur.

A la fin de sa phrase Draco se rua sur Harry, le brun esquiva ne voulant pas sortir son arme contre la personne qu'il aimait, il devait le résonner, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas trahit, qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait savoir ce que Lucius avait bien put lui raconter pour le mettre dans cet état. La lame heurta son bras et Harry retint un cri. Draco continuait de fondre sur lui, il finit par sortir sa lame et les deux s'entrechoquèrent.

Lorsque le choc eut lieux, Harry fut surpris encore une fois de sentir que toute la haine que mettait Draco dans ses coups ne lui était pas directement assignée. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Le combat continua, il n pouvait pas blesser Draco, il ne le voulait pas. Et il recevait les coups, peut être que de se défouler ainsi sur lui, permettrait d'apaiser sa fureur. Peut importe le temps qu'il faudrait, il ferait en sorte que Draco reprenne ses esprits.

Draco haletait mais sa furie due à ses gènes était bien trop présente, et Harry commençait à plier sous le poids des assauts. Que pouvait il faire pour que le Veela se calme ? Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment.

- Draco écoute moi.

- Non, je ne t'écouterais pas. Menteur.

- Menteur, je ne t'ai pas mentit Draco.

Le blond fit un grand geste horizontale avec son épée et Harry l'évita de justesse. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'entraîner son endurance, c'est ce qui le sauverait à coup sûr.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Si tu me disais plutôt en quoi je t'ai trahit.

Harry se baissa de justesse, il voulu attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui calmerait Draco mais il ne la trouva pas. Il esquiva de nouveau avant de la repérer prés de la porte. Il l'avait perdu en route, mais quel abruti il faisait.

- Tu savais n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as laissé seul pour que mon père puisse me kidnapper.

- Il me semble t'avoir laissé un mot.

Harry recula de nouveau et repoussa l'attaque de Draco avant de rouler sur le coté pour revenir vers le centre de la plateforme.

- Un mensonge.

- Je te jure Draco, Ron était en train de malmener Hermione parce qu'il venait de découvrir la lettre que Bill lui avait envoyée.

- Menteur.

Draco se rua de nouveau sur Harry. Le brun sentait que c'était plus du désespoir qu'autre chose.

- Cesse donc de voir le mal partout Draco. Je te l'ai dis, je t'aime.

Les paroles d'Harry touchèrent Draco mais il se reprit rapidement, posant une main sur son crâne avant de se ruer de nouveau sur le brun.

- As tu déjà oublié tout ce que tu as enduré pour que le rêve que tu avais fait ne se réalise pas ? Tu es en train de tomber dans le piège grossier de Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Harry para avant de s'écarter.

- Si c'est vrai, tu te bas contre moi, la seule chose qui ne se produira pas comme il l'avait prévu, c'est que je ne me laisserais pas tuer. J'ai fais des promesses et je les tiendrais.

Draco se tint la tête avant de pousser un cri à fendre l'âme.

- Menteur ! Pourquoi tiendrais tu les promesses faites aux autres et pas à moi ? Dis le moi. Pourquoi ?

- C'est une des promesses que je t'ai faite que je tiendrais. Je t'ai promis de changer le destin.

Alors que Draco se tenait la tête, les paroles d'Esmeral lui revint. La sincérité de ses paroles atteindrait la cible. Il se rua rapidement sur Draco et lui fit lâcher son épée. Le blond qui ne l'avait pas vu venir fut prit de court. Harry l'avait plaqué au sol, tenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Draco voulu se débattre mais la pression qu'exerçait la poigne du brun sur ses poignets le fit gémir.

- Je te l'ai dis Draco, je ferais tout pour que ça ne se produise pas. Je ne me ferais pas tuer. Tu peux me blesser, j'ai manqué à ma promesse de te protéger, Lucius a réussi à te prendre à moi, mais je ne te laisserais pas me tuer car je sais que ça te ferait d'autant plus mal.

- Je…

Draco voulait parler, mais il n'arrivait qu'à gémir. Une goutte de sang coula sur son visage, d'abord sur sa joue, puis ensuite sur sa lèvre. Le goût du sang le fit sursauter. Le sang d'Harry coulait sur lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, si je devais mourir, j'aimerais que ce soit de ta main, et je garde cet optique. Seulement, je me suis promis de ne pas faire l'erreur de te blesser en mourrant. Je t'aime trop pour ça Draco.

Harry se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes du demi Veela. Il les captura dans un tendre baiser, mélange de salive et de sang. Une fine lumière les entoura aveuglante certes mais répandant une douce chaleur dans leurs corps. Draco réagit au goût du sang dans sa bouche, le sang de son amour, le sang d'Harry.

L'image de son rêve se répercuta dans sa tête et pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, le baiser s'arrêtait avec le dernier souffle d'Harry mais là, la langue du Gryffondor taquinait toujours la sienne. Un baiser sincère et plein d'amour.

Harry sentit le corps du Serpentard se détendre sous lui et il lâcha les poignets de son petit dragon. Il alla perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde alors que les griffes du Veela tentaient d'atteindre la peau chaude sous la robe de sorcier.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, les faisant oublier le lieu où ils se trouvaient, la guerre qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux et cette étrange lumière.

Le besoin d'air se faisant sentir, ils se lâchèrent et front contre front, ils se fixèrent. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant le regard normal de son petit ami. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras, le visage dans son cou.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas ce qui c'est passé.

- Chut, c'est a moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas assez résisté.

- Menteur. Je suis certain que tu as fait plus que tu ne pouvais. Je l'ai senti en entrant ici, ta haine n'était pas que pour moi.

Draco fit un petit sourire avant de resserrer son emprise sur le corps d'Harry. Un petit temps passa avant que Draco ne tremble. Harry se releva rapidement pour regarder Draco.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il faut y aller, il ne faut pas répéter la même erreur que dans ce rêve. Il ne faut pas que nous oubliions que nous sommes là pour nous battre.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Draco qui l'attrapa pour se remettre debout. Ils ramassèrent leurs épées et baguettes respectives et se dirigèrent vers la porte. La guerre n'était pas terminée, pas encore, mais le destin avait été probablement changé.

« « « «

Dans une grande salle circulaire des sous sols du manoir se tenait deux groupes. La flamme des torches éclairait faiblement la scène et pourtant, on pouvait facilement distinguer qui était qui.

D'un coté, il y avait Voldemort et un groupe de mangemort. Sûrement les plus fidèles. De l'autre, il y avait la troupe fatiguée de Dumbledore. Blaise était l'un des premiers à être arrivé ici, il avait été rapidement rejoint par Hermione, Bill, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Lavande. Il y avait quelques adultes, comme Tonk ou Maugrey mais les autres étaient bloqués en haut pour cause de mangemort et loup garous.

- Où est Harry? Demanda Hermione.

- Nous nous sommes perdus en chemin.

- Merde.

Blaise était tout à fait d'accord avec la jeune fille. Où était passé Harry ? L'angoisse qui lui prenait le cœur était forte mais il gardait espoir, il devait garder espoir et croire en Harry et Draco.

- Tiens tiens, je remarque que Harry n'est pas avec vous.

- Il va arriver ! Fit Ginny.

Le rire machiavélique de Voldemort leur glaça le sang.

- J'en doute, il a dû trouver un adversaire de taille contre lui.

Julian arriva en courrant accompagné de Severus. Il balaya la salle espérant trouver Harry mais il ne vit personne.

- Ne serait ce pas le petit frère de ce cher Rayan. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Severus à préféré ce retourner contre nous. Fit Lucius.

- Tu étais mon ami Lucius, mais Rayan a su garder les pieds sur terre lui et voir la vérité en face.

- Tu parles, c'est son don qui lui a fait perdre la tête et son amour inconditionnel pour son frère. Mais je pensais qu'il était mort.

Julian n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait, il savait que Lucius faisait tout ça pour le déstabiliser. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver les sentiments d'Harry mais dès qu'il ouvrait un tant soit peut ses barrières, trop de choses lui arrivait en plein dessus. Il chancela et Severus le rattrapa.

- Gardes tes forces.

- Hum.

- A quoi bon garder ses forces, vous êtes foutus. Rit Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas finit, c'est vous qui allez mourir.

Voldemort fit un pas en avant, décidément, il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette bataille et ils ne semblaient pas prendre conscience de ce qui allait avoir lieux.

- C'est fini pour vous tous, comprenez que jamais Harry pourra tuer Draco et l'inverse par contre le sera, si bien que je remporterais cette guerre.

- Jamais, Draco ne pourra pas tuer la personne qu'il aime tant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Zabini.

Lucius Malfoy s'avança, un sourire serpentardesque aux lèvres.

- Draco a été conditionné, son côté Veela c'est réveillé.

- Que lui avez vous fait pauvre fou ? S'emporta Hermione.

- Rien, rien de bien important, puisque le combat vient de prendre fin et une âme s'en est allée, et une autre pleure.

Voldemort se mit à rire, mais aucun son ne leur parvint. Lucié sourit sous son capuchon, étant le seul à savoir ce qui se passerait dans la suite, il savait que si le cri de Draco ne leur parvenait pas, c'est que le destin avait été changé. Lucié fut plus rapide et stoppa Blaise dans son élan, ça ne servait à rien qu'il entraîne la catastrophe.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Lucié ?

- Alors c'était toi le traître. Lucié, décidément, tous les membres de cette famille sont pourris.

- Parle pour toi Lucius.

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lucié, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve.

Lucius eut un sourire mauvais.

- Oh je vois. Décidément, les membres de cette famille ont tendance à ce laisser gouverner par l'amour. Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Tu as perdu ton cousin préféré, celui que tu aimais tellement et maintenant tu vas perdre celui auquel tu as donné ton coeur.

Lucié retira son capuchon libérant ses cheveux et son regard qui montrait bien qu'il gardait sa colère contenue. Un sourire espiègle apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne ferais rien. Tu t'attendais à ce que je me rue sur toi et que tu en profiterais pour tuer celui que j'aime. Tss tss, c'est mal me connaître Lucius. Tu devrais savoir que je suis plutôt intelligent.

- Et fonceur tête baissée aussi. Ajouta Bellatrix.

- Oui, un peu kamikaze sur les bords et pourtant malgré tout, vous ne vous êtes rendus compte de rien. Pendant que vous mettiez votre plan au point, je faisais de même.

Voldemort suivait la discussion un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi gardaient ils tous leur calme alors qu'ils devaient être désespéré de la perde d'Harry et de Draco ? Pourquoi avait il encore cette lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux ? Pourquoi ?

- Un plan…Siffla Voldemort.

- Oui. Draco est mon cousin préféré, Blaise la personne que j'aime et puis Harry, je l'aime bien aussi. Alors, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laissez anéantir tout ça ?

Lucié fit un pas en avant, il se plaça prés de Julian et lui souffla quelques mots et celui-ci acquiesça.

- Draco a raconté son rêve. Il ne l'a pas gardé pour lui.

- Je l'ai entraîné pour qu'il puisse résister.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était si tenace.

Julian sourit.

- Oui.

- Et moi, je lui ai montré autre chose.

- Autre chose ?

- Hum hum, ce qui arriverait s'il tuait Harry et qu'il se laissait dépérir. Il l'a raconté aussi. C'est pour ça que tout le monde garde espoir.

Voldemort se mit à rire de nouveau mais on sentait qu'il était moins assuré.

- Pauvres fous, ils sont morts.

Lucié sourit et se poussa de devant la porte.

- C'est ce que vous pensez, et pourtant.

La porte claqua de nouveau et deux personnes essoufflées arrivèrent. Harry tenant fermement la main de Draco. Le brun releva la tête pour regarder le groupe de mangemort qui c'était figé devant eux.

- Désolé Lucié, on est un peu en retard.

Le garçon sourit en remarquant la marque de suçon qu'il avait dans le cou. Draco rougit subitement avant de tourner son regard vers son père.

- Mais tu es tout pardonné mon grand.

- Impossible.

- Et pourtant, nous sommes là. Fit Harry.

- Tous les deux. Ajouta Draco.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Mouhahahaha !

**Aku** : Certes elle peut hurler, vu le mal qu'elle a eu pour se chapitre.

**Harry** : Parlerais tu du début de la bataille.

**Aku** : Comment tu as deviné ?

**Harry** : Je sais pas, peut être parce quelle était en train de râler.

**Lucié** : Bon, il ne reste plus que la fin de la baston pour le prochain chapitre et ensuite épilogue c'est cela.

**Yami** : YEP !

**Lucié** : Et regardez bien, elle nous a pas tué.

**Yami** : hé hé, tu ferais mieux de te taire. La guerre n'est pas finie.

**Blaise** : Raaaa non, y en a marre, un peu de happy maintenant. Ça fait deux chapitres que tout le monde se morfond, un peu de bonheur.

**Draco** : Ouais, moi je vote pour.

**Aku** : C'est sûr, vu ce que tu as souffert.

**Draco** : La faute à qui…

**Aku** : Fier de t'avoir torturé.

**Hermione** : Déplorable tout ça.

**Aku** : Niack ! Bon alors, si je décide de faire exploser le manoir, et que tout le monde meurt dans le prochain chapitre. Ça vous va ?

**Yami** : BAKA !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira** :

Miaaaaaaaaaa miffi à toi ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre t'aura plu…vu ce que ça donne au bout du compte. Kisu.

Muse : Je suis loin d'être une grande auteur de fanfiction HP…nan franchement…y a mieux que moi, vraiment mieux. En tout cas, miffi de lire cette histoire et d'aimer. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, vu que c'est le moment que tout le monde attendait un peu, on a vraiment peur de l'avoir raté. Fin bon, pour ta fic, je passerais la lire dès qu'elle sera en ligne mais pour le moment, pas trop le temps…Kisu.

**Vert emeraude** :

Gniaaaaaaaaaaa alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Ben vip, t'as vu, il a pas eu l'épée dans le cœur le tit ry et puis Dray non plus et puis pour le moment ils sont vivants…Gniaaaa espère que ça t'aura plu. Ben vrai, c'est quand même un des chapitres clés, ne ? Fin bon…Kisu et miffi.

**Onarluca** :

Kiouuuuu et ben voila, tu seras rentrée pour ce chapitre…c'était bien ton tit séjour ? J'espère en tout cas. Voila donc un chapitre de plus qui marque bientôt la fin de cette histoire. Snifouille, c'est triste de ce dire que je vais bientôt la clôturer mais ça va faire du bien d'en avoir finit une. Gniaaa en tout cas j'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu. Oui je sais, je ne devrais pas te le demander ! lol ! Kisu.

**la-shinegami** :

Ben pas le combat parce que dans ce chapitre là, la potion, dans prochain chapitre euh et puis ben en espérant que le chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Kaorulabelle** :

Ça vient, ça vient ! Voila donc la suite en espérant qu'elle t'aura plu...Kisu.

**Doudaah** : Et bien miffi à toi d'avoir eut le courage de t'enfiler tous les chapitres et d'attendre la suite…comment ça je suis pessimiste sur ce qu'on écrit !lol ! En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot, c'était zentil. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Alia** :

Ouais, ça fait du bien une bonne baffe. Et puis fallait que je lui donne tout de même un tit rôle, fallait quelqu'un pour remettre Harry d'aplomb. Et y avait qu'elle pour pouvoir tenir un tel discours. Même si je l'aime pas trop, je trouve que dans ce chapitre elle était pas mal. En tout cas miffi à toi. Kisu.

**alinemcb54** :

Rooo mais c'est quoi ces manières de toujours demander des happy end ! Bon pour le moment c'est bien partie pour en être un, mais…Kisu.

**Syt the Evil Angel** :

Ouais deviens fan du HPDM, y a rien de mieux ! Comment ça je suis une fervente défenseuse de ce couple, alors oui je fais du rameutage ! LOL ! En tout cas miffi d'avoir lu et puis pour Lucius je t'ai djà dis que ce ne serait pas vraiment possible. Ben oui, les veines ça tiendra pas le poids, mais si tu trouves d'autres idées…lol ! Kisu.

**hermionedu69** :

Ouais Severus était un espion mais il est rangé du côté de Julian et donc il y reste. Raaa l'amour, y a pas à dire ! LOL ! Si tu retrouves l'autre chose que tu voulais demandée, n'hésite pas. Sinon miffi et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Vif d'or** :

Miffi pour ta review ! En gros ce que tu demandes c'est une happy end…hum, nous allons réfléchir à cette forte demande, car oui, elle est forte. C'est étrange comme les lecteurs préfèrent la survie des persos principaux. LOL ! On se demandera pas pourquoi. En tout cas miffi. Kisu.

**tatunette** :

Hum en effet je suis pour la sauvegarde de la ville de Paris, je tiens à ma paye de fin de mois et à faire mes études en octobre ! LOL ! Pour le Happy end, hum, faut encore qu'on y réfléchisse…ouais on est long à ce décider. Enfin, miffi de laisser un tit mot. Kisu.

**Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre…Ouais parce que l'épilogue, ben, vous verrez.**

**Alors on voulait vous remercier énormément, enfin, surtout ceux qui laissent une review. Pourquoi énormément ceux là, tout simplement parce que ce sont eux qui nous donnent le courage d'updater régulièrement…oui ce n'est pas les vacances pour tout le monde. **

**Donc miffi à vous, surtout vous. Ces mots sont pour vous.**

**Miffi**

**Kisu**


	28. Fin

**Dépendance. **

**Note des auteurs : **Nous ne sommes pas porté disparu, nous sommes toujours vivant et de retour cette fois pour de bon. Enfin normalement. Septembre commençant, plus de taf, les cours pas avant un bon mois, on va tenter de faire des chapitres partout. LOL.

Donc voici le chapitre clôturant la bataille et en quelque sorte la fic en elle-même.

Nous prévenons d'une chose, ce chapitre n'est absolument pas dans la même gamme que les autres, en parlant du style d'écriture. Il a été nettement plus rédigé par Aku que par moi. Et on avait envie de faire plus dans ce style pour la fin que faire un long descriptif de la bataille. Fin bon vous verrez bien.

L'épilogue arrivera dans une semaine, il est déjà à moitié fait.

Voila, en espérant que cette post fin vous plaira.

**Chapitre 27 : Fin…**

A l'arrivée de Draco et Harry tout le monde avait soupiré de soulagement. Ils avaient bien fait de garder espoir, de croire en eux. Leur amour avait été bien plus fort que la haine que Lucius avait tenté d'installer dans le cœur de son fils.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la bataille reprit. Cependant, ce ne fut pas des coups tapés avec désespoir mais avec envie de tuer et d'en finir, envie d'un autre monde, envie de continuer à vivre.

Harry se rua contre Voldemort, c'était la proie qui lui était assignée, c'était contre lui qu'il était censé se battre. Lucius s'interposa entre son fils et le brun.

- Je ne te laisserais pas aller l'aider.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Le laisseras tu ce faire tuer ?

- Il ne sera pas le perdant de cette guerre. Mais vous, oui.

Lucius regarda son fils, son regard se voila et devint plus argenté, ses cheveux changèrent tout comme ses mains. Alors c'était de ça dont parlait Harry, cette haine qu'il n'avait pas que pour lui. Bien sûr, il le savait, cette haine bien plus forte que tout, il l'avait contre son père.

- Je vous l'avais promis père, je vous l'avais dit dans cette cellule. C'est moi qui vous tuerais.

- Fils ingrat.

Un sourire vint naître sur le visage de Draco et Lucius se mit en position pour se battre, il ne se laisserait pas faire par un gamin.

« «

Plus loin, Blaise et Lucié se battaient dos à dos. Lucié avait laissé sortir quelques gênes Veela et garder ainsi contacte avec son amour lui permettait de rester les pieds sur terre. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ce côté, il devait protéger Blaise coûte que coûte, même s'il devait bien avoué que l'étrange lumière qui entourait son compagnon le laissait pantois.

En effet, Blaise avait laissé ressortir ses gênes d'elfe et il ne fallait pas penser qu'il était sans défense, parce que c'était vendre la peau de dragon avant de l'avoir tué. Il n'était pas faible et dès qu'il avait un instant, il quittait Lucié peu de temps afin de guérir quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

« «

Neville et Ginny étaient face à Bellatrix, le gryffondor voyait enfin en elle le moyen de venger ses parents.

- Ah tiens le jeune Longdubat.

Un rictus mauvais.

Une voix amusée et en même temps sarcastique.

- Vous.

Une réponse courte.

Une voix haineuse.

Ginny vit bien dans les yeux de son partenaire de combat, toute la haine qui l'animait. Ce combat était le sien. Le Neville d'avant n'était plus, elle avait à présent à ses côtés, un jeune homme avide de vengeance.

De la vengeance….

Oui de la vengeance, celle pour de l'amour volé.

- Tu as une petite copine à présent.

Un geste rapide.

Protecteur.

- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

Une voix assurée.

« «

- Nous verrons qui de nous deux arrivera à ses fins.

Une phrase remplie de sous entendus.

- Tu es désespérant Harry.

Le brun un petit sourire en coin regardait le Dark Lord être repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Depuis combien de temps leur combat durait il ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, simplement du regard rouge sang et de son envie de le tuer.

Tuer et vivre.

Tel était le but de chacun.

- Tu n'as pas assez de sang sur les mains pour me vaincre.

- Vous n'avez pas assez d'amour dans votre cœur pour me terrasser.

Un tête à tête, des sorts, des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Un duel qui n'en finit pas.

Le gagnant n'est toujours pas déterminé.

Egale à égale.

Tel est le dernier combat.

« «

- Fils ingrat, comment oses tu te rebeller contre ton sang !

Un coup de griffe atteignant sa cible. Une lueur argentée menaçante.

- Mon sang, de quel sang parlez vous ?

Un mouvement félin, des mèches qui volent souplement autour de son corps.

Comment croire qu'il avait été torturé quelques heures avant.

- Bâtard.

- Votre langage père.

Un mot qui fait mal.

- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

Un rictus et une langue passant sur le sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

- Si, je le suis et le serais toujours.

La lame qui fend l'air et vient heurter la chaire tendre la transperçant comme du beurre.

Un souffle rapide, un autre plus lent.

Une bataille qui n'a pas d'égale.

Un père et un fils.

Deux idéologies.

Totalement différentes.

- Tu entaches le nom des Malfoy.

- Non je l'emmène au sommet de sa gloire.

- Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas à la lumière.

- Un Malfoy sait servir le bien de sa famille.

Une phrase, une réponse, chacun à son idée, chacun le démontre.

Le gagnant sera-t-il celui qui avait raison ?

« «

- Tu es plus doué que tes parents.

- Mes parents étaient forts, c'est vous qui étiez lâche.

Une spectatrice qui regarde ce combat, cette vengeance.

Une spectatrice qui quoi qu'il arrive, saura relevée, la personne qui compte pour elle.

- Tu vas mourir.

- Je ne mourrais pas, nous nous sommes fait une promesse.

- Une promesse, que c'est mignon.

- Nous reviendrons…

Un sort.

- Tous...

Un sourire qui naît, un sourire de soulagement, un sourire d'espoir, alors que le sang coule.

- Vivants.

« «

- Blaise attention !

Un corps qui s'interpose rapidement. Un cri qui s'échappe à peine des lèvres.

- Lucié !

Deux mains qui se joignent rapidement, une voix claire et chantonnante qui résonne dans la pièce.

_Une prière pour la lumière. _

Harry fondit sur Voldemort alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas. Rapide, la lame rencontre le mur mais la baguette mouline rapidement.

_Une prière pour le combattant. _

La lame couverte de sang, ce sang qui aurait dû être celui d'un autre. Celui d'un amour perdu. Et qui à présent est celui si rouge et soi disant pur qui se mélange au reste.

_Une prière pour le vengeur._

Le corps à ses pieds, prit de soubresauts relève la tête. Une lueur de peur et de haine. C'est finit pour elle, elle le sait, elle le sent. Elle a été défaite, par un enfant.

_Une prière pour les amants. _

Un sort servant à protéger l'autre, le savoir et la pratique. L'amour et la promesse d'un futur. La promesse de faire face ensuite et de vivre ensemble.

_Une prière pour les amis. _

Un groupe, confondu. Serpentard, Gryffondor. Un mixte inattendu qui s'entraide, qui se protége. Une bataille, un combat, la même idée.

_Une prière pour l'espoir. _

De la douleur, de l'espoir, de l'envie. Tant de sentiments qui se mélangent, qui s'entremêlent. Le destin qui change. Un sourire échangé, il a foi, lui aussi. Le passé a été rattrapé et à présent, c'est au futur qu'il faut faire face.

_Une prière pour le blessé. _

Un chant pour lui, un chant pour l'avoir sauvé, un chant pour toujours avoir une pensé pour lui. C'est pour lui qu'il chante cette complainte. Pour la personne qu'il aime.

_Une prière pour l'amour._

Un combat qui n'en finit pas, et pourtant, où chacun donne ce qu'il a. Un combat qui prendra fin à un moment. Un combat où le gagnant sera celui qui aura gardé la foi, jusqu'à la fin.

_Une prière. _

Sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passa, un cri aigu résonna dans toute la salle. Un cri qui petit à petit se transformait en étrange sifflement.

Doucement il enfonçait la lame dans le corps drapé de noir, ce corps qu'il lui avait donné et qu'il lui reprenait.

- Comment ?

La lame s'enfonça plus profondément encore.

Rubis contre émeraude.

- J'ai promis.

Alors que d'une main il tenait la lame enfoncée, il brandit sa baguette de l'autre. Une lueur blanche au centre, entouré d'une bleuté.

Une légère brise, le bout se pose sur la lame. Un chant se fait entendre, celui tant connu du phénix.

La fin est proche.

- Va au diable Potter.

- Tu le salueras pour moi avant.

Un mot, un simple sort étudié pour la bataille, jamais essayé, jamais entraîné, qui ne marche que sur la foi, que sur l'espoir que porte la personne.

Un sort de lumière qui saura anéantir les ténèbres afin que l'équilibre ne soit pas rompu.

Un autre sifflement, un dernier souffle, une lumière qui envahit toute la salle plongeant figeant quelques instant toutes personnes présence.

C'est la fin d'un monstre, d'un tyran qui fut autrefois un homme.

La lumière s'évapore, les derniers mangemorts se rendent. Plus de chef, plus de foi, plus d'espoir.

Le gagnant se tourne vers les autres, son regard cherche celui de quelqu'un de bien précis. Il ne le trouve pas, il cherche toujours. Son cœur se glace, ses entrailles se nouent.

Où est il ?

Le regard affolé se pose sur chaque personne, cherchant se regard, ses yeux qui le font tant frémir.

Il lâche son épée.

Le bruit sourd se répercute dans la salle.

La baguette suit le même chemin.

Tombant dans une marre de sang.

La peur l'envahit, il fait un pas, ses forces s'estompent alors qu'il avance. Il le cherche, il le veut, il garde espoir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas encore une fois contre lui. Il a sa fierté, il a ses faiblesses, il a ses raisons.

On se pousse sur son passage, mais il n'est pas là, il n'est plus dans cette salle.

« «

Un combat terminé, un autre qui continue. Le lieu a changé, il a fuit, fuit devant lui, devant la personne qu'il devait soumettre. Pour la première fois, il sent la peur pour une autre personne.

Il court, alors que lui marche. Il le suit, comme un prédateur. Il sait qu'il perdra, il sait qu'il n'a plus de force, il sait qu'il finira par le rattraper.

Alors a quoi bon courir ?

Il vient de prouver qu'il ne croyait plus en lui.

Il vient de prouver que ses idéaux n'étaient pas les mieux.

Où alors, qu'il ne les a pas appliqué comme il le fallait.

Un couloir sombre, un silence de mort, rien ne vient troubler le calme du lieu. Il est adossé, contre un mur, ce mur froid. Il attend, sa baguette contre son cœur. Il ne peut pas arriver par un autre endroit, il l'aura, c'est sa dernière chance.

La dernière tentative d'un homme qui n'a plus de croyance.

Le sang se glace, la lame s'enfonce.

Il ne l'a pas vu venir, il ne l'a pas entendu.

Finalement, il avait raison de le vouloir à ses côtés. Ce garçon aurait pu être une carte maîtresse.

- Adieu père.

Les ténèbres s'accentuent, sa vision se trouble.

Il a perdu.

Un dernier souffle et le corps heurte le sol sans grâce dans un bruit sourd.

Le gagnant reste là, debout, le pommeau dans sa main, la lame dans le corps de la personne qu'il vient de tuer.

Il a gagné.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue…

- Je vous haïssais, mais vous étiez tout de même mon père.

Il se baisse, retire la lame, la pose à ses côtés. D'un geste rapide et de deux doigts, il baisse les paupières sur les deux orbes.

- Puissiez vous dans la mort racheter vos pêchers.

« «

Dehors la lune était haute dans le ciel, beaucoup de corps jonchaient le sol et la terre s'abreuvait du sang des morts. C'était ainsi, la bataille était finie, mais bon nombre de personne avait perdu la vie.

On ne part pas en guerre, comme on part en vacances.

Il y avait beaucoup de larme, de joie, de peine, de tristesse, de rancœur, de haine, de désarrois, de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un mélange confus de trop de sentiment.

Un petit groupe sortait du manoir, deux garçons étaient retenus par leur moitié. Julian sentait sur ses épaules s'abattre l'après bataille alors que Lucié, appuyait sa main sur sa hanche qui avait été lacéré et même si Blaise avait tenté un sort, la première fois, la seconde, il avait préféré qu'il garde ses forces pour lui que de les lui donner.

Ensuite arrivait une petite troupe qui parlait du combat qui s'était déroulé à l'intérieur. Ils essayaient de se soutenir ainsi, car ils n'étaient pas sans blessure.

Arrivait peu après Neville et Ginny. La jeune fille était fière de son partenaire, et elle pouvait voir que pour lui, c'était à peu prés la même chose.

Hermione et Bill boitillaient eux aussi sur le sentier rougis. Dumbledore n'était pas loin, il était étrange de voir que ceux en qui il avait douté de survivre à cette bataille, étaient encore là.

Seulement, alors que tout le monde était exténué, une personne marchait rapidement à la recherche de son âme sœur. Il sentait un grand vide en lui, il voulait la chaleur de ses bras, la dureté de son corps, la douceur de ses cheveux, l'odeur de sa peau.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du groupe de survivant qui se formait. Des yeux bleus gris, il voulait ses yeux bleu gris.

Il allait faire un tour sur lui-même quand deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille, un souffle caresser sa nuque. Il voulu bouger mais il sentit que quelque chose d'humide coulait dans son cou. Ne bougeant plus, il resta ainsi.

Harry releva la tête vers le ciel et soupira, il allait dire quelque chose pour soulager Draco.

- C'est Harry !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que la foule s'agglutinait autour de lui.

- C'est lui, il nous a tous sauvé !

Les survivants du massacre des loups garous se ruèrent vers l'attroupement qui se formait. Harry sentit Draco resserrer sa prise sur lui. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être séparé de cette chaleur qui leur avait tellement manqué.

- C'est notre sauveur. Il a tué le monstre.

Harry se sentit être tiré vers l'avant alors que Draco se retrouvait sans attache. Le brun tourna rapidement la tête pour voir les deux orbes bleu gris mouillés de son petit ami.

Il ne voulait pas de cette liesse.

Ils pouvaient être heureux, mais pas sur un terrain joncher de mort et dont l'herbe n'était plus verte.

Il ne voulait pas de ses cris de joie.

Alors que bientôt ce serait celui des charognards avides venant se délecter de ces corps offerts.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche.

Ce n'était pas cette chaleur qu'il voulait, celle de centaine de personne ne remplacerait jamais celle de Draco.

Pourquoi tout le monde venait il vers lui ?

Il n'avait pas été le seul à se battre, il voulait que tout le monde le comprenne. Il allait hurler quelque chose quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira violement en arrière. Il se retrouva dans deux bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir Blaise qui lui faisait un petit signe de tête. Lucié avait un regard plus dur, il portait encore l'habit de mangemort.

- Où vous croyez vous ? Ayez au moins un peu de reconnaissance pour les morts que vous piétinez.

Harry regarda à ses pieds et pu en effet voir qu'à moins de quelques centimètres de lui, le corps d'un homme reposait.

- Comment oses tu dire ça, toi ?

Lucié se tendit mais ne cilla pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici en terrain conquis. Mais en des Terres appartenant à la famille Malfoy.

Une jeune femme cracha.

- Voila ce que j'en pense de la famille Malfoy.

Harry sentit Draco se tendre à présent. Le blond se plaça devant le brun, suivit par Lucié.

- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais ne crachez pas sur un nom. Pour vous il n'y a peut être que Lucius. Mais un homme ne fait pas une famille.

Un nouveau brouhaha s'installa dans le jardin, les survivants ne semblaient pas penser la même chose que les deux cousins. Harry soupira et fit un pas en avant prenant la main du blond dans la sienne.

- Vous qui pensez pouvoir juger sans connaître. Apprenez à présent que quoi qu'il en adviendra dans quelques jours. Je défendrais Lucié et Draco Malfoy.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Lucié est un ami, vous le jugez de par son habit, mais vous n'étiez pas en bas. Sans lui, nous n'en serions pas là. Vous avez tendance à tout me remettre, mais tout le monde à participé, tout le monde a eu un rôle. Je répèterais cette phrase autant de fois qu'il le faudra, la victoire ne revient pas à un seul homme mais à tout ceux qui ont su d'une quelconque manière se battre pour apporter la paix que nous souhaitions tant. Vous n'avez vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, tout ce qu'il y a en dessous vous est inconnu.

Harry avait réussit à avoir l'attention de tout le monde et il en était fier.

- Un homme ne fait pas une famille et un nom ne fait pas un homme. C'est l'homme qui se fait.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il tira Draco vers leurs amis qui attendaient plus loin pour rentrer à Poudlard. Il se retourna une fois avec eux.

- Ces Terres ont encore un maître veuillez les respecter.

Julian sortit un portauloin et l'activa et tous se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, dans le hall.

Il n'eut pas de mot échangé, chacun avait besoin de repos. Un repos bien mérité et rien de plus.

Draco marchait silencieusement, son cœur était léger depuis que Harry avait sortit ces mots sur le champ de bataille. Mais l'angoisse du matin était présente, lorsqu'ils allaient arriver dans la grande salle, lorsque les journalistes et le ministère seraient présents. Comment tout ça se passerait il…

- Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça.

Draco tourna la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la chambre du blond. Le brun ouvrit la porte et Draco se retrouva dans une pièce sans dessus dessous, dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé.

- Je n'ai pas osé toucher.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Draco fit quelques pas avant de faire un tour sur lui-même.

- L'état de cette chambre ne m'intéresse nullement, c'est le tient qui me fait peur.

Harry fit un petit sourire en regardant son état, en effet, il était blessé, le sang avait sécher mais le contre coup se faisait sentir.

- Tu me dis ça, mais as-tu vu le tien.

Draco répondit de la même manière que son petit ami. Ils étaient vraiment dans un sal état. Ils allaient en entendre parler demain. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Draco fit un tour sur lui même avant de retrouver dans le bazar la trousse à pharmacie.

- On verra tout ça après une bonne douche.

Ce qui se passa ensuite entre eux, rien, la fatigue, la douleur et enfin le soulagement de retrouver un corps chaud et aimé les fit plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il n'y eut pas de cauchemar cette nuit là, pas de pensée sur ce qui venait de se passer, sur le fait qu'il venait de tuer un homme chacun, rien, simplement, l'apaisement de retrouver l'être aimé vivant.

Le destin avait été clément avec eux.

Au petit matin, la petite troupe d'ami se retrouva devant les portes de la Grande salle. Lucié portait les habits de Blaise qui était légèrement trop courts et ce fut Draco pour lui éviter le ridicule qui lui jeta un sort de rallonge. Lavande tenait fermement la main de Ron qui rougissait. Hermione se permit un commentaire à Bill qui se mit à rire. Ginny avait la tête sur l'épaule de Neville, alors que Pansy, Vincent et Gregory avaient fait leurs excuses à Draco pour ne pas avoir été à ses côtés alors qu'il en avait besoin. Harry, lui, avait échangé un regard avec Julian qui lui avait sourit avant de bailler et de poser sa tête dans le cou du professeur de potion. Cela avait surpris ceux qui ne le savaient pas, mais tout le monde savait dans ce groupe, qu'ils n'avaient pas su tout de l'histoire et que donc, ils ne pouvaient juger.

Ce fut Lucié avec sa fougue et témérité légendaire qui poussa les portes avec toute la délicatesse qu'il avait.

- T'as vraiment choisi le mec le plus gentillet qui existe. Fit narquoisement Harry.

- Oh mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Et puis tu sais, Draco et Lucié sont de la même famille…

Le sou entendu donna des sueurs froides au brun qui posa son regard sur Draco qui donnait une tape sur la tête de son cousin pour ses gestes brusques.

- Tu sous entend quoi par là ?

- Moi rien, juste que tu auras sûrement l'occasion de voir en Draco ce que tu n'as pas encore découvert à cause de certains incidents.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur cette phrase. Blaise pouvait voir le sourire en coin de Blaise. Comme il n'aimait pas se sous entendu. Il voulait bien croire que cette année avec changé le caractère du blond avec ce qui s'était passé, mais était ce si énorme ?

Le silence ce fit totale lorsque les personnes présentes les virent. Les personnes n'étant pas au courrant du subterfuge entre Harry et Hermione furent surpris de voir que le brun avait rapidement passé son bras autour de la taille du blond et que la jeune fille était lovée dans les bras d'un rouquin de quelques années de plus qu'elle.

- Hey, mais ne faites pas cette tête de poisson sortit du bocal.

Blaise étouffa un rire et Draco soupirait.

- Youhou ! Vous avez vu quoi ? Faut que je le vois aussi, ça m'a l'air bien vu que ça laisse pantois beaucoup de monde.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Lucié, que deux mains s'abattaient sur sa tête. Il se tourna vers Draco et Blaise qui tapaient limite du pied par terre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter des couches et des couches.

- Harry, tu pourrais retenir Draco.

- C'est ton cousin.

- C'est ton copain.

Un échange amusé alors que Harry tirait le col de Draco pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Laisse le s'amuser.

- Il s'amuse trop.

- Laisse Blaise s'occuper de lui.

- Sous entendrais tu que je te délaisse ?

- Hum…je ne sais ….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Draco embrassait Harry à pleine bouche sous le regard de tous.

Ce n'était pas une fin, ce n'était pas un début, c'était juste la continuité de leur vie.

Une vie que chacun allait se forger, sans se soucier des regards.

Une vie qui leur appartiendrait.

Une vie à eux.

Un amour.

**Fin**

**Yami** : J'adore ce chapitre, enfin, ouais, je l'aime bien.

**Draco** : Par Merlin, on est en vie.

**Lucié** : Sur le coup, ce que tu dis est vrai cousin.

**Harry** : On est en vie, oh joie, oh Merlin !

**Aku** : Attention, oùu dans l'épilogue, on trouve un moyen de vous faire mourir.

**Draco**** et Harry se taisant.**

**Blaise embrassant Lucié pour qu'il n'ajoute pas une connerie. **

**Yami** : Raaa reste plus qu'un chapitre, un tout petit chapitre. Enfin petit…regarde déjà la longueur tapée…ouais bon pas si petit que ça.

**Julian** : C'est ce chapitre ci qui est court.

**Yami** : Ouais, il est un peu court, mais je n'avais pas envie non plus qu'on passe trois plombes sur la bataille.

**Aku** : C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle est rédigée ainsi.

**Dumbledore** : C'est moi ou dans cette fic je passe vraiment pour un abruti.

**Aku**** regardant le plafond **: Vraiment ?

**Hermione** : Disons simplement qu'il est un peu à la masse.

**Aku** : Ouais, on va le dire comme ça.

**Ginny** : En tout cas, on va peut être s'arrêter là.

**Yami** : Ouais y a le frangin qui hurle qu'il faut aller manger. Quelle plaie ce mec.

**Harry** : Comment que tu parles de ton frère.

**Yami**** tirant la langue** : M'en fiche.

**Aku** : De toute manière, on ne va pas entamer un débat sur le frangin. Donc vous aimez cette fin, enfin fin, ce chapitre dirons nous ? Pas aimé ? Détesté ?

**Réponses aux reviews en général par manque de temps et envie de poster ce chapitre parce qu'il a déjà pas mal traîné !**

Alors, nous remercions grandement tout ceux qui laissent un petit mot à chaque fois, oui, vous vous reconnaîtrez vu que vous prenez la peine de mettre une review pour chaque chapitre, sauf oublie, n'est ce pas **Nico** ! On t'en veux pas lol, t'as le droit de zapper un chapitre. XD !

Sinon, **Last Heaven**, ta review nous a vraiment fait rire, c'est vrai que ça court pas les rues ceux qui veulent que tout le monde crève, mais nous avons beaucoup aimé la petite idée de la poutre. C'est vrai qu'un accident est si vite arrivé dans un si grand manoir….garde l'idée dans un coin de la tête….

Pour les remarques sur la galerie de portrait, meuuu non ils ne sont pas fous, disons juste qu'il fallait un petit côté comique à ce chapitre et puis, on avait pas envie que tous les Malfoy soient de sombres crétins qui se laissent manipuler par le côté sombre de la force…..My god, le manque de sommeil du mois d'août ce fait sentir……  
Un grand miffi à **Lilou** qui c'est enfilée tous les chapitres d'une traite, contente que ça t'ai plue la Miss, franchement, pour ce qui est de ce que tu penses dans la suite des tomes de JKR, nous ne spolierons pas, car nous avons lu le tome 6, mais franchement, je sais pas ce que vas donner le tome 7.

Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire après l'épilogue. Elle est déjà fort assez longue et nous avons d'autres projets.

Voila, je crois que nous avons répondu en gros aux questions qui nécessitaient des réponses……enfin il me semble…..réflexion intense….Ben ouais, je pense….

**Aku** : Cesse de penser, et poste.

Alors en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plue à tous et toutes, nous vous disons à dans une semaine pour l'épilogue.

**KISU.**

**Y.A**


	29. Epilogue

**Dépendance. **

**Notes des auteurs : **Voila c'est le dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire. C'est vraiment triste mais faut bien arriver au bout. 'Fin bon, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.

En tout cas, nous remercions sincèrement tous ceux qui nous on suivit et qui ont réviewé en plus.

MERCI !

**ATTENTION** : Ce chapitre contient un **lemon**. Pour ceux, au cas où, on sait jamais, vous ne connaîtriez pas ce terme, il s'agit d'une relation sexuelle entre deux personnes et ici, deux hommes. Voila,

**Avis** : Un blog a ouvert pour vous tenir au courrant des fics, des projets car nous avons décidé de tout consigner dedans. Donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour et à mettre des notes. Il est encore un peu vide mais va se remplir doucement. Cliquer sur le second lien par contre parce que le premier, pas compris comment on l'enlevait…..

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la prochaine fic qui sera updater une note a été faite pour ça sur le blog pour vous tenir au courrant.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 28 : Epilogue. **

- Mon petit dragon, où es tu ?

Harry passa en courrant dans les couloirs du manoir qui avait été entièrement refait pour accueillir sa nouvelle famille. Enfin, Harry avait complètement retapé la maison avec l'aide de Draco pour la rendre plus agréable. Bon nombre de tableaux avaient été déplacés et d'autres avaient été installés à la place pour faire moins glauque.

- Où cours tu donc beau brun ?

Harry freina en arrivant devant un portrait qu'il aimait particulièrement. Esmeral était là, toujours aussi belle, et à une place qu'elle avait elle même choisie.

- Je cherche Draco, ne l'aurais tu pas vu ?

- Hum, attend que je réfléchisse…

Esmeral prit un air pensif, tapotant sa joue de son doigt fin.

- Cesse donc de le faire languir, oui Draco est passé il y a pas longtemps.

Harry posa son regard sur le portrait d'une jeune femme qu'il avait apprit à connaître à son arrivé ici. C'était Blaise qui l'avait apporté en apprenant que le portrait d'Esmeral n'avait pas été détruit. Tya Zabini trônait donc à coté de sa petite amie. Elle avait ce coté elfique que les Zabini cachaient, de long cheveux geais, des yeux en amande d'un vert limpide. Elle était vraiment mignonne mais avec un caractère bien plus marqué que celui d'Esmeral. Et Karin qui était à côté, faisait savoir son mécontentement d'entendre les deux jeunes femmes se dire des mots d'amour.

- Merci Tya.

- Mais de rien.

- Ah il est passé avec Cassy et Mina.

- Oh dans ce cas ils doivent être dans le parc prés de la fontaine. Merci les filles.

Et Harry repartit en courrant. Esmeral se tourna vers sa petite amie et Tya lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne change de cadre. Karin soupira et Nathalia sourit. Le changement qui s'était opéré dans ce manoir avait vraiment du bon.

Un pop sonore ce fit entendre et un elfe de petite taille, portant des vêtements de très mauvais goût apparu devant lui.

- Monsieur, Dobby demande, où dois je servir le repas ?

- Dans le jardin, il fait beau.

- Bien maître Harry Potter. Dobby va le faire de ce pas.

- Merci bien.

Harry n'attendit pas le pop et s'élança de nouveau dans le couloir, il allait arriver au salon où il pourrait passer par la grande porte vitrée afin de rejoindre le jardin. Il n'était pas mécontent de l'apparence qu'ils avaient donnée à ce lieu. Il était bien plus éclairé qu'avant, de grandes fenêtres et portes vitrés parsemaient les salles.

Il entra dans la salle ronde et s'arrêta en entendant le doux son d'un violon. Il s'accouda à la chambranle et attendit que le morceau soit finit. Souriant il regarda le petit être aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce. Son instrument correctement placé, ses doigts jouant habilement avec les cordes.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour apprendre ce morceau qui prit fin sur une note assez joyeuse. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir.

- Oh, tu étais là. Fit l'enfant rougissant.

Harry s'approcha du petit garçon de neuf ans qui rangeait son violon rapidement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas avoir honte de jouer. Tu es extrêmement doué.

- Moins que Draco.

- Tu as le temps de le surpasser.

L'enfant prit un air rêveur avant de fermer sa boîte. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se rendit vers la porte fenêtre.

- Ah oui, Kay, on va manger dans le jardin, n'oublie pas de te protéger.

- Oui.

Le dénommé Kay sourit sincèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Oh et puis prévient les deux petites pestes qu'il va être l'heure de manger.

- Pourquoi moi…

- Parce que, allez dépêche toi.

Le garçon partit en traînant des pieds. Harry se rendit dans le jardin merveilleusement entretenu et rejoignit la fontaine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. On entendait très distinctement les rires clairs de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apparaître au delà du buisson que quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

- Cassy !

Il se prit un coup de langue et deux rires se firent entendre.

- Draco vire moi ta chatte de là.

- Allons Harry, elle ne t'a pas vu de la journée vu que tu étais extrêmement occupé dans ton bureau et que personne ne devait te déranger.

- Gniagniagnia.

Il se prit encore une léchouille avant que Cassy ne se pousse pour aller se coucher au pied de la fontaine. Harry se releva en s'essuyant la figure.

- Elle n'était pas censé être une chatte ?

- Tu me poseras la question à chaque fois ?

- Oui.

Draco sourit avant de descendre du rebord de la fontaine et d'aller enlacer son mari qui était debout et pestait. Draco embrassa d'abord son nez avant de sourire.

- Allez il fait beau, tu ne vas pas râler.

- Je ne râle pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Draco captura ses lèvres en un tendre baisé. Un petit rire se fit entendre et Harry soupira. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder Mina qui aspergeait un petit garçon de six ans. Elle en avait un de moins. Ils se ressemblaient un peu, le garçon était roux, les cheveux tombant dans son cou en une queue de rat et ses tâches de rousseurs lui rappelaient Ron. La fillette, avait deux petite couette au dessus des oreilles et faisaient voleter sa petite robe pastel.

- Tya m'avait dit que tu étais avec Mina, je ne pensais pas que Mick serait là aussi.

- Et bien si, il était collé à la vitre alors on n'a pas pu le laisser dans le salon.

Harry regarda les deux enfants jouer et un hululement ce fit entendre. Il leva le bras et Hedwige vint se poser dessus. Il enleva la lettre et la tendit à Draco. Celui-ci la décacheta en reconnaissant la fine écriture de Blaise.

_Hello, _

_Alors, c'était juste pour vous dire que nous passons pour le café. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Draco, c'est une idée de Lucié. Il avait envie de vous voir vous et tous vos petits monstres. _

_Voila, et encore, je préviens sans qu'il ne le sache, parce qu'il voulait vous faire la surprise, mais je préfère prévenir avant. On ne sait jamais. _

_Bisous. _

_Blaise. _

Draco émit un petit rire en pliant la lettre pour la ranger.

- Alors.

- Blaise, il prévient que Lucié a décidé de passer pour le café.

- Ah celui là !

- Hum.

Draco sourit et un pop se fit entendre et une table, ainsi que des chaises apparues.

- Oh Dobby, tu prévoiras deux tasses de plus pour le café.

- Bien maître Draco Malfoy.

- Merci Dobby.

Et l'elfe disparu. Voyant que la table était mise, Mina et Mick s'installèrent, Draco voulut faire de même mais quatre bras le tirèrent en arrière.

- BISOUS !

Deux voix qui se ressemblaient relativement lui parvinrent. Il soupira en se retourna pour tomber sur deux petites filles de dix ans, aux visages semblables, des cheveux châtains maintenus en une haute queue de cheval qui leur arrivait en bas du dos et des yeux rieurs. Harry les regardant réclamer un bisous à Draco se dit qu'elles seraient sûrement aussi terribles que les frères Weasley plus tard.

Draco consentit à leur donner un baiser chacune.

- Allez à table.

- VI !

- Elles me tueront.

Elles se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir alors que Kay faisait ça d'un pas plus calme. Remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux et ajustant son chapeau pour ce couvrir du soleil. Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un geste simple, il fit apparaître un parasol pour les protéger du soleil tapant.

Draco pencha la tête sur le coté en regardant les cinq enfants qui se trouvaient attablés. Il en manquait un. Il soupira avant de mettre ses mains en porte voix.

- Yuni, cesse donc de lire et viens manger.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et Harry fit de même. Ils attendirent trois minutes et un petit garçon de onze ans arriva. Il avait les cheveux geais en bataille, des yeux en amande noirs typés japonais. Il posa son livre sur le bord de la table et s'installa.

- Yuni était en train de lire l'histoire de Poudlard. Fit d'un ton joyeux Mélodie.

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà lu mon grand ? Fit Draco.

- Si mais je voulais vérifier quelques trucs.

Mélodie était en train de tourner le livre dans tous les sens et Yuni lui retira des mains en le posant plus loin. Le repas se déroula donc dans cette ambiance et l'heure du café arriva bien assez vite. D'ailleurs, les deux invités n'eurent pas le temps de se faire annoncer que Cassy sauta sur Blaise le faisant tomber au sol.

- Draco vire moi ta chatte.

- Oh Blaise quel doux son que celui de ta voix. Ricana Harry.

- Oh Potter, toi je te jure.

- Oui je sais.

Draco appela Cassy et tout le monde pu se saluer convenablement. Blaise lança un regard noir à la chatte ailée, enfin chatte, quand on voyait la taille de l'animale, on se doutait bien que ce n'était pas une chatte. Ça avait plus l'allure d'une panthère qu'autre chose. Ils s'assirent donc tous autour de la table et les gamins repartirent à leurs occupations.

Kay s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et regardait Mélodie et Mélissa qui cueillaient des fleurs pour en faire des colliers. Mina et Mick continuaient de jouer avec Cassy qui battait des ailes pour les amuser. Yuni voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à table se leva mais avant de rejoindre les autres, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Kay n'a pas prit ses médicaments.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tient.

Harry fit apparaître la petite boite et le jeune japonais prit un verre d'eau pour l'apporter au garçon.

- Il s'occupe toujours autant de Kay à ce que je vois.

- Oui. C'est touchant. Depuis que Kay est arrivé et que Yuni à fait sa connaissance, il c'est mis dans l'idée de prendre soin de lui. Dit Draco en regardant les deux enfants.

- Et ouais, apparemment, notre petit albinos a réussit à toucher notre petit japonais.

Lucié regarda la petite troupe d'enfant avant de sourire et de revenir vers la tablé.

- Alors alors, comment allez vous ? Vu que nous sommes passés pour ça à la base.

- Menteur, tu es venu pour taxer quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Meu nan cousin.

Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent avant de sourire. Blaise fit de même avec Harry, décidément, la vie allait de mieux en mieux.

- Alors tout va bien de votre côté ?

- Et ouais, comme tu le vois, la roue tourne. Et puis c'est les vacances. J'ai eut un congé à Ste Mangouste et puis une petite fille moldue est arrivée hier. Elle est orpheline, c'est un mangemort en vadrouille qui a tué sa famille. Mais Pansy l'a rattrapé pour le mettre à Azkaban. Tu l'as verrais elle est trop mignonne.

- Et c'est reparti, Blaise n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles comme quoi, elle est trop mignonne, elle est toute jeune, elle est seule. J'ai bien comprit que tu voulais l'adopter.

- Vrai.

- Hum, mais je te jure que tu te chargeras de toutes la paperasse.

Blaise leur fit le signe de la victoire, apparemment il n'y avait pas que Lucié qui voulait passer les voir. Blaise devait être certain qu'en venant ici, il était sûr de gagner la bataille contre son mari.

- Elle s'appelle Sandra, il faudra que je vous la présente. Elle a le même âge que Mina, je suis sûre qu'elles s'entendront très bien.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, il était vrai que depuis que Draco et Harry avaient arrangé le manoir, ils avaient adopté un bon nombre d'enfants qui avaient été laissés seuls après la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas pu tous les adopter, mais Harry avait donné de l'argent à un orphelinat dont il était le parrain et dont, la plupart avait pu y aller.

La journée se déroula donc ainsi, Blaise et Lucié parlèrent de leur travail respectif, Lucié travaillait pour le ministère et il racontait comment cet imbécile de Fudge qui avait été détrôné de sa place de premier ministre et était devenu juge condamnait les gens. Ils se croyaient au dessus de tous encore, mais ce n'était pas bien vu.

Le premier ministre était un homme fort et qui avait de la volonté, et le monde sorcier allait de mieux en mieux.

Draco lui parla des cours de musique qu'il donnait en mémoire de sa mère. D'ailleurs il était très fier de voir que Kay serait plus tard quelqu'un de talentueux. Il avait d'autres petits surdoués pour la harpe ou le piano mais Kay avait vraiment un don et puis le voir jouer alors qu'il était albinos rendait sa musique encore plus prenante.

Quand à Harry, lui était journaliste. Et oui, il était devenu ce qu'il avait détesté durant toutes ses années. Au début il avait mis à jour un bon nombre de bavures faites par le ministère et surtout avait écrit un livre qui racontait ce que tout le monde voulait savoir, c'est-à-dire la dernière bataille en rendant ainsi hommage à tous ceux qui avaient péri.

Et maintenant, il se contentait de faits divers, et surtout de sport.

La fin de la journée approchait, Lucié et Blaise prirent congés pour rentrer chez eux. Harry s'étira sur sa chaise en baillant. Il était crevé. Draco lui regardait les enfants jouer dans l'herbe. Mina et Mick étaient à présent en train de recouvrir Cassy avec les couronnes de fleurs que Mélodie et Mélissa avaient faites alors que les deux petites pestes avaient disparu on ne sait où. Kay, lui s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Yuni qui avait changé de livre et était à présent plongé dans les différentes potions médicinales.

- Tu devrais rentrer mon ange, tu t'endors sur place. Fit doucement Draco.

- Hum, tu rentres avec moi.

Draco lui sourit et main dans la main ils rentrèrent. Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'Harry l'embrassait fougueusement ses mains descendant bien plus bas qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

- Hum, ry.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Pas ici, les enfants.

- J'ai compris.

Harry passa ses bras en dessous des jambes de Draco et le souleva pour le mener dans leur chambre. Il transplana rapidement avant de déposer son mari dans leur lit.

- Je croyais que t'avais mis un sort pour ne pas transplaner dans la maison.

- Hum mais il m'arrive de le retirer pour les cas d'extrême urgence.

- Extrême urgence dis tu. Je n'en vois pas.

Harry fit la moue avant d'embrasser de nouveau son mari et de passer à l'assaut de son cou. Draco gémit en sentant la langue du brun venir chatouiller le derrière de son oreille. L'ancien Gryffondor bien trop heureux de le voir devenir bien docile, défit la robe de sorcier pour atteindre le torse pâle de son amant.

Ça faisait une longue semaine qu'il n'avait rien fait, il travaillait assez tard à cause de l'orphelinat qui avait des soucis avec la justice. Fudge avait été foutre sa merde de ce côté-là et Harry avait été obligé de faire refaire certains papiers pour les enfants. Et il n'avait pas put toucher son mari pendant cette semaine là. Il détestait Fudge pour ça.

Passant toute sa frustration sur le corps du blond, Draco essaya tant bien que de mal de retirer la chemise d'Harry mais il n'y arriva pas vraiment. Ce dût être Harry qui se relevant, retira le tour rapidement, laissant Draco en profiter pour déposer un baiser le long de sa poitrine.

Le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que Draco venait suçoter ses clavicules pour remonter vers son oreille et finir par sa bouche. Un long baiser débuta alors que les mains des deux hommes se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se caressaient sans laisser de répit pour toutes les sensations offertes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, ce ne serait pas la dernière, mais à chaque fois, ils le faisaient comme si c'était la première.

Apprenant à découvrir le corps de l'autre, le faire tressaillir, gémir.

La vie avait prit un autre tournant, un tournant où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus peur d'être séparé.

La main du brun vint remonter doucement le long de la jambe pâle, s'arrêtant au niveau de la hanche, puis s'aventurant avec taquinerie vers le sexe tendu de Draco. Il le fit gémir, jouant habilement de sa main alors que le blond se cambrait sous ses caresses.

- 'ry…arrête…

- Arrêter quoi mon amour. Souffla le brun un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- 'tain,..arrête de me faire languir…

- Tss Tss langage mon amour.

Draco se releva rapidement pour capturer les lèvres du brun et celui-ci tout en souriant inséra le premier doigt. Draco se tendit avant de se relacher. Il encra son regard dans les deux émeraudes devant lui.

- Tu me le payeras.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Draco prit un air outré mais qui disparu rapidement alors que le second doits entrait à son tour. Il se crispa, avant de se relâcher. Harry tout en déposant une miryade de petits baisers sur le visage de son amour murmura.

- Ce que tu peux être tendu…

- Je ne suis pas tendu.

- Alors serais tu frustré que je t'ai délaissé durant toute la semaine.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il se mordit la lèvre alors que le troisième fait son entrée. Il se décontracta et tout en haletant il maugréat.

- Je ne suis pas frustré Potter.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Draco allait encore ajouter quelque chose mais tout alla trop vite, les doigts se retirèrent pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus gros. Draco gémit plus fort avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de son amant.

- Tout doux amour, tout doux.

- Fait le en douceur alors.

Harry vint lécher le cou de son amour alors que celui-ci laissa se cambrait lui offrant tout accès qu'il voulait à sa chaire tendre. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se permettre de marquer cette peau si pâle.

Alors que les mouvements s'accéléraient, leurs voix s'unissaient de plus en plus.

- Je vais….venir…ry…

- En…semble….

Dans un râle chaud, ils vinrent ensemble, atteignant tous les deux cette sensation d'extase. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos alors que Draco atterrissait sur son torse. Tous les deux en sueurs, ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ce silence après l'amour était sacré pour eux, cela leur permettait de savourer simplement le corps de l'autre en gardant encore un peu de cette sensation si particulière qu'ils ressentaient en faisant l'amour.

Lorsque ce moment fut finit, Harry commença à faire de douces caresses dans le dos de Draco, celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement de bien être.

Qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux…dire qu'ils avaient vécu tellement de chose avant d'en arriver à ça.

Le mariage de Bill et Hermione qui avait été mal vu au départ par beaucoup puis finalement accepté avec le temps.

L'aménagement de Ron chez Lavande qui avait ouvert une boutique de vêtement avec Pavarti.

Pansy qui avait débuté des études d'aurors avec Vincent et Gregory et Ginny.

Neville qui était devenu herboriste.

Blaise qui était médecin.

Lucié au ministère avait fait beaucoup de tapage de part son statut de Malfoy.

Julian et Severus qui continuaient d'enseigner.

Et eux, eux qui avaient participer au renouveau de ce monde sorcier et qui avaient tenté de faire un après plus supportable pour les jeunes victimes.

- Je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi.

Draco se releva un petit peu pour embrasser le nez de son Gyffondor.

- Yuni rentre à Poudlard ? demanda le blond.

- Oui j'ai reçu sa lettre.

- C'est Kay qui va se sentir déphaser.

- Yuni aussi, il n'aura plus personne à surveiller.

Draco émit un petit rire avant de laisser sa tête reposer dans le cou de son amour.

- Ils sont jeunes et ils ont toute la vie devant eux.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Nous l'avons aussi.

**FIN.**

**Yami** : Cette fois, c'est bien la fin de fin…..

**Aku** : Je trouve que ce chapitre est bien.

**Harry air béat** : Moi aussi.

**Aku** : On ne se demande pas pourquoi.

**Draco** : Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute.

**Yami** : Ben quoi, il est tout mignon cet épilogue. Et puis, fallait faire une fin fin.

**Blaise** : C'est sûr que pour être une fin c'est une fin.

**Yami** : Et ouais, c'est la fin de Dépendance. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, elle va me manquer cette histoire.

**Draco** : Par Salazar, elle va nous la jouer à la mélancolie.

**Yami** : Baka, j'ai le droit d'être triste de voir cette histoire finir.

**Draco** : On va tomber dans le fleur bleue.

**Aku** : J'en doute…..Bon alors, cette histoire est finie, qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ? Si vous souhaitez que nous répondions à vos reviews pour ce dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos adresses mail !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

crystal d'avalon : Miffi à toi d'avoir passer le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Ça fait plaisir de voir que malgré tout, tu as tout lu et que tu suis encore ce que nous faisons. En espérant que cette fin t'aura plue. KISU.

la-shinegami : Contente que ça t'ai plue. En espérant que ce sera de même pour cette fin. Kisu.

satya : Pourquoi ne dis on pas le duo de paradis, c'est une bonne question ! lol ! Miffi à toi en tout cas. Kisu.

Luludivine : Comme tu dis, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…Mais était ce une bonne chose…lol ! Kisu et Miffi.

Syt the Evil Angel : Ouais comme tu dis, personne de mort sauf les méchants. Enfin, faut bien finir un jour. Donc l'épilogue t'a-t-il plue ? That's the question….LOL ! KISU.

Onarluca : Miffi à toi ma grande, pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout de cette histoire et d'être toujours là pour les autres. Kisu et j'espère que ça t'aura plue comme fin. Encore Miffi et KISU.

Kaorulabelle : Miffi ! Ouais, je sais, ça jalouse vite quand les autres sont en vacances alors que les cours reprennent. Fin bon, on va pouvoir s'avancer dans nos fics mais dis toi que nous avons hâte de commencer nos études. KISU.

Nicolas Potter : Lol faut pas t'en faire mon Grand, c'était pas grave, ça arrive que ça bug. En tout cas, heureuse de savoir que ça t'aura plue jusqu'au bout, enfin, reste à savoir si cette fin là t'ira ! En tout cas miffi à toi de nous avoir suivit de A à Z, oui parce que tu as vraiment été tout le temps là, même si tu as eu des absences. LOL ! En tout cas miffi à toi. KISU.

Alia: Heureuse que ça t'ai plue comme style d'écriture. C'est le grand tripe d'Aku en ce moment de rédiger de la sorte. Fin bon, le petit discours de la fin, ben ouais, fallait bien mais contente que ça t'ai plue. Miffi à toi. KISU.

Timi Turner : Miffi bicoup de ce que tu as dit. Ça fait chaud au cœur sachant surtout que maintenant elle est finit. On espère que la fin t'aura plu, on trouvait ça bien pour eux qui avait tant enduré même si le début était pas terrible. En tout cas miffi à toi. KISU.

potterXmalfoy : Et bien miffi à toi, contente que ça t'ai plu jusqu'au bout. En espérant que ce dernier chapitre n'aura pas changé ton opinion. Kisu.

Vif d'or : Dans ce cas tout va bien si tout le monde à tenu ses promesses. Toi aussi, tu es resté jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas miffi. Kisu.

tatunette : Cool t'as pas inondé Paris, ben on va dire que moi je rentre pas avant le 17 octobre XD, donc j'ai encore le temps mais je tiens à certaines boutiques. XD. Bon en tout cas miffi à toi d'avoir tenu jusque là. KISU.

Amy Keira : Ouais ça ce termine plutôt bien comme tu dis. En tout cas miffi à toi et en espérant que la fin t'aura plu. KISU.

Vert emeraude : Ce futur ? Alors ? Tu le trouves comment ? LOL ! Assez heureux pour toi ? En tout cas, nous on le trouve sympas après tout ce qu'ils ont subi. En tout cas miffi à toi. KISU.

**Et voila, c'est vraiment fini. MIFFI A VOUS TOUS D'AVOIR ETE JUSQU'AU BOUT !**

**KISU**


End file.
